Let's Make Lemonade Dramione Style
by AuraAuthor
Summary: 100 One-shots full of Dramione! Each story is complete unto itself. Mostly smut with a little bit of plot, please read, follow, and review! Some stories are AU and I'll tag them as I publish them! AA
1. Chapter 1

Layover

By: AuraAuthor

AU where Hermione and Draco are stuck after a failed flight. A very large LEMON with a minor plot!

Enjoy! Read and Review!

"How fucking incompetent are you?" the red headed man yelled at the petite woman behind the counter. "You can't tell me that I am trapped in this hell hole of an airport for the next two hours! My flight was guaranteed to leave on time!"

The young woman maintained her composure as she addressed the man. "Sir, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but you must understand that we cannot guarantee the timeliness of a flight."

"I want your manager!" he screamed at her. "Where is your fucking manager?"

"That's enough!" came a voice from behind the tall, red haired man. "Please desist from screaming at her any longer sir."

The man wheeled around quickly and glared down at the woman who belonged to the voice. "Who the blood hell do you think you are?" he snarled.

"I'm Hermione Granger and if it has gone unnoticed for you sir there are many of us that are in the same predicament as yourself. Yelling at this woman is not going to accomplish anything and will not get us to our intended places any sooner." Hermione indicated the line behind her. "Would all of you that have been stranded by flight 748 to Atlanta not arriving please raise your hands?"

Around twenty-five hands went up in the line behind her. "As you can see Mr.?"

"Ron, just call me Ron," he mumbled.

"Very well," she said clearing her throat. "As you can see, Ron, there are many of us under the same circumstances."

Hermione edged around Ron and addressed the young lady behind the airport counter. "Pardon me," she said sincerely, "I know you are aware of our issues and I am sure that you don't have any idea when the next flight will arrive. If I take all of these stranded passengers over to the coffee shop and purchase them drinks would you be able to find us when you have news of our flight?"

The young woman appeared grateful for Hermione's intervention. "Yes ma'am. Once I have more information, I will make everyone aware."

"Thank you, Lavender," Hermione added reading the young woman's name tag. "If everyone who fits the group of stranded passengers from flight 748 would please make their way to the café, I will be happy to purchase a drink or snack for each of you. Including you, Ron," she said with a mild sneer.

The group of passengers mumbled as they made their way over to the café, but they all complied with the request. "Thank you, ma'am," Lavender said as the group dissipated.

Hermione nodded at her and followed the group. "This is rather kind of you," a young man with impossibly blond hair and steel blue eyes said from beside her. "It really should be the air line covering the cost, not you."

"It really shouldn't be that young woman getting yelled out for something that is out of her control," she retorted.

"Touché," was his response.

**MMMMM**

"She said she's paying," Ron yelled pointing at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, yes. I'm covering the cost of everyone in this group sir," she said to the barista. "Here's my card you may run it after all orders have been placed."

"Any particular limit?" the barista asked with a confused look on his face.

She glanced at the group. "No, I suppose not," she muttered.

"I've got the tip," came a whisper from directly behind her and she turned to find the blond-haired man smirking at her. "I'd offer to cover the lot, but somehow I think you would turn me down."

"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to cover anything. I'm good for it of course."

"I'm sure you are," he chuckled, "but I'm also sure my bankroll is a bit more substantial. That and I struggle to let a woman pay for anything of mine."

"Then buy your own damn cup of coffee," she smirked back at him.

"Touché," he said again. "But I'll stick with covering the tip."

She shook her head at him and turned back to the barista.

Once the bill was paid and her own white chocolate mocha was in hand, Hermione searched for a seat by herself. She was unfortunately not so lucky and given the choice of sitting with the obnoxious Ron or a group of white-haired gossips she opted to stroll outside of the café.

"Join me?" asked the same blond-haired man with a cheeky grin. "Or you can go join the loud-mouthed red head if you prefer."

Hermione couldn't fight her grin as she joined the young man at the small round table. "Do you play?" she asked nodding to a guitar shaped bag propped against the table. "Or do you just carry it around to make conversation?"

"A bit of both if I'm honest," he said with a grin. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know," she said before gently sipping her coffee. "I recognized you in line if I'm honest," she said with a grin.

"Recognized me from my film work or my music?"

"Would you run away if I said I was a huge Wizarding World fan in my youth?" she asked.

He smirked again. "Course not, that's how I got my start and still what pays the bills. The fan base for Wizarding World is my bread and butter."

"Well I hate to break it to you Draco, but I'm not that kind of fan. I enjoyed the films, but I wasn't about to pay to attend one of the conventions or for autographs and photos."

"Not a die hard then," he said as he sipped his own cup of tea. "But you know who I am regardless."

"Maybe I just wasn't a fan of your character. That Felton kid was kind of a brat."

Draco scoffed. "Everyone loves a bad boy Hermione. I am adored amongst the fan circuit and am never short for company."

"You'd be short for mine if it was solely based on your film work. I was more of a Lockhart fan myself."

"I was too young when we filmed those movies to understand that the adult males were considered heart throbs. It shocks me a bit that you were on about a man twenty years your senior."

"I'm an old soul," Hermione said pensively. "Never interested in men my own age."

"Even now?"

She eyed him carefully. "I might could be swayed. It depends on the man."

**MMMMM**

The cups of coffee and sticks of biscotti were long gone when Lavender nervously approached the table where Hermione and Draco sat deep in conversation.

"Ma'am," she said cautiously. "I hate to interrupt you and your spouse, but it looks like the flight is going to be delayed at least six hours. The air line would like to offer each of the passengers a hotel room for the night with hopes that the plane will leave by eight o'clock in the morning."

"He's not my spouse," Hermione corrected her quickly, "and its out of your control Lavender. At least the air line will put us all up for the night."

"I apologize ma'am," Lavender said with a blush. "I'll go let the others know about the change in status, shall I?"

Hermione frowned and turned back to Draco. "Looks like we're stuck," she said with a grimace.

"Looks like it," he said with a sigh.

She watched him carefully for a moment before she spoke again. "You're single I suppose."

"Suppose I am," he answered with narrowed eyes. "Why is it that you ask?"

"I wasn't fully honest with you earlier," Hermione said biting her lower lip.

"Oh?"

"I've… I've always had a thing for… for bad boys."

"You don't say."

"Especially bratty bad boys that obviously need to be taught some manners."

Draco smiled softly. "I'm not the character Hermione. I played Tom Felton in a movie series. I'm not actually him."

"Did I mention I like musicians?" she asked without making eye contact.

"I don't think you have," he replied.

"Oh, bloody hell you are going to make me ask you, aren't you?"

"Ask me what Hermione? I don't quite understand subtly."

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"Draco, would you share a room with me and have a completely causal night of shagging a stranger and therefore relieving a ridiculous amount of stress?"

He smirked at her. A smirk that was reminiscent of his aforementioned character. "Such a naughty girl you are Hermione. I believe I would rather enjoy that type of stress relief."

**MMMMMM**

Hermione was a bright shade of red and couldn't meet Lavender's eyes when she told her they would be sharing a room for the night. Nor did she miss the whispered approval from the young woman. "Good for you ma'am!"

The hotel room was simple with a queen-sized bed, a couple of bed side tables, and a simple round wooden table and chairs. The bed was covered with a dark blue comforter and set with a handful of pillows that matched the fabric of a chair in the corner of the room. The bed side tables each held a lamp and on one side was an electric alarm clock that showed the time as just after nine o'clock at night.

Hermione set her single suitcase down alongside one wall and slipped off her coat before draping it across the single chair in the room.

Draco strolled into the room and propped his guitar case against the wall beneath the window and set his suitcase next to the small table. He tossed his cap on top of the table and shrugged out of his blue jean jacket before handing it along the back of one of the chairs around the table. He kept glancing around the room as he toed off his shoes and kicked them beneath the table.

His lack of attention gave Hermione the chance to really look him over and she was ridiculously attracted at what she saw. His blond hair was long and loose with a slight curl to the ends and his simple V-neck t-shirt showed a lean frame. She noticed a skull and snake tattoo along his inner left forearm and snorted loudly which drew his attention back to her.

"What's funny?" he asked moving to stand just a foot away from her.

Hermione blushed again and slipped off her ballet flats before answering him. "You've got the tattoo," she said quietly. "The one that marked Tom Felton as part of the Death Eaters in Wizarding World."

"We all got them," he said before closing the space between them and brushing her hair away from her face. "Even Dan and Rupert got one in the signature spot. It was stupid but it bonded us together."

Hermione found it difficult to meet his eyes. "Hermione?" he asked softly while trailing his fingers lightly over her shoulders and down her arms.

"I… I know this was my suggestion Draco, but… I don't actually do this… this casual sex thing."

"Really?" he said with fake surprise. "Well I guess that makes two of us then."

"Really?" she asked with a giggle. "I assumed that you would have a girl in every town since you never lack for company."

Draco smirked. "I don't fuck around Hermione. Not often anyway."

"So, you what, just go without?"

He laughed loudly. "No, I can't say I go without. I have a very good friend and we have an understanding. She uses me in the way that I use her but probably not more than once a month. In fact, it's probably been a couple of months since we've had a hook up."

"It's been a bit longer for me," she said blushing again.

"Hermione, we don't have to do anything. We can just watch TV and go to sleep until we fly out tomorrow."

"But… I want too. I'm just… well, honestly I'm just nervous."

Draco smiled at her before gently lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Why don't we start with a snog then and see where it goes, yeah?"

Hermione nodded at him and closed her eyes as he leaned forward. His lips brushed hers gently at first and he slowly increased the pressure and intensity of the kiss. It wasn't until he nipped at her bottom lip that she realized she was holding her breath. Hermione slipped her hands up along Draco's arms and steadied them on his shoulders before gripping the back of his head gently and pulling his mouth flush against hers.

The kiss grew heated quickly and Hermione moaned against Draco's lips when she felt his hands give her rear end a gentle squeeze. Draco took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue between her lips to taste her.

Hermione threaded her hands into the length of Draco's hair and gave a gentle tug which caused him to hiss in both pain and pleasure. "Minx," he said against her lips.

"Trying," she said back while breaking her lips away from his and leaning forward to suckle the lobe of his ear.

"Fuck," he hissed out before sitting down on the foot of the bed and pulling her with him to straddle his lap obscenely.

Draco gripped the bottom hem of Hermione's shirt and looked at her in a silent asking of permission to remove the garment. Hermione nodded and lifted her arms above her head and her shirt was quickly discarded. Draco palmed her silk covered breasts with his wide hands and she arched her chest deeper into his hands with a moan.

He moved his mouth slowly along her collar and down to her chest before suckling an erect nipple through the silk of her bra. "Oh my God," Hermione moaned out as she gripped his head and rolled her hips against his crotch.

"No need to be so formal Hermione. Draco will do just fine," he whispered against her breast.

She giggled and pushed against his shoulder gently before reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Another tattoo was visible now on his right bicep and she drug her fingers along the spot causing him to shiver. "How many total?" she asked softly while kissing along his jaw.

"Three," he answered before grasping her face and pulling her back to him for a deep kiss.

Draco stood slightly and twisted them around until Hermione was now lying on her back. He unbuttoned her denims and slipped them down her legs before following the process with his own trousers. He stood at the foot of the bed and stared at her with those silver eyes. She blushed under his gaze. "Damn you are beautiful," he murmured before joining her on the bed.

Hermione arched her back and Draco swiftly unhooked her bra before tossing it aside. He tweaked her nipples and growled when she mewled in response. "Draco," she murmured pulling him up to her mouth once again.

He lay a top her, placing most of his weight on this elbows and forearms while he kissed her soundly. "Hermione," he murmured back.

"Lay down," she said pushing against him gently to get him to comply.

She sat back on her knees in between Draco's long legs and giggled at the obvious tent beneath his shorts. She ran her hands along his thighs and grazed his exposed hip bones with her nails before she pulled his shorts down and exposed his length. She licked her lips while she pulled them the rest of the way off leaving him naked before her. "Found the third one," she whispered as her hand trailed a path along the back of his foot. "Palm trees?"

"Life's a beach," he answered pulling her towards him. "And you are overdressed darling."

She smirked at him and shifted slightly to divest herself of her underwear before she dangled them above her head and tossed them over the side of the bed. Hermione gripped his shaft and gently tugged at his erection, reveling in the hiss that he made at her touch. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of his penis and sucked softly before flicking her tongue over the small slit at the end. "Fuck me," Draco muttered before slamming his head back into the pillows of the still made bed.

"All in good time Draco," Hermione said with a wide grin and a cool gust of air blown across his tip.

This time she enveloped as much of his length in her mouth as she could take. He thrust his hips slightly against her and when she didn't protest, he gripped her hair and pushed her further onto his shaft. The rhythm he set as he fucked her mouth was strong and steady, but Hermione was able to keep up with him. "Hermione," he groaned out, "I'm going to cum."

Hearing his words Hermione grabbed his testicles and massaged gently which was the final push he needed to come down her throat. She kept sucking and licking his shaft until his hips stilled against the bed. She rested her cheek against his thigh and gave herself a moment to get her breathing under control before shifting away from him back onto her knees. "And will you reciprocate?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Are you asking if I will make you cum with my mouth Hermione?"

"I'm asking if you plan to lick my pussy until I cum on your face Draco," she replied.

"Well when you put it that way, fuck yes," he said before pulling her down onto the bed and shimmying down her body placing open mouthed kisses along the way.

The first swipe of his tongue along her slit was mesmerizing and she couldn't help but move her hips against his mouth. His tongue circled that hidden bundle of nerves for a moment before he thrust two fingers into her center. "You are so fucking wet Hermione, is that all for me?" he asked.

"It's for your cock," she moaned out. "Less talking and more licking if you please."

He didn't respond verbally, but his actions were much louder than words would have been. He ate her like a man starving for both food and affection and when she began to spasm around his fingers, he held his tongue flat against her clitoris to prolong the feeling. Hermione moaned his name over and over as she came which was an aphrodisiac for him.

His cock was hard and ready for more when he left the bed to grab a foil packet out of his wallet. He didn't ask for her permission when he mounted her and plunged his latex covered erection into her channel and he didn't ask how she wanted it before he set a hard pace of fucking her. Hermione drew her knees up and opened herself wider to him before placing both hands on his bare arse and guided him into fucking her harder.

She chanted his name over and over until he felt her pulse around him again. The ripples of her orgasm drew his on and he pulled out of her quickly discarded the condom and came across her stomach. "It feels wrong to cum in the condom," he explained before collapsing down next to her on the bed and drawing her face to his for a deep kiss.

Hermione sighed before dragging a finger through the sticky mess he had left behind. "I need a shower now I think," she said quietly.

"I'll join you," he said before kissing her again. "It'll take a few minutes, but I'll be ready for another go soon."

"Again?"

"I've not had you on top yet Hermione and I have got to watch those beautiful tits of yours jiggle above me," he said with a grin.

Draco left the bed and strolled to the bathroom. As Hermione heard the water turn on, she decided that this layover had not been a bad deal after all.

~FIN~


	2. Chapter 2

Muggle Themes

By AuraAuthor

This is an old one that I redid and decided to add to the collection. It's mature for a reason folks!

She hated these muggle themed parties. Everyone dressed in ridiculously revealing club attire and dancing to nineties pop music was not her idea of a good time. If she was honest, she hated parties in general especially amongst her current set of friends and their significant others. The display of skin and affection was nauseating. She suffered through each of these events, however, to keep her best friends at bay and for the occasional glance of one particular man that she otherwise couldn't admit to desiring.

She usually attended these things alone. She could have brought someone, anyone, with her but it wasn't worth the rumors and drama. She couldn't step out with anyone for any length of time before the stupid papers had them in a secret affair with a love child on the way or some such nonsense. So, she attended the parties alone and watched her friends get plastered before finally sneaking back to her flat and going to bed with Crookshanks.

"You look positively miserable Hermione," Harry said from beside her. "You know you don't have to stay right?"

She rolled her eyes. If only she had the option to leave before Ginny and Pansy got plastered. "And if I left Ginny and Pansy would have my arse."

Harry snickered. "Well that's the risk you take right?"

She rolled her eyes again and sipped the glass of wine she held in her hand. "I just don't understand why people think others want to watch them snog and rub against each other."

"You and me both Granger," was said beside her and her heart sped up just a tiny bit.

"Malfoy's here," Harry said with a snicker.

"Observant as ever Potter," Malfoy said with a chuckle.

Hermione glanced at him and smirked. "Malfoy," she said softly.

"Granger," he replied back casually.

"Glad to see you in grey instead of black, the color suites you better. You don't look quite as pale," she said.

"Well a good friend suggested I break up the black in my wardrobe. I'll let them know you approve of their advice," he answered back quietly.

"Anyone I might know?" Harry asked with a wide goofy, grin.

Hermione glared at him. "It's none of your business Harry," she said fiercely.

Harry laughed. "Just make sure that you two don't get caught when you leave," he said before strolling away to join the group of dancers moving to a techno beat, he recognized from his teenage years.

"What's he on about?" Malfoy asked with his trademark sneer in place.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Never know with Harry," she said.

"What?" Malfoy yelled over the music. "I can't hear you!"

"I said you never know with Harry!" she yelled back.

Malfoy mimed that he still couldn't hear a word Hermione was saying which caused her to roll her eyes and cross her arms. A sudden heat next to her ear made Hermione shiver. "You give up to quickly Granger," Malfoy said before biting the shell of her ear.

Hermione turned her head and was eye to eye with the blond man. Suddenly feeling bold she dropped a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back with a deep blush. "Oh princess," he murmured against her ear, "that's not a kiss."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her alongside him into the darkness of a corner of the room. "This is a kiss," he said against her cheek before pulling her body flush against his.

One hand gripped her backside and the other tangled in her hair before crashing his lips down to hers. He begged entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she had no choice but to comply. He tasted like sin and whiskey and she was drowning in the flavor. He broke the kiss just as abruptly as he started it and turned her to face the room of people. "Let me take you home Granger," he said against her ear. "They'll never miss you tonight. Hell, I'm willing to bet they are hoping I'll take you home. We've been doing this song and dance number for so long now that they want to be put out of their misery."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked leaning back into him. "We're only just colleagues, right? You'd never want anything more with someone like me."

Draco took her hand and led it swiftly to the front of his pants where she felt the obvious attraction, he held for her. "Does this feel like I don't want more with you witch?"

He bucked his hips into her hand and groaned into her ear. "And I bet if I slipped my hand inside your knickers, I would find a beautifully wet pussy just begging to be stroked."

Hermione gently squeezed his erection before turning to face him. "Take me home Draco," she said in-between kissing his jaw.

"Thought you'd never ask… Hermione," he whispered before he apparated them both to his flat.

Hermione didn't get a moment to look around before he was on her and pulling her legs up to hitch around his waist. "I need you now witch," he said biting down into flesh at her shoulder.

Draco pushed her against the marble table in his entry way and kissed her heatedly before pulling down the top of her dress to expose her supple breasts. He thumbed her erect nipples just before hitching her skirt higher up around her waist.

"Fuck me you naughty witch, no knickers?"

Hermione panted. "Dress shows lines if I wear them," she said before pulling his face back to hers.

Draco plunged two fingers into her dripping wet core and growled at just how ready she was for him. "Now Draco," she moaned out against his mouth before reaching down to loosen his belt and undo the zip on his trousers.

Draco pulled back slightly from her and freed himself from his pants before plunging his insane hardness into her velvet walls. "Oh… my… fucking…. Merlin…" Hermione panted with each of his thrusts.

It only took a few swift thrusts before Draco was spilling himself deep inside of her, all before she found her completion. "Fuck," he said against her chest. "Fuck Hermione I'm sorry."

Hermione frowned, but didn't have the heart to complain. "It's ok Malfoy. I should have been more ready I suppose."

"Don't, don't do that," he said pulling back from her and gazing into her eyes. "You couldn't have been more ready for me. I should have stopped and taken care of you first. I just… lost control."

Hermione attempted to straighten her dress, but he stopped her. "I think I'd better go Malfoy…"

"Please Hermione, please don't go. Stay the night with me and let me make it up to you. I promise I'm better than that performance."

Hermione stared at him, but didn't answer. Instead she lowered the zipper on the back of her dress and let it slip down into a puddle on the floor. She stepped around him and started moving through his flat with determination. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need a shower. You made a mess that needs to be cleaned up before we can continue with other activities."

Draco watched her disappear around the corner into his master bedroom. "Malfoy? Are you planning on joining me? I might need some help to get clean."

Draco stared at the blank space ahead of him where she had disappeared. He was quite a site with his limp cock hanging out of his pants and his perfect hair now a perfect mess. "Malfoy? Are you coming?" she called out from the bedroom.

"Not yet," he said to the empty room. "But I promise you'll be back to calling me Draco before I cum again."

He moved towards the bedroom with determination, shedding clothing as he went. A new glint of determination in his eye and a cock already beginning to rise to the occasion.

~FIN~


	3. Chapter 3

Who knew?

By AuraAuthor

Another lemon… who knew? Thanks for all the follows! Read and review and make suggestions please!

Who knew that Draco Malfoy was secretly a voyeur? He certainly didn't realize that watching and listening to two people fuck was going to do anything to arouse him, but that was all before he had followed the noises to the empty classroom. He had been minding his own business, making his prefect rounds when the first shout had drawn his attention. He had followed the sounds with his wand at the ready under the assumption that someone was in trouble and when he had discovered that was not the case he had planned to leave. He really had! He was going to let them have their fun because Merlin knew everyone needed to blow off steam every once and a while. He really was going to let them enjoy themselves! Until he heard that moan.

She moaned in a manner that sent blood rushing to his cock and made his sack tingle. She moaned with a desperate sexuality that had him palming himself through his trousers. He figured she was close to finishing with that moan and who was he to interrupt. She should get to finish; it was her right. But since he was allowing her to finish, he figured it was his right to watch them and save the memories for a later wank.

He knelt down outside the classroom door and watched the couple through the narrow slit in the door. He immediately recognized Neville Longbottom in all of his lanky oddness rutting fiercely into the female who was laid over the desk. He could only see the edge of her chin from where he her head was thrown back over the edge of the long wooden desk, but he wouldn't have been able to focus on her face for long anyway. Not when her beautiful body was on display for his perusal in just the right format.

Her feet were bare and her heels were planted on the desk holding her hips upright to meet Neville's clumsy thrusts. Her school skirt was bunched up around her waist and he could just get a glimpse of a curly patch of brown hair as she rocked her hips back and forth. She was topless except for a red tie that hung neatly between her supple breasts. He assumed the tie was hers, but it could have been Longbottom's if he wanted to mark her somehow while he fucked her.

The girls, no woman's because this was certainly the body of a woman, breasts jiggled in time with the couple's movement and Draco couldn't believe that Longbottom wasn't playing with the beautiful things. If he had been in-between the witches legs his hands or his mouth would have been all over those amazing tits. He licked his lips thinking about laving his tongue across those perky nipples and biting them lightly before suckling them deep into his mouth. Draco palmed his cock again and tugged gently on the covered head. He had to know who she was so that he could teach her what great sex was supposed to be about. There was no way that Longbottom was as talented as he was in that area. Maybe at fucking plants and trees, but not ever at fucking a woman.

"Are you close?" he heard Longbottom ask.

The answer was so obviously no, but the witch didn't say a word she just moaned again. This moan though, it was not nearly as appealing as what had led Draco down this hallway. No, this moan was as much one of frustration as it was of desire and while Draco picked up on this, he wasn't so sure that Longbottom did because his thrusting began to get jittery and out of sequence like he was going to finish.

"Hermione," Longbottom groaned out as he thrust quickly once or twice into the depth of the woman and Draco had to bite his lip to keep from gasping loudly.

This amazing woman that Longbottom was currently balls deep inside of was Granger? Prudish, book worm Granger? He watched as Longbottom withdrew, what even Draco had to admit, was an impressive cock and leaned over the woman. She lifted her head that was a bright shade of red from the increased blood flow from her position and kissed him gently. Also something that Draco would not do, if he was the wizard fucking the witch. Nope, he would have gripped her hair and brought her lips to his with a passion reserved just for her. Granger smiled at Longbottom.

"Thank you, Neville," she said brushing a finger along his cheek. "You did me a great service tonight."

Longbottom blushed from her undeserved praise and set about fixing his clothing before he handed over her shirt and bra and a pair of bright purple knickers. Another thing he wouldn't have done. Nope, Draco would have stuck those knickers in this pocket and later when he needed a good wank would have used them to soak up his cum while he thought about Granger's tight cunt.

"Glad to be of service Hermione," he heard Longbottom say and he scoffed to himself.

It was so obvious that Granger hadn't come and Longbottom didn't realize that she had not. "Ready to head back to the tower?" Longbottom asked her while reaching out for her hand.

Hermione finished buttoning her shirt and used her wand to cast a quick cleansing charm on herself before taking Neville's hand and moving towards the door to the classroom. Draco cast a disillusionment charm and backed away from the door. As he watched them leave, he shook his head. Granger needed help and he was just the man to take of her needs.

**MMMMM**

Hermione sat quietly in the library reading a text about ancient runes when the smell of sandalwood and citrus filled her nostrils. She lifted her head just in time to see Draco Malfoy take a seat across the table from her. What the hell was going on?

"Granger," Malfoy said before pulling out his own ancient runes text and beginning to settle into the table.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she blurted out "Are you lost?"

Draco smirked at her. "No, in fact I'm right where I want to be right now."

Draco went back to his work, but he could feel her staring at him. He ignored her for a moment and waited for her to say something else.

"What the fuck are you playing at Malfoy?" Hermione asked with anger.

Draco glanced up and met her deep brown eyes with a glittering smile. "Feeling unsatisfied Granger?"

Hermione scrunched her nose up and glared at him. "What does that even mean? You are speaking in riddles! Are you under a curse or something?"

Draco leaned forward on his elbows. "Can I be perfectly honest with you Granger?"

Hermione scoffed at him. "I don't know Malfoy, can you?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with his patented smirk. "Simply put Granger your current fuck buddy isn't meeting your needs and I would like to take his place."

Hermione's face went scarlet. "What… what are you on about Malfoy?"

He licked his lips and winked at her. "I caught you and Longbottom the other night Granger. I watched you and came to a realization that I rather like being a voyeur. But I think I would like sinking by cock into your beautiful cunt so much more than watching some untalented arse believe your fake orgasm."

Hermione couldn't' meet his eyes.

"Come on Granger, give me a go yeah?"

Hermione glared at him. "Why should I? So that you can go blab to all of Hogwart's that you fucked the prude?"

Draco stared at her seriously. "I don't kiss and tell Granger. I think you should give me a go because I know what the fuck I'm doing and you wouldn't have to leave a tryst more frustrated than when you walked into the room. In fact, you might not be able to walk out from a session with me."

Hermione stared at him with a look of disgust for a moment. "I still don't understand. What's in it for you? After all it wasn't that long ago that you would have just as soon spit on me as help me with anything."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know I never believed all that blood purity shit. I had a part to play in order to get rid of that nose-less arsehole once and for all. Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Let me think about it… Draco," she said suddenly packing up her bag and standing up from the able."Look for my owl."

"I'm anxiously awaiting the answer… Hermione," was his reply.

**MMMMM**

Later that evening an owl appeared at the entrance to they Slytherin dorms with a note for Draco. The owl left as quickly as it came which meant no reply was needed. He unfolded the piece of paper to a simple message.

"Room of requirement. 11:00 tomorrow night. If you can't figure out how to get inside the room then you won't get inside me."

The note wasn't signed, but he knew exactly who it was from.

~FIN~


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Drop Alcohol

By AuraAuthor

Shout out to _TheMourningMadam_ who created Moon Drop Alcohol and all of the fun that goes along with it in her story _You Were My Summer!_ It was a great story and I highly encourage you to go check it out! I'm going to use the idea of the drink in a different context from her story but I loved the idea of what the beverage does and asked if I could borrow the thought! Enjoy! And as always review and let me know what you think!

"Theo mate, I need a favor," Draco Malfoy whispered across the Slytherin table at dinner.

Theodore Nott, better known to his housemates as Theo, smirked at him. "And what could the humble Nott heir possibly do for the great and powerful Malfoy heir?"

"Get stuffed Theo. I'm asking you for a favor you prick, not trying to create a betrothal contract between our first-born children," Draco said with a deep frown.

"That's good then you arse because I don't want my firstborn married to a Malfoy. Maybe my second or third, but my first born is going to be a Zabini," Theo said with a nod to their mutual friend Blaise.

"Awe thanks mate! I'm sure my firstborn child will fall head over heels for yours. But I don't plan on getting married so any Zabini children will be bastards. I hope you're ok with that stigma."

Theo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think I'm ok with that stigma. Especially if your first born is a girl because my firstborn son will help erase the stigma from your family line."

"What in the actual fuck are we talking about?" Draco shouted across the table. "I'm asking you for a fucking favor Theo! I don't want to hear about your matrimonial plans for any of your non-existent children. If you and Blaise end up fucking each other then none of this shit will matter because you can't have children together you arse!"

"I resent that," Blaise said, crossing his arms over his chest, "we can always adopt."

Theo snickered. "He's got you there Draco."

Draco drug a hand down his face. "If I could get this from anyone but you Theo, I would have been able to avoid this whole fucking conversation."

Theo eyed him crossly. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Probably the best lay of my life, but I don't kiss and tell. Can you give me some or not?"

"Have you already fucked her then?" Blaise asked.

"Not that it is any of your fucking business Zabini, but no I haven't. She's… different. I want… well fuck me if I don't want to make this special for her," Draco whispered.

"Is it her first time? Draco you know better than to mess around with a virgin! They expect things from you, like commitment," Theo said with a shudder.

"Fuck no it's not her first time. But I intend to make it an amazing time with me because the other bloke she's been poking hasn't exactly been able to get her off and I think that is a travesty."

Blaise snorted. "Poor thing, who's she been slumming with then?"

"Also, none of your business Zabini," Draco muttered. "So how about it Theo, can I have some of the moon drop or not?"

Theo stared at him hard. "What do I get in return?"

Draco sighed with frustration. "Either I'll owe you or if you have something in mind, I'll make it happen."

"Owe me then. Meanwhile does this have something to do with the random owl you received before dinner?" Theo asked before taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

Draco shook his head. "None of your fucking business. Now hurry up I've got to get things arranged for the evening."

**MMMMM**

Hermione approached the seventh-floor corridor where the room of requirement typically appeared with a cushioned step. She watched the map she had borrowed from Harry carefully, ensuring that none of the teachers were around to witness her rule breaking. They knew students broke the rules, they were a bunch of teenagers after all, but it was better swallowed when it wasn't blatantly occurring in their faces. She knew that even professor McGonagall would give her detention if she caught her out of bed at this hour.

She stopped in front of a blank space of wall and thought about what she wanted the room of requirement to provide. She paced carefully back and forth in front of the room to make the magic happen and was appalled when an entrance did not appear. It was only as she pouted that her plans would not come to fruition that she noticed the small note resting carefully against the wall.

It wasn't addressed to anyone, but she knew it was meant for her to find. Opening it quickly she saw a single line of written words that made her blush and grin.

"_Think of me"_

She smirked and focused on Draco. As ridiculous as it felt and sounded, she thought of his good looks and snarky demeanor. She fixated on him and what he could have in store for her as she paced back and forth in front of the blank wall again. She was pleasantly surprised when a curved door appeared in the wall and didn't hesitate to pull it open.

**MMMMMM**

Draco had really thought about how he wanted to be with Granger. He could have just conjured a bed and a sofa and taken her quick and rough on either, but something pushed him to be more than basic. Afterall, he could have been basic in his private room in the Slytherin dungeon, it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. But no, for Granger he wanted something different. Something special. He wasn't exactly sure why and that bothered him briefly.

After securing a bottle of Theo's own special creation, Moon Drop he called it, he had set about imagining the perfect environment for his time with Granger. The room had listened and the magic has produced more than he had expected. The room mimicked an open balcony with a wide chaise lounger and billowing white curtains through an open door that led to a large, plush bed and beyond to a glorious bathroom. The ceiling boasted a full moon and thousands of twinkling stars that would show the magic in the Moon Drop drink.

He had dressed carefully in a pair of black trousers and a black button-down shirt that he had left the first two buttons undone. His hair was loose and not slicked back in its normal fashion. He wanted her to be able to pull it and run her hands through it at her leisure. He had set a small table beside the chaise with a plate of fruit, two glasses, and the chilled bottle of Moon Drop. The scene was set, now he just needed his guest of honor.

**MMMMMM**

The door to the room opened and Draco stood from his perch on the lounger as she walked in cautiously. She was dressed in a simple black knee length skirt and a white button down top with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows. She had left her hair loose and her riotous curls fell gently around her face. Draco swallowed hard. He wanted to make this evening all about her, but she looked so delectable his first thought was to bend her over the lounger and fuck her raw. He adjusted his trousers and stepped closer to her as she walked onto the balcony.

"Granger," he said softly. "Welcome to my little room of paradise."

"More like a room of debauchery Malfoy," she said with a slight shiver.

"Oh, but what debauchery it will be… Hermione."

"I hope you don't make empty promises… Draco," was her cool reply.

He reached a hand towards her and waited patiently. "Won't you take my hand and come have a seat? I have some refreshments for us that I brought especially for this evening."

Hermione took his large hand cautiously and let him lead her to the lounger where she sat quite properly and waited. Draco took a beautiful blue glass bottle out of an ice bucket and popped the cork top free. "This is a special drink that my dear friend Theodore Nott makes in his spare time. He is quite the potioneer and discovered his penchant for alcohol production on a trip to Russia last year," Draco said as he poured some of the liquid into the waiting glasses.

Granger eyed him suspiciously, which made him roll his eyes. "Test it with your wand woman, it's perfectly safe. It's called Moon Drop and it has… some rather spectacular effects."

Hermione did as he suggested and pulled her wand from a hidden pocket in her skirt. She tested the glass he handed her for nefarious spells, but was still not content to take a drink until he drank himself. "Just so you know, Draco, there is a note on my pillow addressed to Ginny that if I'm not in bed in the morning she should grab Neville and come here first. Neville is prepared to hold you until a teacher can arrive to deal with any nefarious activity you may pursue with me tonight."

"Longbottom knows you are here with me?" Draco said with a smirk.

"He knows I'm with you, but not exactly where we are tonight."

"Does he know why?"

Hermione sighed. "He has been suspicious that he is unable to… fulfill parts of our arraignment. He understands that I want to try something different and he isn't complaining. I do think he hopes you are a failure."

"We'll have to wait and see, drink up Granger. It takes a little time for the Moon Drop to work."

Hermione sipped the fruity beverage and watched him carefully. He had already finished his drink and was now in the process of slicing the fruit with his wand. "Planning to feed me to keep up my strength?" she asked bemusedly.

"Something like that," he said huskily.

She finished the glass of alcohol and sat it back on the table. "How do we begin?" she asked.

"Like this," he said reaching a hand out for her to take and pulling her close to him. He flicked his wand and music filled the room.

Draco began a gentle sway with her first. A simple dance that found them rotating in slow circles. His hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders much like a sixth-grade muggle dance. She smiled at him softly. "I expected differently."

"Oh," he said tranquilly. "What did you expect?"

"If I'm honest, a quick fuck on a bear rug or something artificial along those lines."

Draco scoffed. "You wound me Hermione. I'm working to impress here. I didn't earn my title of the Slytherin Sex God from quick fucks on the floor."

"I assumed the title was, well, embellished."

He smirked at her. "At that, princess, is what I aim to disprove."

He flicked his wand again and the tempo of the music increased. He turned her in his arms until her back was flush against his front and he nipped gently at her ear. He untucked her shirt from the waist of her skirt and slide his warm hands along her hips and stomach helping her to move to the beat with him. He gently raised her arms to wrap around his neck before he tucked his face into her shoulder and inhaled deeply.

His actions sent chill bumps up her arms and down her spine and she groaned as he began to lick and suck his way along her jaw and beneath her ear. She threaded her fingers through his hair and continued to rock her hips against his pelvis in time with the music.

Draco pushed her hair aside and kissed along the line of her neck. "You smell divine Hermione," he murmured against her skin before he continued his assault.

After kissing her neck and running his hands along her abdomen and hips, he turned her in his arms and met her heated gaze. "Living up to the title yet?" he asked.

She snorted, but her heavy-lidded eyes spoke a different story which caused him to smirk. He put one hand on the small of her back and gave her arse a squeeze with the other before he tipped her chin up and met her mouth with his in a simple, chaste kiss. He then traced the line of her lips with his tongue before gripping her hair with one of his large hands and pulling her close for a searing kiss.

He pushed his tongue against the seam of her lips and she opened willingly for him before tangling her tongue with his own. She tasted like the fruitiness of the Moon Drop and he figured the magic would take effect in another minute or two. His nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of her shirt and she groaned against his mouth when he palmed her generous breasts through her lace bra. "A white bra Hermione?" he asked pulling back to look at her. "I'm shocked you would wear something so virginal."

"Well," she said before reaching for his buttons, "I am a Draco Malfoy virgin."

He grinned. "That you are, but not for long."

He pushed her back on the chaise lounge and used his wand to soften the music again. "Lay back pet, make yourself comfortable."

Draco finished unbuttoning his shirt but he didn't shrug it from his shoulders. Instead he untucked it from his pants and let it hang loosely on his frame. He toed off his shoes and kicked them beneath the lounger before moving to join her. He pushed her shirt down her shoulders, but left it in a puddle beneath her. "You look good enough to eat," he murmured before reaching for a piece of fruit from the tray.

He hovered over her and brought a slice of peach to her lips. "Bite," he commanded and she shivered under his attentions.

She bit the peach in half and chewed slowly. She moved a hand to wipe away the dribble of juice that had landed on her chin, but Draco stopped her. "No ma'am," he said before gently licking the juice away. "You are my juicy peach and I plan to drink from you all night long."

He slid the other side of the peach along her collar bone leaving a trail of juice behind before he fed the rest of the bite to her from his long fingers. He then set about licking and nibbling the juice from her skin before moving back to kiss her mouth. She tasted like peaches now and he moaned at the flavor. He drug his fingers down her arms, taking the straps of her bra down with his movements. He could feel the Moon Drop working in his system and he knew the surprise would appear soon.

He pushed the cups of her bra down beneath her supple breasts and stared at them with heavy eyelids. Hermione became self-conscious under his gaze and moved to cover herself before he stopped her. "No," he hissed.

"You… you're staring," she whispered.

"I'm taking you in pet. I had no idea what you had hidden beneath your robes until I saw you with Longbottom that night. You are pure fucking perfection."

Hermione blushed uncontrollably. "I'm… I'm not."

Draco flicked his thumbs over her nipples. "I assure you that you are pet."

Hermione arched her back into his touch and reached for him, but he pulled away from her and shook his head. He reached over to the tray and plucked a purple grape off of the stem, offering it to her. She opened her mouth slightly, but surprised him by sucking his fingers into her mouth before she accepted the grape from his hand. Her actions made his cock twitch in anticipation. He planned to teach her why he was the best, but she was going to teach him a thing or two as well. As she swallowed the grape he leaned forward and kissed her chin and her moved slowly down her neck. He could feel her hands on his chest and shoulders as she pushed the black shirt off of him and raked her nails down his back.

Undeterred from his mission, he grabbed another slice of peach and drug it carefully along her breasts until he had made a complete circle around each nipple and while she feasted on the peach, he feasted on her. He swirled his tongue around he nipple and suckled them deep into his mouth, delighting in each moan she produced at his ministrations. Hermione hadn't noticed Draco's hands beneath her skirt until she felt the heat of his palms against her thighs as he spread her legs apart.

He settled himself comfortably between her legs, all the while still nipping and sucking at her breasts. When he finally pulled back from her, she gasped in shock at his appearance. He chuckled at her and held her own arm up for her to see. Everywhere that he had touched her now glowed a brilliant green. His lips were imprinted on her wrists and along her forearms. When had he kissed her there?

Her chest and stomach were a mix of green splashes, some darker than others, but nothing aroused her more than the slight touch of green on her thighs. His handprints were clear in between her legs and she felt a heat surge through her as she reached for him. Draco himself was not without color. No, his chest and neck and shoulders were covered with bright pink streaks. She could make out the complete, perfect imprint of her hand on his right pectoral where she had pushed at him earlier.

He kissed her again, gently this time and smirked at her from his position. "It's the alcohol," Draco murmured. "It is magicked to show touches beneath the light of the moon."

"It's rather… erotic," Hermione whispered, before sliding a single finger down his chest and to the edge of his trousers. "I don't know that I have ever been so aroused."

"Really," Draco said with lust blown pupils. "I think I should check for myself and see what your arousal tastes like."

Hermione grew red in the face again. "You… don't have to do that Draco."

Draco eyed her cautiously. "You don't want me too?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want it, I just… you… you don't have to ok."

Draco sat back from her and looked her over. Her lips were plump and swollen from kissing and her chest was splashed with green streaks that were sticky from the peach juice. She looked radiant and utterly fuckable. He had never really wanted to give oral sex to a woman before, but something about her made him desire her taste. He wanted to show her this kind of intimacy. "Have you ever experienced it before?" he asked finally.

Hermione groaned in a very unaroused manner and covered her face with her hands. "Once and it was awful," she said, her hands working to smother her words.

"This time won't be awful," Draco said, pushing her skirt up her legs and revealing a pristine pair of white silk knickers. "You're trying to kill me with the white underwear," he growled before he began to kiss down her thighs.

When he reached her core, he drew a finger delicately up her center line and was instantly aroused at the amount of wetness he found. "Draco," she said softly, "let's just have sex. Don't do this part."

He growled at her before quickly pulling her knickers down her legs and stuffing them into his pants pocket. "Draw your knees up Hermione," he said coarsely, "and keep your hands away from me because if you try to push me away from my meal, I will cast an incarcerous and bind you to the chaise."

Hermione eyed him with her mouth open wide in shock. "And if you don't close your mouth, I'm going to shove my cock into it and put it to good use."

Hermione licked her lips and he felt a surge in his pants. "Later," he hissed out hoarsely before moving his mouth to her outer lips.

She glistened with her arousal and her smell was intoxicating. It was musky and spicy and his mouth was watering just thinking of tasting her. The first swipe of his tongue caught her off guard, but she kept her hands away from him while he worked.

Her cunt was beautiful. It was dark pink and covered with a slight batch of soft curly hair that matched the curls on her head. He slid his hands into those curls and thumbed her clit softly and grinned when he heard her moan. His tongue licked out softly at first against the outer lips of her core, but slowly he worked his way up to her clitoris. He pressed his tongue flat against the bud and suckled slightly and she bucked her hips off the bed. "Oh Merlin Draco," she moaned out.

He grinned against her sweet cunt and licked her from bottom to top again before slipping one of his long fingers inside of her. The walls of her core flexed around him and he almost came in his pants like a virgin. He worked a second finger inside of her and began to thrust them gently while licking and sucking at her most sensitive bundle of nerves. It only took a few minutes before she was writhing beneath him and gripping his hair trying to pull his face deeper into her. "So… close," she moaned out.

Draco began to thrust harder with his fingers, all the while sucking on her clit with vigor. "Draco, Draco, Draco," she began to pant just before she surged her hips upright against his mouth and a gush of fluid leaked from within her. "Oh, fuck," she moaned out as her hips began to still.

Draco kept his fingers inside of her while she came down from her first orgasm of the night. "And that was just with my mouth and fingers princess," he murmured before he leaned down for a kiss. "Imagine what my cock will fill like."

She could taste herself on his lips and it was intoxicating. "I'll know soon enough," she whispered, before pulling him flush against her.

~FIN~


	5. Chapter 5

Oration

By AuraAuthor

Again, credit for the "Moon Drop Alcohol" goes to _TheMourningMadam! _This is a continuation of the last chapter, so if you haven't read number 4, I recommend you do it before continuing!

She was so relaxed against the chaise that she barely noticed as Draco made his way down her body again. She sighed contentedly as he drew swirls and circles along her abdomen and down her legs. Each glowing a bright green from the effects of the Moon Drop Alcohol. "Nott is a genius," she said contentedly.

"Because of the alcohol?" Draco asked while reaching beneath her to unclasp her bra.

"He brews it himself?" she asked while drawing the letters H and G over Draco's left pectoral muscle, right where his heart beat steadily.

"Yes, he does. He brews it in the potions room if you must know and Slughorn thinks he's making something to cure boils," Draco said with an open mouth kiss placed upon her right knee that made her squirm.

Hermione sat up and pulled his mouth to hers. "It's brilliant," she murmured against his lips. "And now it's my turn."

"For what witch?" Draco said back snarkily. "How many orgasms do you think you deserve tonight?"

"Oh at least half a dozen," she said before standing up from the chaise. "But I plan to help you have at least half that number."

"Only half," he scoffed, watching her as she slipped the skirt down her legs and stood completely bare before him.

"Takes you longer to recover than it does me," she said before moving to straddle his lap and rolling her hips against him casually.

"I'll have you know I recover quickly," he said before pinching her nipple and causing her to hiss.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she hissed back at him.

"You're getting my trousers wet witch."

"And you are wetting them from within wizard."

"And how do you know that I've even got a hard on for you, Hermione?"

"I can feel it Draco," she said with a grind of her hips against his crotch. "But I think I'd rather see it. Scoot up the chaise."

"You didn't say the magic word," he said with a huff.

She grinned at him. "Scoot up the chaise Mr. Malfoy so that I can suck your cock and make you come down my throat."

"That'll do," he growled out. "But I would have settled for a please."

She laughed then, before making herself comfortable between his legs. "Keep your hands to yourself Draco, or so help me I'll place an incarcerous on you and leave you here with a raging hardon and no way to relieve it."

"You play dirty woman," he growled at her.

"I'm aware."

She swiftly unbuckled his belt and popped open the snap that held his trousers closed. She gently pulled the zip down and he lifted his hips to help her remove his clothing just enough that his cock and sac showed. "Merlin," she whispered before taking a hand and stroking it up and down his shaft. "I'm impressed with your equipment Draco."

"It's not the size that matters," he hissed at her, "but how you use the tool. Of course, my size doesn't hurt my abilities."

His shaft was thick enough that her hand barely circled it and his tip peeked out from beneath the foreskin already dripping with precum. His sac was covered with fine blond hair that was insanely soft to the touch. "The carpet matches the drapes," she said with a giggle.

"Did you think my hair was out of a bottle Granger?"

"Well, it is impossibly blond," she said defensively. "And if you want me to continue you will call me Hermione."

He groaned as she tugged gently on his erection. "Yes… Hermione."

She chuckled and watched his face as she stroked him. His face was taut with pleasure and he was biting his bottom lip. His hands were beneath his head working as a pillow to support his head and neck. She watched her through barely opened lids and he groaned loudly when she swiped her tongue across the head of his cock. She smirked at him before she took her tongue and ran up his length and then engulfed the head into her mouth and suckled.

His erection came out of her mouth with a pop and she licked her lips at the site of his now red member. This Moon Drop stuff was more erotic than any other sex toy she had ever seen. She lifted his testicles gently, one at a time and drew them into her mouth. Draco bucked his hips up to meet her and his belt made a clanging sound as it hit the side of the chaise. "Fuck Hermione," he moaned.

"Soon," she said cheekily.

"Tease," he spat back at her.

"Of course," she purred at him.

She swirled her tongue around his tip before gently pushing the foreskin back and revealing his sensitive head completely. "Fuck," she said while licking another drop of precum off his head.

That simple lick turned into her sucking his erection deep into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks out in the process. She continued to bob up and down on his cock while Draco fought to keep from grabbing her head and pushing down her throat. Her hand came up to gently cup his sac and he had to bite his tongue to keep from coming down her throat at that touch.

"Hermione," he groaned out as she hummed around this cock noisily. "Deeper, please."

She lifted herself off his cock and looked at him with wide doe eyes. "Help me?" she asked and he thanked Merlin that she was willing.

"Have you ever?" he asked.

She shook her head in the negative and he nodded his understanding. "You'll need a safe signal," he said pushing himself up to meet her. "Can you remember to hit me three times if it becomes too much?"

"Hit you? Like hit your hip?"

"Yes," he said standing from the chaise and pulling her up with him. "Hit my hip three times if you can't take it anymore and we'll stop."

Draco allowed his pants to pool around his ankles as he waited on her response.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ok, I trust you," she said with a nod.

"You shouldn't," he said before he kissed her deeply. "But in this case, you can trust me completely."

She sunk down on her knees in front of him and he growled at her submission. "So, fucking beautiful," he murmured. "Open your mouth Hermione," he instructed and she complied.

He slipped the head of his cock in-between her plump lips and pushed in slowly until he hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly and he pulled back before surging in again. When he could feel her throat clench around the head of his cock it was everything in him not to come right then, but he wanted, needed to do this a little longer. "Look at you, on your knees in front of me," he purred at her. "So beautiful and willing to take me into your swotty little mouth."

He gripped her hair and pushed forward until she gagged again and her hands instinctively flew to his hips. He held the position for a second before pulling back from her and waiting for her slaps to his hip, but they never came. She took it upon herself to hum around the head of his cock and that was all it took. Draco began to snap his hips quickly, rutting into her mouth with a fever. Her eyes teared but she didn't give the signal that she needed him to stop so he plowed on, popping his hips quickly against her mouth.

"Fuck Hermione… so good," he hissed out.

He could feel his sac tighten and burn indicating an orgasm was imminent. "I'm going to cum soon pet," he ground out. "Are you ready? Are you ready for me to cum down your throat pet?"

She couldn't answer but her lack of safe signal was all he needed to plunge his dick faster into her mouth. He felt the burst before he felt her swallow, but it was her swallow that was his undoing. He pumped his hips erratically into her mouth as he sank rope after rope of cum down her throat. "Take it all pet," he cooed at her. "Take it all like the good girl you are love."

She tried to swallow it all, she really did, but it came so fast that she couldn't keep up with him and some of his cum leaked out of her mouth. He didn't mind and he told her so after he withdrew his softening member from her mouth. "You did so well pet," he cooed at her, pulling her to her feet.

Draco transformed a tassel from the end of the chaise into a was cloth and dipped it into the cool water from the melted ice bucket. He used the cloth to wipe her face and clean the smeared mascara from her cheeks before he kissed her gently. "Beautiful," he said against her lips. "Such a beautiful and talented woman I have here."

She leaned into the kiss and pressed herself against him. She was shocked to feel his erection growing between them suddenly. "Draco?"

"I told you I recover quickly," he kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom, that the room of requirement had created for them.

"It's beautiful," she said with awe.

"You're beautiful," he said from behind her before running his hand down her spine.

The color was very mild now, indicating that the magic of the Moon Drop was fading. Hermione commented on the change and Draco nodded his agreement before running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms until he reached her hips. "You won't need to see the colors to know where I've touched you Hermione," he said against her ear before taking her ear lobe into his mouth and sucking gently.

She turned her face towards him and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet and steady and Hermione could feel the arousal building within her again. She moaned against his mouth as Draco sunk two fingers into her core and began to move gently inside her. "Fuck," he said against her mouth. "You are so fucking wet Hermione. Let me have you, please let me have you now."

"What's the magic word?" she said against his mouth.

"Lay down and spread your legs witch so that I can fuck you into the mattress and make you come so hard you can't walk properly," he playfully snarled at her causing her to chuckle.

"All you had to say was please."

She climbed on the big comfortable bed, but Draco didn't give her a chance to enjoy anything before he was on top of her. He spread her legs and thrust into her making her cry out in pleasure and pain. She felt so full. She felt so full of him and yet he opened her even more as he withdrew and thrust again. "You are so fucking tight Hermione," he told her before kissing her and thrusting his tongue into her mouth to match his hip movements.

The head of his cock brushed against her clit with every jerk of his hips. "Merlin," she said before sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "So… fucking… full."

"Not… enough," he said as he picked up speed.

This was not lovemaking. This was fucking in its most primal form. He was rutting into her, using her body to move to his completion and she was enjoying every minute of his movements. "Draco," she moaned out as she gripped his arse with both her hands.

"Hermione," he snarled at her before biting her shoulder and making her cry out in both pain and pleasure.

The bit sent her over the edge and she spasmed around him in a glorious orgasm that left her winded and weak. The tightening of her cunt around him drove him into his own orgasm and he jerked his hips against her until he was completely spent. He kissed her gently before kicking the majority of his body weight to the side and wrapping his arms around her possessively. He kissed her again and licked at the place where he had bitten her.

"If I didn't know better, I would accuse you of being a werewolf or a veela with a bite like that during sex," she said quietly before rolling towards him in his arms and kissing the bridge of his nose.

"I was compelled too, but not because I'm a magical creature. I did feel the need to mark you as mine though. I'm not sure where that came from. This is supposed to just be a bit of fun for both of us. Especially since your current fuck buddy is leaving you unsatisfied."

"I bit you too," she said without meeting his gaze. "I felt the need to once you were inside me. I just… couldn't help myself."

"Interesting," he said, before gently lifting her chin so that her eyes met his. "Ever felt the need to do that with Longbottom?"

"No, never with anyone. You?" she asked suddenly uncertain.

"Nope, no one," he answered quietly.

"What does it mean, you think?"

He studied her for a minute. "Not a fucking clue Hermione," he kissed her again. "But I know that we both need a shower and I owe you four more orgasms before the night is over."

She giggled. "You've accomplished two in an hour; I think we're making good time."

"Let's see if I can coax one out of you in the shower," he said before kissing her again.

~FIN~


	6. Chapter 6

Clean Up

By AuthorAura

The bathroom was exquisite. It was covered from floor to ceiling in white subway tile and contained a large clawfoot tub in the center of the room. A shower big enough to fit a crowd was in one corner and a pile of fluffy towels was stacked on an open shelf. Draco was impressed with what the room had created and he wasn't ashamed to admit that fact. He turned the water on in the shower and tested the temperature before pulling Hermione in with him.

He took a soft white rag and lathered it up with the soap that the room provided. He grinned as he realized that it smelled like a product she would normally use. "It's my mandarin/cranberry soap," Hermione said reaching for the cloth in his hand.

"Nope," he said holding it away from her. "If you recall I made the mess so it is my job to clean it up."

She grinned at him. "I encouraged the mess, but who am I to say no to being washed by a devastatingly handsome man."

Draco winked at her before dragging the soapy rag down the center of her chest and casually swiping across her breasts. "These could use a good washing," he said seriously before tweaking each nipple. "Someone got them sticky with fruit juice."

She pulled him close to her and kissed him chastely before he pulled away. "Now Hermione, I am giving you an appropriate washing and you should not distract me from my task."

She giggled. "I'm sorry Draco, it's just that you are so distracting, and kissable, and sexy."

She pulled his face to her again for a more passion filled kiss which he quickly returned. "Hermione," he said, pulling away from her again. "You aren't allowing me to take care of you properly."

She groaned as his nimble fingers slide down her water slicked skin and found perch along her hip before moving to give her arse a gentle squeeze. "I believe I promised you another orgasm," he whispered into her ear before turning her to face the wall of the shower.

Draco drug the wash cloth down her spine and in-between her arse cheeks before gently moving down the back of her thighs. He knelt down at her feet and moved the cloth over her calves in a soft swirl. "Open your legs princess," he said huskily.

Hermione complied eagerly and groaned when he pressed the soft cloth against her center. "I can tell you've had a proper fucking recently," he said from beneath her. "Your nether lips are swollen and your nub is protruding through its hood."

Hermione started to speak but her words turned into a moan as Draco drug the wash cloth across her clitoris. Draco smirked at her reaction and gave a gentle bite to her arse cheek before standing behind her. His new found erection rested in the cleft of her arse and she ground gently against him enjoying the feeling immensely.

Draco pressed himself flat against her and walked his fingers around her hip until he drifted down to flick her swollen pearl. He rocked her against his hand as his long fingers sought refuge inside of her. "You feel me inside of you," he whispered against her ear.

She hummed her approval as she turned her face to his and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He held her face with one hand, while continuing to rock her against his other. "I love your body Hermione," he whispered against her lips. "I can use it's entire surface to make us feel good."

She responded to his statement by rocking more fiercely against his hand. "Does that turn you on pet?"

She hissed out a yes before pressing her face against the cool shower wall. "Does it make you hot that I can use my fingers and my tongue and my cock to make you feel good?"

She moaned and he felt her clench around his fingers. "I love the taste of you princess. I love to have my tongue deep in your cunt with my hands holding your legs apart."

She rocked harder against his fingers and he had to put a hand on the shower wall to steady himself. "I've only had you once, but I don't think I can stop," he said softly as he nibbled on her shoulder. "You take me so well. You aren't intimidated by my size and your pussy is just so fucking fantastic."

"Draaacooo," she moaned out the vowels of his name.

"That's it princess come on my fingers," he hissed. "Drench my hand with your juices pet."

Hermione started to spasm around his fingers and she took her hand and held his in place while she rocked against him. "I'm coming," she ground out. "Oh, fuck I'm coming."

Draco fingered her through her orgasm and kept her from falling when he removed his hand from her body. "So, fucking beautiful," he said before kissing her neck.

"You're not bad yourself," she said with a giggle.

"I believe you might be turned on by a little dirty talk princess," he said as she turned to face him and wrapped her hands around his neck enjoying the spray of the water that hit them from the side.

"I know I am," she chuckled.

"Yet another new fact about the Gryffindor Princess that I'm glad to learn."

"I don't think I'll be able to walk in the morning," she said drawing nonsense circles on his chest. "I may need to send a Patronus to Neville to let him know I'm ok because I don't think I'll be able to leave."

"I'm not done with you yet princess," he said capturing her mouth again. "You've still got three more orgasms to accomplish. You might want to send that Patronus otherwise Longbottom might catch us in the act."

"I don't know that I have any more orgasms Draco," she said nuzzling his chest.

"You underestimate me Granger," he said with a smirk that caused her to smack his chest. "Ow! Witch that hurt! You are so damn abusive!"

"Call me Granger again and I'm leaving."

"Hermione," he smirked again, "you've been Granger for years. I'm still going to call you that from time to time."

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "It just makes me feel used," she said drying off with one of the towels the room had provided.

"Well I am using you," he said from behind her. "And you're using me, right?"

"I don't… I don't know anymore."

"Well fuck me, three orgasms and you're getting attached?"

She pushed him away from her and smacked his shoulder. "Would that be the worst thing ever? But of course, I forgot, you're Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Sex God. You can't be tamed. You aren't a one-woman kind of man. Who the hell am I kidding?"

"Hang on a second! Remember that I caught you fucking Longbottom in a classroom and it was only because he left you without a fucking orgasm that you even looked my way!"

She shook her head and glared at him. "You caught me fucking Neville and yes he left me unsatisfied, but that's not why I came here tonight. I thought that you went to all this trouble with the room and the seduction because you wanted…" She trailed off and didn't finish her sentence.

"Wanted?" he prompted.

"Never mind. I think I'm going to go."

"Hermione no!" he shouted. "You want this to be more? You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying Draco."

"What are you saying… Hermione?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I might like you Draco?"

"Well, yeah Hermione. It is hard for me to believe that, no offense. You haven't exactly been cordial to me over the years."

"That may have had something to do with you being a shithead from the moment I met you."

"I'm still a shithead to some extent."

"I don't disagree."

Draco smirked at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy."

"Oh, I'm Malfoy again, now am I?"

She pulled the towel tight against her and glared at him. He hadn't covered himself and their auguring had impacted his erection to a point that his cock now hung limply against his thigh. "Hermione," he said dragging a hand through his hair. "I would like this to be something. I would like us to be something. But how was I supposed to know that you wanted more when our only real interaction outside of fighting was me propositioning you for a shag."

"I accepted. That should have been reason enough."

"But it wasn't."

He stepped towards her and put his hands on her hips. "Lot's of girls, women," he corrected himself at her glare. "Use me for sex. Or they hope that by jumping into bed with me it will be more than just a shag and they'll be the next Mrs. Malfoy."

She started to protest, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Let me finish," he said and removed his hand when she nodded. "I like you Hermione, I always have even though I had an awful way of showing you my interest. But I never could have imagined that you liked me in any fashion. You aren't like other women and I love that about you."

Hermione eyed him for a moment. "Take me to bed Mr. Malfoy. You owe me three more orgasms if I remember correctly," she said dropping her towel and reaching for his hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger," he said pulling her to him and kissing her chastely. "But just so you know, this conversation isn't over. We are going to talk more about what this could develop into for us."

She smirked at him before grabbing his cock and leading him by it out of the bathroom.

~FIN~


	7. Chapter 7

The Morning After

By AuraAuthor

Neville and Ginny moved stealthily down the seventh floor corridor towards the wall where the room of requirement could appear if summoned. "You knew she was doing this and you didn't tell me!" Ginny hissed in his direction.

Neville shrugged. "I figured she could handle herself."

"Well considering that she hasn't come back yet I think you figured wrong," Ginny hissed again.

They approached the wide expanse of wall and stared at it blankly. "How do we get in?" Ginny asked.

"She told me what I needed to think of, but…"

"But what!" Ginny hissed. "We need to get in there and see if we can save her Neville!"

Neville frowned. "It's just… what if she doesn't need saving?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "What in the bloody hell do you mean Neville? She's in the room of requirement with Draco fucking Malfoy! Of course she needs saving! The note she left explicitly said that she would be back in her bed and if she wasn't I was to come find you and then we go together to rescue her!"

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. "She told you what you needed to be able to get in the room, so let's do it already."

Neville drug a hand down his face. "It's just, she went to Malfoy for a specific purpose and if she accomplished that purpose then she could have gotten, I don't know, distracted."

"Distracted? What could she be doing with Malfoy that would make her distracted?" Ginny asked.

Neville turned bright red. "I mean, Ginny, it's not my place…"

"Oh hell no!" Ginny screamed. "Get that damn door open right now Neville! There is no way I'm letting my best friend become another notch on Malfoy's bed post!"

"I'm pretty sure it's already happened," Neville grumbled.

"Well then I'm prepared to obliviate him so he can't spread the rumor over the school. Get the door open Neville now!"

Neville concentrated on Hermione and Draco while pacing back and forth in front of the wall. An ornately carved door appeared and Neville swallowed. He was nervous as to what he would find on the other side of the door. Ginny, however, had not qualms about bursting into the room.

"Hermione!" she yelled.

And not surispingly she got an eyeful of Hermione straddling Draco's waist with his hands squeezing her hips. Neville was a good foot taller than Ginny and because he stumbled in right behind her he too could see everything that was happening.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled before grabbing to cover herself with the sheet of the bed.

"Longbottom," Draco drawled from beneath her.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ginny yelled at the two of them.

"An early morning shag before you interrupted," Draco said with a pout. "If you would be so kind as to leave, we could get back to what we were doing."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, still dumbfounded.

"Ginny, Neville, please. Give us a few minutes and we'll meet you at breakfast. I'll explain everything then, ok?"

Ginny nodded slowly, still adjusting to what she was seeing. She turned to leave, but not before she heard Draco call Neville's name. "Hey Longbottom," Draco said with an audible smirk.

"What Malfoy?" Neville responded trying to avert his eyes from the scene before him, but failing miserably.

Draco held up eight fingers and grinned. Hermione had obviously had enough of the shenanigans however because she cast a quick despulso that shoved Ginny and Neville from the room. The door that had been in the wall only moments before, disappeared. "Neville," Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny?"

"What the hell did we just walk in on?"

Neville blushed a deep scarlett. "I believe we witnessed a casual morning shag after an obvious night of intense fucking."

Ginny shrugged. "Yes. I suppose you are right. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," Neville agreed.

**MMMMMM**

Hermione frowned down at the blond beneath her. "What the hell was that Draco?"

"Just a brief education for Longbottom," he answered with a shrug. "I take it you forgot to send that Patronus last night."

Hermione pulled the sheet up over her face. "I may have become a little distracted."

"My dick is not a little distraction."

Hermione giggled and moved to unseat her place on top of Draco when he stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Draco, you can't mean to finish. I mean… Neville and Ginny are waiting for us in the great hall."

Draco rolled his hips beneath her and caused her to moan briefly. "I mean for both of us to finish woman. After all I can't lie to Longbottom and tell him I got you off eight times if it was only seven."

Hermione giggled again, but was silenced when Draco pinched her nipple and thrust upwards with his hips.

~FIN~

This is the end of the thought process involving the Moon Drop Alcohol. Thanks again to _TheMourningMadam _for letting me borrow the thought!


	8. Chapter 8

Masquerade

By AuraAuthor

"Who does she think she's fooling?" Pansy griped out loud to Draco. "She can't hide that horrific hair of hers for anything!"

Draco glanced over to where Pansy was looking and felt his britches tighten. Fuck if she couldn't make him hard just walking into the room. "I don't know Pans, maybe she doesn't want to hide her hair. It is tamer than it has been in years past."

"Oh, please Draco," Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest. "And what exactly is she supposed to be? A swan? That's fitting."

Draco smirked beneath his dragon mask. "I actually think she's a peacock."

Pansy's jaw dropped open. "Draco darling, don't be stupid, peacocks are blue and green. She is obviously dressed in white."

Draco turned his gaze to Pansy and she shrunk back from him slightly. "Female peacocks are white Pansy. The males are colorful in order to draw the attention of the female to mate."

"My apologies Draco," she said, attempting to make amends.

"Go bother someone else Pansy. I've someone else to see tonight," Draco said and sent her on her way.

Draco drifted causally across the great hall until he was standing behind the woman dressed in white. "Your plumage is very befitting tonight," he murmured. "Has anyone drawn your attention pretty peacock?"

The peacock turned to face him. "Certainly, but not a dragon I fear."

"And why not a dragon? He is fierce and loyal, and I imagine quite… fiery."

She grinned beneath the white feathered mask. "Ah but that is what I fear sir. Should he set me aflame would be able to douse the fire or would he leave me burning?"

"Dance with me," he said.

"That wasn't a request I take it?" she answered.

"Fierce dragon remember, I don't make requests."

She took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. He swept her into his arms and pulled her tight against him. "Sir I fear we may be to close; one might think we are involved."

"You mean others might think that I am marking you as my own? That I am rather territorial when it comes to you?"

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Marking me as your own?"

Draco licked his lips before moving his hand to squeeze her butt cheek slightly. "You are mine, or have you forgotten?"

"But sir," she said coyly, "you don't know who I am? I am masked after all."

"Just because I cannot see your face," he whispered against her cheek, "does not mean I don't know that you are mine."

She giggled. "I like it when your possessive."

"And I like it when your assets are only on display for me," he growled.

"Nothing is on display! I am perfectly covered."

"Yes, so perfectly covered that the fabric drapes your frame and encourages others to imagine that succulent body beneath the dress."

"But that is what they imagine. They can't really see."

"But I can," he growled before forcing her chin up for his mouth to claim hers.

The kiss was heated and anyone who witnessed it recognized that these two were together. It was too familiar for an occasional fling, but too passionate for a first-time kiss. They had done this before and it came as a shock to those that knew them best.

"Did you have any idea?" a red-haired woman dressed as a ballerina asked the man whose face was half covered by a phantom of the opera mask.

"No," he said back, "did you?"

"Oi, why is Hermione dancing with that git?" a knight with a mouth full of biscuit asked the others.

"It's fairly obvious this has been going on for a while," the princess that matched the knight said while pushing his mouth closed. "Don't chew with your mouth open Won Won, it's disgusting."

"Your friends have noticed us sweetheart," he murmured against her lips.

"All a part of your plan I imagine," she said back softly.

"Let's get the hell out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin.

**MMMM**

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her along behind him.

"My room," he said without stopping.

"Your dorm room? I don't think so mister. I don't have any intention of your roommates listening in on anything we might do tonight," she said pulling him to a stop.

He whirled around on her and frowned beneath his dragon mask. "I'm glad that voyeurism doesn't turn you on Granger because it isn't one of my kinks either."

"I don't understand," she said with her own frown.

"I have a private room Granger. No one will bother us."

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to assume…"

"I don't share Granger," he said stepping closer to her. "All the moans and screams that come from your mouth tonight will be for my ears only and the only eyes that will get to see you come undone around me are mine."

She licked her lips, suddenly aroused at his possessiveness. "You assume that there will be moans to hear and action to see Malfoy."

"Let me have you Granger," he said with passion. "Let me have you tonight."

Hermione eyed him from behind her mask. "Yes Draco," she whispered and he pulled her to him in a searing kiss. A kiss that was meant to mark her permanently as his.

"Let's go," he said with a grin and took off down the steps to the dungeons.

He stopped in front of a suit of armor and swirled his wand along the chest plate. The armor swung open and revealed a small foyer. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind him. She took in the room before her with its four-poster canopy bed draped in green velvet curtains. The room was neat and organized. She was going to comment on his book collection when she felt his hands on her hips.

He moved his hands over her hips and up her sides before finally cupping her breasts. The white chiffon of the gown did little to hide her erect nipples and she did little to stifle the moan that escaped her lips. He continued moving his hands up her body and over her exposed shoulders before stopping at the silk ribbon that held her mask in place. "Let's take this off shall we," he murmured before placing open mouthed kisses along her neck.

He slipped the mask from her face and lay it gently on a chair before turning her to face him. "Yours as well," she said before gently tugging at the dragon mask. "There you are," she said as his face was revealed.

"And here you are," he said almost religiously.

"Draco?" she asked questioningly.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, "I can hardly believe it's really happening."

She blushed. "It's really happening," she said, "but I need to tell you something first."

"If you tell me we have to stop I might explode, but I'll understand," he said with a grin and a chuckle.

"No, no, nothing like that," she said shaking her head. "I want this and I want this with you."

"But?" he asked, his hands slipping onto her hips again.

"I've never done this before," she said, her cheeks getting even redder.

Draco licked his lips again. She was a virgin and she was giving her first time to him. He'd give up his magic before he rushed this experience for her. Even if nothing came of the two of them together, she would always remember this moment with him.

"I would ask if you're sure, but if you told me that you didn't want to, I think I'd give up on life and go into seclusion."

"Well I can't be the one to blame for the world losing access to the handsome Draco Malfoy," she said with a laugh. "I really do want this but we have to take it slow."

"As slow as you want, and if you do want to stop Hermione we will. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"I won't regret giving you this," she said before drawing his face down to hers in a simple but passionate kiss. "I want it to be you."

His cock twitched at her confession, but he pushed the arousal down. He had to make this good for her and even though he wasn't the most experienced he had read enough to know what to do. Now he just had to put the education into practical application.

He started by kissing her and seeking entrance into her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like elf made wine and strawberries. He had never been a fan of the stuff before but tasting it on Hermione made it one of his new favorite drinks. He slowly unzipped the back of her dress and let it slide down her shoulders into a puddle onto the floor. He stepped back from her then and just took in her figure. She tried to cover herself, suddenly self-conscious under his gaze but he stopped her. "You are fucking gorgeous Hermione. And I'm not just saying that because you are barely clothed in front of me."

She blushed and he grinned. "Fucking gorgeous," he said again.

He walked her backwards until she was seated on the bed and then he knelt between her legs. "Draco, what are you…"

"Shh," he said. "Close your eyes and just feel what I'm doing please."

She didn't want to comply but as he began to kiss a line up her right leg she gave into the feelings. He ran his long fingers up the back of her calf and caressed the pulse point behind her knee before latching his mouth onto her thigh. He sucked hard enough to draw blood to the surface and she moaned with the intimacy of his actions. "Let me hear you princess," he murmured against her thigh. "I'm the only one who can hear you in here."

He drug a finger up her covered slit and growled at the dampness he found. "So wet for me already," he said breathily. "And only from a few kisses. I believe you might be ready sooner than later pet."

Draco slid his nose along her panties and inhaled her scent. "Fuck Hermione you smell divine," he hissed before he flattened his tongue along the same path his nose had just traveled.

The pressure from his tongue caused Hermione to cry out in pleasure and thread her hands into his silky blond hair. Draco moved her knickers to the side and licked his way gently around her nether lips making her wiggle and moan. "Fuck me Granger if you don't taste delicious," he hissed against her core.

He slipped one long nimble finger inside of her and bucked his hips against the empty air as he encountered her wet heat. "Like velvet," he moaned and she thrust her hips against his hand.

"More," she moaned out, "please."

"My lady's wish is my command," Draco chuckled out before adding a second finger to her tight entrance.

"So good," Hermione moaned out as she moved her hips against his hand. "Draco," she hissed.

"Are you close pet?" he asked while thrusting his fingers in time with her hips. "Are you going to come love?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco," she chanted, her grip on his hair increasing as she arched off the bed.

"Come on pet, let go. Let it happen." Draco pressed his tongue directly against her swollen clitoris and was greeted with a fantastic tightening around his fingers. She was pulling so hard on his hair he briefly feared she might pull it out at the roots, but it was worth it to give her this orgasm.

As the flutters around his fingers began to slow, he kissed her nether lips once more before removing his fingers from her core. "Draco," she said softly, "that was… unexpected."

He grinned at her as he stood from his kneeling position. "And that was just the beginning pet. Get comfortable on the bed please. I'll join you in a moment."

Hermione watched him as he hung his cape up inside of the cupboard and toed off his shoes. He sat down on the bench across from the bed and removed his socks and suit jacket before returning his focus to her. She moved herself up towards the head of the bed and waited anxiously for him to join her. "What shall I wear to join you pet?"

Hermione felt brazen and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Nothing at all good sir."

Draco tilted his head and eyed her with amusement. "And are you ready for that love? Are you ready to see me entirely?"

"Please," she said sweetly while batting her lashes at him prettily. "I want to see you."

Draco made quick work of his shirt and tie before unbuckling his belt and letting his pants drop to the floor. The tent inside of his shorts made her chew her bottom lip, but she wanted to see him regardless. "All of it Draco," she said in a commanding tone.

"Yes princess," he whispered before sliding his shorts down the length of his legs. His eyes never left her face as he straightened and she stared at him. She swallowed, hard.

Draco was aware that he was more endowed than the average male, but since Hermione was a virgin, he didn't expect her to know there might be a difference. He stood stock still as she crawled along the edge of the bed until she reached him. Her hand ghosted over his erection and he had to bite his cheek to keep from crying out at the pleasure. "Like this Hermione," he finally said and showed her how to grip his length and slide her hand up and down the sensitive shaft. "Merlin woman you'll be the death of me yet."

She gently touched his sac of her own accord and he almost came in her hand. His strained growl of pleasure let her know that she was doing something right. "Like this Draco," she asked innocently.

"Merlin yes woman," he hissed out.

He was so focused on the feel of her soft hands on his shaft that he didn't notice her move to take his head into her mouth. The heat of her mouth made him cry out and he twisted a hand into her hair involuntarily. Draco would have rather died than stop her tongue from its inexperienced movements, but he knew that he would come far too soon if she didn't stop her ministrations. "Another time love," he said pushing her back gently from his member. "Right now, I need to be inside of you."

She moved back up the bed quickly and he followed her, lying down next to her in the plushness of the bed. He slide a finger from her belly button up to her chin, tracing the outline of her breasts as he went. "As fetching as you are in this lingerie princess, it has to go so that I can see you fully."

He rolled her towards him and with a skilled hand unclasped her brassier before tossing it somewhere in the room. He eyed her breasts hungrily and palmed them both making her moan. "These are brilliant toys," he said as he nipped at one and then the other. "It's a shame you keep them to yourself all day long. You should learn to share Hermione."

She chuckled. "Why Draco? You've already said you don't share well."

"But that doesn't mean I can't be taught," he said before enveloping one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling deeply, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Yes, I think I could be taught to share very easily. Especially if what is being shared is as delectable as these."

Hermione hit his shoulder playfully and he bit down on her nipple in protest. "No hitting Granger."

Draco went to his knees between her legs and swiftly removed her knickers. "Bloody fucking hell woman you are gorgeous," he murmured and she blushed.

"You're rather handsome yourself," she replied.

He stretched out along the length of her and began to kiss her chastely. He moved around her face and down her throat ensuring that no inch of her upper body went unkissed. "Draco," she moaned out as he found a sensitive spot beneath her ear. "Please."

He rose above her and pushed her knees upward until she was wide open before him. He gripped his shaft and positioned his head at the entrance to her body and leaned over to capture her mouth as he thrust forward into her. He felt the barrier to her virginity break and groaned loudly when he was fully sheathed inside of her. "I'm sorry Hermione, it had to be uncomfortable for a moment," he whispered kissing her chastely.

"It's still uncomfortable," she hissed out as she moved innocently beneath him.

Draco braced his knees on the bed and bit his cheek while she adjusted herself to him. "You are just so… big," she finished with a deep red blush.

"Big enough to ruin you for all other men so that your only choice will be to seek your pleasure with me," he said licking a line down her throat and kissing her pulse point.

"I… I think you can move now," she moaned out, making him grin.

He began, slowly pulling his cock out to where just the head was sheathed inside of her walls and then thrusting back forward until he was completely inside of her. It only took a moment for her to understand the rhythm and he knew she was no longer uncomfortable when she spurred him forward with her heels in his buttocks. Her walls began to spasm around his cock just like they had his fingers earlier and he knew she was close. "I feel you pet," he whispered into her ear. "I feel you building and tightening around me. Let go love. Can you do that for me? Hmmm? Can you come for me? I want to feel you come around my cock. I want to know that I gave you your first orgasm and I want you to always remember it was my cock that caused it pet."

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she bucked her hips upwards in a faster pace trying to reach her end. "Draco," she panted. "Draco, Draco, Draco."

And then her velvet walls were so tight around him it was excruciating bliss. He watched her face as her mouth dropped open and her eyes rolled back in her head in the most beautiful fashion he had ever seen. "Don't stop," she moaned out loudly, and he realized he had slowed his thrusting because he was mesmerized by her face.

"Sorry princess," he said softly before picking up his rhythm again.

Draco held off his own orgasm until she had relaxed around him and it only took a couple of minutes before he was coming deep inside of her. He lay atop her after, letting his cock soften inside of her, and kissing her lovingly. "Is it always like that?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A first time? Is it always like that?"

He chuckled. "No pet, it's not. My first time was awful."

She frowned. "But what, you've had so much practice that you've gotten good or something?"

"Or something," he said before rolling off of her and pulling her closer to him. "I read Hermione. There is no end to what one can learn about sex and so I read."

Hermione continued to frown.

"Love I've only been with one other woman and it was my first time and it was bloody awful. It has never been like that before. What we just experienced was real intimacy."

She smiled slightly. "Want to go again?" she asked sheepishly and he laughed.

~FIN~


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Darker

By AuraAuthor

Trigger: There is question of consent here….

He threw the large literary tomb over his shoulder and continued to plunder the books along the shelf. "Where the fuck is it?" he muttered, pulling another tomb from the shelf and tossing it to the side.

He cast a wandless bombarda over his shoulder and the stone of the fireplace exploded into pieces. When his search of the shelves turned up nothing, he set about destroying the rest of the room. He set the couch and chaise on fire with an incendio and blasted out the windows with a depulso before leaving the room in a determined stride. "Mipsy!" he yelled.

"Yes, Master Draco," the old house elf asked from just outside the door.

"Clean up the mess. I want it just as it was before," he growled at her before stomping off down the hallway towards his chambers.

He opened the door to his bed room so harshly that it bounced off the wall. He then slammed the door shut behind him but the witch taking up occupancy in his room didn't flinch. His temper tantrums were nothing to her after all the months she had spent locked up in his room.

"Where is it Granger?" he hissed.

"Pardon?" she said casually.

"Where the fuck is it Granger? I know you took it!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy," she said with wide innocent eyes that he knew were fake.

"It's like you want me to hurt you Granger! We could get along so well, you and I, but you don't want that do you? Hmm? You want me to hurt you. You get off on it don't you witch?"

"Malfoy, I do not indeed enjoy your ridiculous tortures. If you would just tell me what it is you have lost then I could help you look for it or maybe remember where I saw it last."

"You like it when I put my hands on you don't you Granger?"

"Is that what you plan to do?" she asked the tension in the room growing thick.

"I won't give into you Granger. I'll find the fucking book on my own."

"I don't know what you mean Malfoy. What could I do to you? I'm your prisoner after all."

Draco twisted his mouth in a fierce frown. "You know you want me to Granger. You want me to punish you for hiding the book. Then what, you'll hand it over until the next time you want to play this game?"

"I don't know anything about a bloody book Malfoy. I'll be happy to help you look for it, if you'd only tell me the title."

Draco hissed at her fake innocence. She enjoyed this game. He knew that she had taken the book because she had over heard his father ask about it the other night. He also knew that she had taken the book to purposefully rile him up. "You mudblood bitch, tell me where the book is and you'll be spared the typical torture," he ground out. "You know you can't take it anymore Granger. You know your mind is weak and how many more instances do you think you can take before I completely break you."

"How many more times can you come to me in anger Malfoy before I break you? How many more stupid decisions can you make before you realize that you are mine?"

He laughed at her. A dark chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "Oh, you think I'm yours do you witch? I'll show you who is in control."

He cast an incarcerous and bound her hands above her head. "Malfoy," she moaned out and he knew she would already be dripping for him.

He grabbed her bound hands and pulled her from the couch dragging her face to his and kissing her brutally. She responded by biting his lip and drawing blood which she quickly soothed with a swipe of her tongue. "You are so dirty Granger," he jeered at her.

"And you love my filth," she mocked.

He dropped her bound hands over his head and around his neck before lifting her and pressing her against the wall. "You want me to fuck you Granger? Hmm? You want me to fuck you like the dirty mudblood you are?"

"Yes," she forced out as she bucked against his erection. "Please!"

He used the wall for leverage and with one hand he gripped her right hip tightly while the other moved beneath her skirt to find her center. He brushed against her sopping wet folds. "You bitch," he uttered, "you aren't wearing knickers. You planned this of course."

"Easier access wouldn't you say Malfoy."

He caught her lips and bruising kissed her again. "You'll call me Draco when I fuck you witch."

"Of course… Draco," she hissed before kissing him again and rolling her hips against his crotch.

She heard the click of his belt as the fought to get it undone and she grinned. "Draco," she whispered.

"What?" he spat at her.

"I'm not wearing a brassiere either."

He howled then and forced his pants down just below his sac before he thrust into her hard. Once he was sheathed, he ripped the top of her dress open to reveal her beautiful breasts. There was still a healing bruise he had left after their last encounter. He bit the same spot and licked it with his tongue. "You disgust me," he said before biting down on her nipple.

"And you love it," she declared as she rolled her hips against his in an attempt to get him to move.

"I'm not letting you come," he stated and she laughed.

"You can try," she said before taking his tongue and sucking it gently with her mouth.

"You are such a bitch," he said before pulling almost out of her and thrusting back inside quickly and harshly.

"So, you've said," she moaned out.

His hips snapped in a brutal rhythm and his mouth sought out every inch of her breasts. She could only hold on and enjoy his actions. "Fuck Draco," she moaned out.

"Fuck Hermione," he parroted and he felt her tightening around his cock. "Going to come anyway bitch. You can never do what I say can you?"

"Oh, fuck Draco," she moaned out.

"Come then Hermione," he hissed before biting down on her nipple again and feeling her go rigid against him.

He fucked her through her orgasm before setting the pace for him to achieve his own. "You'll have my cum dripping down your legs for sure," he said as he snapped his hips jerkily.

"Come on then Draco," she purred before blowing gently across his ear.

That was all it took and he was pulsing inside of her as he shot stream after stream of cum into her tight cunt. "Fuck," he moaned out as he began to soften inside of her.

"The book," she said with a pant, "is beneath the sofa cushion where I was sitting."

He laughed. "One day I'm going to make love to you Hermione Granger. One day it is not going to be a heated fuck against the wall or on the floor because of the part I have to play."

"I look forward to that day," she said kissing his cheek sweetly. "Now get the bloody book and leave. I have to clean up the mess you made."

"You like it," he said setting her hands free.

"Do I like having your semen dripping down my thighs?" she asked in disbelief and then she smirked. "Yes, I actually do."

~FIN~


	10. Chapter 10

Draco Denied

By AuraAuthor

Hermione's desk was covered with stacks of paperwork and approvals that needed to be signed. She was at least two weeks behind schedule and had as such resigned herself to staying another night in her office in an attempt to catch up. Ron and his bloody broken leg from the pick up quidditch match at his brother's birthday party had put her behind. If she hadn't been the only one that could tolerate taking care of him outside of his mother and his wife Lavender, she wouldn't have gotten so behind. She almost growled when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in," she said in a huff.

"Working late Granger?" came an aristocratic drawl.

"Not that you would know anything about working, late or otherwise, but yes Malfoy I'm behind."

"Damn, and here I was hoping to take you to dinner."

She glared at him. "And just why would you be interested in taking me to dinner? You can't stand me remember."

"Honestly, your friend red asked me too," he said with a shrug.

Hermione frowned. "Please tell Ginny that you tried and I aptly refused."

"Your loss," he said moving to leave her office.

"Just a bloody minute Malfoy," she yelled pushing back from her desk. "Why in blazes would Ginny want you to take me out? She knows we can't stand each other and even though you and Harry have become so buddy-buddy it doesn't mean I give two shits about you."

He turned to face her with a smirk. "If I'm honest…" he said.

"Please be," she countered.

"If I'm honest, red thinks you might need some help to get the stick out of your arse and told me replacing it with my dick might be helpful for you," he said smoothly.

Hermione, to her credit, didn't flinch. She didn't change colors and she didn't shout. "And are you willing to help me with that Malfoy?" she asked with a sudden seductive tone.

"What?" he asked, feeling rather hot under the collar.

"Ginny knows I've had a bit of a dry spell," Hermione said with a shrug. "And I'm sure you know that masturbation is not nearly as satisfying as the real thing."

Draco swallowed. "I wouldn't know Granger, I… I haven't had to masturbate in a long time."

"Which is why I'm sure she encouraged you to come see me Draco," she purred at him. "Girls talk you know and your talents with your mouth, fingers, and dick are renowned."

"Really," he said hoarsely pulling at his collar slightly. "I wasn't aware I was such a hot topic of conversation."

Hermione stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders before ghosting them down his arms. "I've heard amazing things about you Draco," she said his name out loud again and he felt his dick stir to life. Something about Granger using his given name was arousing.

She had a hand on his tie now and was slipping it back and forth between her fingers. "I've fantasized about it you know," she murmured.

"You have?" he asked quietly his dick coming further awake.

"I've touched myself thinking about you Draco. About your hands replacing my hands on my breasts. About your fingers pinching my nipples instead of my own. I have thought about your mouth wrapped around each breast, suckling and biting in foreplay."

He swallowed again. "Tell me more," he whispered hoarsely.

She chuckled and loosened his tie before unbuttoning the first several buttons of his shirt. "I've imagined you on your knees in front of my desk, begging me to let you have me. I've thrust my fingers into myself and teased my clit thinking about your fingers and your tongue being there instead. I've come on my own hand imagining you slipping your fingers in and out of my body while your tongue swirls around my clit."

She had unbuttoned the rest of his shirt now and was pulling it from his pants. "I can do that for you," he admitted. "I can do all that and more."

"Can you?" she asked before palming his now prominent erection through his trousers. "Can you snatch my knickers off and thrust this into my core?"

He nodded and swallowed. "I… I can."

Who knew that the red and gold princess was such a vixen? He thought to himself.

She undid his belt then and pulled down his zip before reaching inside of his pants and freeing his cock. "Can you do it with this Draco?" she asked sliding her hand up and down his shaft. "Can you bend me over my desk and slam this into me over and over until I'm screaming your name? Can you make me come more than once? Can you fill me with your cum?" she asked while taking the bead of precum that had gathered on this tip and using it to lubricate his erection.

"Granger," he rasped out. "If you let me have you, I can promise you that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

"Tempting," she said planting a chaste kiss on his bottom lip which made him groan.

He leaned forward attempting to capture her mouth with his but she stopped him. "It's to bad I'm not interested Malfoy," she said quietly.

"What?" he said the magic of her words suddenly disappearing.

"Good night Draco," she said before opening her office door and pushing him out into the hallway and promptly locking him out of her office.

He stood there for a moment. His shirt undone, his cock hanging out of his pants, and his mouth agape. What the fuck had just happened?

The ding of the elevator brought him back to reality and he quickly repaired his appearance. "Cheeky Granger," he said to her closed and locked door. "But two can play this game."

He turned towards the elevator and nodded at the witch who was pushing a cleaning trolley down the hall making her swoon.

~FIN~


	11. Chapter 11

Quidditch

By AuraAuthor

I never knew that I like a man in uniform until he walked back into our dorm after a quidditch practice. His hair was wet with sweat and hanging loosely over his eyes. His jersey was muddy along the hem and a streak of mud was swiped along his back like someone had grabbed for him. He had a smear of mud along his neck where he had wiped his own hand. And even though he was filthy he was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

He propped his broom up in the corner of our common room and strolled leisurely over to the sofa where I was sitting. He leaned down and kissed me gently, only touching me with his lips. "I'm gonna hit the showers Granger then we can go grab dinner in the great hall, yeah?"

I smiled at him. "Sounds good," I said with a laugh. "You look like you rolled in a mud puddle on the pitch."

"Thank Nott for that love," he said with a frown. "He tried to pull a Potter and it ended up with me catching him and dragging him through the mud. I still caught the snitch though," he shrugged.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll wait for you here," I said and turned back to my book.

He smiled at me and I watched him leave the room pulling his jersey over his head and revealing a large expanse of muscular back to me as he went. I clenched my thighs together with the sudden heat that developed. We were still learning each other and while I knew he would have been perfectly fine with us shagging like rabbits, he had given me my space to learn what I liked. He was a patient man and I was grateful, but the fact that we hadn't had sex in two weeks was suddenly glaring me in the face.

I closed my book and listened as he turned on the shower. He moaned as the hot water hit him and that was my undoing. I went into my bedroom and stripped before strolling casually into our shared bath. I opened the door to the shower and walked in hoping that I appeared more confident than I felt. Draco's backside was too me as he allowed the warm water to run over his sore muscles. My eyes were drawn temporarily to his arse and I licked my lips with the vision of my nails digging into those arse cheeks as he thrust into me over and over.

"Granger?" he questioned, turning to face me.

His cock was rising slowly to attention and his silver eyes were staring at me questioningly. I cupped his sac gently with one hand and I used the other to move back and forth over his shaft. "I never realized how attracted I am to a man in uniform," I said enticingly.

"Don't tell me you are a quidditch groupie," he growled before lifting me and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Mine better be the only uniform you are checking out," he said as he thrust into me quickly.

We were late for dinner, but neither one of us cared.

~FIN~


	12. Chapter 12

Use Me

By AuraAuthor

_Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or commented on these little stories! Keep reviewing! Reading your thoughts makes me happy, even those that are not so nice! AA_

The real world had been rather dull for the majority of Hogwarts students after the wizarding war. I mean, how could the hum drum life of interoffice memos and weekday lunches compare to a basilisk roaming the school or even a troll in the dungeon. They were all in therapy, had to be, it was ministry ordered. But that wasn't really helping the majority of them with their issues. Hermione tapped her pen on the journal she had been given by the Therapy Witch and glanced at the clock. They still had five minutes of this silence and she wasn't going to do anything to bring it to an end.

"Hermione," the witch said, "you really should talk about what happened."

Hermione glared at her and continued tapping her pen in silence. "Fine," the witch said exasperated, "we're done for today. I'll see you next week."

Hermione bolted for the door and ran to the elevator that would take her back to her office in the magical creatures' department. She breathed out a sigh of relief once the doors closed. She didn't need to relive the war through speaking about it, she had done enough of that in interviews. She, Harry, and Ron had all spoken about what happened until they were all sick of the attention. She had talked enough and she was done.

The elevator doors opened and she sprinted for her office in hopes that she wouldn't be disturbed the rest of the day. Merlin was with her, because she made it to her office without running into another witch or wizard. She plopped down in her office chair and spun it in a gentle circle while staring at the ceiling. She sighed. She really couldn't distract herself with work today because she was at least a week ahead and she had gotten in trouble for working to far in advance. She closed her eyes and breathed in her office. It smelled like wood, leather, and books and it had a calming effect on her unlike anything else.

It was when she had finally relaxed that she heard the first shout. She couldn't make out the words but the anger was evident. She left her chair and leaned against the wall. Whomever was in the office behind hers was having a down right tantrum and had obviously forgotten to cast a silencing charm. She listened for a moment before her curiosity won out.

She cast a 'notice-me-not' charm on herself and left her office in search of the hallway that backed up to hers. The department of currency was not one she frequented because money was not one of her interests and as such, she realized she didn't really know anyone that worked in the area. She kept to the wall as she counted doors and was shocked to hear complete silence outside of the office that mirrored her own.

She listened for a moment and when she still heard nothing, she gathered her inner Gryffindor and knocked loudly on the door. It took a moment and she was almost ready to give up on her adventure into the unknown when the door ripped open and she came face to face with Blaise Zabini. "Granger?" he asked in surprise.

"Zabini," she said with a grin. "Are you having a bit of a row in here?"

"Who the fuck is at the door Blaise?" came another voice from inside the office. "We aren't finished with this discussion, so tell whomever it is to bugger off!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Malfoy?"

The door was suddenly opened completely and Draco Malfoy stood next to Blaise Zabini with a look of shock on his face. "Granger?" he asked with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She could feel her cheeks turn red. "Well… I, um, heard yelling from my office you see, and I… well I had to investigate."

Draco's eyes went wide. "I thought you silenced the room," he hissed out at Blaise.

"I… I did, at least I thought I did," Blaise stuttered out.

"I… I think you missed the back wall," Hermione said wringing her hands together in front of her. "Apparently your office backs up to mine and I could hear the yelling through the wall. I was curious you see and well, what are you two fighting about?"

"And that is my cue to leave," Blaise said stepping out of the door before Draco could grab him. "I'll see you later Draco," he shouted as he took off down the hall.

"Bloody idiot," Draco said before stomping back into his office.

Hermione followed him and gently closed the door behind her. The office was a disaster with stacks of paper littering the desk and floor. "What were you two fighting about?" she asked quietly.

"Why in the bloody hell are you in my office Granger?"

She frowned. "What's wrong Malfoy? I've never seen you in such disarray. And since when do you work in this department? I thought you were at Gringotts'."

He huffed. "I was until they moved me over here for a specific project involving muggle currency and wizarding currency."

"What's wrong then? Something I can help you with?" she asked innocently.

Draco looked up from his desk at her and studied her for a moment. "Are you seeing anyone Granger?"

"What?" she was confused by his question.

"Are you single?"

"Yes, why is that pertinent?"

"You asked if you could help me."

"I did but what does my being single have anything to do with offering you help?"

He moved from behind his desk and approached her slowly. "I have a particular way of dealing with my stress and anger and Blaise was just informing me that my current partner in stress relief has found a significant other and will be abolishing our standing arrangement."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that your fuck buddy has moved on and that's why you are so angry? What kind of a perverted asshole are you? And better yet, what kind of a woman do you think I am? Why would you even think that would be something I would be willing to help you with Malfoy?" she yelled at him.

"You asked if you could help," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "You have the proper equipment to assist me and let's be honest that there has been sexual tension between us for years."

"But this isn't how you do this Malfoy! This isn't how you do this at all!"

"What then? Want me to take you to dinner? Make empty promises and pretend like I'm in this for more than just a good shag. I didn't take you for that kind of fool Granger."

"First of all, it would be an excellent shag you arse, probably the best you have ever had, and while I don't expect empty promises a little more than I need to use you to deal with stress is necessary for me to spread my legs," she shouted at him.

"So, it's not the casual sex then?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No Malfoy its not the casual sex, you are not the only one with needs, but it is how you approached me!"

He smirked at her. "I bet you are an excellent shag Granger. I've got a semi just thinking about you bossing me around in the bedroom or even better me shoving my cock down your throat to shut you up."

"You and every other male I've ever interacted with," she said with a huff.

"Your place, eight o'clock tonight. I'll bring dinner and condoms."

"Fine, but don't expect to get to use the condoms. I'm not sure I'll be in the mood tonight."

His smirk grew wider. "Oh, I'll get you there Granger. A time or ten if you'll let me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Malfoy," she said turning on her heel and leaving his office, slamming the door behind her. What the hell had she just done?

**MMMMMM**

Hermione checked herself in the mirror. Draco would be there any minute and while she was hopeful, she could turn him down, she knew in her head that she would give in to him. And why not, Malfoy was handsome and if rumors were to be believed he was quite talented in the bedroom. It had been a while for her eighteen months to be exact and she wanted this, wanted him. But she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she had just given in and let him shag her on his office floor.

She was dressed comfortably in a grey button down top with the sleeves cuffed back to her elbows and a black pencil skirt with a slit up the back that allowed for easier movement. She wore simple tan ballet flats and had opted to leave her hair down in big curls. While her outer attire was sensible and comfortable her lingerie was exquisite and sexy. She wanted him to have to work to get to the prize, but thought he should be pleased when his prize was won.

Her floo flared to life and she was greeted with a minimally soot covered Draco Malfoy. He was true to his word as he stepped out of her fireplace with a brown bag of food from an Italian restaurant near her flat and a plastic drug store bag that contained a box of condoms. She chuckled at the sight of him as he briefly dusted the soot from his clothing. "I started to be cheeky and bring oysters but I decided I didn't really need the aphrodisiac because I know you want me," he stated with a grin. "I also didn't bring any wine, but instead a bottle of apple cider because I don't want you to pretend you were too drunk to make good decisions tonight."

He was dressed in a blue button down with a pair of gray trousers that made his bum look delicious. His brown loafers were without a blemish and his hair wasn't slicked back, but yet curled slightly around his ears. He oozed sex appeal and he knew it without a doubt.

"You look good Granger," he said with a casual smile. "Good enough to eat actually."

She glared at him and his innuendo. "What did you bring to eat Malfoy? I love that restaurant."

"For you, I brought the vegetarian fettucine alfredo with mushrooms and zucchini because the chef said it was your favorite dish. I brought myself a slice of lasagna, but I was hoping to have something else for dinner instead."

"Stop with the innuendo Malfoy, it doesn't suite you at all. I know what you want from me and I'm still deciding whether or not you can have me as you desire."

"Remember princess," he said stepping closer to her, "you offered to help me with my problem."

"But that was before I knew what your problem was," she defended, but didn't step away from him.

"And ever the Gryffindor you'll help me because it's the right thing to do," he said with a smirk as if she hadn't even spoken.

"Oh yes, take me Draco, I'm putty in your hands," she said sarcastically.

"Love to pet," he said dropping the bags where he stood and putting his warm hands on either side of her face before pulling her to him for a kiss.

He wasn't patient either. He didn't give her time to think. He kissed her with passion and intent for things to progress quickly and she let him carry her away. He pulled her shirt from the waist of her skirt and ran his hands along her hips and to the small of her back before giving her arse a squeeze. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him access which he gladly accepted. He knew how to kiss, she had to give him that one. He was gentle, yet demanding, and his hands were guiding her towards him in a surprising manner in which she complied.

He broke away from her mouth and gently kissed her nose and cheeks before moving down her jaw and biting at her neck. He sucked at her pulse point and she was certain he had left a mark but she was too aroused to care. "Hermione," he whispered, without stopping his kissing assault on her neck. "Which door is your bedroom?"

She gasped as he bit down on her earlobe and gave up trying to be coy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her until they were standing at the foot of her bed. "Going to let me have you then," he asked his eyes twinkling with laughter and passion.

"You need help," she said seriously, "and if making love to me is going to help you then I am willing to sacrifice myself for that need."

Draco chuckled and his pupils dilated further. "I'm not going to make love to you Granger."

She stared at him confused. "What? But I thought…"

He kissed her passionately again. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress Hermione. I'm going to use your body to alleviate the stress that I am feeling and make you feel fucking fantastic in the process."

She swallowed hard. "Don't tell me that you've never been fucked before," he said dragging a long finger down her cheek.

"Um, I… I don't think so," she said honestly.

He eyed her. "You don't think so?"

She sighed. "I've had sex Draco, but nothing like what you are talking about."

"Good, you'll have no expectations and can just enjoy it then," he said kissing her softly on the mouth. "I'm selfish Hermione. I do a lot of taking in bed, but if you'll hang with me you will receive your own pleasure and stress relief. Do you think you can stick with me?"

"You… you aren't like going to tie me up or anything are you?"

"Not tonight," he said with a gentle breath across her lips. "Tonight, I'm just going to show you what fucking is meant to be and nothing more."

She swallowed and nodded her consent. "Take your shoes off and get on the bed pet," he said in a commanding tone.

"I thought you wanted me to boss you around," she said with a grin.

"In good time you will," he said before swatting her arse with his hand. "Now do as I say princess."

She toed off her shoes and climbed onto the bed but not before wiggling her arse to get his attention. "You're playing with fire pet," he said from behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder.

"Maybe I want to get burned," she said seductively.

"Minx," he muttered.

He was now barefoot as well and he climbed on the bed behind her and held her hips in place. "You shouldn't show me such a delectable part of you Hermione. I've already told you how hungry I am this evening."

He pushed the tight skirt up until she could feel the cool air of the room across her bum. "I like the color," he said running a finger along her knickers. "And does the bra match?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she said bravely.

"Minx," he said again before pulling her knickers aside and plunging two fingers into her folds, making her cry out. "So bloody perfect," he uttered. "And already so ready for me."

She groaned as he continued his assault with his fingers and cried out again when his thumb flicked over her hooded nub. "Not quite aroused enough though," he said gently. "Your clit is still covered. I'll have to rectify that if I want to deliver on my promises."

He slipped his fingers from her and undid her zipper before pulling her skirt and knickers down her legs together. He then rolled her onto her back and pushed her knees up until she was wide open for him. "Such a pretty pussy you have Hermione," he whispered staring at her glistening core. "I'm grateful that you decided to share it with me this evening."

"You're welcome," she said with a hiss as he leaned down to lick at her.

He didn't penetrate her with his tongue, but instead chose to drive her crazy by licking all over her vagina. He sucked on each of her lips and traced tender circles around her clitoris until she was arching her back off the bed. He finally kissed the top of her mound and moved up her body. He knelt between her legs and began to unbutton her shirt slowly. "Let's see what you have under here pet," he said before leaning over to kiss each section of skin he revealed.

He opened the shirt and stared at her silver lace covered breasts. "You do match," he said huskily. "You prepared for me," he added in awe.

"I had planned to make you work a little harder but you're just too damn impatient," she muttered.

"And look at where we are pet," he said with a smirk. "You are dripping down your thighs and I am enjoying your beautiful body. Who needs to be patient?"

He palmed her breasts and softly tweaked her nipples. She reached for him and pulled him flush against her with her hands going to his soft blond hair. He cupped her cheeks again and rocked his cloth covered crotch against her letting her feel the insane erection he carried. "All for me?" she asked sweetly.

"You fucking better believe it's all for you," he hissed at her before biting her lower lip again.

He moved down her chest and pulled back the cup of her bra, exposing her beautiful breast and rose-colored nipple to his eyes and mouth. He suckled lightly at her breast, while he palmed the other with his hand. In response, she slipped her hands between them and began to unbutton his shirt while rocking her hips against his cock. When she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, he sat up quickly to toss the offending garment and then reached beneath her to unclasp her bra. She helped him remove the remainder of her clothing and panted when he swirled his tongue around her unattended breast. "You're wearing too many clothes Draco," she said hoarsely.

"I'll be naked in a minute love; I've got to go grab the box of condoms. I left them in your den."

She quickly got cold as he sprinted from the room and she had a brief moment of fear that he wouldn't return, but she quickly squashed that idea. Instead she leaned up on her elbows and drew her knees up until she was wide open for his view. She knew she had made a good decision when he stopped dead in his tracks in the open doorway. "Fuck," he hissed.

He ripped the box of condoms open and she laughed when they all poured out onto the floor. "in a hurry?"

"Fuck yes," he answered.

He tossed the foil package on the bedside table and unbuckled his belt dropping his pants before rejoining her on the bed. He kissed her and drug his tongue down her chest making sure to suck each of her nipples before he kissed her belly button. She sat up as he approached her center and stopped him from licking her. "My turn," she said before trading places with him and pushing him back onto the bed.

She hooked her fingers into the band of his shorts and pulled them down his legs revealing his cock. She licked her lips at the site of it and wrapped her hand around his shaft. He was long but not garishly so and his head was barely covered by the foreskin. She moved her hand up and down his shaft for several strokes before pushing the foreskin back and enveloping his head with her mouth. A drop of precum had settled in his slit and she gladly lapped it up before caressing his sac. "Draco?" she said, sliding her tongue up his shaft.

"Yes," he hissed out in response.

"Can you fuck me from underneath?"

He groaned out something intelligible and she chuckled. She moved above him and positioned him at her slit before taking him inside of her slowly. "Fuck," he hissed out as he thrust his hips up towards her.

She moved over him twice before pulling herself off and grabbing the foil packet from the bedside table. "That is just cruel Granger," he said roughly.

"If we make this a regular thing, we can ditch them," she said in response before rolling the condom down his shaft.

"And for your cruelty I'm taking back control," he said before quickly tossing her onto the bed and mounting her.

He rutted against her rapidly snapping his hips for a moment before he slowed. He kissed her and then pulled back from her. He brought one of her legs up to his shoulder and nipped at her calf before sheathing himself completely in her folds. "Merlin," she moaned out at his sudden depth.

"Hermione," he said before putting his thumb on her clit, "you have to come for me because I'm not going to last long."

She hissed. "What happened to an entire night of pleasure?"

"This is just the first-round pet. I should have wanked before I came over but I was too excited."

She hissed again as he increased the pressure on her clitoris. "Draco," she moaned out as she clawed at the sheets.

"Come on Hermione," he said as his thrusts became jerky.

"Now," she moaned out, "now Draco, now!"

He bit his cheek as he watched her face. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and her eyes fluttered closed as she reached her peak. He kept thrusting into her until she relaxed beneath him and then he gripped her hips as he sought his own release. He came hard and was angry that it had been inside of a condom instead of inside her, but he would discuss that with her later.

"Bloody hell," he said as he leaned down over her and kissed her tenderly.

He couldn't bring himself to pull out of her yet and so he waited for himself to soften before he moved again. She giggled at him with a sated look on her face. "Just toss it in the bin in the loo," she said as he pulled the condom off.

"I hate these things," he said stepping into her bathroom and ridding himself of the latex atrocity.

"Then don't use one," she said pushing past him to use the loo. "I never said you had too. I've been on a potion for years and I already tested you for venereal diseases."

"Still a swotty know-it-all." He grinned at her as she took care of her business. "This is going to be fucking amazing."

~FIN~


	13. Chapter 13

Lust Potion

By AuraAuthor

_Just a reminder that reviews make me happy and I love suggestions!_

"Remind me why in the bloody hell we are doing this again?" Ron said with frustration. "I mean we are literally walking into enemy territory!"

"Ron," Harry said with a sigh, "it's all about supporting Hogwarts. Besides, the Slytherins came to our common room and everything was fine."

"But we were on our home turf Harry," Neville muttered. "We were more in control."

"Boys you need to let the past go," Hermione said with a shrug. "McGonagall trusts us to all get along and improve our interhouse relations."

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Ron said out of turn. "You look… I dunno, different."

"She looks like a woman," Harry said with a sigh. "It's very astute of you to notice Ron."

Hermione laughed. "It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone," she said with a grin, "but the opportunity to get dressed up doesn't happen very often so I thought I'd go for it tonight."

"Well I think you look beautiful Hermione," Harry said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Harry," she said.

"Just don't, I dunno, run off with one of these gits Hermione. Especially Malfoy," Ron said with a shudder.

"The fear of me leaving with Draco Malfoy is asinine," she replied.  
"I don't know what that means, but I hope it means you won't do it," Ron muttered and Hermione giggled.

"Well look at the brave Gryffindor's," a voice said from the darkness of the dungeon corridor. "Come to party in the snake den then?"

"We were invited," Harry said into the darkness. "Why are the corridors so dark down here? You can barely see anything!"

"Lumos," Hermione said and the end of her wand glowed a brilliant white putting the group face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Dungeons are dark Potter," he said with a trademark Slytherin smirk. "You look gorgeous Granger."

"Thank you, Blaise."

"Blaise?" Ron said loudly. "You call him Blaise?"

A door in the wall eased open and Pansy Parkinson appeared. "The only one that still refers to us by our surnames is you Weasel," she said with a sneer. "That dress is amazing Hermione, I'm glad you bought it on our last trip to Diagon Alley!"

"Thanks Pans," she said giving the other woman a quick hug. "How's the party so far?"

"Boring," Pansy said.

"Wait!" Ron shouted. "When did you go to Diagon Alley with her? You went shopping together! I'm living in an alternate universe or something."

"Hardly," Pansy said with a bored tone. "Hermione is more adult than any of you will ever be Weasel."

"Says the chick calling me names," Ron replied.

"Touché," Pansy said with a giggle. "Come on in, I promise none of us will bite… hard."

Hermione giggled again and strolled through the open door with the boys following closely behind.

**MMMMM**

Pansy was right when she said the party was dull. Music played in the background and eighth year students from each house mingled, but no one was dancing or really interacting. Draco stood against one wall watching the group with a quiet demeanor. The brand on his left forearm kept him from feeling comfortable in these situations, but he still attended. Hell, he had even gone to the Gryffindor common room for the last one of these things and that was unheard of for a Slytherin.

He watched Pansy speak animatedly with Granger and smirked. She cleaned up well. That dress was incredibly fetching on her, but her hair was still a disaster. He wondered if it was soft or if his fingers would snag if he ran them through it while kissing her. He wondered a lot of things about her, always had, but had never tried to do more than watch her from a far.

"Stop eye fucking Granger and ask her to dance," Theo said from beside him.

"I'm not asking her anything," he said before taking a sip of the sickeningly sweet pink punch, "and I'm not eye fucking anyone."

"Sure, you aren't mate. How much punch have you had?"

Draco kept staring at Granger. He was feeling rather warm. "Two or three cups now, why? It really isn't good. I'm just drinking it to have something to do with my hands."

"I think everyone's had two or three cups now. Should start to get interesting."

"What the fuck does that mean Theo?" Draco asked turning to face his friend.

"I've had two cups as well Draco. So has Blaise. This party should get fun in another couple of minutes."

Draco glanced down at his cup. "You… you didn't," he said hoarsely.

"What do you know that is this ridiculous pink color Draco?" Theo said with a snicker. "But no worries. We've all drank it and we are all consenting adults. Besides, it won't trigger anything that isn't already there," Theo took another sip of his punch. "It just lowers the inhibitions a little. For instance, any other time I wouldn't give Millicent the time of day because you douche bags would have something to say about me being a fatty lover, but thanks to this perfectly pink punch I'm going to ask her to dance and if I play my cards right her beautiful, soft body will be mine for the night."

"You have a thing for Millicent?" Draco asked. "I never knew mate."

"Of course, you didn't. No one does, but they will shortly. If you'll excuse me Draco," Theo said dropping his now empty cup into the bin and moving stealthily towards Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco gulped down the rest of the punch and tossed the cup in the bin. He had to get out of this room before the stupid potion took effect. He wanted Granger, had for a long time, but he wouldn't have her like this, no he wanted her willing of her own accord.

He heard a gasp and wasn't really shocked to see Pansy Parkinson with her hands in Weasley's hair. She was sick like that, wanting the Weasel. Theo was wrapped around Millicent and Blaise had some Ravenclaw sitting on his lap. Potter had made eye contact with Tracey Davis and was making his way across the room and Granger was watching them all in confusion. The potion had obviously not hit her yet. It was affecting him though and he couldn't handle being rejected.

Draco wiped his hands on his pants and started for the staircase that would lead him down to the eighth-year dorms. He had almost made it to his sanctuary when her voice stopped him. "Draco," she shouted after him. "Wait!"

He was right in front of his door. All he had to do was push it open and close it before she got there and he would never have to hear her rejection. Then it dawned on him that she had followed him. He glanced up the stairs to where she stood. "Draco," she whispered. "Don't… don't go without me please."

He leaned against the door and waited for her to come to him. "Granger… Hermione," he said digging his fingers into the wood of the door, "Blaise and Theo spiked the punch with a lust potion. This isn't real."

She giggled and it was such a ridiculous girly sound that his erection was instantaneous. "I know what they did Draco, that's why I didn't drink the punch."

"You… you didn't?" he asked and his eyes widened when she shook her head in the negative.

"I didn't need to," she said with heavy lidded eyes. "But Theo thought that I might help you to loosen up a little. It seems to have had the opposite affect though since you are running from me."

She smelled like strawberries and her riotous curls were begging him to touch them. "I'm… I'm not running," he said as he reached for her.

"Looks like you are to me," she whispered.

"Bedroom," he said with difficulty his body reacting to the potion. "Now."

They didn't make it to the bed. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he was on her with his mouth and his hands. He kissed her with a passion she didn't know was possible and when his fingers found her core, he let out a feral sound that made her gasp. "I need you now," he said lifting her and pulling her knickers to the side beneath her dress.

She heard his belt clank as he dropped his pants and then he was inside of her and she had never felt so full before. He groaned before he set a furious pace that had her holding onto his shoulders and leaning her head against the door frame. "Draco," she groaned out as his erection hit her most clitoris.

"Can't… wait… for… you… this… time," he said moving his hips in a jerky pattern.

She felt him shudder and he buried his face in between her breasts as he thrust forward two more times coating her insides with his cum. He panted against her chest for a moment before he went completely still. "Fuck Granger… Hermione," he said into her chest. "I'm so fucking sorry! I'm better than that, it was the damn potion! I drank too much of it or something! Fuck! I'm sorry!"

Hermione chuckled. "We have all night for you to make it up to me Draco," she said before kissing him softly.

**MMMMM**

"Tell me honestly," she said snuggling deeper into his arms. "If it hadn't been for the potion would you have ever approached me?"

He sighed. "Nope, I was too afraid that you would reject me. I'm brave to an extent, but I'm not a Gryffindor. Hence the Slytherin tactics of the lust potion."

Theo laughed from his bed in the dorm room. He moved over Millicent again and growled when he realized she was once again ready for him. "You're welcome mate," he shouted at Draco from behind his bed curtains. "And you, you beautiful witch are welcome as well," he said before sheathing himself inside of her for the third time that night.

~FIN~


	14. Chapter 14

Unwrap Your Present

By AuraAuthor

It had been a fantastic thirty-fifth birthday. His beautiful wife had taken him out to dinner with some friends. They had eaten delicious food and polished off six bottles of champagne before their group had called it a night. Now he was stepping through the floo with his wife in his arms and the house all to themselves. "The kids are really at your parents for the night?" he hummed against her lips.

She cupped his semi-erection through his trousers and giggled. "They'll bring them back tomorrow afternoon around four," she whispered. "Now, how tipsy are you birthday boy?"

"Pretty damn tipsy my love. Why do you ask?"

"Because we are fixing to play a game of tag," she said kissing him again and rubbing his member through his pants. "And you are it!" She yelled before taking off up the stairs and towards their bedroom with him hot on her heels.

He caught her around the waist as she raced through the door of their bedroom and gripped her hair firmly before drawing her in for a kiss. "I win," he panted. "What do I get as a prize?"

She giggled and pulled away from him backing into the room. She kicked her heels off and pointed to one of the arm chairs that sat in front of the fireplace in their bedroom. "Have a seat my love," she purred at him.

He loosened his tie and shrugged out of his jacket before he sat down where she indicated. "I picked this dress out specifically for tonight," she cooed while swishing the skirt of the hunter green wrap dress with a pink and red rose pattern scattered over the length of the dress.

"It has a secret," she whispered with a wink in his direction.

"And what is that secret love," he asked, his silver eyes twinkling with amusement.

"All that is holding it together is this one little tie," she said indicating the bow fastened on her side. "And beneath this dress is a set of very special knickers that I ordered just for your birthday."

He straightened himself in the chair and licked his lips. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Or do I need to come remove the dress myself."

"You stay put," she said with a slight slur. "Don't make me cast an incarcerous on you and bind you to the chair."

"That could be fun," he said casually.

"But Draco it will ruin my plan," she said with a pout.

"Yes darling. I'll stay put," he said with a chuckle. "Provided that you start showing me some of your glorious skin very soon."

She winked at him and flicked her wrist to turn on some music. She gripped her skirt and eased it up slowly to show him her shapely legs. He fought the urge to pull her into his lap and wrap them around his waist. She then turned her back to him and pulled the tie on the dress before letting it slip down her shoulders revealing her back and eventually her pale green, silk clad bum.

She let the dress flutter to the floor before turning to face him with a wicked grin. The knicker set was beautiful. A pale green that was made to pop against her tan skin and the straps of the set were decorated with tiny pink and red flowers that had matched the pattern of her dress. She walked towards him slowly letting him take her in before straddling him in the chair. "Happy Birthday Draco," she purred. "Ready to unwrap your present."

"The best kind of present for a man my age is a half-naked wife straddling his raging erection," he said and then moaned as she rolled her hips against his lap. "You'll be the death of me yet Granger."

"But you'll die happy," she said with a grin.

"Minx," he said before undoing the clasp on the brassier and tossing it to the side.

It had been a fantastic thirty-fifth birthday in deed.

~FIN~


	15. Chapter 15

Our Third Born

By AuraAuthor

"Children are a blessing," Draco said as he strolled back and forth across the nursery holding a particularly colicky Cassiopeia Malfoy. "That's why we had to have a third because we adore your brother and your sister so much that we wanted one more Cassie."

He bounced the crying baby on his shoulder as he strolled back and forth in the same pattern. "They didn't have colic though," he said with a sigh. "But we adore you and are blessed to have you my sweet little one."

Cassie belched loudly from her position on Draco's shoulder. She was now four months old and everything about her had been different. Hermione had been insanely ill throughout the pregnancy and then had gone into labor at thirty-six weeks gestation. She had only been in labor for three hours when Cassie was born and Draco had missed the delivery as he was mid-portkey from Rome when he got the Patronus. "Do you feel better now dove?" he cooed at her and the now content baby yawned widely on his shoulder.

The colic had struck during the first week of Cassie's life and none of the remedies magical or muggle had helped. Hermione had even stopped breastfeeding after four weeks in the hopes that it would soothe the baby, but nothing seemed to make a difference. Draco had accidently stumbled on his method of bouncing and strolling one night a few weeks back when he had gotten up with Cassie to allow Hermione some much needed rest. She only calmed for him, which was both a blessing and a curse.

He lay her gently in her crib and waited with bated breath hoping that she would settle until it was time to feed again. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and Draco took that as his que to exit the room. He moved quietly down the hall of their upstairs until he was in front of their bedroom door. He was tempted to go sleep on the sofa in his office to give Hermione some time to rest, but he was selfish when it came to sleeping with her. They had spent only two nights apart since they had married five years ago and both were due to accidents that couldn't be helped.

He drug a hand down his face and sighed. He should really go sleep on the sofa, but he wasn't. He needed to hold his wife.

Draco eased the door open and slipped inside their bedroom making very little noise. He made his way through the dark of the room to their bed and stripped to his shorts leaving his dirty clothes on the floor. He would pick them up in the morning before he took a shower. He was grateful that Hermione was in bed by herself. Most nights he found either Scorpius or Lyra in bed with her and on occasion they were both in the big bed.

He eased his lithe body beneath the covers and she instantly turned and snuggled into him. "Cassie go down easy?" she mumbled.

"As usual," he replied, running a hand up and down her back. "Hermione," he realized with a start, "you're naked."

She giggled. "Yes Draco, how very astute of you to notice. I figured lingerie or something like that would have to wait until we have the house to ourselves. We are probably on a time limit tonight."

He sat up and stroked her face which he could make out now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, silently begging her to say yes.

He had only had his hand to take care of his needs since she was thirty weeks along and for a man that was used to sex with his wife every night, he had been miserable. "We both need this," she whispered pulling him to her and kissing him soundly. "I need to feel my husband and to know that you still want me."

"As if you could ever doubt," he said pushing his shorts off under the duvet and tossing them on the floor with the rest of his clothing.

"And you need it as well," she said kissing him as he moved a top her.

"Don't feel pressured love, I can wait as long as I need too," he said.

"Your cock feels differently," she said shifting her hips to accommodate his length. "Besides I think Blaise is planning to kill you if I don't 'put out' and I need you to help raise these little blessings of ours."

"Blaise," he growled. "I'll kill him."

"Make me feel good and I'll help you."

"Yes ma'am," he said before gripping his head and pushing it gently inside of her.

~FIN~


	16. Chapter 16

After Dinner

By Aura Author

_This one is based off of a true conversation and after events with one of my best friends and her now husband… names have been changed to protect the innocent and it is embellished a lot…_

"I mean what's wrong with me Ginny," Hermione asked poking a fork at her fruit salad with a frown. "We've been dating for seven months and I never get more than a kiss goodnight. He hasn't gone in to cop a feel or anything!"

"Maybe he's gay," Ginny said with a snicker.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah except that he fucked Pansy Parkinson all through our later years of school and then Astoria Greengrass until they broke up a year ago."

"But how do you know he was actually having sex with them and not just paying them to say he was? Sounds like a great cover up to me."

Hermione blushed. "What is it Hermione Granger? You don't blush like that unless it's something juicy! Like the time Cormac McLaggen went down on you to prove he could make you orgasm."

"Ginny!" she hissed. "You promised to never mention that horrible event."

"Horrible? Really? I thought it was the most intense orgasm you've ever had Hermione."

She blushed again. "It was pretty great," she mumbled.

"So, what made you blush just now? A reason that you are certain Draco isn't gay?"

"I know he wasn't lying about Astoria," Hermione said with a grimace.

"Oh," Ginny said her interest piqued. "And pray tell how do you know?"

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, but cast a muffilato just to be on the safe side. "I was really drunk at the party with Cormac and we… well Draco and Astoria were in the same room when he… well we all… bloody hell Ginny, I don't want to say this out loud."

"Draco fucked Astoria while Cormac went down on you?" Ginny said with a laugh and Hermione blushed deeper.

"I'm not even sure that Draco remembers us being there, but I remember watching him while Cormac was… otherwise occupied and wishing Astoria and I could switch partners. It's kind of disgusting really."

"I think it sounds hot and that explains why McLaggen gave you the most intense orgasm ever, you were thinking about Draco while he went down on you."

"Maybe," Hermione said, "but that doesn't address my issues with Draco right now."

"Have you asked him if he remembers?" Ginny asked before taking a bite of her burger.

"Merlin no! Are you joking? I could never ask him something like that Gin!"

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What is? You aren't making sense?"

"Maybe he remembers that McLaggen made you come in all kinds of nasty ways and he's afraid he won't live up to the standard."

Hermione thought about Ginny's idea. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Take him home with you after dinner tonight and cast an incarcerous on him until he talks to you."

"Ginny!"

"What? It's not an unforgivable. And what is the point of having magic if we can't use it to help ourselves every once and a while."

Hermione frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. Was she capable of such actions?

**MMMMMM**

"Draco?"

"Yes darling?" he asked not quite looking at Hermione when he spoke.

"I have someplace I'd like to show you, but I want it to be a surprise."

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "A surprise huh? Somehow I feel that a visit to an ancient library is in my near future."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You would be wrong, but if you would just allow me to side-along apparate us you'll see the surprise soon enough."

He stared at her for a moment with questioning eyes. "Ok Hermione. I am at your mercy."

She rolled her eyes again. "You are so dramatic."

"Malfoy remember," he said with a laugh.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and thought about her den in her flat. The solid pull behind her belly button moved them quickly. "Well this is an unexpected surprise. We have arrived at your flat it appears," Draco said with his perfect aristocratic drawl.

"This is not the surprise," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh? Feel free to share with the class Hermione."

She pulled her wand from her pocket and quickly cast an incarcerous and silencing spell on him before pushing him down gently onto the sofa. He was obviously angry, but somewhat curious as well if his expression of disbelief was any indication. "You'll understand in a minute," she said wringing her hands in front of her. "I just need you to hear me out and you won't do that if I don't have you bound this way."

He glared at her. "Right, well," she said quickly, "what is wrong with me Draco? Why won't you touch me? Why do you only give me a placid good night kiss?"

She stared at him for a moment waiting on him to respond and he opened his mouth to indicate he couldn't speak. "Right, right, I forgot. But I'm not lifting the spell yet. I have more to say."

He glared at her with a face that clearly meant she should get on with the conversation. "Do you remember the night of Slughorn's retirement party?" she whispered and he suddenly couldn't meet her eyes. "I see."

He huffed loudly from his spot on the couch. "I just want you to know that what Cormac did to me that night… well it wasn't him that I was thinking about when I… well when I had the best bloody orgasm of my life." He still couldn't look at her. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen Draco, but the whole time... well, the whole time Cormac was… was… ah hell, the whole time he was eating my pussy I was thinking about you and imagining it was you in between my legs. I orgasmed imagining you. I orgasmed wishing that I could trade places with Astoria that night. And… well… there it is, I guess."

He watched her carefully before indicating that he wanted to speak. "One more thing before I life the charms," she said hoarsely. "If as far as our intimacy will ever go is a good night kiss then we're better off as friends. I want so much more from you Draco, but if you aren't willing to be 100% a part of this relationship then… well then we'll have to stop seeing each other."

Draco started to struggle against the ropes then and she was almost afraid to lift the charms. But she did and the moment he was free he lunged at her and wrapped her legs around his waist while pressing her into the wall. "You fucking barmy witch," he said kissing her roughly while he ran his hands up under her skirt. "You could have told me this months ago! Then I wouldn't be worried about going cross eyed from wanking so fucking much!"

"What!" she yelled at him before pushing at his shoulders to get him to put her down. "Why didn't you say something you git? You were just as involved that night as I was Draco!"

He lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly before leaning his forehead against hers. "I was embarrassed," he finally said.

"Embarrassed?" she said with a frown. "You basically ignored the fact that Cormac and I were in the room! How were you embarrassed?"

"Because I wasn't ignoring you… not at all. That's why Astoria and I broke up that night. I couldn't… I couldn't concentrate on her because I was so busy watching you and wishing that it was me with you. I wanted to hex McLaggen's tongue and when you started to come… I couldn't stop myself from coming with you. Astoria was less than pleased and I was embarrassed because just listening to you had made me ruin a perfect streak of always taking care of my companions first."

Hermione laughed. It started as a simple chuckle and then became a loud belly roll that soon enough had Draco joining her. "You, Malfoy, are an idiot!"

"I may be and idiot, but I have had an erection that won't go away for seven months and if you'll let me, I plan to make it so you cannot walk tomorrow."

She blushed and couldn't quite meet his gaze as she took him by the hand and lead him down the hall to her bedroom. "Draco?"

"Yes darling?"

"You're an idiot. I just needed to say it again."

He glared at her. "And for that statement I'm going to silence you for a while, but it's not going to be with a spell."

"Oh?" she asked with a smirk. "What do you plan to use then?"

"My cock," he said reaching for his belt and zip. "On your knees Granger," he said with a commanding tone.

And for once, Hermie on didn't argue, but did as she was told. And true to his word, she had to owl into work the next day because she couldn't' walk without a noticeable limp. To say Draco was proud would be an understatement.

~FIN~


	17. Chapter 17

Single Pleasure

By AuraAuthor

_AU no magic… love to hear your thoughts_

She was so embarrassed. She didn't think her face could get any redder. She hadn't meant to walk in on them and who did they think they were screwing around in the filing room in the middle of a work day. She made it too her office and closed the door before locking it tightly. She briefly thought about moving a chair in front of it for good measure but shook her head at the thought. No one would follow her. She was certain they had continued right where they were when she caught them and hadn't thought anything about her again.

A loud knock on her door made her jump and squeal loudly. She slapped a hand over her mouth and stood silently in front of the door willing whomever was on the other side to go away. "Granger?" came an unexpected voice. "Why in the bloody hell is this door locked?"

She jerked the door open and pulled Draco in before slamming it closed and locking it again. "If you wanted to make sure we were alone all you had to do was ask," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Why are you so red?"

She covered her face with her hands and moaned lightly. "I walked in on Ron and Lavender having sex in the file room," she mumbled.

The silence from Draco made her lower her hands. He was looking at her with wide eyes and was obviously trying not to laugh. "Don't…" she started, but wasn't able to finish before he was doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny!" she yelled hitting him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said through his laughter. "You are so bloody violent woman!"

"Stop laughing at me!" she said with one more punch for good measure.

"Did you not hear them Granger? Lavender strikes me as a screamer, even if the sex is bad."

She covered her face again and squealed. "I thought someone had fallen," she said into her hands.

"Granger you either need to watch some porn or get laid if you don't know the difference between sex noises and I've fallen and I can't get up noises."

"I hate you," she said glaring at him.

"You love me," he said still laughing at her.

"Is there a reason you've come to my office today?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in anger.

"Wanted to see if you would accompany me to lunch," he said, leaning his hip on her desk.

"Are we leaving the building? I think I might die if we were to go to the cafeteria and run into either one of them," she said, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Sure," he said. "We'll go to that café around the corner that has the great soups. Sound good?"

"Yeah, pick me up at 11ish?"

"See you later," he said with a cheeky grin. "I'm leaving your office door open. I seriously doubt that the red head and his blond girlfriend will come bother you. In fact, you walking in on them probably helped one of them get off."

"Gross," she moaned into her hands. "Shut up Draco! Remind me why we are friends?"

"Because I'm waiting on the day that you decide we can be more than friends," he smirked at her before strolling out the door.

Lunch was uneventful and even though Hermione fully expected Draco to bring up the incident from the morning he didn't mention it at all. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked sipping on his canned soda as they walked back to the office.

"Laundry, but I could be talked into something else," she said with a frown.

"I'll pop over with a movie and dinner, sound good?"

"Sure, then you can help me fold clothes."

"Well that's one way to get my hands on your knickers I suppose."

She laughed. "See you around six then?"

"Yeah, what do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me," she said with a wink.

**MMMMMM**

"Got a second," Lavender asked from her office door.

"Oh God," Hermione said covering her face with her hands.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," Lavender said walking into the office wringing her hands in front of her. "We've never done anything like that before and no one usually comes in the file room before ten!"

"Don't ever mention it again Lavender and I will completely forget it happened," Hermione said unable to make eye contact with her.

"Right, right then," Lavender said. "Thanks Hermione and for what it's worth I really am sorry."

Hermione waved her out of the office and was shocked when Lavender walked right back into the room. "One question," she said.

"Lavender," Hermione groaned out.

"I know I was making plenty of noise, so what made you come around the corner?" Lavender asked with real curiosity.

Hermione frowned. "I thought someone had fallen," she mumbled out.

"Oh," Lavender said. "You thought I sounded like I had fallen?"

Hermione groaned again. "Draco has already pointed out that I need to watch some porn or something to learn the difference between sex noises and, well, any other noise."

Lavender giggled. "Or you could let him educate on the noises personally. I love Ron but I imagine Draco would be pretty amazing in bed."

"Oh, Lavender hush! We are friends! We don't think of each other that way!"

"Friend or not, I couldn't help but think of him that way. See you later Hermione."

"But not in the file room," Hermione shouted after her as Lavender walked out of the office again.

Hermione groaned again. She hadn't had sex in a while, but that didn't mean she was unaware of the noises that people made during the process. She stared at the top of her desk and frowned. And how dare Lavender suggest that she should fall into bed with Draco! The woman had no decency! She was with Ron after all and while Draco picked at her all the time, he didn't look at her in that way. She shook her head. This was ridiculous.

**MMMMM**

Hermione tossed the next load of laundry into the dryer and turn it on before moving to sort another basket of clothes. The task didn't occupy her mind, just her hands, so she kept drifting back to the events of the day. Had she really been so long without sex that she had forgotten what it was like and how good it could be? She knew it had been a couple of years since she had been with a man, but after she and Harry broke up, she just hadn't been interested in anyone.

She glanced at her bedside table. When was the last time she had taken care of herself though? She racked her brain trying to remember the last time her trusty vibrator had been out of its home in the bedside table drawer. She couldn't remember. She couldn't' remember the last time she had given herself an orgasm and that was going to be rectified right now.

She lay back on her pillows, the laundry forgotten, and began to imagine a perfect scenario for sex. Her partner would be inherently attractive and interested in pleasing her more than himself. He would start by kissing her most sensitive spots beneath her ears and along her jaw before moving down to her breasts. Hermione imagined her own hands were his as she cupped her breasts and pulled gently at her nipples. She rubbed her thighs together as she imagined her mystery man sliding his hands down her body and opening her slit with his fingers before running his tongue along the lips of her cunt.

She hissed as her own hand slipped beneath the waist band of her joggers and touched immediate skin. She didn't have any clean knickers so she was going commando until the dryer was finished. She opened her legs slightly and circled her finger around her clitoris while her other hand continued to tweak her nipple. She took that same finger and slide it up and down her slit collecting the moisture from her arousal on her finger tip before sliding that finger inside of her folds. She moaned out slightly as she imagined her mystery man touching her with his fingers while he gently lapped at her clit with his tongue.

She grabbed her vibrator from her bedside table and replaced her finger with the sleek toy. She probed herself slowly at first and as her arousal grew, she thrust her hips up to meet the toy. Her orgasm was building when there was a knock at her door. "Shit," she said wondering who could be at her front door, before remembering that Draco was supposed to be stopping by with dinner. She tossed the toy on the bed and straightened her clothes before bolting to the front door.

"Hey," she said as casually as she could.

"What took you so long?" he asked strolling in the door with a bag of food and a DVD of some sort.

"I was sorting laundry," she said, closing the door behind him.

"You must have waited till everything was dirty," he said turning to face her. "Why are you so flushed? Are you feeling ok?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she searched for an answer but none came to mind. Draco tenderly lay his hand on her forehead. "No fever, I guess all your dirty clothes got you worked up huh?"

"Something like that," she said with a blush.

Draco went to her little galley kitchen and began sorting the food that he had brought while Hermione picked up the movie box. "_In Secret?" _she asked. "Never heard of it before."

"It popped up in my Flix account as a recommendation so I requested it," he said walking into the den with two plates filled with burgers and fries. "Grab the wine will you," he said before setting the plates down and moving to start the DVD.

"It's got that Felton guy from those wizarding movies and the oldest Olsen in it and it's supposed to be good. It's based on a book from the 1860's about a woman who is sexually frustrated," he said with a chuckle. "I thought it might suit the mood for tonight, especially after your encounter today."

"Draco," she groaned out, making him laugh.

She set the glasses of wine on the coffee table next to the food and sat down on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. She watched him fiddle with the DVD player for a moment and then the TV screen turned blue as the movie started. "I'm going to grab your laundry basket so that after we're done eating, we can just move onto the clothes instead of having to pause the movie," he said walking towards her bedroom.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside and it was only then that she remembered what was left in the center of her bed. "Oh God," she whispered, "please don't let him notice."

"Hermione?" he called out. "Can you come here a minute please?"

"Oh God," she said, her face turning bright red. She still held out hope that he hadn't seen the toy, but her hopes were dashed when she walked into the bedroom.

She covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers at him. He was holding the toy in his right hand, staring at it with wide eyes. "This is what took you so long to answer the door," he said hoarsely.

She squeaked and tried to leave the room, but he stopped her. He licked his lips as he looked back and forth from the toy to her. "I… I'm sorry I interrupted," he rasped out.

He was breathing shallowly and the warmth of his hand on her wrist made her need to rub her thighs together again. She had never thought about sex with Draco because he was so out of her league, but now the thought was front and center. He stared at the toy for a minute before using his thumb to flick the switch at the base to the on position. "Show me," he whispered and he looked at her like he dared to hope she would do as he asked.

She swallowed. "Show you?" she asked with a slight croak to her voice.

"Yes," he murmured. "Show me how you use it… Hermione."

She blushed at the use of her given name and he let go of her wrist to grip her hip and move her closer to him. "Do you touch yourself first love? Do you imagine someone's hands all over you? Pulling at your breasts and before sucking at your nipples."

Hermione gasped slightly. "Whose hands do you imagine Hermione?" he asked not breaking eye contact with her, his pupils dilated and his breaths coming out heavier than before. "Do… do you ever imagine my hands on your body?"

And just like that the mystery man from earlier became Draco Malfoy. Her friend, her associate. She pressed her thighs together and gave out a moan that had him gripping her hip. "Show me Hermione," he said again, but this time he finished with, "please."

She licked her own lips and couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't sound like her voice when she asked him, "Do you want me naked?"

"Fuck yes," he whispered huskily before moving to close the bedroom door and taking a seat on the foot of her bed, still holding her toy.

She grinned at him, feeling emboldened at his actions. She slipped her joggers down first and then gripped the hem of her jumper and raised her arms to pull it over her head. She heard him groan as he realized she didn't have knickers or a bra on beneath her clothes. She stood before him completely nude and tried not to cover herself from his view. "Do you often go without knickers on movie nights Granger?" he asked.

She chuckled. "No, but maybe I will from now on Draco."

He stood from his seated position on the bed and took her hand. He tugged her carefully to the bed and she moved up on her pillows in the position she had been in earlier. He resumed his position, sitting cross-legged on the foot of her bed after toeing off his shoes and removing his socks.

She blushed as his focus shifted to the area between her legs. "Draco," she groaned out and he looked up at her with a grin.

"Sorry," he said cheekily. "It's just so pretty."

She covered her eyes with her hands and laughed. "Talk to me love, tell me what you do when you're alone."

She closed her eyes and imagined her mystery man again, but this time he came with blond hair and silver blue eyes that she could get lost in easily. "I… I imagine your hands on me and your mouth," she croaked out. "I imagine…," she swallowed. "I imagine you kissing me and moving your mouth along my jaw and biting me gently behind my ears."

"You like that," he said as a statement, not a question.

"Yes," she hissed out. "Then you move down my body and pull at my nipples. Pinching them slightly before taking one in your mouth and sucking."

She opened her eyes slightly and stared at him as she moved her hands over her breasts. "Then what," he asked without moving his eyes from her hands.

She moaned slightly. His attention was arousing her in a way that she had never been before. She pulled her knees back and her cunt opened for him causing him to lick his lips. "You would slide your finger along my slit and push my legs apart to get a better view. You would take your thumb and rub it softly over my clit before taking your tongue and running it up and down my pussy." She was far wetter than she had been before and the moisture made pushing two fingers inside of herself easy. "Then you would slip your fingers inside of me and lick my clit with your tongue."

He moved closer to her on the bed and pulled her fingers from her channel. He drew her fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. "Oh fuck," he hissed out.

He turned the toy back on and slowly circled her opening with it before pressing it against her clit. "I would want to make you come with my fingers first," he said. "Then I would use my mouth on you because love you taste fucking amazing. I would make you come with my tongue and fingers combined before I sunk my cock into your velvety heat."

He moved the toy back and forth inside of her and used his thumb to circle her clitoris. "Draco," she hissed out. "I'm close."

"I'd fuck you to another orgasm," he said huskily. "And when you thought you couldn't take anymore from me; I'd have you on your knees. I'd fuck you from behind and have you screaming my name."

"Draco," she moaned out.

"But I wouldn't come inside you love, or even on your back. When I was close, I would help you flip over and come all over these beautiful tits of yours. Can you imagine it Hermione? Ropes of my sticky semen spread out over your breasts."

She bucked her hips against the vibrator and arched her back off the bed. "Fucking come for me love," he hissed out. "Come for me now."

Her body shuddered and she gripped the sheets with tight fists as she moved against the vibrator. "Draco," she moaned out as her body clamped down around the vibrator and a much needed and long desired orgasm ripped through her.

As she came down from her high, she knew she wore a ridiculous grin and a flushed expression. "Draco," she whispered.

He stretched above her and placed the vibrator on her bedside table. "Yes love?" he asked before stretching out next to her and swirling a finger around her taut nipple.

"I think we've moved out of the just friends zone," she muttered before rolling towards him.

"So, we have," Draco answered, before planting soft, tender kisses on her forehead and along her cheek and jaw line.

"Did you want this?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"I did," he said sweetly, continuing to kiss her.

"How long?" she asked, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

"Since we met at Uni," he replied before lifting slightly to pull his shirt over his head.

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? But you never said anything?"

"You were serious about your education and then you were serious about Harry," he hissed as she reached for his belt and undid it quickly.

She unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his under shorts down his legs allowing his erection to spring free. "I don't think I was ever serious about Harry," she said quietly.

"Seemed so," he rasped out as she gripped his shaft and tugged gently. "I didn't want to interfere."

"You should have," she breathed out before dragging her tongue along his length and flicking it over the head of his penis. "Probably would have saved me from some serious headaches."

"I'll be glad to cause you headaches," he said and groaned loudly when she wrapped her hot mouth around his dick and began to suckle. "Headaches and orgasms," he croaked, "and whatever else you want me to give you Hermione."

He wound a hand into her hair and guided her for a moment in taking him deeper into her mouth. "Granger," he hissed out. "As much as I love what you are doing, I would much rather be inside of you right now, please dear God tell me you have a condom!"

She pulled off of him with a pop and got up from the bed. She checked her bedside drawer but wasn't happy to realize that the only condom was well past its expiration date. "Fuck," he said flopping his head back on the pillows. "Of all the bloody times for me to be unprepared!"

She giggled. "Let me finish what I started and then I'll reheat the food while you run around to the drug store on the corner and buy a box. I think we'll need some nourishment in order to last the night."

He grinned at her. "Be my guest."

"And to think that I started off tonight just thinking about my single pleasure," she said dragging her hand down his erection again.

~FIN~


	18. Chapter 18

Omega

By AuraAuthor

She had done her research. She knew what she was, even though she wanted to deny the thought. But she had to hide it, had to cover it up because if the magical world knew she'd be done for in an instant. She wasn't being dramatic. She had spent her whole life in a leadership position and that could be ripped away from her just because of this disgusting status. It was ridiculous the world was broken down like this anyway. No one in the wizarding world knew what she was, not even her best friends. She had managed to keep her status a secret from Harry, Ginny and Ron so she knew, with some work, no one would know.

She had realized she was omega after Harry came into his alpha. She had never looked at him as anything other than her best friend, but the day his alpha took over his pheromones had her dreaming things about him that disturbed her to no end. She had woken with a wetness between her thighs and a knot in her stomach that she couldn't make go away.

She had hidden that day. Had stayed in the dorms of Gryffindor house, secluded in her bed, fighting the urge to find her alpha. The day that Harry claimed Ginny as his omega had been a day of relief for Hermione. She had known he wasn't her alpha, but the draw to him was insane since she had not been claimed.

Ron was not an alpha, but he had never expected to be due to the number of males in his family. Charlie had shown as an alpha well before his eighteenth birthday so the rest of his brothers had sighed with relief that they wouldn't be controlled by that particular brand of magic. He assumed that the magic had not impacted Hermione because she was muggleborn, as did most of the magical world. She was content to let them continue what they wanted.

Her heats were tolerable because she hadn't encountered her alpha yet. She, morbidly, hoped that whomever was supposed to claim her had passed in the war before the change took place. They were also tolerable because they only occurred twice a year. Another side effect of not having found her alpha for which she was grateful. It was disgusting watching the way Ginny got with Harry each month as she neared her heat and he was just as bad. Hermione had just started staying away from them for the four days each month it occurred. It was only due to muggle technology that the couple didn't already have a gaggle of children. The use of a condom to prevent the knotting process but still allow ejaculation had been Hermione's idea when Harry fretted over the thought of being a father so young.

Even when they had married and gotten pregnant with their now two-year-old James, the heats had not stopped and it was almost embarrassing how they were with each other. Hermione was glad she didn't have to experience that, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She knew a heat was coming. The signs were all there and it had been almost six months since the last one. She hoped she could finish her current project before it struck. She had miscounted this time and hadn't scheduled her vacation time like she normally did so that she could stay secluded during the process. She didn't want to brag about her masturbation skills, but she had become very talented at taking care of herself during her heats and she fully intended to follow that process again.

She had tried, once, to use Ron to help with the discomfort. He had thought their encounter was amazing and often wondered what went wrong that it was never repeated. But for Hermione, the act of intimacy had left her in more discomfort than if she had just handled it herself. She told him they were better off as friends and even though he tried to change her mind she had held firm.

She stepped off the elevator at the ministry into the Hall of Magical Creature Rights and Protections and walked briskly to her office. Her assistant, Ryan, met her at the door with her calendar for the day. "There's an emergency meeting about the Centaur Relocation Act, Hermione," he said quickly. "The benefactor wants to increase the amount of land being donated, but has run into a snag because of being anonymous."

She rolled her eyes. "They are anonymous for a reason and the ministry is just nosy."

"Which is precisely why their assistant contacted me to schedule a meeting this morning with you. The benefactor knows that you will keep their secret and help get the changes made to the act."

"Fine," she said with a huff. "What time is the meeting?"

"In five minutes," he said with a wince. "The benefactor plans to apparate directly into your office at 815 this morning. Their assistant asked that you be present and the door to your office be warded and silenced for the benefactor's anonymity."

She snorted. "Fine. Tell McLaggen I won't be at the morning meeting, but to carry on without me. Also, Ryan, clear my schedule for the next four days. Do whatever it takes because I won't be in the office, but I could try to be available via floo. Something has come up with my parents and I need to attend to the urgent matter in person."

Ryan nodded and jotted notes on the calendar he held in his hand. "I'm so sorry you still have to deal with that drama Hermione."

She nodded before opening her office door and closing it quickly. She only had three minutes to get the door warded before the benefactor arrived. She began the wand movements while she thought about her parents. They were actually fine, but no one in the wizarding world knew that, so she used them as a scape goat to help deal with her heats without being questioned. They knew of course, but didn't understand the whole alpha and omega construct so they ignored the whole process.

Hermione set about making her morning tea during the one minute she had before the benefactor arrived. She had just stirred in the two sugars she preferred when the crack of apparition sounded in her office. "Granger," came a very familiar voice that made her heart beat faster.

"Malfoy," she said cautiously without looking at him.

"I believe we have a meeting."

"I have a meeting with an anonymous benefactor who is donating land to help protect the centaurs whose home in the forbidden forest is being decimated by Lekken Slugs. Unless you are that benefactor then I have nothing to say to you at this time."

She still hadn't looked at him, but could feel him roll his eyes. "Still a swotty-know-it-all I see, some things never change," he said.

"I'll have you know," she started pushing back from the table and meeting his eyes for the first time and stopping in the middle of the process, still bent slightly at the waist.

She swallowed hard and tried to control her breathing. "No," she whispered.

He stared at her, his pupils dilated wide, and his own breathing coming in shallow pants. "Mine," he growled out.

"No," she hissed, forcing herself to stand fully and back away from him.

"Mine," he growled out again following her predatorily.

"Malfoy… no," she panted as her back hit the wall. "It can't… it can't be you."

He stopped a hairs breath away from her and cupped her face with his warm hands. "Mine," he said with a gentler tone.

He drug his nose down her cheek and inhaled her scent. "Fuck," he moaned out as he reached her pulse just below her ear. "I need you," he said huskily pulling at her sensible pencil skirt.

"No!" she shouted and pushed him away from her with what little reasonability she had left. "This is not happening Malfoy!"

He seemed to come to himself slightly and ran a hand through his hair before putting distance between them. She couldn't help but giggle at the very noticeable tent in his trousers which he did nothing to hide. "How in the hell are you an omega Granger?" he yelled at her.

"I don't know Malfoy!" she yelled back. "I didn't ask for this bullshit!"

"How have you kept it hidden?" he whispered, obviously having a hard time staying away from her.

"I… I hide. I stay at home behind warded doors during my heats and no one, no one," she repeated, "has been able to guess."

"How the fuck do you get through your heats then?" he asked angrily. "Have you been fucking muggles or something? Giving away what we now know belongs to me!"

"I don't belong to you Malfoy!" she shouted back.

"The magic says otherwise," he said through clenched teeth.

"I get through my heats on my own with my fingers and a muggle invention called a vibrator," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I've only been with one person to try to alleviate the discomfort, but it only made it worse."

"Because it wasn't me," he hissed. "You do this every month? You work yourself through your heats like this every month?"

She swallowed wondering what would change now that she had obviously met her alpha. "It only happens twice a year," she said with a shaky voice.

"You've been dormant," he said, "until now."

"And what about you Malfoy? Huh?" she yelled. "You knew that your omega was out there but you didn't even try to look for her… for me," she corrected herself. "I'm sure you've been fucking everything with a vagina and tits in the area of Wizarding France!"

He stared her, shocked that she knew where he lived currently. "I have lunch on occasion with Pansy," she said as a way of explanation. "Sometimes we talk about her Slytherin pals and how they are getting on after the war."

He saw her sudden vulnerability, thinking about anyone hurting after the war they had fought for fair treatment of all magical creatures. He saw her vulnerability and used it to his advantage. He moved on her swiftly and pulled her face to his kissing her soundly. The kiss was filled with both anger and desire and the minor control she had over her instincts was quickly lost.

She pushed her hips towards him and moaned as his erection rubbed against her skirt. "Alpha," she purred, her eyes dilating to match Draco's. "Mine."

"Mine," he growled back at her.

He swept all of the things off of her desk and leaned her over it, pressing her clothed chest into the cool wood. "Draco," she moaned out as she felt her breasts become taut at both the rush of hormones and the touch of cold.

He rolled her skirt up and pulled her knickers down to her knees. He slid a finger along her glistening slit and growled at the wet that he found. "Mine," he said again, slapping her ass for good measure.

She heard him fumble with his belt and listened as the zip slid down to reveal what she was sure was a beautiful cock. "I won't knot you now," he whispered, "even though I want to with every fiber of magic I possess. But I will take you and I will mark you and you will proclaim that you are mine. Understood?" he said in a commanding whisper.

"Yes alpha," she moaned out before hissing as his cock slide into her cunt.

He stretched her perfectly and she was trying to remember why she had never wanted to find her alpha before. His pace was fast and his heavy sac bumped against her clit with each thrust. Her instincts wanted him to knot her and fill her womb with his seed, but her sensibilities didn't want that yet. She rocked her hips back against him and moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

"Come Hermione," he growled at her before squeezing her hips with his large hands. "Come now or I won't be able to control the knot anymore."

His mention of the knot was all it took and she was pulsing around his cock with a ridiculous orgasm. "Fuck," he growled out before suddenly pulling out of her and shooting thick streams of semen onto the desk next to her face.

The head of his cock was red and swollen and she couldn't help herself when she leaned over and licked him clean. "Mine," he said again, pulling her against him and apparating them suddenly to a bedroom dressed in blues and silvers.

"Malfoy I can't just leave work like that!" she yelled at him.

"Send an owl. Tell them you won't be back for a while. I plan to fuck you until you can't walk to make up for the years we have missed and then I plan to fuck you again while I mark you as mine."

She groaned at the thought of taking his mark and another gush of arousal drenched her thighs. This was both the most horrific thing that could have happened to her and the most glorious.

_To be continued from Draco's POV…_

~FIN~


	19. Chapter 19

Alpha

By AuraAuthor

"And you're sure it's Granger?" I asked my assistant once more.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said beginning to get irritated with me. "Ms. Granger is who you'll be meeting with this morning. I've already made the arraignments with her assistant. You are to apparate right into her office where she'll be waiting for you."

"And you're certain she doesn't know that I'm the benefactor? I don't want to be met with a drawn wand."

She sighed again. I was really getting on her nerves it seemed. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, she has no idea who the benefactor is, but you do need her help to make changes to the act."

"Fine, show me the photo so I can apparate safely."

"Finally," she said, not bothering to hide her obvious frustration with me which made me chuckle. "Glad you think it's funny Mr. Malfoy."

She handed me the photo of Granger's office and I stared at it concentrating on the spot right behind an armchair in front of a mahogany desk. I glanced up at the clock and noted the time before swirling my wand and landing with a pop. To her credit, Granger didn't look up from her tea cup even though I knew she had heard my arrival. Her disinterest gave me a moment to look her over and I was impressed.

She had aged well. Her features were still so unique, but incredibly beautiful. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face and she was dressed smartly in a skirt and button down top. Her smell hit me next and I licked my lips at how delicious she smelled. It was enough to stimulate my cock which was a new feeling in my thought process related to the know-it-all.

"Granger," I finally said expecting her to look up in shock.

"Malfoy," she answered me cautiously without looking up from her tea.

It irritated me that she wouldn't look at me. Surely, she wasn't afraid of me or any such nonsense. I cleared my throat. "I believe we have a meeting," I said, hoping to get her attention.

"I have a meeting with an anonymous benefactor who is donating land to help protect the centaurs whose home in the forbidden forest is being decimated by Lekken Slugs. Unless you are that benefactor then I have nothing to say to you at this time," she said so matter of factly that I rolled my eyes at her.

"Still a swotty-know-it-all I see, some things never change," I said, not even trying to disguise the sneer in my voice.

I was delighted to see that my comment had gotten her attention, however.

"I'll have you know," she said as she moved to stand, but she couldn't complete her sentence.

Her eyes met mine and my vision became tunneled to her an only her. The rest of the room faded out and my cock took on a life of its own.

I heard her swallow and it was the most arousing noise I had ever heard a woman make. "No," she whispered, her breath coming in short pants.

I stared at her and one phrase repeated itself over and over in my mind. "Mine," I finally growled out, sounding much harsher than I had intended, but my alpha had finally risen and there was no doubt that Hermione Granger was my omega.

"No," she hissed at me and had the audacity to run from my presence.

"Mine," I growled out again following her predatorily, thinking she had been right here this whole time and I hadn't known.

"Malfoy… no," she panted as her back hit the wall. "It can't… it can't be you."

I stopped a hairs breath away from her and cupped her face with my hands. "Mine," I said with a gentler tone this time.

She smelled amazing. Like my own amortentia potion on steroids. I had never smelled anything like it before. "Fuck," I moaned out as I reached her pulse just below her ear. "I need you," I said before pulling at her sensible pencil skirt, I could smell her arousal as I moved the skirt and it was driving me crazy.

"No!" she shouted and pushed me away leaving me confused. "This is not happening Malfoy!"

Her anger brought me out of my stupor and I drug my hand over my head before moving completely away from her. I had to escape her smell and her eyes before I just took her against the wall. I knew she wouldn't protest once we started, but I didn't want her to think I was controlled by my magical instincts. She then had the nerve to giggle at my dilemma which pissed me off. "How in the hell are you an omega Granger?" I yelled at her, confused and with my pride wounded I needed to lash out and she was the closest target.

"I don't know Malfoy!" she yelled back. "I didn't ask for this bullshit!"

"How have you kept it hidden?" I whispered, fighting the urge to move towards her and touch her.

"I… I hide. I stay at home behind warded doors during my heats and no one, no one," she repeated, "has been able to guess."

Her heats. How did she get through her heats? Was she fucking someone? A muggle perhaps that wouldn't understand. Heaven forbid she was fucking the Weasel; a muggle would have been a better choice. Had she been fucking men this whole time that I had looked for her? Was she giving away what rightfully belonged to me as determined by our magic! "How the fuck do you get through your heats then?" I asked angrily. "Have you been fucking muggles or something? Giving away what we now know belongs to me!"

That pissed her off. I could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"I don't belong to you Malfoy!" she shouted back.

"The magic says otherwise," I said through my clenched teeth.

"I get through my heats on my own with my fingers and a muggle invention called a vibrator," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I've only been with one person to try to alleviate the discomfort, but it only made it worse."

His stomach untwisted from the knot that had developed at the thought of her with anyone else. He didn't know what a vibrator was, but at least it wasn't another mans penis. And she had been uncomfortable the one time she had tried with someone else! Ha! Served the bint right!

"Because it wasn't me," I hissed. "You do this every month? You work yourself through your heats like this every month?"

I was perplexed. How in the hell did she keep from going crazy? I didn't go into heat like she did and even though my hand and I were very well acquainted it never quite took the entire edge off of my arousal.

"It only happens twice a year," she said with a shaky voice.

Interesting. "You've been dormant," I said, trying to maintain my glee at the knowledge, "until now."

"And what about you Malfoy? Huh?" she yelled. "You knew that your omega was out there but you didn't even try to look for her… for me," she corrected herself. "I'm sure you've been fucking everything with a vagina and tits in the area of Wizarding France!"

I stared her beautiful face currently red with anger. I was shocked that she knew where I lived but she must have had contact with someone because it wasn't like I was a part of the social scene anymore. It was like she read my mind because she responded with, "I have lunch on occasion with Pansy. Sometimes we talk about her Slytherin pals and how they are getting on after the war."

Her eyes dropped and saddened. I shouldn't have wanted to take advantage of her vulnerable state, but I couldn't help myself. She was thinking about those that were still working through the aftermath of the war and she had opened herself up to my attack. I moved swiftly to her and pulled her face to mine kissing her soundly. It was a kiss filled with both anger and desire and the minor control she had over her instincts was beginning to fade, I could feel her giving in to her omega.

She pushed her hips towards me and I almost came in my pants when she moaned after rubbing against my erection. "Alpha," she purred. "Mine."

"Mine," I growled back at her, feeling the magic take back over between us.

Her desk was the closest flat surface besides the floor so I swept my arm across it and knocked everything off onto the ground. I couldn't wait. My arousal was painful at this point and I had to release my cock. I pushed her down onto the desk and heard her gasp of pleasure which only served to drive me a little more insane.

I pushed her skirt up over her delectable arse and hissed at the site of black lace knickers that were already so damp. I inhaled her arousal as I slide one of my fingers up her clothed slit. I heard her moan my name and I had an urge to spank her so I laid one firm slap against her arse cheek. I pulled her knickers down just enough to be able to see her beautiful pink pussy and I moaned at how wet she was. I had to get my pants undone so that I could push myself inside of her. I began to pull at my belt and the moment it took me to get it undone and my zip down brought me back into control. As much as I wanted to fuck her and knot her, I had to wait. I wanted more time with her and introducing a bouncing baby brat wasn't going to encourage that time.

"I won't knot you now," I whispered, "even though I want to with every fiber of magic I possess. But I will take you and I will mark you and you will proclaim that you are mine. Understood?" I said in the commanding tone meant for discussion between an alpha and his omega.

"Yes alpha," she moaned out which was all I needed to hear.

She hissed as I slide my throbbing cock into her cunt. She stretched perfectly around me and I was mesmerized as I watched myself disappear into her depths before pulling out again and slamming back into her center. I could feel her tightening around me and the desire to knot her grew stronger. She had to finish quickly or the new Mrs. Malfoy would be having a shot gun wedding.

"Come Hermione," I growled at her before squeezing her hips to keep control. "Come now or I won't be able to control the knot anymore."

His mention of the knot was all it took and she was pulsing around his cock with a ridiculous orgasm. "Fuck," I growled out as I felt my balls tighten and the knot begin to grow.

I jerked out of her and leaned forward. It was only a moment and two strokes with my hand before I was shooting thick streams of semen onto the desk next to her face. It was more cum than I had ever produced in my life and I understood why the knot was a guarantee to reproduce.

I braced myself against the desk with one hand as I rode the rest of my orgasm out and couldn't control my moan when she leaned over and licked my cock clean. "Mine," I said again with the strongest desire to get out of that office and into a room where I could take my time with her and not be disturbed.

I pulled her against me and apparated directly to my bedroom at the manor.

"Malfoy I can't just leave work like that!" she yelled at me and I snickered.

"Send an owl. Tell them you won't be back for a while. I plan to fuck you until you can't walk to make up for the years we have missed and then I plan to fuck you again while I mark you as mine."

She groaned at the thought of taking his mark and another gush of arousal drenched her thighs. This was both the most horrific thing that could have happened to her and the most glorious.

I smelled her arousal again as it gushed from her and I wanted to let the alpha take over, but I couldn't risk getting her pregnant. "Bloody hell," I muttered. "How do Potter and Little Red keep from having a dozen kids? All I want to do is knot you and come inside of you until you are full of my seed and my child!"

She laughed at me. "They use condoms."

"And what the fuck is a condom Granger? How do I get them?"

She groaned as she rubbed against him. "It's a rubber cover for your penis," she said breathily. "It spreads as your knot forms and it allows you to be inside of me without any semen spilling. It's a form of pregnancy and venereal disease protection. It's muggle."

I had to touch her and ran my hands over her breasts before lifting her skirt and pinching her bare arse beneath. "We need them now," I hissed out.

"Let me apparate to my flat," she said and I hesitated in my movements. "Worried I won't come back?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact I am," I murmured. "I just found you and I need you. I've needed you for a long time Granger."

I kissed her passionately, moving my tongue into her mouth and tasting her. "I'll be right back Draco," she purred. "Just make sure that I can apparate right back here."

I let her go and dropped down onto the sofa in my bedroom as the crack of apparition echoed. I held my head in my hands as a sudden overwhelming despair took over my body. It had only been a moment when she reappeared with a small box in her hand and I couldn't help but launch myself at her. I tackled her and took her down to the bed which had her laughing uncontrollably. "You think I'm funny witch?" I asked with slight humor in my voice.

"Isn't this whole situation funny Draco?" she asked.

"I like it when you use my name," I murmured, before kissing her soundly and rocking my new found erection against her core.

"Draco," she moaned out and rolled her hips.

"I'm getting you naked this time," I said before pulling back from her and ripping her blouse open.

Buttons flew across the room and she scowled at me. "I liked that top!"

"I'll buy you one in every color," I said palming her breast with one hand.

She arched into my touch. "Alpha," she hissed as the pheromones hit her.

"My little omega," I said. "Mine."

She lifted her hips and worked the zipper on her skirt down before pushing it over her hips. I helped her slide it down over her legs before tossing it over my shoulder. "I'm not sure what happened to your knickers," I said. "But they didn't make it with us."

"They are probably in my office," she said reaching for my coat and pushing it off my shoulders. "I'll get them later."

I tossed the coat on the floor and pulled my button down over my head before leaning down to kiss her again. "You are so fucking beautiful," I said as I suckled one of her nipples through the silk of her brassier.

"You haven't always thought that," she hissed at me.

I pulled back from her and pushed her hair gently behind her ear. "I've thought it long enough," I said and she grinned.

I popped her bra clasp and pulled it and her shirt from her shoulders leaving her bare beneath me. "So bloody beautiful," I murmured.

I kissed my way down her chest and pushed her legs open before swiping my tongue up her center line. "And tastes delicious too," I said with a kiss to her clit.

"Later," she hissed and sat up to push my pants down my legs. "Right now, I need you!"

I ripped the box open that she had brought from her flat. "How the fuck does this prevent pregnancy?" I asked holding a small square package in my hand.

"Let me help you," she said taking the packet from my hand and tearing it open.

She pulled out a cloudy looking circle and slide it over the head of my erection. "Um… Granger, what the fuck?"

"It's a shield of sorts," she said rolling it gently down my shaft. "You can still feel everything but it allows you to come inside of me without the risk of pregnancy."

"I'll have to trust you on this one," I said looking down at my now cloudy looking cock.

She pushed me onto my back and moved herself to straddle my hips. "Trust me," she moaned as she moved herself down on my erection.

She was right. I could feel her walls around me and even though the sensation was slightly dulled it still felt amazing. "I like it better without this thing," I said rocking my hips into her.

"I know, but unless you want a baby," she said with a smirk that made me thrust upwards again to wipe if off her face.

She moaned and began to move up and down above me. I let her be in control for several minutes, but I had to take back over. I gripped her hips and rolled her onto the bed before slipping back inside of her and fucking her from above. I felt her grip my cock and surged forward with a hard thrust to force her into another orgasm. She cried out beneath me and I struggled to maintain my control.

My knot was forming and she could feel it as well. "You're certain," I hissed out, "I can knot you but not get your pregnant?"

"Yes," she moaned out.

I thrust into her twice more before my knot took hold and I climaxed inside of her. I could feel the ropes of semen spurting out of my cock and it was far more amazing than letting go outside of her body. I rolled to the side taking her with me and propped on of her legs over my hip as we calmed down and waited for the knot to recede. "Alpha," she purred at me, her pupils taking up the majority of her irises.

"Omega, my omega," I purred back before kissing her soundly.

She snuggled into my chest and I sighed. This was just the beginning.

~FIN~


	20. Chapter 20

Ready

By AuraAuthor

_This one is cheesy… I'll own it, but it's still fun_

If someone had told her when she was a sixth-year student at Hogwart's school for witchcraft and wizardry that she was an omega she would have hexed them. If someone had told her that her alpha was Draco Malfoy, she would have pushed them into black lake and called for the giant squid. And is someone had told her she would be married to the git and contemplating having his baby she would have held them under the water until they admitted their foolishness. She was a muggleborn after all and some things were better done the muggle way, like torture for stupidity. But here she was, a twenty-eight-year-old woman married to Draco Malfoy and head over heels in love with the git.

When she had discovered that Draco was her alpha, she hadn't been happy, but thanks to the lust driven magic that worked with the alpha and omega dichotomy, she had gotten over those emotions quickly. They had married three months after the encounter that sealed their fates and had been living a ridiculously happy life ever since. Draco had continued working for Malfoy Enterprises and Hermione had continued her work with magical creature rights and the ministry. They were happy, but lately she had begun to feel that they were missing something.

She was sitting in the gardens of Malfoy Manor with Narcissa taking afternoon tea when she decided to ask her mother-in-law for advice. "How long were you and Lucius married before you started trying to get pregnant?"

Narcissa put down her tea cup and smiled softly at Hermione. "It was expected immediately. So, we never prevented a pregnancy from happening," she said with a shrug. "Of course, we were married over a year before I finally got pregnant with Draco."

Hermione nodded and chuckled as Narcissa leaned forward as if she planned to ask a question. "Don't get excited," Hermione said reaching for a biscuit from the platter, "I haven't even spoke to Draco and he might want to wait some more time before we even try."

"Well the alpha and omega bond almost guarantees that you'll get pregnant in your first heat," Narcissa said with a blush. "I've actually wondered how the two of you have prevented it for two years."

Hermione chuckled again. "Muggle invention," she whispered and Narcissa blushed further.

**MMMMM**

Draco strolled into the home he and Hermione shared with a weary look. The day had been trying, but now he was home and that made things better. "Hermione love, I'm home," he called into the house.

"In the bedroom!" she shouted back.

His alpha perked up at the mention of the bedroom. They had a pleasing romp that morning before work but he could never turn down an opportunity to be inside of her. He moved swiftly down the hallway and pushed their bedroom door open to find her seated in the center of their bed dressed in a simple lite pink chemise. "Stay put," she said as he approached the door.

"You dare command your alpha little omega," he whispered huskily to her.

Hermione's pupils dilated in response to the tone but she quickly shook her head. "Don't use that on me Draco. I have something I would like to discuss before I'm completely out of my mind with desire."

Draco pulled his tie off and shrugged his suit jacket off to drape it over a chair. "And what does my love want to talk about?" he asked unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him. "Stop it," she hissed out. "This is serious."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do we need to talk about Hermione?"

"I want to have a baby," she blurted out, making him completely stop in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked quietly. "You're really ready?"

She nodded and it was only a moment before he was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He ripped the chemise over her head and kissed down her body with a fierceness she hadn't experienced in a while. He pushed he legs apart and attacked her cunt with his fingers and his tongue, drinking from her like he was dying of thirst. When he felt her tighten around his fingers, he thumbed her clit through her orgasm and then kissed her lower belly gently.

He stepped back from the bed and dropped his pants allowing his erection to spring free. His head was already slightly swollen and dripping with precum. "No condom?" he asked, making sure that she really wanted this to happen.

"Love me alpha," she moaned out and with one swift thrust he was a part of her.

"It won't take long," he hissed in her ear.

"Please," she moaned out moving her hips upward.

He growled in her ear before pushing back up on his knees and thrusting into her with abandon. "Are you ready little omega?" he purred. "Are you ready to take my knot?"

"Yes," she hissed out. "Fill me alpha!"

Draco pumped into her two more times and cried out as he began to feel his knot swell and hold inside of her. He moved jerkily as he coated her womb with rope after rope of semen. When his orgasm was complete, he lay beside her and shifted her leg to cover his hip as he had done so often over the last two years. "I love you," he said before kissing her passionately.

"I love you," she said in response. "It feels different," she said with a giggle. "I feel fuller somehow."

"I'm inside of you and not a condom," he said placing kisses along her forehead and eyelids. "You have all of me within you little omega."

She snuggled into him. "I imagine a blond haired, silver eyed little boy."

He shifted his leg and his knot moved inside her making her moan. "And I, my love, imagine a silver eyed, brown curly haired, know-it-all swot of a girl that will have me wrapped around her finger."

They lay there dozing on and off as his knot softened inside of her dreaming of the child they had just created.

~FIN~


	21. Chapter 21

Safe House

By AuraAuthor

_Thanks so much for all the follows, likes, and comments! I love hearing from everyone so please keep them coming! This is a classic trope around Draco defecting early in the war!_

_This one is fluffy…. So fluffy_

"You let him get hurt!" he heard her yell and he smirked. "Did you seriously think this was a good idea Harry? You knew they would be after him the moment they spotted that blond head of hair! The least you could have done was use a glamour charm or something!"

"Hermione," Potter whined, "we had to have a distraction and he worked as well as anything else we could figure! He's not really hurt and we got his parents here safe, didn't we?"

He heard something that sounded like a slap and then a loud 'ow' before she spoke again. "You listen to me Harry James Potter! You will not put any of them in danger like that again! I'm glad you came out unscathed but next time ask me before you try to think and do something else stupid!"

"Bloody hell she's scary when she's angry," his father said from beside him.

"I think she's magnificent," Narcissa Malfoy said with a smile.

"Magnificently scary," Lucius muttered.

"But you two are safe and that's what matters most," Draco said. "Let me go save Potter from her temper before she kills the boy who lived."

"Somehow I believe she could do it where that demented serpent couldn't," Lucius said under his breath and Draco chuckled.

Draco stood from the chair he occupied next to his parents. His movements were slow and his shoulder and right arm were killing him, but he ignored the pain. He pushed the dining room door open with his left shoulder and glanced around the room at the dirty group of people gathered around the table. "Malfoy," Hermione said nodding at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "You need to let Pomphrey take a look at your shoulder."

"It'll be fine," he said acknowledging her concerns. "Weasley wrapped it well."

"Well isn't that great," she hissed out. "Of course, he wouldn't have gotten splinched if you idiots had waited for me like you were supposed too!"

"Leave it Granger," he said. "I'll be fine."

She huffed and glared back at the group. "This is not finished," she growled at them before stomping out of the dining room.

Draco watched her go with a slight grin and it wasn't until his father touched his shoulder that he realized his parents had joined him in the dining room. "We would like to thank you all for your assistance," Lucius said with his commanding tone that often took control of the room. "You did not have to help us and we are forever grateful. Our lives are owed to you and so our fortune and resources are at your disposal."

Remus Lupin nodded at the Malfoy's. "Thanks for that then," he said quietly. "Now I'll show you to your rooms and I think everyone needs to sleep for a bit before we regroup and decide our next steps."

The Malfoy's followed the former Hogwart's teacher up the stairs in the old rickety house. "This is where you can stay," he said indicating a room. "You can clean it up as you wish but we haven't had time to tackle every room in the house."

"Thank you, Remus," Narcissa said before grasping the man's hand and kissing him softly on the cheek. "You don't know what this means to us, what this means for our family."

"Happy to help," he said with a slight blush before turning to leave the three of them standing in the hall.

Draco glanced down the hall where he knew Hermione had gone to keep herself from lashing out further at the dimwitted duo. He sighed. He really couldn't think of them like that anymore because it was their plan that had saved his family. Well Hermione's plan, but executed by Potter and Weasley. He felt his father grasp his unharmed shoulder. "She's a good choice son," he said before stepping through the doorway to the room they had been given.

Narcissa held his face in her hands. "We are so proud of you Draco," she said before pulling his forehead to her lips. "Go show her who you really are my love."

**MMMMM**

Draco pushed the door to his room open knowing that Hermione would be there waiting. "Hi," he said and she glared at him. "You can't be mad at me too?"

She huffed, but didn't speak.

He smirked at her before pushing the door closed with his foot. "Granger," he said walking slowly towards her.

"Hermione," he said when she ignored him.

_"Mon doux amour," _he whispered as he knelt before her. "Look at me, please."

She glanced at him and his heart broke at the sight of her tear-filled eyes. "Hermione, I'm fine," he said before kissing her lips gently.

Hermione pushed him away from her and stood tall above him. "You prat!" she yelled before she started hitting his good shoulder. "I woke up and you were gone! Gone Draco! I had no idea where you were or what had happened! Then you just show back up with your parents in tow and your shoulder split wide open from Ron's stupidity and I'm supposed to be ok with everything!"

He was still on his knees and he planned to stay there until she was done ranting at him. He didn't try to defend himself or his actions because in her heart she knew he had done what he had to in order to protect his family. She would have, and had, done the same thing. She finally stopped shouting and turned back to face him. "Oh, get up already," she said with a huff.

He rose from the floor and wrapped his good arm around her waist. "My parents think you're brilliant," he said planting a kiss on the top of her curly head.

"Bully for them," he muttered.

"I think you're brilliant and beautiful and amazing and talented and…"

"That's a run-on sentence Draco," she murmured.

"Then let me show you how I feel about you _mon doux amour,"_ he said kissing her nose and each cheek.

"Ha," she shouted. "You can't show me anything mister! You're injured remember."

"You can fix it," he said nibbling at her ear and kissing down the side of her neck. "You can make me all better and then gloat about how without you I would still be hurt because I'm to useless to heal myself."

She hissed as he found that sweet spot behind her ear and placed an open mouth kiss. "Heal me and let me show you just how much I adore you and this big brain of yours."

She glared at him. "Or, I don't heal you, use you for my own pleasure anyway, and leave you in the bed with a major erection and no way to relieve it because you aren't as skilled with your left hand as you are your right."

He chuckled. "You could do that," he said gently, "but you won't."

He had already reached for the tie that held her joggers in place and pulled it loose. He ran his hand over her knicker covered arse and thrust his hips against her pelvis. She groaned. "I hate you," she said before pulling the sling off his shoulder and using her wand to heal his wound.

"I know," he said while he used his left hand to clumsily unbutton her blouse.

**MMMMM**

Later, as they lay beneath the comforter of his bed, he thought about how lucky he was to have a woman like her on his side. He kissed her forehead gently and stared at her sleeping features. "I think I'm in love with you Hermione," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep himself.

~FIN~

*Mon doux amour – my sweet love


	22. Chapter 22

Snowed In

By AuraAuthor

_AU No magic…._

"Professor Granger what are you still doing here?" Minerva McGonagall asked from the hallway outside of Hermione's classroom. "You should have left hours ago."

"I had to finish grading these papers Headmistress, but I'm headed to the airport now. My flight doesn't leave for another two hours."

"You better get a wiggle on dear. The snow has been falling steadily for the last hour and you don't want to get stuck on the roads. Have a happy Christmas Professor Granger."

Hermione smiled at the woman. "You as well Headmistress."

**MMMMMM**

The roads weren't overly crowded as Hermione made her way to the airport and it didn't take her long to discover why. "Sorry Ms.," the officer said sincerely, "the bridge has been iced out and its not safe to pass. I'm afraid you'll have to turn back."

"Is there another way to the airport from here?" she asked hopeful.

"You can try route seven just back there, but it might be iced over by now as well. I haven't heard a report."

"Thank you, sir," she muttered and followed the directions for her detour.

**MMMMMM**

The bell above the little diner door jingled but she didn't glance up. She was wallowing in self-pity right now that she wouldn't be hope for Christmas and that there was a good possibility, she'd spend the holiday holed up in this diner if the snow got any deeper.

"Granger?" came a warm voice from beside her.

She glanced up as Draco Malfoy slid into the seat across from her. "Your mum called. Said you were snowed in and asked if I'd come get you and at least get you home safe."

Hermione frowned at him. "I'm fine where I am Malfoy."

"Don't be like that Granger."

She scoffed. "As if I'd trust you to get me back to my home without causing me harm."

"I'd never hurt you Granger!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You've hurt me plenty."

He rolled his eyes. "We were children Granger and I was trying to get your attention."

"Burning my hair with a candle was getting my attention?"

"It worked," he muttered.

She glared at him again. "I'll get home on my own Malfoy."

She tossed a few coins onto the table to pay for her cup of coffee and marched out the door of the diner. "And don't follow me!" she yelled back at him.

He watched her scrape snow off of her windshield with her gloved hands and sighed. She was so stubborn. "Excuse me young man, but you'll want to stop your lady friend. It's just come across the wire that all the roads are closed because of the snow," the woman behind the counter said sharply. "We'll be closing our doors shortly and getting on home ourselves."

Draco nodded and tossed another ten-pound note on the table before walking out the front door of the diner. Granger was obviously having difficulty getting her car to crank if one were to judge from the way she was hitting her steering wheel. He knocked on the window and she scowled at him before she rolled it down slightly. "Come on with me Granger, into the truck. It hasn't had time to get cold and will crank fine."

"I'm not going with you Malfoy," she hissed.

"The roads are closed Granger. You'll either come with me or you'll freeze to death."

"I'll go back into the diner," she said, but he was shaking his head before she finished speaking.

"Closing up and heading home themselves. Come on Granger, I won't bite and my cottage is just up the road a piece. You can hang with me until the snow clears out tomorrow then we'll get you to your parents."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and was about to tell him where he could stuff it when an alert came across her mobile. "Well shit," she said, before reading the message that indicated what he was saying was true.

She chewed her lip for another minute before rolling up her window and opening the door. "No funny business," she said to him before heading to his truck which was the only other vehicle in the lot.

He pushed ahead of her to open the door to the truck and then closed it solidly behind her. The truck was warmer than her car and for that she was grateful. Once he was inside, the truck cranked easily and rattled as he backed out of the lot and headed down the narrow road. She watched the landscape slip by and was shocked to see how far out in the country they had apparently traveled. "You live out here?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered, before adding, "shocked?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "yes I am actually. I figured you would have taken over your family business and added a wing to the manor before marrying Astoria Greengrass and popping out little blond brats that carried your handsome features."

He snickered. "You think I'm handsome?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you took from all of that tirade!"

"I did take over my family's business and I developed it into something more user friendly. We are now a part of the world wide web and have a solid foundation with Microsoft which is a company out of the states. I'll have to show you the prototype mobile that they sent me to look over once we get to the house."

"Interesting," she said quietly.

"As far as the Manor, what grown man wants to live with his parents? It's hard to sleep with women if you have to introduce them to your parents over breakfast the next morning."

"Pig," she muttered.

"Truthful," he responded.

"What about Greengrass?"

He shrugged. "Astoria was nice enough I suppose, but she didn't want me any more than I wanted her, if I'm honest. She and Theo Nott had been an item for years and while my parents would have loved for me to sweep her off her feet it just wasn't going to suit. Especially since I've had my eye on someone else since primary school."

"Ah yes, how could I forget about Pansy Parkinson," she said with disdain.

He laughed. "Well I've shagged her a time or two, but that's about where my feelings for Parkinson end."

She huffed. "Well who else is there then? Who else did we go to primary with that you could possibly be interested in after all these years?"

He chuckled again. "So brilliant but no fucking common sense."

She thought for a moment before she drew a conclusion that wasn't possible. "You can't mean me? You hate me Malfoy! You made my life hell until I moved off to Hogwarts! I haven't heard more than a 'hello' from you in over a decade. Now my mother has sent you to collect me in a blizzard! What the hell is going on? This is the twilight zone or something!"

He pulled over in front of a beautiful cottage home that reminded her of the log cabins she had seen in the states. He turned the truck off and glared at her. "What do you mean you haven't heard from me? I wrote you a letter a month when you were at Hogwarts and since you've been back, I've sent a least an email a month if not every week!"

She stared at him with her mouth open. "Close your mouth Granger, you aren't a codfish. Don't tell me you haven't been getting my letters and emails. I know you never responded but I figured you just weren't reading them because they were from me."

She swallowed. "I… I haven't read them," she whispered.

"But you've received them?" he whispered back.

She nodded and he laughed. "Get out of the truck Granger. I'm not offended. In fact, I think I wrote in several of the letters I knew you weren't reading them so I could confess anything I wanted to and you'd never know. You've had millions of dollars' worth of black mail at your finger tips and have done nothing!"

He popped out of the truck and headed towards the door of the house without looking back to see if she was coming. She wished she had those letters now so that she could see what he was talking about for herself. Had he really been writing her for all of those years?

**MMMMMM**

Draco fixed a dinner of beef stew and a flat bread that really impressed Hermione. "You're shocked that I can cook," he said with a mouth full of bread.

"But not at your table manners," she said back. "I thought you were taught better than to speak with your mouth full."

"I thought I could be myself with you love," he said before taking a large swig of his beer and then belching loudly.

"You are absolutely disgusting!"

He smirked at her. "You would rather I be a gentleman then?"

He stood from the table and walked over to a stereo system. A rather upbeat tune came from the speakers and he moved to stand in front of her. "May I have this dance Ms. Granger?" he asked extending his hand to her.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" she asked with squinted eyes.

"You would rather I be a gentleman and this is the gentlemanly thing to do love."

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He placed her hand in his before putting her other hand on the back of his neck and his other hand on her hip. He began a slow step as a Lauryn Hill version of "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" played gently through house.

"Malfoy," she said eyeing him carefully, "what are you up too?"

"You're stuck with me while the snow continues to pile up outside. I figured I would at least show you a good time Granger."

"And what all does this good time include?" she asked.

"What would you like it to include?" he said huskily.

Her eyes grew wide at his candor. "I'm very confused," she said as she let him draw her closer.

"Boys pick on girls that they like Hermione," he said without looking away from her. "I've always liked you more than I should have love."

"And why do you say it like that?"

He stopped his gentle swaying and drug one hand down her face before tangling it in her hair. "Because I'm no good for you, but having you here like this I really can't care less."

He pulled her face to his and pressed their lips together. He tugged at her hair when she didn't immedicably open her mouth to him, but when she did, he swept his tongue inside to slide along hers in an erotic dance. He moaned against her mouth when she pressed closer to him and she found herself getting rather flushed.

He broke the passionate kiss but continued to pepper her face and her throat with kisses as he worked a hand down her back and along her buttocks. "Malfoy," she said, having trouble making a complete sentence, "I'm confused and this isn't helping."

He stopped kissing her and stared at her. He gave her another peck on the lips before he stepped back from her and put at least six feet between them. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I… I knew something was wrong when you left for Hogwarts," he said, his usual calm demeanor slipping a little. "I started riding my bike past your house each day hoping to see you and one day your mom met me by the mailbox. She gave me a slip of paper with your address and told me that you were lonely and that I should write you. I told myself that I was doing it because you were so odd and probably didn't have any friends at that school, but when you didn't write back, I realized that I needed to write to you. I needed to tell you how I felt and what was going on inside of my head."

He shuffled his feet. "I told you everything in those letters Granger. I told you about how you made me feel and how my parents wanted me to date Astoria, but I couldn't do that to you. I told you about waiting for you," he said without making eye contact. "When you came home with that Ron guy, I thought I was going to die it hurt so bad, but I decided that it wouldn't last with him because we were meant to be together and I would wait."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been waiting this whole time for you. When your mom called to say she needed me to help you I thought this was divine intervention. And now you're here, in my house, eating my cooking and dancing with me, and all I can think is that this is a fucking dream I'm supposed to wake up from any minute."

She fisted her hands at her side to keep from crossing her own arms. "When you say you've waited Malfoy, what do you mean?"

He blushed a little and had difficulty meeting her eyes. "I mean that I've waited for everything to be with you, Hermione. I've just had my first slow dance which I know is kind of cheesy for a twenty-two-year-old, but it was always supposed to be you."

He smiled softly at her. "I, need a few minutes, your room is upstairs and to the left. It has the blue bedspread. Mine is to the right with the green bedspread. You've got your own bathroom so feel free to clean up and I'm sure I've got a t-shirt or something you can wear. I'll put it on the bed for you… in your room," he said quickly before racing up the stairs leaving her stunned.

**MMMMMM**

He had provided her with a t-shirt and a pair of joggers that she had cinched as tight as they would go, but still had to be held up by her hands. She had showered and dried her hair while thinking about what he had said downstairs. She had questions. She needed answers. She needed to speak to him, but would he actually answer her questions?

She left the room he had given her and padded down the hallway to his bedroom. She hesitated for just a moment before knocking. "Hang on Granger," he shouted from the other side of the door.

She stepped back from the door and waited, chewing on her bottom lip. He swung the door open and grinned at her. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Did you mean what you said downstairs?"

Draco turned away from her slightly and sighed. "I was such a douche to you growing up and I feel like that's the only part of me that you remember," he drug a hand through his damp hair.

"I remember lots of things about you being a jerk," she said and he rolled his eyes, "but I also remember you standing up for me when Crabbe and Goyle took my pencil bag and tossed it around. You got it back for me."

"Hermione," he said.

"Draco," she responded.

"I want to be a gentleman with you but if you don't stop biting your lip, I'm going to fuck you into my mattress."

She giggled. "I thought you said you waited for me?"

"I did," he growled. "But that doesn't mean I don't understand the mechanics of the action. I don't imagine I'll last very long the first time, but don't doubt what you do to me woman."

Her eyes grew wide. "You've really never?"

"Never what Hermione? If you're old enough to do it then you should be old enough to say the word."

She blushed. "I'm old enough to do more than just say the word Mr. Malfoy. In fact, if I remember correctly, I'm older than you are, right?"

He eyed her carefully. "Yes, you are by a few months."

"Then I think it's time to listen to your elders," she said letting go of the string she was holding.

Draco took a sharp breath as he watched his joggers fall to the floor. She pushed past him and strolled into his room pulling his t-shirt over her head in the process. She glanced back over her shoulder and smirked at his face. "I may have forgotten to mention that I'm letting my underwear hang dry in the shower," she said before crawling on his bed.

She couldn't see him but she knew his jaw was on the floor.

"Hermione," he hissed out and she flopped over on her back to stare at him with her legs parted.

"Yes Draco," she asked with a sly grin.

"I hope you don't plan to sleep tonight because I've got a lot of firsts to experience with you."

She laughed. "This only works with your clothes off Draco."

He dropped his pants and threw his t-shirt on the ground before he pounced on her in the bed. "I've waited for this for a long time," he said before he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her fiercely.

**MMMMMM**

Hermione stood in the kitchen and sipped her coffee. "Good morning beautiful," he said grabbing her from behind and planting a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning handsome," she said leaning back into him and reciprocating the gesture with a quick kiss to his lips.

"I think this is the beginning of something amazing," he said before nipping at her ear.

"Who knew that snow could change lives so much?" she said before turning in his arms and kissing him again

~FIN~

Author's note: This didn't turn out quite like I wanted it too, and I'll probably do something different with it, but I felt like I needed to give you guys an update of some sort. The thought I had in my head was childhood friends that get stuck together because of a blizzard and end up together. Oh well! I'll work on it later!


	23. Chapter 23

Draco's Inner Monologue

By AuraAuthor

She was beautiful like this, on her knees before me. I had a perfect view of her cleavage, but it was more the submissiveness that made her beautiful. She was so strong. A ridiculously powerful witch that had disproved everything I had ever been taught about muggleborns. But watching her submit to me like this made me feel powerful.

She swirled her tongue around the head of my cock and I hissed at her. "Good girl," I cooed. "Now relax your throat and let me take over princess."

She braced her hands on my hips and I watched those plump red lips spread as my cock disappeared into her mouth. "Such a smart mouth," I purred to her. "I love when it's filled with my cock."

She hummed around my dick and I hissed. "Trying to control things again princess," I said, "well that means I'll have to teach you a lesson."

I gripped her hair with one hand and began to thrust gently into her mouth. "I love to fuck your mouth," I whispered. "I love watching my cock disappear past your lovely lips and I adore the way your throat feels around my head."

She gagged slightly and I pulled back. "Such a good girl," I cooed before beginning to thrust again. "Will you take it all?" I asked and she nodded.

I grinned at her and without warning I snapped my hips forward until her nodes was buried in the soft blond curls that surrounded my dick. She gagged and I pulled back before snapping my hips forward once more. "Swallow," I commanded and she did without question.

I pulled back and smiled at the tears being shed from her eyes. "Such a beautiful woman," I hummed out. "Suck my sac now princess."

And she complied, leaving my dick bobbing above her face she moved her mouth to the skin that hung so heavy below and sucked first one ball into her mouth and then the other. She moved her lips back and forth between the two and I growled as I felt the orgasm building in my gut. "Such a good girl," I cooed at her, before pulling her head back with my hand in her hair and thrusting my dick back down her throat. "I'm going to cum princess and you are going to swallow every last drop. Do you understand?"

She nodded again and I grinned. I moved quickly against her mouth, snapping my hips back and forth as she swallowed trying to keep up with my motions. "That's it princess," I hissed out as I felt my sac tighten. "You take me so well."

She opened her eyes and stared at me with a ridiculous amount of innocence that we both knew wasn't real, but that was all it took. I plunged deep into her mouth again, hitting the back of her throat and pumping my self in and out of her mouth as rope after rope of cum slipped out with force. She swallowed as best she could but some did leak from the corner of her mouth as my orgasm overwhelmed her. When I was finished, I pulled my softening dick from her mouth and she nestled her face against my trouser covered thigh for a moment. "I love it when you do that," I said as I stroked her hair.

She hummed her agreement.

She was so fucking amazing and I knew I didn't deserve her. But I'd give up my right testicle before I would lose her to anyone else.

~FIN~


	24. Chapter 24

Draco's Inner Monologue

By AuraAuthor

She had dressed like that on purpose. It was almost as if she wanted to blow our secret. Her uniform top was just a smidge to tight and her skirt was an inch too short. Her knee socks accentuated her long legs and those innocent looking Mary Jane's made me imagine her legs wrapped around my waist as I fucked her on the desk. That damn Gryffindor tie made me want to cover her eyes with it and have her guess what I was going to lick or kiss next.

I wasn't the only one that noticed her attire. I felt sure that after her little stunt I was going to have to mark her as mine to keep others away from her. When she took her seat next to me at the potions table, I gripped her thigh and forced her legs open. She scooted forward on the stool and instantly gave me better access. She was so fucking amazing.

My fingers crept along her thigh to the apex of her legs where I expected to find silk or lace but instead found curls and skin. Holy fuck she wasn't wearing knickers! The little minx had planned this all along.

I slid one finger along her opening and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. I circled her clitoris with my finger and slowly applied pressure until she was wiggling in her seat. Everyone around us was paying attention to their cauldrons and we were fortunate enough as a pair to have already completed this potion. We were supposed to be working on an ingredients list for the luck potion, but it was difficult to concentrate with such a pretty exposed pussy sitting next to me at the table. I took everyone's lack of attention to my advantage and pulled her legs open further, draping one of her thighs over mine.

She was now wide open to my fingers and I didn't waste my time. I used my thumb to keep pressure on her clitoris while takin my first two fingers and fucking her slowly. She was holding her quill so hard I thought it might snap, but she maintained her façade of working on the potions list.

I knew she was close when she started flexing her hips towards my fingers. I swirled my thumb around her clitoris twice before I felt her walls clamp down around my fingers. I continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm and then gently removed her leg from mine. I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean.

Once class was over, I leaned over her back side and pressed my erection into her arse. "Meet me in the alcove in ten minutes," I whispered. "I need to get my cock inside of you before I burst."

She didn't answer but I knew she would be present.

~FIN~


	25. Chapter 25

Draco's Inner Monologue

By AuraAuthor

Who knew that Gryffindor's Princess was such a naughty girl in bed? I knew. I knew that she was a good girl for all the world to see and a vixen for me and only me. She sat on the sofa in my private room with a book in front of her face. A perfectly natural scene, except for the fact she was completely naked. I watched her with hooded eyes and thought about how beautiful she was when she rode my cock.

I shifted in the bed and she glanced up at me, obviously surprised that I was awake. I beckoned her to me and she chuckled as she marked her book and placed it on the sofa. She stood and her body practically glowed with satisfaction. She crawled up the bed to me and placed a kiss on my semi-erect member before moving to straddle me and kiss my lips.

I bent my head to suckle at one of her nipples and she moaned in pleasure. She rocked her hips against my growing erection and I hissed. I felt the tip of my dick slide between her damp folds and I growled. I moved my hips gently, taking the tip in and out of her slowly teasing her opening. She moaned and tried to push down to sheath me inside her, but I pulled back and she hissed in frustration.

I resumed my gentle torture of her folds and continued my assault on her nipples. I bit and sucked and licked until she was angrily thrusting her hips trying to take me inside of her and ease the torture. "I love these," I whispered against her breasts and she growled at me causing me to laugh.

"I love to taste you Granger," I murmured. "I love how your tits feel in my hands and how your nipples feel on my tongue. I love to suck at them and make them hard peaks," I demonstrated by suckling at both breasts gently. "But I really like to bite them and hear you moan."

I bit down on her right nipple and she cried out. "But what I love the most Granger," I said placing my hands on her hips and holding her still above the tip of my cock, "is filling you completely with my cock."

I surged upward and her wet hole sucked me in and gripped me tightly. I continued to hold her in place and fuck her from beneath while she moaned and thrashed above me. "Be a good girl and come for me Granger," I whispered. "Be a good girl for me, please."

She tried to rock her hips but I kept her firmly in place. "Please Granger," I whispered. "Be a good girl and come on my cock. I want you to come so that I can come. I want to fill you Granger. Please let me come inside of you."

Her walls began to flutter around me and she reared up above me with a guttural moan. She panted as she moved her hips against me and her walls gripped me like a vice. "I'm going to come in you Granger," I hissed, beginning to fuck her from beneath. "I'm not going to pull out this time and you are going to be full of my come."

She moaned again and I was there spurting deep inside her for the first time since we began this relationship and I knew that I would never pull out of her sweet pussy again. She collapsed onto my chest and a drug my fingers up and down her naked back slowly as my cock softened inside of her. I had to come up with a way to convince her we could make this permanent because I knew I never wanted this to end.

~FIN~


	26. Chapter 26

Draco's Inner Monologue

By AuraAuthor

Merlin did I love when she surprised me. It had come as a shock to discover that my sweet little Gryffindor was a bit of a goddess when it came to sexual encounters, but I'm glad that I'm the only one that knows. If the other asshats in this school found out how wonderful she was, they would be lined up to take her out. Hogsmeade would be overcome with the Hermione Granger fan club. Fortunately, she was only this way for me and I was forever grateful.

Today's surprise had come in the form of an owl at dinner that asked me to show up in the potion's classroom right before curfew. I knew it was from her and I complied without question. I had strolled into the dungeon classroom right at curfew and had been pleasantly surprised. She was waiting for me, seated on the table that we shared with her legs crossed and a wicked smile on her face.

She crooked her finger at me and I all but sprinted to join her. She kissed me and it was as she was molding her body to mine that I realized the tables were the perfect height for me to fuck her while she was seated. "Granger," I said against her mouth.

She stopped her assault to look at me with those big brown eyes. "Please tell me that you are ready for me because I don't think I can wait very long."

She giggled and drew my hand down between her legs. The silk of her knickers was damp. "Been thinking about me before I arrived, I see," I murmured before hooking my fingers into the elastic band and pulling the garment down her legs. "Slytherin green," I said before inhaling her arousal from the seam. "You have been thinking about me."

I tucked the knickers into my trouser pocket and she huffed at me. "I'll need them later," I responded before attacking her mouth again.

I pushed myself between her legs and gripped her face with both my hands. She bucked her hips against me and moaned. "If you want it," I whispered, "the pull him out because I'm not touching myself tonight."

I don't know what came over me but the thought of her undoing my pants and pulling my cock out to line up with her cunt was incredibly arousing. If she didn't do it, I was sure that I would just come in my pants, but I wanted to be inside of her. I needed to be inside of her.

She moaned against my mouth and reached in-between us to unbuckle my belt and pull down my zip. She palmed my erection and pulled it free of my pants. I groaned against her mouth as she stroked my erection. "Merlin Granger, don't tease," I hissed.

She giggled again but put me out of my misery. She leaned back on one of her elbows and drew her knees up slightly. She gripped my cock and moved it towards her cunt and I growled as I slid inside of her so easily. "Fucking hell," I grunted.

She leaned back on both elbows and I watched her as I thrust myself into her over and over. "Watch me Granger," I said. "I'm inside of you. My body is part of yours."

She moaned and her plump lips pressed together in a sultry hiss. I was determined to make her come with only my dick, so I changed my pace and began to thrust upwards rubbing my head across her clit each time I pulled out. She began to pant as she rolled her hips against me. She growled low and I felt the flutters as she began to come undone around my cock. "Come for me princess," I said huskily. "Be a good girl and come for me."

She tossed her head back and took her pleasure from me as she rocked her hips back and forth in time with my thrusts. She cried out as she came and I hissed at the tightness around my cock. I began to fuck her fast then, searching out my own orgasm. It wasn't until she pulled me to her for an open-mouthed kiss that I felt the tingle that pushed me over the edge. "Holy fuck," I moaned out.

I pulled out of her and smirked at the mess I had made. My come looked good dripping down her thighs. "I should be a gentleman and give you back your knickers," I said grinning at her widely. "But I like the thought of you walking back to Gryffindor Tower with my cum dripping down your legs."

She huffed at me which only made me grin wider. I kissed her gently. "Thank you for my surprise Granger. It's my turn to surprise you next."

~FIN~


	27. Chapter 27

Draco's Inner Monologue

By AuraAuthor

She was going to be pissed at me and I had no idea how I was going to make it up to her. I hadn't meant for Pansy to get so fucking handsy with me but she put me in a corner. Literally! Hermione walking in on us was just awful. I knew she was angry and that I could deal with, but the look of devastation that had crossed her face broke me inside. I needed her to understand that she was all I wanted! She was the only one that I wanted to spend time around. She was the only one that I wanted to fuck and hell she was the only one that I had ever made love too and she had to know that was true.

I went to the library first because that's where I figured she would be, but she wasn't in her normal spot. Her spot wasn't empty however, it was occupied by Ginny Weasley. She didn't even look up at me when she spoke.

"You fucked up Malfoy," she hissed. "You better make it right or I'll be trying out my latest hex on you that makes your dick shrink back to its size at birth."

I swallowed. I knew she could do it, but that wasn't what was bothering me at all. If Ginny knew what had happened then Hermione had been devastated enough to confess to her what had been going on between the two of us over the past year. "Where?" I asked.

"Her dorm I imagine."

I took off running, completely ignoring Madame Pince as she yelled at me for running. I didn't know the password so she would have to be willing to let me in and I wasn't sure that would happen. "Fuck," I hissed as I rounded the corner to the eighth-year dorms and ran smack into Neville Longbottom.

"Malfoy," he said sternly.

"Longbottom," I replied and tried to ease around him, but he stopped me with one of his long arms.

"I know it was you," he said with a menacing tone I had never heard come from his lips. "You better make it right or watching me slice the head off a fucking snake will seem like child's play."

I sneered at him and pushed him away. "How the fuck do you know it was me Longbottom? It could have been any fucking prick in this school."

"She only looks at one fucking prick like she looks at you," he growled at me. "We've been best bloody friends for a long time. She's like my sister. Family is very important to me…"

"Yeah, red has already read me the riot act. I can't do anything to fix it unless I get to her thought Longbottom so kindly let me pass."

He pulled his arm back and checked me with his elbow before moving on down the hallway.

The eighth-year dorms were unique. They weren't dorms per say because each of us had an individual room, but we did all coexist on one hallway and we shared two large bathrooms. McGonagall had said that we were adults and deserved to be treated as such, and the castle had provided this interesting set up for all of us to be together. We weren't sorted into our houses any longer and we didn't sit apart. We had all bonded over the battles we fought and won and the loved ones that we lost in the process. We had become an odd family and as such everyone was protective of each other.

I knew I had royally fucked up, but surely Hermione would listen to reason. Maybe. Hopefully. Oh, who I was I kidding she was going to hex my sac the minute she saw me and never listen to my side of the story.

I stared at her door for several moments. I couldn't decide what to do, but then again, I knew there was only one answer. I knocked on the door and leaned forward, bracing myself with a hand on either side of the frame. I heard her move across the room and pull at the handle. I was suddenly staring face to face with a broken Hermione Granger and I honestly wanted to throw myself off of the astronomy tower.

"Tell me it wasn't what I think," she pleaded with me, "tell me that I misunderstood what I saw when I walked into the that classroom."

I swallowed. "She cornered me Granger. I have been trying to get away from her all day, but she won't take no for an answer. I ducked into that classroom trying to get away from her, but she followed me. I was pushing her away from me Granger. I don't want her." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the rejection. "I don't want her," I said again, "because I am a one-woman man and the woman, I want is you."

She stared at me glassy eyed and shocked. "She followed you?" she asked softly.

I nodded.

"You don't want her even though she's the perfect girl for you?" she whispered.

I shook my head in the negative. "I don't want her and she's not the perfect girl for me."

"But she really is Draco," she said with a tremor in her voice.

"No," I said moving into the room and pushing her gently back. "She's not the girl for me Hermione."

She took a sharp breath at the sound of her given name. "She's not challenging. She doesn't argue with me and stand her ground on her opinion. She doesn't want to be anything more than a housewife. She doesn't want to mother children or cook dinner," I said taking her face in my hands and rubbing my thumbs beneath her eyes where the tears had streaked her face. "She doesn't want to be fucked hard and fast. She doesn't want to be made love too. She doesn't want to lay on the sofa all day with me and read books. And she sure as hell doesn't want to make me happy." I kissed her forehead and then her nose. "She isn't you Granger. She isn't my Hermione."

I kissed her lips softly. "I want you."

She smiled slightly. "You want me?"

"Every damn day," I said.

"I'm glad you didn't say always," she said with a tearful laugh, "I think I would have had to smack you again."

I laughed. "That was Snape's thing, not mine."

I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her firmly. It only took a single swipe of my tongue for her to open her mouth to me and let me delve inside. I moved one hand to the small of her back and the other I tangled in her hair before pulling her flush against me and pouring every feeling I had into our kiss. She fisted her hands in my shirt and pulled at me as if she wanted to become a part of me and I was more than willing to join us together.

She shocked me by reaching down and cupping my growing erection through my trousers and I growled against her lips. I thrust my hips into her hand and she snickered at my eagerness. "You are going to be the death of me witch," I said breaking our kiss but continuing to pepper her face with lite kisses.

"But it will be a glorious death, don't you think?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

I reached for her blouse and untucked it from her denims. I ran my hands on the smooth skin of her stomach and back. It was ridiculous that I was this fucking hard over just touching her flesh. I had never wanted to be with a woman as much as I wanted to be with Hermione Granger.

She lifted her arms above her head and I smirked before I pulled the blouse off of her body. I unbuttoned her denims and slipped my hand inside to cup her sex and she purred at my petting. "I like it when you touch me," she cooed.

"Do you really?" I asked. "Let's see."

I slid two fingers along the center of her body and hissed when I found it wet. She was already soaking and just from our kissing. I wanted to taste her but I knew it would have to wait for a little while. I had to take this slow and really show her what she meant to me.

I continued to rub her slit through her knickers as I moved my lips down her throat and to the top of each of her supple breasts. I suckled at the mounds and was proud to see the love bites appear where I had nibbled at the skin. "Draco," she whispered as she moved against my hand.

"Hermione," I said back, before moving my lips back to hers.

She unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it down my shoulders, but I refused to remove my hand from her sex in order for her to remove it completely. The shirt hung from one arm as she ran her hands over my chest and down to my belt. Her thrusting had become more eager and the dampness of her knickers was delightful. "You are so fucking amazing, Granger," I said as I leaned down for another kiss.

She didn't get a chance to answer before there was a loud pounding on her door. "Granger!" Pansy screeched from the other side of the door. "Open this door now and unhand Draco or so help me I'll get McGonagall involved!"

Hermione chuckled. "She thinks I've got my hands on you."

I laughed. "If she only knew."

"Then let's show her," she said with another kiss to my mouth.

She turned in my arms, keeping my fingers pressed against her knickers, until her back was pressed against my chest. She took my other hand and moved it to cup her breast and I was more than happy to oblige. I understood what she meant to do and began to kiss a heated line down her neck as she reached for the door handle. Pansy stood on the other side of the door gaping at the two of us with wide eyes. "What in the fuck is this?" she screamed!

"Well… mmmm… it's not… mmmm… me that has my… oh… hands on Draco," she managed to moan out as I increased the pressure on her knickers. "You… see Pansy… oh, Draco… he's… well, he's kind of… got his hands on… on me."

"They'll be in you in a second," I mumbled loud enough for Pansy to hear. "Now get the fuck out of her Pansy," I hissed before kicking the door closed in her face.

I kept her back against me and pushed her knickers aside so that I could stroke her actual lips. "I'm not one to kiss and tell, but that was bloody fucking brilliant Hermione."

She moaned as I pushed two fingers inside of her core. "I know you wanted to go slow," she said moving her hips against my hand, "but I need it hard and fast this time. We'll make love later."

"Your wish is my command," I answered before pushing her onto the bed and dragging her denims and her knickers down her legs.

Her pretty cunt was glistening with her arousal and it only took me a moment to free my cock and push inside of her. "Hard and fast?" I asked slamming into her and drawing back out again.

"Yes," she moaned out. "Hard and fast now. Slow and love…", she didn't get to finish her sentence because I gave her what she asked.

~FIN~


	28. Chapter 28

Crookshanks

By AuraAuthor

I swished my tail and moved stealthily towards my love's bedroom. He was attacking her again and I had to put an end to his pursuits. I could hear her crying out in fear and I knew I had to intervene. My Hermione needed her brave pet to defend her against the blond menace.

They had been quick again and the door was not completely closed. That blond idiot that was always with her now had attacked her face as soon as they had walked into our apartment. He had distracted her enough with his assault that she had let him carry her through our flat and had completely ignored my presence. This was unacceptable.

I was glad that the door was not latched. Not that it would have mattered, I was a rather brilliant cat and would have found my way inside. But it did keep me from getting yelled at for claw marks on the door frame.

Humans were fascinating to watch. It was a shame that they had to shed their outer fur every time they went to copulate. I imagine they got quite cold, but never the less they always stripped off their out layers before they joined together.

It was also fascinating that they could copulate in multiple positions. The blond didn't always take my Hermione in the same way as the red headed idiot had done. The blond moved and twisted her into interesting shapes and was constantly biting at her body. That was also a decidedly human thing for had I ever bitten at one that I copulated with it would not have been a pretty ending for me.

Tonight, he was taking her in the typical animal form and that was both good and bad. It was bad because I hated to interrupt the true way copulation was supposed to be performed when the so rarely did it this way. I don't think my Hermione enjoys being pushed onto all fours by the blond, but she doesn't seem to mind it when she plays with me on the floor. Maybe it's because she can see me and I come to her when she calls. She keeps craning her neck to see the blond and calling his stupid name over and over. I hissed quietly and watched as his now uncovered buttocks clenched with his movements. I was glad that they were enjoying the correct form for copulation because it gave me easy access to the tissue hanging between his legs.

I pounced lithely onto the bench at the end of my Hermione's bed and waited to see if I was noticed. The blond was so involved with his motions into my Hermione that he didn't notice I was present. I crept slowly onto the bed and watched as the tissue swung back and forth with his movements. I let my body become mesmerized by the swaying motion and gave into my own instincts to swipe at the tissue.

"What the fuck?" the blond yelled and moved away from my Hermione.

I jumped around him and darted beneath my Hermione and meowed as pitifully as I could at her. "Crookshanks?" she asked looking down at me.

"That fucking cat just took a swipe at my balls Granger!"

She laughed at him. "Crookshanks you naughty boy!" she said before getting up from the bed and holding me against her. "Draco wasn't hurting me my love. It was actually quite the opposite."

"What the fuck does he have against me?" the blond huffed out while glaring at me. "And how the fuck did he get in? I thought we latched the door?"

"He would have gotten in regardless Draco. Especially if he thought you were hurting me," she said before walking towards the door with me.

I meowed at her and nuzzled her naked chest trying to get her to keep me in the room. "Now, now Crookshanks, as you can see, I am perfectly fine and after your naughty behavior I need to take care of Draco."

The blond laughed as my Hermione put me back out into the hallway. She closed the door completely behind her and I heard the lock click. I wasn't getting back into the room tonight. I hissed at the door. "What the fuck does he have against me?" I heard the blond ask. "I'm a fair sight better than the weasel!"

"He hated Ron," my Hermione said.

"Don't talk about him while I'm naked with you Granger," the blond said.

"Let me take care of you Draco," I heard her say. "I need to look you over first and make sure he didn't hurt you."

"He didn't hurt… oh," the blond moaned out and if I was a dog, I would have barked my aggravation.

It was very early morning when I heard the door to my Hermione's room open. The heavy steps were not hers and I was tempted to claw the blond. He moved into the kitchen and opened the cabinet where she kept my food. What was he up to? Was he going to steal my food? I would not tolerate this behavior! He could have my Hermione all he wanted, but my food belongs to me and me alone!

I hissed at him and he turned to face me. "I'm sorry Crookshanks," he said grabbing the opener from the drawer. "I was so anxious to get Hermione to myself I didn't even think about her needing to feed you dinner."

He opened the can of my favorite tuna and spinach food and dumped it into my bowl. Then he surprised me by adding a dab of cream from the fridge too it just like my Hermione does and mixing it together just like I liked. He sat the food down on the floor next to my water bowl and then refilled it with the green bottled water that I preferred over tap water.

"Night Crookshanks," the blond said as I sniffed at the food.

I watched him close the door to my Hermione's room and heard him shifting back into her bed. I nibbled at the food and found that he did things exactly like my Hermione did. After filling my belly, I settled down on my pillow and thought about the blond. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. If could help my Hermione feed me then he would be a worthy housemate in my book.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about how much I liked him, especially when compared with that red headed human and the one with glasses. Now those two were rubbish.

~FIN~


	29. Chapter 29

Hedwig

By AuraAuthor

The snowy owl flew over the towers of Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with a small scroll attached to its right leg. Why her wizard demanded that she deliver a message to Ms. Granger at this hour of the night she had no idea? Mr. Potter was getting rather demanding this year, but she was trying to understanding considering the enormous amount of stress that he was under now that the rapscallion Tom Riddle was back on the scene.

She gave an inaudible sigh as she flew above the castle keeping an eye out for Ms. Granger. Scrowl, the barn owl that belonged to Mr. Thomas, had mentioned seeing her wandering towards the edge of the forbidden forest. While it was considered out of bounds for students, Ms. Granger would have gone into the forest if she had a need. Hedwig glared fiercely at the forest's edge and decided it was worth a closer look.

She landed on the brand of a tall pine tree that was currently inhabited with a large family of knarl's. Nasty, annoying creatures, but fortunately for Hedwig they were all asleep and would not bother her tonight. She flapped her wings and searched the forest floor, but there was no sign of Ms. Granger. Where could that girl be at this time of night? Of course, if Mr. Potter had known he wouldn't have had to ask Hedwig to deliver the message.

Hedwig stretched her wings and took off from the tree limb towards the quidditch pitch. It was a very unlikely place for Ms. Granger to be, but she was out of options. As she grew closer to the pitch, Hedwig noticed a green tent pitched along the right side of the field. She hadn't noticed that when she had flown over earlier in the evening. Maybe Ms. Granger was performing a spell or potion that required her to be out of the dorms for the night.

Hedwig flew closer and landed gently on one of the poles framing the simple tent. How could she draw the attention of the occupants of the tent? Hedwig moved along the pole slowly before gently lifting the flap that connected the shell of the tent to a flag baring a snake. Hedwig ducked beneath the flap and settled herself on one of the upper poles of the structure. She knew it would be much larger inside than what the tent appeared to be from the outside. She expected the tent to be cozy and warm. What she did not expect was to find Ms. Granger sitting atop that blond menace Mr. Malfoy.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers. What in Merlin's name were the two doing? And why were they unclothed? It was unacceptable!

Ms. Granger was moving up and down Mr. Malfoy with firm thrusts of her hips. Mr. Malfoy had his hands placed on Ms. Grangers hips and was shifting beneath her in a rather obscene manner. If Hedwig could speak, she would fly right back to Mr. Potter and let him know what she was witnessing. Instead she opted to let out a loud hoot that scared Ms. Granger and sent her tumbling off of Mr. Malfoy and onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" Mr. Malfoy said rudely.

Ms. Granger glanced up and made eye contact with Hedwig. "Oh," she said sweetly, "it's Hedwig. She's got a scroll."

Ms. Granger tucked the blanket around her body and motioned for Hedwig to drop the scroll. "Does he expect a reply?" Mr. Malfoy asked from his position still lying in the bed.

Ms. Granger laughed. "You tell me," she said showing Mr. Malfoy the missive causing Hedwig to ruffle her feathers over the disregard for Mr. Potter's private note.

Ms. Granger smiled at Hedwig. "It's ok Hedwig, the note was for Draco as well."

Hedwig eyed her suspiciously. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were not friends. Why would Mr. Potter be writing to Mr. Malfoy as well as Ms. Granger?

"That bloody owl looks pissed," Mr. Malfoy said. "Send Potter the answer so that we can get back to what we were doing."

Ms. Granger turned and glared at Mr. Malfoy. "You don't want to wait?"

"Fuck no," Mr. Malfoy answered. "Potter can get here when he pleases, but right now I've got you all to myself and I plan to use that time to our advantage."

Ms. Granger laughed at Mr. Malfoy and Hedwig ruffled her feathers in further confusion. Ms. Granger scribbled a note on the scroll and attached it back to Hedwig's foot. "I don't have any treats Hedwig," she said. "Make Harry give you something extra for your trouble."

Hedwig moved back up the pole to the flap she had entered through. Before she flew off, she heard Mr. Malfoy speak. "It's a good thing owls can't talk. Imagine what she'd be telling the school about us right now."

Ms. Granger laughed before letting out a soft moan. "What that you and Harry take turns fucking me to help all of us destress?"

"Merlin take you woman, I don't share especially with the likes of Harry Potter," Mr. Malfoy said. "Now get back on my cock before I have to punish you. You don't want your precious Potter walking in on you getting your arse spanked red do you?"

Ms. Granger laughed again. "I don't think Harry would appreciate that one bit."

"I just hope this plan of his to break into Gringotts's works," Mr. Malfoy said. "I don't like the idea of you getting near my Aunt Bella for any reason. She's deranged and there's no telling what she might do to you."

"Draco," Ms. Granger said, "you worry too much. The worst she could do is hex me with some silly spell. She's not that powerful."

Hedwig didn't hear anymore of the conversation as she flew back towards Mr. Potter. Who knew what these crazy kids were up to around this castle anymore?

~FIN~


	30. Chapter 30

Fully Clothed

By AuraAuthor

She heard the floo flare up and had the urge to run and hide. He was pissed. Of course, she had done it on purpose and she had expected his reaction, but still a pissed off Draco Malfoy was a fierce Draco Malfoy. She stood her ground, but was smart enough to exist at the base of the stairs far away from the floo room so that she could apparate to their bedroom before he reached her.

She waited on pins and needles for him to walk out of the door. What was taking him so long? She had been very obvious that she was going back home. She took a step forward towards the door a small iota of doubt creeping into her brain. What if he had tripped coming through the fireplace because he was so angry? What if he had fallen and hit his head? What if he was bleeding on the floor right now and she was sitting here letting him die?

She took another two steps until she was standing in front of a garish marble sofa table with a wide mirror hung above it on the painted gray wall. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was being stupid. She would have heard him if he fell over. She started to draw her wand to apparate to their bedroom, but a sudden pop echoed through the foyer and made her squeal.

He was behind her. She could see him in the mirror. "You just had to do it didn't you," he hissed.

"Wha… what?" she asked innocently, licking her lips in the process.

He met her eyes in the mirror. "You. Had. To. Wear. That. Fucking. Skirt," he growled out.

"This skirt," she said suddenly feeling bolder. "What's wrong with my skirt?"

He put his hand in her hair and pulled her back against him, cupping a breast roughly in the process. "That fucking skirt makes me want to bend you over and take you from behind like some sort of animal Hermione!"

"Then do it," she challenged.

He growled at her again before pushing her forward and placing her hands on the cold marble. She closed her eyes as she felt him push her skirt up and yank her knickers down to her knees. "Open your fucking eyes Granger," he hissed at her.

Oh, he was pissed. He only called her Granger when she had pushed him to his limit.

"Open your eyes and watch yourself in the mirror. You wanted this. You practically begged for it and you will watch me fuck your brains out!"

He slapped her exposed arse to make his point and then she heard the tinkling of his belt as he undid it from his waist. The anticipation of him being inside of her was killing her. She wiggled her arse in front of him to make him even madder. He roared at her before snatching his pants down and shoving his dick inside of her hard. She cried out at the intrusion and was grateful that this game had caused her to become so aroused.

He had one hand on her hip, gripping her tightly and the other was still in her hair keeping her face on the mirror. She met his eyes in the mirror and he glared at her before pulling out and thrusting back into her core. "You left before I did this morning," he said accusingly. "You know what this skirt does to me and you wore it on purpose."

He continued to thrust into her at a hard pace and she reveled at every touch. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a groan. "Are you going to come you little witch?" he asked. "Are you going to come? Because I am, I can promise you that right now. And you are going to go back to work with my come pooling in your knickers because I refuse to miss an entire day because you couldn't come to me and ask for this like a normal person!"

He gripped her hips with both hands now. "I should keep you from coming you know," he said as his thrusts became deeper. "I should come myself and completely ignore your needs."

I hissed at that thought. He wouldn't dare. "You know I won't," he said slapping my arse to get his point across. "But I do think I'll come first and then force your orgasm by thumbing your clit. What do you say to that Granger? I won't make you come with my dick and my semen will already be inside of you when you come apart. What do you think of that?"

"Do it," I moaned out and his hips moved jerkily against my own.

He watched me in the mirror and it only took a moment before he was shuddering against me and I knew he had reached his peak. He kept his cock inside of me as the thumbed my clit and brought me to orgasm. He rocked his hips back and forth and I came around his softening member. It was the most erotic thing we had ever done.

When I was finished, I pressed my cheek against the cool marble table and he stepped back from me leaving my arse exposed to the cool air of the foyer. He leaned over and kissed what I assumed was a palm print on my arse before he pulled my knickers back into place. I stood up and met his gaze in the mirror again. "It was a big one," he said wrapping his arms around me and placing a hand on my lower abdomen. "It will be dripping out of you for hours."

"Good," I said with a wide grin. "I needed that and I needed you."

He turned me in his arms and kissed me sweetly. "Why didn't you just say something Hermione?" he asked. "Why did you have to get me so worked up that I fucked you in our foyer like a randy teenager?"

He still looked angry, but more at himself than at me. "You haven't touched me since I told you," I said with a shrug.

"I have touched you!" he yelled at me.

"No, Draco, you haven't. Last night was the final straw. I came to you in your favorite nightie and showed you how ready I was for you. But what did you do Draco?"

He couldn't meet my eyes. "What did you do Draco?" I demanded.

He glared at me. "I kissed you on the head and told you that you needed to rest," he hissed out.

"And before I told you, you would have ripped that nightie off of my body and fucked me into the mattress! What changed?"

He drug a hand down his face. "I don't want to hurt anything Hermione. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to hurt the baby."

I smiled softly at his honesty. "You've never hurt me and things have gotten very rough in the bedroom over our years together. And trust me when I tell you that this little one is well protected. You may have a big dick but it is not going to get anywhere near our baby."

He laughed. "I've been stupid haven't I love."

"Nothing new or surprising there," I said before turning to head up the stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To take a shower. I can't go to work like this," I said with a frown.

He took me by the hand and led me back to the floo. "Oh but Mrs. Malfoy you will go to work with my come in your knickers. You punished me by wearing that fucking skirt today and this is my revenge."

I glared at him. "And don't forget it was a big one because I haven't had an orgasm in over a week."

"Draco," I hissed out before he pushed me into the floo.

"We'll take a shower together tonight and I'll make sure you are squeaky clean. Have a great day love," he said as he tossed some floo powder into the floo and called out my destination.

The last thing I saw before I was whisked away was his smiling face. I guess a part of me deserves what I got, after all if he had fucked me at the office I wouldn't have been able to deal with the mess properly.

~FIN~


	31. Chapter 31

Logomaniac

By AuraAuthor

_*A logomaniac is a person who is an obsessive lover of words._

She twirled the quill between her thumb and forefinger. The library was empty and had been for a while, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the quiet and the stillness. She glanced down at her potions essay and sighed. It was completed, but she wasn't ready to go back to her dorm yet. Her dorm was cold and lonely and would be until he got back from the quidditch playoffs in Bulgaria.

She missed him. She really missed him, not the warmth of his body or the orgasms that he provided. She missed those of course, but she really missed him. She leaned forward on her elbows and pictured him in her head.

He was tall and lean. That ridiculous blond hair was natural and so soft that she couldn't help but touch it every time she walked by him. His eyes weren't just blue. They were silver pools of blue that you could easily drown in if you watched him. His hands, oh his hands, they were hot and calloused on her skin but soft and gentle as they touched her body. He used to his hands to pluck and tweak and play her body like a musical instrument and she was still in awe of his ability.

She rubbed her thighs together beneath the table and laughed softly at her arousal. Who knew words could turn her like this? He knew. He knew that she liked to here what he was going to do to her or what he wanted her to do to him. He knew she loved words and was obsessed with words and he never failed to surprise her with his descriptions.

She closed her eyes and imagined him joining her in the library. "What do you want Granger?" he would say in his haughty tone of voice.

She would laugh at him and shrug her shoulders. "I don't want anything from you Malfoy," she would reply and he would growl at her.

He would sit next to her at the table. His body would be turned sideways so that one of his legs brushed against her knees and the other kept the chair from squeaking across the floor. He would move her closer to him and hold her face with his hands while he kissed her along her neck and jaw. "I think you want me Granger," he would say as he nibbled on her ear and stroked a hand down in between her breasts. "I think you want me to make you come right her in the library. You naughty minx you."

Her body would betray the image she was trying to portray because her knees would fall apart as his hand ghosted along her thighs. "Are you wet for me love?" he would ask as he walked his fingers up her creamy thighs. "Are your knickers soaked? Is that pretty pussy of yours dripping for me?"

She would deny being aroused. It was part of the game that they played. "Oh Granger," he would say as he pulled her shirt from the waist band of her skirt and slid one hand beneath to palm her breasts through her brassiere. "You can't lie to me pet. The evidence will be there when I drift between your thighs."

She continued to twirl the quill between her fingers and rocked her core gently against the library chair as she imagined him. His long, beautiful piano player fingers, would move beneath her skirt and tease her thighs open. He would stroke the cotton of her knickers and hiss into her ear. "Merlin Granger, you are soaked."

He would move his fingers up and down the seam of her knickers, all the while kissing and sucking at her neck and lips. "I'm sure these are sensible white cotton knickers aren't they Granger?" he would say. "No silky or lacy thongs for my girl. Oh no. They are sensible white cotton and they are the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen."

She would part her legs a little more for him to give him better access. "And you know it don't you Granger? You know that my cock is raging to be inside of you over some fucking white cotton knickers."

He would find the spot then. That little bundle of nerves that made her moan out loud. "Shh, Granger," he would say taking her mouth with his. "We're in the library. You've got to be quiet."

He would stroke the sensitive nub for a few seconds before pulling her knickers to the side and searching out the moist heat of her folds. "Such a pretty pussy for me to pet," he would hiss in her ear.

She would be panting to keep from crying out at the pleasure he was bringing her with his fingers. "You want my cock don't you Granger," he would say huskily. "My fingers are good, my mouth is better, but you really want my cock."

His cock was a masterpiece. She had only seen one other in her life in its actual form and she had not been impressed, but Draco's cock, it was beautiful. It was long and lean just like him with a vein that popped up along the center of the shaft that she loved to run her fingers along. His head was wide but the perfect size for her to take into her mouth and suckle. His shaft ended in a bunch of platinum blond curls that covered a heavy sac that she loved to fondle. Yes, she wanted Draco's cock. She wanted it for herself and no one else. If others knew how beautiful his cock was, they would never leave him alone.

"You dream about my cock, don't you Hermione," his use of her given name would send a shiver down her spine. "You dream about my cock in your hands and inside of your body, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione sighed into the stillness of the library and ground down a little harder on the wooden chair she was occupying. She imagined his fingers stroking her nether lips before plunging into her core. She wouldn't be able to keep herself from unzipping him and pulling his erection free. She would use the bead of precum that had developed on his slit as lubricant to stroke his cock while his fingers worked her pussy. She knew he would talk to her the whole time they were together.

"Merlin you are amazing Hermione," he would whisper. "You handle me better than I could myself and I've been stroking my cock since I was thirteen."

She would hiss at the complement and begin to rock her hips against his hand. "Are you going to come for me love?" he would ask. "Are you going to soak my hand?"

She bit her lip as she ground against the chair harder.

His fingers would be in a steady pattern now. Fucking her at a quick pace while his thumb brushed against her clit. Her hand would be gliding up and down his cock matching his pace. "I want you to come on my hand Hermione. I want you to soak my fingers," he would gasp as he fought his own orgasm. "If you'll come for me princess then I'll come for you. You'd love that wouldn't you princess. Knowing that you got me off with just your hand and a bit of precum."

She ground her self harder against the chair. She was so close and since this was the best, she was going to get for another day she wanted an orgasm and she wanted it now. "Come for me princess," he would rasp against her ear. "Please."

She imagined he would be rocking his own hips now. Thrusting into her hand and suddenly she was there, falling over the edge she had built for herself. She pressed herself down into the wooden chair and bit her lip to keep from crying out her orgasm. She knew he would be proud of himself. "Good girl," he would coo at her and she imagined he would put his cock away before she could finish her job.

She would pout and he would laugh at her. "I'll come in your pussy when we get the fuck out of this library and back to a bedroom," he would say and she would happily comply.

She clenched her thighs together to feel the tingle of her orgasm as it faded slowly. Merlin but she missed him. The real him was so much better than anything she could ever imagine. She sighed and gathered her books up from the table. He'd be back tomorrow and she already had plans to keep him in bed for an entire day. He would need his rest after all this quidditch. He would need some stress relief too and she knew just how to help him.

~FIN~


	32. Chapter 32

Back Seat

By AuraAuthor

AU in the muggle world… no magic, just general young adult horniness.

He owned a 2006 blue Volkswagen Polo. It had been his dads at some point in time and when he had finally gotten his license it had been handed down to him. There was a scratch on the back-passenger side door where he had clipped a mailbox one night trying to make it home before curfew. The seats were stained from spilled drinks and dropped burgers as he drove all over the countryside looking for trouble and a good time. That had all stopped when he met her though.

They were at some party having a few drinks and laughs. She was kind of shy, but she warmed up to him quickly. She wasn't pretty in what most of his friends would have said was a conventional way, but she was beautiful unto herself. Her hair was kind of wild with its crazy curls and her eyes were such a beautiful brown that he would get lost in them as they chatted.

He had met her parents and she had met his. It was a modern-day courtship and while both of their parents had frowned on them looking for a flat together it hadn't stopped them at all. And it was on such an escapade that he found himself behind the wheel of his 2006 Polo looking for some obscure street in Chelsea where Hermione had found the perfect flat.

"I think we turn up there next to that brick building on the corner," she said, turning a printed map around in her hands as she attempted to navigate.

"No offense love but we made that turn a bit ago and that's how we ended up back here. I think I've finally found something you aren't good at darling; you can't read directions for shit."

She huffed at him. "I can't help that I don't understand this ladies' directions Draco."

"Look Smith Terrace has got to be a little further, down right? We've already taken both of these streets. By process of elimination we must be getting close."

She frowned. "Fine go up another street or two and we'll see what we can find. I'm not above asking for directions though Draco."

"And I'm not above sending you to ask for directions Hermione, just as long as I'm not that one that does it!"

She giggled.

It took another two turns and a drive the wrong way down a one-way street but they finally found the flat. It was older, but honestly what in the area wasn't older. The one bedroom was spacious enough and really who would they be entertaining except each other. "I like it," she had said. "But we'll need to discuss it further."

"Take your time loves," the landlady had said. "I'll wait a few days to hear from you then."

We got back on the road and she was absentmindedly playing with my hair as we drove. I hadn't touched her all day except to hold her hand and I was suddenly hard as a rock and aching to be inside of her. I took a side road that led down to an unused quarry. "Where are we going?" she asked suddenly paying attention.

"Cars running hot," I said seriously. "I need to pull over and let it cool down."

She glanced at me and then glanced at the gages. Her hand drifted from my nape to my shoulder before drawing a line down my chest and stomach and palming my cock through my trousers. "The cars running hot, or you are?" she asked with a smirk.

I coughed as she squeezed the front of my pants. "A little bit of both I think," I hissed out.

I parked in a shady spot between two trees and turned the engine off. "Well, what should we do while we wait for the car to cool down?" I asked not making eye contact with her.

She yawned and stretched her arms. "I think I'll just climb in the back seat and take a nap. If that's ok with you Draco?"

I shrugged. "Sure, sure. A nap would be good I guess."

She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over the middle console to the back seat. I was drumming a tune on the steering wheel when her right trainer came flying up into the front seat. "Hermione?" I asked, but she didn't answer with anything other than to fling her left trainer up to join the right.

"Can't sleep with shoes on," she said by way of explanation.

I grinned. "I understand. Must get comfortable. If… if um, there's anything else you need to take off to feel comfortable feel free."

Her socks flew up into the seat at the end of that statement followed by the t-shirt she had been wearing. I almost choked when her bra came sailing over the headrest of the front seat and her denims and knickers completed the outcast ensemble. "Draco," she purred from the back seat.

"Hermione," I croaked out.

"I'm cold. Can you come warm me up?"

I bolted over the console of the car and in my haste pulled the seat belt with me with caused her to giggle. "Shut up woman, if you had a naked woman in your backseat, you'd forget about the bloody belt too."

"I suppose I would," she said as I covered her body with mine.

I kissed her and she immediately opened her mouth to me allowing me a taste. I rocked my hips against her heat and growled into her mouth as my clothed erection rubbed against her. "I think," she said in between kisses, "this kind of cold requires body heat."

She pulled at my shirt and tossed it over the front seat before reaching for my belt and trousers. I helped her work them down my legs and off before covering her with my body again. She felt amazing against me. He skin was soft and silky and smelled like apples. Her hands were everywhere and when she wrapped one of them around my shaft, I groaned against her mouth. "Fuck Hermione," I hissed.

"Condom," she ground out and I went fishing in the floorboards for my trousers.

After applying the contents of the little foil package to my dick I lifted one of her legs and positioned myself to thrust into her. Her heat wrapped around me and I was in absolute heaven. Our positioning left me thrusting shallowly but it was enough to create a wonderful friction between the two of us.

She moved beneath me, matching my pace, before grabbing my arse with both hands and pushing me harder against her. "So close," she ground out as she moved against me.

She arched her back off of the seat and I moaned at the forcefulness of her movements. Something about this had aroused her unlike any other time we had been together. She started to pant and surge her hips against me and it wasn't long before she was clenching her thighs around me and moaning out her orgasm. "Draco," she hissed out. "Don't stop."

"Not gonna," I said as I continued my thrusting feeling my own orgasm begin to build.

She gripped my hips with her hands and I felt her tighten around me once more. "Oh fuck," she cried out and I leaned down to kiss her solidly.

She kept her legs wrapped tightly around my hips, but moved her hands back to my arse while we kissed. My thrusting never ceased but she knew just what to do to push me over the edge quickly. She took one finger and traced the crack of my arse straight down to my sac and with a gentle squeeze I was coming. "Bloody fucking hell Hermione," I said as I pumped my hips two more times against her mound.

I lay my head on her chest as we worked together to slow our breathing and heart rates. "That was pretty amazing," she said dreamily from above me.

"I have to agree," I said before leaning up and kissing her again.

"Do you like the flat?" she asked drawing circles on my naked back and arse.

"Right now, I'm content to live in the backseat of this car," I said with a chuckle.

"But we can only fuck in the one position back here," she said as if that mattered more than anything else in the world.

"You are brilliant my love," I said before kissing her nose. "Let's get dressed and make an offer on the flat. The sooner we move in the sooner we can begin christening each room."

"Just like we christened the back seat of your car," she said with a giggle. "I wonder if your parents…"

"Hermione!" I shouted. "Don't even go there. I'm sure they have but I don't want to think about them fucking in my car."

"It was their car first," she said with a laugh.

"Keep being cheeky and I'll give your naked arse a good swat before you get dressed," I said biting down on her lower lip gently.

"Draco don't tease," she moaned out. "You haven't done anything like that in a while."

I felt my dick stir within her. "I only have the one condom with me woman. Cease and desist or I'll have to risk the pull-out method which we are both proof positive does not work."

"When you're right you're right," she said with another kiss and a gentle pop to my backside.

~FIN~


	33. Chapter 33

Let's Make Love

By AuraAuthor

He wasn't sure just when his feelings began to change. It had all started out as a good time and of course the common reason of relieving stress. They both had stressful jobs. She had to deal with the chaos that was being the Gryffindor Princess and he was to deal with being the Malfoy Heir. They could use each other and no feelings would get involved. Until now.

Of course, she wouldn't feel the way that he did about them being together. She wouldn't even acknowledge him when they crossed each other's paths in the world outside of their flats. Why would he think for a moment she might want a more permanent relationship with him?

"Draco, my dove, you look troubled," Narcissa Malfoy said from across the table.

He may live on his own, but he still had dinner with his mother two nights a week. "You do look like something is eating at you dear," his Aunt Andromeda said from her position at the head of the table.

His mother had moved in with Andromeda once his father had been sentenced to the dementor's kiss. They were a couple of old bitties that couldn't help but get in his business. But maybe they would have some decent advice for him.

"There's a girl," he said with a frown.

"Girl or woman?" Andromeda asked. "There is a significant difference."

Draco drew in a deep breath. "A woman, definitely a woman."

"Go on then," Narcissa said placing her fork on her plate.

"I want… I want there to be more to our relationship, but I don't think she wants the same thing."

"And what is your current relationship?" Narcissa asked with curiosity, she was unaware of any witch that her son was dating.

"They are obviously friends with benefits," Andromeda said.

"What does that mean?" Narcissa asked.

"They have sex, but there are no feelings involved," Andromeda said. "But that is the most ignorant thought any person ever had in the muggle or wizard world. There is no way to keep a physical relationship for any length of time and not develop feelings."

"I… I see," Narcissa said with a deep blush.

"Don't be a prude Cissy. You can't pretend for a moment that Lucius wasn't in your knickers long before the two of you were married. I know that Ted and I enjoyed a physical relationship for a year before we ran off to get married."

"Please Aunt Andy," Draco sighed. "I don't want to think about any of you and your… physical relationships."

"So," Narcissa said, clearing her throat in a lady like manner. "You've developed feelings for this woman?"

"I think I've always had feelings for her, but I was willing to take whatever she would give me."

"But I don't understand what the problem is my dove. You are handsome, wealthy, and a wonderful man. Look at all you've done to restore our good name. What more could she want in a husband?"

"How about one that isn't branded with the symbol that would have seen her killed off if things had followed Voldemort's plan?"

Narcissa swallowed. "I… I see."

Andromeda laughed. "Wonderful Draco! Following in my footsteps may be difficult but if you marry for love you will live much happier, I guarantee!"

"Lucius and I were happy," Narcissa said suddenly offended. "We were very happy and that was what pained him the most about having to receive the kiss. He lost all of those feelings," she trailed off with a sniffle.

"Follow your heart Draco," Andromeda said. "You'll never know if you don't try to win more than her knickers."

Draco blushed. "Thank you, Aunt Andy, that's… um… well that's brilliant advice."

**MMMMMM**

He stepped through the floo of her flat and took in the room. "Granger?" he called out.

"Draco?" she answered stepping out of the kitchen where she was apparently cooking a late dinner. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. I didn't realize we had plans for tonight."

Draco shook his head. "We didn't. I just left dinner with my mother and Aunt Andy and I wanted to see you."

Hermione smiled. "How are they? I need to pop in for tea one day soon. It's been a couple of months since I've seen them."

"They are both well."

A beeping noise from the kitchen drew her attention. "I'm heating up a late dinner, but I can toss it if you have something else in mind to entertain us this evening."

He smiled at her. "I think you'll need your nourishment in order to participate in the activities I have planned."

She giggled and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. She pulled another wine glass down from the shelf and poured him a glass of the white wine she had been chilling in the fridge. He nodded his thanks to her and took a sip of the wine while he watched her move around the kitchen. She pulled a bowl of something out of her odd muggle contraption the microwave and stirred the contents with a fork. "Sure, you don't want some?" she asked.

"I might have a bite," he said suddenly behind her.

He pushed her hair to the side of her neck and slid his nose up the length before planting an open-mouthed kiss beneath her ear. "Of course, it might be a bite of you," he whispered dragging his tongue down her neck.

She whimpered as his hands skimmed lightly down her blouse and landed on her hips. "Forget the food," she hissed and attempted to turn in his arms.

He stopped her and kept her back firm against his chest. "Now Granger, I told you that you needed nourishment."

He peered over her shoulder at a bowl of chicken tikka masala and rice. "Spicy," he said before dipping his finger into the sauce. He traced her bottom lip with his finger and she darted her tongue out to taste the curry.

"It's my favorite," she said panting a little.

"Oh, I know darling. I enjoy it as well."

He grasped a piece of the sauce covered chicken in between his fingers and brought it to her mouth. She opened and took the bite from him making sure to suck the sauce off his fingers. While she chewed the deftly moved his fingers down the front of her blouse and unbuttoned each button, caressing each new inch of exposed skin as he went. She sighed sweetly as his fingers brushed against her stomach. "You're teasing Malfoy," she said.

"As is my right," he said before skimming the top of her breasts with his fingers.

He turned her in is arms then and lifted her onto the counter top. He took another chunk of chicken and drew a circle with the sauce above her belly button before he fed it to her. This time while she chewed, he leaned her back onto her elbows and laved his tongue across the circle of sauce. She hissed at the touch and threw her head back with a moan. "Malfoy," she gasped out as his tongue drew a line up to her brassiere.

He pulled the silky cup of her brassiere down from her right breast and grinned at the peak of the nipple. He swirled his tongue around the peak and she keened at his touch. He pushed the blouse off of her shoulders and drug his long fingers down her arms, creating chill bumps in his wake. He palmed her other breast softly before reaching for another chunk of chicken.

This piece he touched lightly to her nipple and licked the sauce off that it left behind before placing the chunk between his own teeth and chewing. "What do you think?" she asked in a heavy pant.

"It's good, but you taste better," he said with certainty.

He leaned over and captured her mouth with his, placing his thumb on her chin to force her mouth open. He swept his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her. It was beyond amazing.

He raked his short nails down her chest and tweaked her nipples before breaking the kiss. "You just had to wear pants today didn't you Granger."

She laughed. "Just means you'll have to fuck me in the bedroom instead of on my countertop."

He kissed her again and then shocked her by tossing her over his shoulder and toting her to her bedroom. He set her on her feet and attacked her, throwing her blouse on the floor and unsnapping her brassiere before tossing it on the floor as well. He palmed her breasts and kissed her firmly before unbuttoning her pants and dropping them to the floor. She reached for his shirt, but he stopped her quickly. "This is my show Granger," he hissed before dropping to his knees in front of her.

He hooked his thumbs into the band of her knickers and made her squeal in ticklish delight when he jerked them down her legs. "So beautiful," he whispered before laying his forehead against her stomach and inhaling her scent.

He pushed her gently with his head until she was seated on the foot of her bed. He followed her, shuffling on his knees until he was between her legs. "Lay back," he commanded and she complied.

Her nether lips glistened and he had a moment of pride to know that he was the cause of her arousal. He moved a finger along her damp folds and couldn't help but flick her pearl that had revealed itself from beneath its hood of skin. She groaned with the movement but didn't try to sit up on the bed.

He kissed her thighs and suckled the apex where her legs met her core. He inhaled her arousal and thought for a moment he would come in his pants. He nibbled and sucked at her pretty pussy until she was writhing on the bed trying to relieve some of the tension that had built during his assault. He briefly pushed two fingers inside of her but only for a moment.

He stood in front of her and began to take off his clothes. "Move back in the bed Granger," he said firmly.

She watched with hungry eyes as he shed his jacket and button-down shirt. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the floor before shoving his shorts down his legs and allowing his erection to spring free. He joined her on the bed and kissed his way up her body until he was kissing her mouth. He broke the kiss and stroked her hair from her face gently. "Malfoy?" she asked with a voice full of arousal but slight concern.

"Draco," he whispered. "Please call me Draco."

She smiled. "Draco," she whispered.

He moved above her then and took his shaft in hand. He lined himself up with her core and slowly moved forward until he was completely sheathed in her body. "Draco," she moaned out.

He began to move at a steady pace above her and she joined him thrust for thrust. "Draco," she hissed as she wrapped her legs around his back and dug her heels into his buttocks. "More, please!"

He never broke eye contact as they moved together. "Hermione," he said, "come for me love."

He thrust hard into her body and she clamped down around him. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh as she bucked against him chasing her pleasure. "Draco," she moaned out.

"Hermione," he hissed as he found his own end and came inside of her.

He didn't pull out of her right away. He rested his forehead against hers and worked to slow his breathing down. "Draco?" she said with a curious tone.

"Hermione?" he answered.

"This was different."

He nodded and lifted his head from hers staring into her brown eyes. "I'm not sure what to say," he said swallowing hard.

He pulled his softening member out of her and moved slightly to the side, propping up on his elbow to watch her. "What are you thinking? Say what you are thinking," she responded.

He hesitated for a moment, but answered her honestly. "I'm thinking that I want more than this," he said and she frowned.

"What?" she asked her voice cracking.

"I want more than a quick fuck two or three times a week. I want dinner dates and sleepovers. I want to make love in every room of the house and then I want to fuck in every room of the house. I want to do all of that and then make it permanent in front of friends and family. Then I want to have children and sneak around when they are asleep and make love in every room of the house again. I want more than what this is we have."

He watched her eyes tear up, but he didn't correct her train of thought. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes and he knew if he didn't just go for it then they would really be over. She sniffled and tried to get up but he wouldn't let her move.

"I guess we've had a good run then," she said, her voice cracking, but trying to be strong. "Please do me a favor and don't send me an invitation to the wedding."

He smirked, but because she wasn't looking at him directly, she didn't see.

"Why would I send you an invitation?" he asked.

She let the tears fall freely now. "Of course, why would you Malfoy? Send me the dirty blooded muggle born an invitation to your lavish affair of a wedding. Why would you bother to think about me after you leave tonight?"

Her reaction did something to him. It should have upset him, but it didn't. It verified that she felt more than just arousal for him. She wanted more than just his cock and a good shag.

"Back to Malfoy hmm? Sounds like you might have let some feelings get involved Granger."

"Fuck you, you pompous prick. Get out of my flat!"

He turned her face to his and kissed her forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere Granger. I want all of that with you Hermione," he whispered and she sobbed loudly. "Marry me Hermione. Have my children and make a family and a home with me. I think it's all I've ever wanted and I've just been to chicken shit to believe it could happen."

She cried openly and pressed her face into his chest. "I'm afraid I need an answer," he said lifting her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you want me?"

He kissed her tear stained cheeks before dropping a gentle peck onto her lips. "Why wouldn't I want you Hermione? Why wouldn't I want your brilliant, swotty, beautiful, workaholic, sex goddess self? This may have started as a way to relieve stress, but we both know it has become more than that and has been for a while now."

He watched her as she cried silent tears with her eyes squeezed shut. "I'll have a better proposal," he said. "I mean, I don't even have a ring. But I need to know that you'll be mine Hermione. I need to know that you'll marry me and start a family with me and be mine in everything."

"Yes, you bloody idiot," she said with a teary laugh.

~FIN~


	34. Chapter 34

In the Bath

By AuraAuthor

_Trigger: mentions thoughts of suicide and there is a question of consent, but really Hermione gives in out of curiosity more than anything._

The prefect's bathroom was cloudy with steam when Hermione opened the door. She thought briefly about turning around and leaving the room to whomever was already inside but a low moan caught her attention. She reasoned with herself that she just wanted to make sure whomever made the noise was fine. It sounded like a noise of pleasure, but it could have been one of pain.

She tip-toed around the wall to where the large bathtub sat with its multiple taps and scents. She had been looking forward to soaking in the warm water because her back was killing her after a week in the library studying for NEWTS. She stood silently as she took in the tub filled with hot water and a sandalwood scent with a very pale blond head propped against the edge of the tub.

His arms were spread along the ledge and his muscles were taut. A vein pulsed along his bicep down to his elbow and she found herself wanting to run her hands along that muscle. She bit her lip and shushed herself at her thoughts. This was Draco fucking Malfoy. She shouldn't be having lustful thoughts about him of all people.

She watched a drop of water as it gathered on the crease between his shoulder and collar bone. The droplet slid down his chest to join the rest of the water in the giant tub and a bit of heat developed in between her legs. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine that it was Ron in the tub, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake that blond head of hair.

"Pansy," he said to the room and she was suddenly afraid that Pansy Parkinson was somewhere in the bathroom and would discover her voyeuristic tendencies.

Hermione froze because she wasn't sure what to do in this situation. If she ran, she would surely be caught, her wand was in her bathroom bag so she couldn't disillusion herself, but she also couldn't risk being caught by the amorous couple. Why hadn't she just left when she saw the steam in the room?

"You didn't have to come check on me, I promise I'm fine. It was a nasty spill but nothing that a potion or two can't fix," he thought she was Pansy. "I knew better than to try out for the team. I knew they would hex me, but a part of me wanted to attempt some sort of normalcy."

She sighed before she could catch herself. She slapped her hands over her mouth quickly, afraid that she would be found out but Draco still didn't turn around to see that she wasn't Pansy Parkinson. "I know you worry about me, but there's no need too. The worst they could do is kill me and I don't think that would be so bad. If I wasn't such a coward I would do it myself, but we both know I value my life too much to do something so stupid."

Hermione frowned. He had thoughts about killing himself? What the hell was that? Did he have a plan? Was there more to this story? Apparently, his own house mates had hexed him off his broom and he felt like there were no real options.

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. "If you want to stay would you mind coming to sit and rub my shoulders. This left one is tight after the bruising salve took effect."

Hermione sighed again but decided it was worth further investigation on her part. Her single health class in her fifth year of primary school had ingrained in her to always take suicidal thoughts seriously. Of all the people who came back to Hogwarts for their final year, Draco had more to be upset and depressed about than anyone.

"Come on Pans," he said moving forward a bit on the bench of the tub, "sit behind me and rub my shoulders. It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

Hermione started for a moment. He wanted her to strip and join him in the tub! Correction, he wanted Pansy to strip and join him in the tub. She chewed on her bottom lip for a second but decided it was worth taking the chance. Besides, he was going to keep his back to her the entire time and she knew a relaxation spell that would make him close his eyes until she was out of the room. She could handle Draco Malfoy. She set her bathroom bag down and unzipped it quickly to grab her wand before slipping off her robe and dressing gown. She stepped down into the warm water and hissed at the heat. "I know it's hot," he said, "I'm sorry I should have warned you."

She placed a leg on either side of his hips and moved to press her naked body against him. Feeling him against her was ridiculously arousing and she rocked her core against the bench hoping to relieve some tension. She also hoped that Draco didn't sense anything different about her to make him realize she wasn't Pansy.

She began to gently knead his shoulders and he hissed out his appreciation. "You didn't have to come in here, you could have turned around at any point in time," he said, "but I'm glad you stayed."

She smiled to herself and kept moving her hands across his shoulders. She found a particularly nasty knot in his left shoulder and began to put pressure on it to help release tension. "Merlin that feels good," he moaned out. "Who knew you had such magical hands?" he said and chuckled at his joke. "It's almost like you're a witch or something."

Hermione snorted, but kept moving her hands across his shoulders. "Lower," he groaned out.

She huffed for a second but moved further down his back. "I know it was Bulstrode's brother that hexed me," he said. "I've debated about getting back at him but what's the point. It'll just give them a reason to put me in Azkaban."

She sighed and pushed on another knot in his back. "Why did we come back this year?" he asked and she snorted. "I mean I know it was part of our probation, but we could have stayed on house arrest. I think that might have been better than this nonsense."

She snorted again, but continued to rub his back even lower down. She could feel a line of scar tissue along his side and she assumed it was from the curse Harry cast on him in sixth year. "It's healed a lot," he said placing his hand on hers. "My little reminder of Potter, as if I needed another."

She traced the scar gently and felt a moment of despair at this boy, now a man, almost losing his life over Harry's selfishness. "Speaking of Potter," Draco said, before moving her hands from his back and placing them along his stomach beneath the water before he settled himself gently back against her. "How's Granger getting on this year without the dunderheaded duo? Have you spoken to her?"

She stiffened against him and he chuckled. "I know you aren't friends, but I figured you would have something in common."

She hissed and he smirked. "Guess not."

He moved his bum against her mound and she whimpered at the contact. "It's been a while," he whispered.

He pulled her closer against his back and gently moved her hand to grasp his erection. She pulled back like he had burned her and he chuckled again. "Come on," he whispered. "You know you want too. Just stroke him a time or two, just like you were petting a kneazel."

She let him take her hand again. He pressed her fingers against his cock and hissed when she wrapped her hand around the shaft. "Yes," he whispered.

She began to stroke it up and down in a rhythm that he showed her he liked. He took his own hands and began to rub her thighs that sat on either side of his hips. "Just like that," he hissed out before flopping his head back on her shoulder and turning his face away from her.

She licked her lips as she felt him harden further and begin to shift beneath her hands. She moved her other hand to massage his sac, suddenly keen on making him come. He began to thrust his hips against her hand, while massaging her thighs closer to the apex of her body. "I'm close," he hissed out, "it would be so much better inside of you but I can wait until later."

Hermione became so focused on watching her hands move up and down his shaft and massage his sac, that she never noticed when he turned this head to face her. "Fuck," he croaked out and Hermione gasped as several long spurts of come shot through the hot water.

She kept stroking until his erection began to soften in her hand. She was incredibly proud of herself. She had been able to get Draco Malfoy off with just her hand. "You look pleased," he said softly and she snapped back into reality.

"Fuck," she said when her brown eyes met his grey ones.

"I'd like to," he said, "but you'll have to give me a few moments to recover."

"Ma… Malfoy, I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what I was thinking!" She scrambled to get out of the tub and away from this humiliation, but he kept her from moving.

He lifted his body from her and turned to face her in the water. "You were thinking 'there's that good-looking bloke Malfoy, I'd like to play with his cock', of course it was probably more eloquent in your mind, but you get the gist."

She wanted to fall forward into the tub and drown herself. How could she be so stupid? Now he was going to tell the whole school and she would be humiliated! She could obliviate him, but after what happened with her parents, she wasn't comfortable with the spell anymore. She could threaten him, but he had lived with Voldemort, what threat was going to scare him?

"Wait," she said staring at him. "You… you… why aren't you freaking out?"

"Why would I?" he asked.

"You… you thought I was Pansy!" she squealed.

He smirked at her. "I thought you were until you slipped into the tub with me Granger. I knew it was you."

Her eyes grew wide. "How?" she choked out.

"Well first of all you smell like strawberries and lavender. A scent that I associate only with Hermione Granger," she blushed. "Secondly Pansy is hairless."

She stared at him curiously. "Pansy uses a spell that keeps her completely hairless. Blaise has a preference for silky smooth cunts apparently."

Hermione wanted the tub to open up and swallow her whole. She was now fully aware that she was naked in the prefect's bathtub with Draco Malfoy and that she had just jerked him off in the bathtub. "Granger?"

She ignored him and tried to figure out how she could get out of the tub without being more humiliated than she was already. "Granger!"

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" she shouted.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She stared at him. This was just getting weirder by the moment. "What?" she asked. "Hogsmeade?"

Draco moved to stand in front of her and placed one hand on each side of her face. "I want to get to know you better Granger. While I appreciate the hand job, I would love to actually take you out on a date."

"Malfoy, you don't mean that, I mean I'm a mud…"

"Don't," he hissed. "Don't call yourself that word. I'm sorry I ever did, but I had a part to play just like you and Potter."

She glared at him. "This is all because I jerked you off isn't it?"

He shook his head. "No, I enjoyed it for sure, and I would love to return the favor, but I… well I've always been interested in you, I just couldn't' act on the interest."

She shook her head. "You are such an idiot Malfoy."

She climbed out of the tub and turned back to face him. His mouth was hanging open and she could see his erection making a come back beneath the water. "Ask me out in the great hall at breakfast and I might say yes, but breath a word of what happened here tonight to anyone and your teammates hexing you won't be the only ting you have to worry about."

She pulled her dressing gown over her head and tied her robe into place. "And don't worry about Bulstrode," she said before lifting her bag off the floor. "He'll be taken care of and you won't be able to be implicated at all."

She sauntered out of the bathroom leaving Draco with his mouth hanging open and his cock bobbing above the water. "What a witch," he said in admiration.

~FIN~


	35. Chapter 35

Ugly Christmas Sweater

By AuraAuthor

AU… Tacky Christmas party that gets a little heated… more fluff than smut

She grimaced at herself in the mirror. It was a tacky Christmas party but she thought Ginny might have overdone it a little bit with Hermione's outfit. "Ginny is this really necessary?" she asked.

Ginny chuckled from the bathroom of their shared flat. "What's wrong with-it Hermione? It matches the theme perfectly?"

"But don't you think this is a little bit… to tacky?"

"Is there such a thing?" Ginny asked waltzing out of the bathroom in her slinky elf outfit and neon green heels.

Ginny had chosen a red and green elf outfit with fluffy red and green petti-skirts under the bodice. She was wearing red and green thigh high stockings along with her neon green heels. A green pointed hat and Christmas box earrings completed her ensemble. The outfit suited Ginny to a tee and Hermione was a smidge jealous of how good she looked.

Hermione on the other hand was incredibly self-conscious about her outfit. Ginny had made it of course and the concept was fantastic, but the execution was not meant for Hermione, or at least that's how she felt. Ginny had taken a gold colored slip and replaced the straps with a wide gold ribbon. She had left the slip short and had sewn Christmas bows in red, green, and gold to the fabric in a random pattern. She had finished Hermione's outfit off with bells for earrings, white thigh high stockings, and a pair of bright red heels. A red Christmas bow topped her head. "You don't think it's too short?" she asked Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny said seriously. "We are young professionals going to a tacky Christmas party with other young professionals. The entire point of tonight is to drink and have fantastic sex with a causal acquaintance. Which reminds me, are you bringing your hook up back here or going to his place?"

Hermione blushed. "Ginny I'm not having a casual hook up with anybody so I'll be coming home tonight after the party."

Ginny glared at her. "Hermione you havne't been with anyone since that guy at university. You need to at least get laid. I imagine your hand and your little magic wand only accomplish so much."

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted. "That is none of your business."

"Fine, I'll just make sure I can go to his place, whomever he may be," she added with a wink. "Want to make sure ours is open for you and anyone who might catch your fancy."

Hermione shook her head and her friends' shenanigans. "Whatever Ginny just make sure you use protection ok?"

Ginny giggled. "Always!"

**MMMMMM**

The party was already started by the time Hermione and Ginny arrived. It was hosted in the corporate offices of Malfoy Enterprises which was an old company with a new outlook on the future. When Lucius Malfoy had handed the company over to his one and only child Draco, the company had gone from a bustling corporation that employed to hundreds to some a real money-making environment that employed thousands.

Draco Malfoy was hip and on track with the technology of the day. He had grown Malfoy Enterprises into something he could be proud of and he celebrated that pride with all of his employees. Hermione had only seen Draco once or twice since she had been working for the company. He was a handsome man but she imagined he was rather shallow and only interested in a pretty face. The women he dated were a testament to her thoughts and so while she thought him handsome, she didn't really think of him at all.

"You two look fucking amazing!" Harry said loudly above the music as he approached the two women. "Gin I can't believe you got her to wear something so short!"

Hermione immediately wanted to tug at her dress, but Ginny stopped her. "Really Hermione you look amazing," Harry said before offering her his hand. "Want to dance?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Just don't knock any of my bows off Potter," she said with a grin.

As she moved around the dance floor with Harry, she took note of the other costumes in the room. Everyone was dressed just as ridiculous as she was, but two particular men and 1 woman stood out above the crowed. Draco Malfoy and his business partner Theodore Nott were dressed in everyday attire except for the very large, brightly wrapped box that was attached over their genitals. The woman on Theodore's arm was Daphne Greengrass and she was dressed in layers of green tulle that made her look like a slinky Christmas tree.

"Malfoy's alone tonight," Harry said in Hermione's ear as the music slowed down and he took her in his arms for a slow dance. "Something about that bint Astoria Greengrass blowing him off for a trip to Greece."

"Hate it for him," Hermione said, "but it's not like he won't have someone else to take home tonight."

"You should approach him," Harry said spinning her to where she could see Malfoy full on in her vision.

"You've lost your mind," she said with a giggle. "How much have you had to drink Harry?"

"Really Hermione, you should approach him. He was asking about you the other day."

She rolled her eyes. "He was asking about me the other day while he was still attached to Astoria Greengrass? That sounds exactly like the kind of man I want to be around."

Ginny had moved over near them on the dance floor with her arms wrapped around another of their coworkers Blaise Zabini. "He's not telling you to marry the man Hermione," Ginny said sharply. "He's telling you to get laid."

"Who's getting laid?" a female voice said from behind her. "If you'll hand over Potter, Hermione, I'm sure I'll be getting some tonight."

Hermione giggled at Pansy Parkinson who had been hired at the same time she was with the company. "He's all yours Parkinson," she said. "And I hope for your sake he puts out."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, as Hermione left the dance floor.

"Away from you lot!" she shouted.

She grabbed a flute of champagne and left the large and tackily decorated room. She wandered down to the solarium where she often came to collect her thoughts. Malfoy Enterprises encouraged its employees to think outside of the box and the solarium was a beautiful place that allowed her to develop some of her best ideas. She stepped through the sliding glass doors and drifted slowly towards the center of the room where a large fountain was positioned. She stood silently listening to the water flow from the fountain and trickle into the waiting pond.

"Tired of the party already?" a voice asked from behind her making her jump slightly.

Draco Malfoy walked around the fountain with his hands up. "Sorry Granger, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I… I didn't realize any one else was in here," she said. "What happened to your gift box?" She asked noticing that the garishly wrapped box was no longer attached to the front of his pants.

He chuckled. "Do you even know what that was a reference too?"

"It's a Saturday Night Live Skit. I noticed you and Mr. Nott matched."

He chuckled again. "American pop culture at its finest I suppose."

They stood quietly for a minute before she spoke again. "So, what happened to the box?"

"Tossed it," he said matter of fact. "It got in the way and very few people understood the reference. There's already enough gossip around the place about my dick so I thought it best to stop drawing attention to the topic."

She startled when he used the word dick, but quickly corrected herself. "I didn't take you for a prude Granger," he said with a smirk.

She swallowed. "I'm… I'm not. But I haven't heard any such gossip about your… appendage. Hearing my boss say something along those lines is… unexpected."

"I guess you could file a sexual harassment case against me then, especially since we are on company property. I hope that we could just exist as a man and woman instead of boss and employee though."

She smiled softly. "Hi," she said extending her left hand to him. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

He grinned back at her. He took her hand but flipped it over to plant a kiss on her knuckles. "It is my pleasure Ms. Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy. I would like to say you look rather fetching this evening."

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy," she said. "This frock was just something I threw together, but I'm pleased it has caught your eye. Feel free to call me Hermione."

He still held her hand and he tugged it gently to pull her closer to him. "Then I insist you call me Draco, Hermione," he said huskily. "A dress like that, well to be honest, it gives a man ideas Hermione."

"I imagine it creates a rather festive picture in your mind, Draco."

"Festive indeed," he said pulling her a smidge closer. "Would you care to dance Hermione?"

"But there's no music Draco."

"So, I'll hum a tune," he said and placed a hand on her hip before beginning to twirl them slowly and humming _"Let it Snow" _in her ear. The twirled slowly for a couple of minutes before he completed the song. "That was nice," he said, but he didn't move away from her.

"Draco?" she said a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Why do you pretend like you don't know me Hermione?"

The question caught her off guard. "What? I don't…"

"Do any of your friends in the office know that we went to school together? Do they know that you went to university with me until I left to take over the company?" she couldn't meet his eyes. "Do they know that we were together?" he asked softly. "Do they know that I asked you to marry me before I left university?"

"Draco don't," she said.

"Why not Hermione? Hmm? Why not? Why are you ashamed of me? Why did you say no?"

Her heart broke at the crack in his voice as he spoke. "Draco," she said finally meeting his gaze. "We weren't ready to get married. You were taking on the company and I had to finish school. We weren't ready."

He dropped her hand and stepped back from her like she had burned him. "But," she said stepping back until she was pressed against him, "I'm not the one who moved on Draco. I waited. But not you. You've been through one girlfriend after another and the rumor around the office is that you and Astoria Greengrass are planning a proposal and a wedding any day now. So, don't stand there and act like I hurt you when I said told you it wasn't the right time." Her eyes shown with unshed tears. "I never said no Draco. I never said no."

He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "You… you…" he couldn't speak so he opted to show her what he was feeling.

He grabbed the back of her head and tangled his hand in her curls, making the bells at her ears jingle with the movement. He gripped her hip and pulled her body flush against his as he crashed his mouth down to hers. The kiss was passionate and sweet at the same time. Draco poured all of the love and hurt that he had experienced over the last six years apart from her into the kiss. When he finally broke away from her and took her in, her lips were swollen and her face flushed. "You didn't say no," he whispered.

She shook her head and the bells jingled quietly. "Hermione I'm a fool," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said with a laugh.

"I can't pretend there haven't been others," he said staring at her intently. "But there has never been another you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. When you took the job, I was shocked and hurt. I wanted to rub your face in my success…"

"Draco you don't…"

"No," he said, "I need you to hear this, all of this."

He swallowed. "I wanted to rub it in your face that I was successful and that you worked for me. I wanted you to see those women on my arm. I wanted to hurt you, but all I did was hurt myself. Every time I was with one of them, I wanted it to be you." He swallowed again. "And knowing that you were right there in the office, that I could see you any time I wanted too, well, it was a kind of torture that I inflicted on myself that no one understood. Theo, he told me more than once to call you to the office and fuck you on the desk. He told me to just tell you that I was still in love with you, but, well, I couldn't. I couldn't let you have that from me."

She swallowed this time and started to speak, but he wasn't finished. "I never stopped loving you Hermione."

She smiled at him and pulled his forehead down to meet hers. "I never stopped loving you Draco," she whispered and kissed his lips chastely.

He kissed her hard before griping her thighs and lifting her to his waist. He pressed her back against the wall of the solarium and cupped her arse beneath the slip. "This was supposed to be a tacky Christmas party theme, but I think your outfit is more scandalous Ms. Granger."

She rocked her hips against him before threaded her fingers through his soft blond hair. "Is it against dress code? Maybe I need to take it off."

He groaned loudly before grabbing her hand and pulling her deeper into the solarium. "Draco?" she asked. "Where are we going?"

"My office," he said in a hurry. "I'm taking Theo's suggestion."

She giggled and raced along after him to a door hidden at the back of the solarium. He put in a code and pulled her through the door into this office. "Your office is attached to the solarium?" she asked.

"It was my one request when we built the building. I wanted to be able to come out here as I pleased but not necessarily be seen by the staff. Why? Is that important?"

She allowed him to push her up onto the desk before she stopped him. "I spend a lot of time in the solarium. It's where I do my best thinking."

She eyed him carefully and he sighed. "I feel like there's a question in there Hermione. But I'm not answering unless you ask me directly."

"Have you watched me in the solarium before?"

He closed his eyes and stepped back from her. "Yes," he croaked out.

She scooted off the desk and walked to him carefully. "How often?"

He turned away from her. "Every. Damn. Day."

"And," she was almost afraid to ask, "what about Astoria?"

Draco shrugged. "What about her? She's not interested in me, only my money and my name. Not to mention that I don't love her."

She stood right behind him and gently touched his elbow. "But you love me?" she asked hesitantly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I love you so fucking much it hurts," he said seriously. "I've been a miserable shell of a man since I left that day and don't think that Theo doesn't remind of that on a daily basis."

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"As much as a quick and dirty shag on your desk sounds delightful, maybe we can save that for another day."

Draco tried not to look disappointed. "I understand Hermione. It was wrong of me to think that we should… become physical tonight. After all you don't need to make the office gossip circuit by sleeping with the boss."

She smirked at him. "Consider this my notice of departure Mr. Malfoy. I've had a better offer that I intend to take immediately."

His eyes grew wide. "You aren't quitting Hermione. You can still work for the company and be involved with me. I'm not your direct boss."

She laughed. "I really do have a better offer. A company out of the states has offered me a position to work from home on their blog sites. They aren't considered competition and I was planning to accept it so that I didn't have to be around you and all your girlfriends."

He stared at her in mild shock. "Well, I suppose that's fine then. Take the job, but you must understand you are my only girlfriend. In fact, I would love for you to be my wife."

She shook her head. "One track mind, but I think the proposal can wait until we get to know each other better again."

He nodded. "May I at least escort you home?"

She nodded. "You may."

They left the office through the secret door into the solarium and he held her hand through the halls of the building and out into the parking garage. He opened the door to his vehicle, the same roughed up road ranger that he had been driving for years, and helped her into the care. A red bow fell from her dress onto the pavement and he picked it up and tucked it into his pocket before walking around to the driver's side.

"Do you need directions?" she asked.

"Um, would it be creepy to tell you no?"

She laughed. "As long as you haven't been in my bedroom it's not creepy."

"No," he said putting his hands in front of him in a defensive position. "I… I haven't been inside at all. I just know the building."

He turned the motor over and backed out of his parking spot. "Draco," she said walking her fingers slowly down his arm. "Ginny isn't going to be home tonight."

"She's not?"

"No, she's planning on going home with someone. I'm pretty sure its Zabini." She moved her fingers along the slant of his abdomen down to his leg.

"What does that mean Hermione?" He said thickly.

"It's rather late," she said moving her hand to cup him though his trousers. "You could just stay the night. My bed is incredibly comfortable, but it's a full size so we'd have to sleep closely."

"Well," he said wiggling beneath her attention to his cock, "it would be rude to decline the invitation."

"Yes, quite rude."

She pulled the red bow out of his pocket and pressed it to the front of his pants. "Merry Christmas to me," she said with a smirk.

~FIN~


	36. Chapter 36

Yes Professor

By AuraAuthor

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make me smile! And to each guest reviewer that I can't thank personally I really appreciate you reading and letting me know what you think!_

He was seated at the front of the room when she strolled in the door. He was leaning back in the chair with just the back to legs touching the floor of the classroom. She wanted so badly to go kick the chair from under him, but she knew that wouldn't be a professional approach. She closed the door to the classroom and clicked along purposefully to her desk. "Mr. Malfoy," she said before placing her books and quill on the desk. "Kindly keep all four legs of the chair on the ground please."

He rolled his eyes before leaning forward. "Yes Professor."

"You are aware that you are here to discuss your most recent performance in my class?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes professor," he said sullenly.

"And what is your excuse for your poor test grades Mr. Malfoy? What exactly is it about my class that you find so difficult?"

He sighed. "I have trouble concentrating professor."

She huffed. "Because the material is that boring?"

He shook his head. "No professor."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why do you have trouble concentrating Mr. Malfoy?"

He pursed his lips. "There's this girl you see, she keeps distracting me from your lecture."

"Oh," she said intrigued, "maybe I should pull her in to this discussion as well. What about her distracts you Mr. Malfoy?"

"She has these amazing legs that peek out beneath her skirts each day professor. I can't help but imagine sliding my hands up them and gripping her thighs."

"Mr. Malfoy that is rather inappropriate. You might be better off to tell me who she is?"

He shook his head. "Can't do that professor, see I don't want her to get in trouble because I have a dirty mind."

"Maybe you can give me some clues as to who she is then Mr. Malfoy. Help me figure it out for myself," she said, her voice a little lower and huskier.

"She's bossy," he said licking his lips, "but in such an erotic way it's insane."

She eyed him. "Go on."

"She always has to be right and when she is spouting off about everything, she knows it makes me want to shove my cock down her throat just so she'll shut up."

"Mr. Malfoy," she said swallowing hard, "that's hardly appropriate language."

"She makes me inappropriate professor. I see her prancing around in her little pencil skirts and button-down blouses and all I can imagine is pushing her over her desk and fucking her from behind."

"Mr. Malfoy!" she said, but her alarm at his language wasn't real.

He smirked at her. "I'm sorry professor. But she makes me so fucking horny and I haven't been able to find release."

She chewed her lip for a moment. "What if I helped?" she asked.

He eyed her carefully. "Helped how professor?"

"What if I gave you the opportunity for release?"

"And how would you do that professor?" he asked, licking his lips again.

"Well," she said moving slowly towards his desk. "I'm obviously not your mystery woman, but I'm currently unattached and would like a bit of release myself."

"Professor," he said in mock alarm, "are you offering yourself to me? Really?"

She moved back to her desk and bent over with her arse in the air. "I'm offering to help you find release Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He pushed back from the table and moved to stand behind her undoing his belt and trousers as me moved. He gave his cock several good pulls before sliding her pencil skirt up her thighs. "So pretty," he whispered before he planted a hand firmly on her left arse cheek.

She squealed. "How many do you deserve professor?" he asked. "How many times have you masturbated this week?"

She hissed as his hand came down onto her bum again. "Three," she moaned out.

He smacked her right cheek this time before leaning over and planting a kiss on his handprint. "Only three?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a moan as he rubbed the head of his cock against her knickers. "My boyfriend has been here visiting and he's taken good care of me this week."

He reached up and pulled her knickers down her thighs. "Fuck," he moaned out at the sight of her wet cunt. "He must have left you in need today."

She huffed and ground her arse against his hand. "He did," she said, "he got me worked up and left me. Something about wanting to role play as student and teacher."

He slapped her arse again. "Insolent witch," he said. "Poor thing has been left unattended, but that's where Draco comes in love," he whispered. "I'll take good care of you, professor."

He pulled her knickers down her thighs and slid a finger along her slit. "So pretty," he said before taking the head of his cock and pushing it inside of her quickly.

Their pace was rapid, but enjoyable. She moaned and groaned like the first time he had taken her and he knew it had been worth the chance to play this game. She began to buck against him chasing her pleasure and he drew a gentle circle around her arsehole for good measure which had her coming undone around his cock. "Beautiful," he hissed as he began to pump faster into her cunt, working on his own orgasm.

When he had finished and pulled back from her, he smirked at the mess he had left behind. It marked her as his and he was proud. He pulled her knickers back into place before kissing her bum again. "You're going to leave me like this?" she asked incuriously.

"Of course," he said pulling her back to standing after he tucked his cock back into his trousers. "I want you to smell like mine and my cum pooling in your knickers will definitely make that happen."

She laughed. "Possessive," she said with a snicker.

"Damn straight, professor," he said with a grin.

Once back in the quarters they were sharing for his visit, Draco pulled out a little list of sexual adventures they had composed at the front of the year. He took a quill and marked 'student/teacher role play' off the list with a grin.

~FIN~


	37. Chapter 37

High Commander

By AuraAuthor

_Trigger: Questionable Consent_

"You've done well Draco," Tom Riddle said from his perch at the head of the long dining room table. "So well that I feel you deserve a reward."

"I'm doing my job sir," Draco said with a nod. "It is my honor to serve as your high commander. The honor of the title is reward enough."

"Spoke like a true soldier for the cause," Tom said with a chuckle. "But regardless, your work has been impeccable and without you our journey to power would have ended a long time ago."

Draco didn't speak, but only gave a short nod.

"Ask for her Draco," Tom said quietly. "We both know that she is what you want, so ask."

Draco maintained eye contact as he spoke. "I may want her but I don't deserve her sir. She would never have me willingly and I would never force her to be mine."

Tom chuckled again. "My dear boy," Draco snorted at the term but Tom ignored him, "none of us deserve anything except a slow burn in hell. We take what we want or we'll never have anything that is important to us in this life."

"I…," Draco faltered, "I can't force her sir."

"You won't have too," Tom said with a nod. "She'll be begging you to help her before the night is through. Go, you'll find she is already waiting for your arrival."

Draco swallowed but knew better than to argue with his leader. If she really was in his chambers, he would protect her until he could set her free. Maybe that would be something that she could count towards a positive view of his dark soul.

**MMMMM**

When he arrived at his chambers he stopped before opening the door. The thought that she was possibly on the other side was enough to make him want to run the other way. He took a slow breath to calm his racing heart and unlocked the door with his spoken password.

His living space was cluttered with books and maps. It was chaos, but the chaos was controlled. He didn't see her at first because she was seated on the floor next to his leather sofa. She was leaning against the side of the couch and she took his breath away. "Where the fuck have you been?" she yelled at him!

Her response shook him slightly. "Pardon me madame?"

She gripped the arm of the sofa and pulled herself to standing. He noticed she was shaking as she stood and her skin was covered with a lovely blush. She was dressed in a loose cream silk chemise that hung from her body. She appeared to be nude beneath the garment and his cock twitched at the thought. "You… have… to… help… me… Draco," she groaned out. "Please! They… they put it in my tea! I… I didn't… I didn't know!"

Draco stared at her confused. "Hermione? What are you talking about?"

Hermione groaned and threw her head back, her hair flying wildly about her lovely face. "Please Draco! Help me!"

She climbed over the arm of the sofa and attempted to settle herself but she couldn't seem to get comfortable. She writhed in a provocative fashion that he knew was not intentional. "Hermione?" he asked. "I'm not sure how to help you. What did they give you? What did they put in your tea?"

"You've… I… I need you to touch me Draco. I can't… I can't quite reach the spot. Please Draco!"

Draco had found himself drifting closer to the couch as she spoke. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but it was obvious she was in distress. "What can I do to help you Hermione?"

She lay back against the sofa and spread her legs. He had a full view of her beautiful dripping cunt and his cock sprang to complete attention. She ran her hands up and down her thighs. "I need you to… to touch me Draco," she moved a finger along her slit. "I can't reach the spot. This is miserable Draco! Please!"

Draco was still confused but he joined her on the sofa, sitting between her spread thighs. "What do you need Hermione?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Your fingers," she hissed out as she moved her hips and stroked her thighs. "Your fingers inside me Draco! Find the spot, please! Your fingers are long enough to reach!"

Draco turned and stared at her cunt. It was dripping with her arousal. He reached for her slowly and she moaned loudly as his fingers brushed her outer lips. He looked up at her, still writhing and flushed on the couch. "Here Hermione?" he said, teasing her slightly by dragging his finger along her wet slit.

"Yes!" she hissed. "Inside me! Please!"

He eased one long finger into her core and she moaned loudly. He withdrew his finger slowly before replacing it with two. Her clitoris was jutted out from beneath its normal hood of skin and he had an idea of what they had put in her tea. "Quick or slow?" he asked softly.

"Quick," she groaned out.

He nodded and ran his thumb over her clitoris while curling his fingers inside of her and pressing hard against the spongy place that she just couldn't quite reach. "Yessss," she moaned out, bucking her hips to meet his hand.

He began to work his fingers slowly, massaging the little bundle of nerves that begged for his attention and pressing against that special spot within her walls. "Come on Hermione," he said huskily, "use my fingers to get relief."

She reached down to hold his hand in place and began to fuck herself against his fingers. His cock was ridiculously hard and he wanted nothing more than to drive it deep within her, but he refrained. He wasn't a complete monster.

He felt the little flutters begin around his fingers and hissed when her walls clamped down. Her mouth was open wide and her other hand was tangled in her hair as she rode out her orgasm. She was the epitome of perfection, beauty, and sex all rolled into one and his heart ached watching her. She panted as the fierceness of the orgasm subsided. Suddenly her eyes were open and she was glaring at him. "You!" she growled out at him.

She kicked his arm and pushed back from him quickly before hopping back over the arm of the sofa. He watched her for a moment, but he couldn't help but shift his gaze to the fingers that had just been inside of her sweet center. His fingers were still slick with her arousal and he drew them up to his nose to inhale her scent. "Don't," she squeaked out.

"What?" he asked, bringing his eyes to hers.

"Don't. Don't do that Malfoy," she hissed out.

Her knuckles were white from her grip on the arm of the sofa. "What did they do to you Hermione?" he asked sincerely.

"As if you didn't know!" she yelled at him.

He shook his head. "I don't know what they did love. The captain said that I was to receive an award for all of my acts and he knew it was you that I would want, but I didn't have anything to do with this state of being." He held his hands up in front of himself in a defensive stance. "He told me my reward was waiting in my chambers. I hoped it was you, but I couldn't be sure. I never asked for you Hermione," he said softly.

She growled. "Oh fuck," she groaned out, "it's starting again."

His eyes went wide. "They didn't," he growled. "They couldn't have!"

"Couldn't have what Malfoy?" she gritted out.

"They couldn't have dosed you with Afrodor. It's, well, it's inhumane."

"Couldn't they have Malfoy? What did you ask him for?"

Draco stared at her. "Nothing."

She hissed. "But he knew you wanted me; how did he know?"

Draco frowned. "He knew that I wanted you because he has seen you in my thoughts," he whispered. "He has seen my desire for you and the expectation that you would never return the desire."

Hermione moaned loudly and rocked her hips back and forth trying to find friction. "Hermione," he said gently, "you know what the Afrodor does to your body. You know that there's only one way that the heat and hurt can be eased."

"No," she growled out. "I won't do it, not with you!"

He sighed. "Would you like me to find someone else then? I'm sure one of the other ranked members would love to fuck you raw. Of course, he wouldn't be interested in you finding an end to this drug. He would only want to use you as a cum bucket. It might take more than one man to satisfy your needs because so many of the soldiers are inexperienced in the art of sex."

She glared at him and he could see the blush covering her face and chest again. "I'll… I'll handle it myself," she hissed out, but she didn't sound convinced.

He stood from the couch and moved towards her. He moved to stand behind her and she moaned when he lifted the hem of her chemise and stared at her core. He gently sunk his fingers back into her body and began to massage that place inside of her that she couldn't quite reach on her own. "Let me help you," he purred at her. "I'll take the edge off again and then you can decide."

He began fuck her with his fingers, curling them to reach that spot that craved his touch. He brushed his thumb over her clitoris in a circular pattern that soon had her clenching around his fingers again. As she moaned out her orgasm, he grinned. This was not the ideal way to have her, but he could have her none the less. She needed him.

As the ripples inside of her walls stilled, he leaned over her back and brushed his other hand along her spine. "Let me help you Hermione," he cooed at her. "You need me and you need my cock. Please let me help you through the effects of the drug."

His fingers were still inside of her, stroking her slowly. "I can ease the effects with my fingers, but if you let me help you, really help you, I can take the heat and desire away. I can fuck you in any way that you'll let me and I can help you overcome the effects."

She groaned as he pulled his fingers free of her core. "Let me help you love," he said, running his hand along her arse and holding her in place. "Please Hermione," he whispered.

He could hear her thinking. He wasn't sure just what she was thinking, but he could hear her mind whirring with the pros and cons of accepting his offer. "You need to decide love," he purred. "This reprieve will be short and there is only so much my fingers can do to relieve your need."

He could see the blush rising up her shoulders again. The heat was starting once more. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Just do it," she moaned out, making him grin.

_To be continued…._


	38. Chapter 38

Afrodor

By AuraAuthor

_Trigger: Consent is very questionable_

"Let me help you Hermione," the high commander said from behind her and she grimaced.

She knew the drug wasn't going to wear off for hours and since she was unsure of the dosage it might be days before she came down from the high. High, she scoffed to herself, whoever thought this was a high was sadly mistaken. She glanced over her shoulder and saw his face staring in-between her legs. She felt him pull his fingers from inside her and groaned in frustration.

"You need to decide love," he purred at her making her think he was doing her a favor. "This reprieve will be short and there is only so much my fingers can do to relieve your need."

She could feel her body begin to change again. The heat was starting once more and it would only be moments before she required him to help her orgasm. This was inhumane. The other side had always been humane when dealing with members of the order, but not in this case. She was going to give him something that she could never get back. "Hermione?" he asked.

The heat and discomfort between her thighs was getting worse. She had tried to take care of herself before he arrived, but it was like her body knew it was her own fingers trying to coax the orgasm from her core. Would it be better if she allowed him to take this further? Would she have more than just a few minutes in-between the heats. She began to feel insanely hot and her thighs began to quake. She had to have relief and she wanted to make the decision before she was so overcome with lust.

"Just do it," she moaned out, making him grin.

"Not here," he said quickly before pulling her back against him and toting her bridal style into the bedroom of his chambers.

Her skin was hot against him and he could smell her arousal beneath the chemise. "Draco," she moaned out, and he tossed her onto the bed.

He ripped the chemise down the center and pulled it away from her body. "Hermione," he hissed out.

He crawled onto the large four poster bed and knelt between her legs. He pushed her knees apart and growled at the wet he found at her cunt. "Draco," she hissed again, and the sound of his given name on her lips almost made him come in his pants like a teenager.

He moved two fingers to her cunt and began to curl them again, but instead of putting pressure on her clitoris with his thumb, he used his tongue. His mouth felt insane against her and she couldn't help but thrust her hips to meet his fingers. His blond hair was all she could see as she rocked and writhed beneath him, but he didn't try to stop her movements. No, in fact his head moved with her as he licked and sucked at her most sensitive part. "Draco," she groaned out as she clamped her thighs on either side of his head.

He rode out her orgasm with her and kept licking and sucking until she was sated once again. When she relaxed her thighs around him, he removed himself from between her legs and stripped quickly. He used his uniform top to wipe his face clean of her juices and thought it was fitting considering that it was his position that landed her in this place. He moved back onto the bed and hovered over her slightly, before taking a taut nipple into his mouth and suckling. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair to press him closer to her breast.

He suckled at her breast for several moments before he moved up to her mouth and joined their lips together. The feel of his erection brushing against her nether lips made her moan and Draco took advantage of her open mouth by sweeping his tongue inside. He tangled one hand in her hair and supported his weight with the other as he kissed her thoroughly. "Hermione," he sighed as he peppered her face with kisses. "This is not how I wanted to have you for the first time, but I can't let anyone else enjoy you in this state. Do you understand?"

She opened her brown eyes that held pupils blown wide with lust and desire. She licked her lips and pulled his face back to hers for another passionate kiss. "Draco please," she murmured, "before it starts to burn again. I need you!" she said against his lips.

He snarled loudly at her words before rocking back and positioning himself at her entrance. He surged forward until he was fully sheathed inside of her, noticing the resistant he met on entry. "Hermione?" he asked looking up at her with concern.

"It's fine, it's fine, please move," she groaned out.

He pulled back gently and began to thrust forward, but she wouldn't allow him to go slow. She dug her heels into the bed and moved her hips upward to meet his pelvis. "Hermione," he hissed out.

"Need you… now," was her answer.

Draco gave in then to his basic instincts and began to thrust into her with abandon. His hips snapped back and forth and hers joined the rhythm like a normal, natural occurrence. She began to buck against him and when he felt her go rigid beneath him, he knew he could allow himself to come. He thrust into her tight channel three more times before filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her briefly before rolling himself to her side.

His come would slow the effects of the Afrodor and he would hopefully be able to recover in order to fuck her again when the next heat presented itself. "Hermione," he whispered before pulling her face to his and kissing her softly. "Are you okay?"

She huffed slightly. "Until the next wave. Do we have some time before it hits you suppose?"

He smiled at her cockily. "My semen will help to calm the heat and hopefully give me time to recover before you need me again."

"Why in the bloody hell was this shit invented? Who could possibly benefit from this type of drug?" she ground out angrily.

"It was meant to help the procreation efforts after the first war, but has since gone out of use. I still can't believe they dosed you with it today. Who did you have tea with?" he asked stroking her cheek gently.

"I had tea here, after they took me from the shop," she answered. "I left with Crabbe and Goyle willingly so that they wouldn't hurt Rosmerta or Candice. I guess I should have fought them off, bastards."

"They didn't fix your tea Hermione. They aren't smart enough to concoct a plane like this one," he brushed a hand over an erect nipple and she gasped. "Who served the tea?"

"One of the maids brought in the tray," she answered squirming a little under his touch.

"I'll investigate. This is inhumane and not how we do things in Voldemort's army."

"You've benefited from the drug. Why do you care?" she grumbled.

"This was not how I wanted you Hermione. I wanted you willing and able, but I'll be damned if I allow another man to help you through this issue. I'm selfish. I want you all for myself."

She grimaced and looked away from him. She could feel her core tingling again and she knew a new heat was starting. "Speaking of just myself," he said stroking a long finger down her breast bone. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"Noticed, that did you?" she asked. "I wasn't sure you could tell."

"I noticed. I definitely noticed. I would have gone slower had I known. I just never imagined that you would still be intact. I figured working so closely with Potter or the Weasley brood one of them would have taken the prize by now."

She glared at him. "Instead you had to make the sacrifice to pop my cherry," she hissed.

He smirked. "A sacrifice I would gladly make again."

A lovely blush crept over her cheeks and he would have typically assumed that she was blushing over his statements, but he knew better. The heat was returning and his cock wasn't ready. "I'll have to entertain you with my fingers for a little bit Hermione."

She hissed and rolled her hips. "Please Draco, make it stop!"

He hated the drug and what it was doing to her, but he loved that he got to be the one to take her over and over until it was finished.

"Don't worry love," he murmured moving back between her legs, "I'll take good care of you."

~FIN~


	39. Chapter 39

Let Loose

By AuraAuthor

He was gorgeous. Tall and lanky with gray piercing eyes and a certain swagger that made him even more attractive. When he smiled, he pushed the tip of his tongue between his teeth and she couldn't help but smile back at him. They had been working hard, day in and day out trying to solve the problems surrounding the aftermath of war and the weight of the world was suddenly too much for her. They had all lost so much in such a short amount of time and the repair work was a solid reminder of that every day.

She was in need. In need of a good time. In need of one night of letting go and just enjoying herself and he was the one she wanted to enjoy herself with.

Of course, she was a good girl, an innocent, so she would fantasize and imagine every option but she would never act on those fantasies. She couldn't just give herself away like that. She had held onto her innocence for too long to just throw it away on a whim.

She stepped out of the shower, having had a short-lived fantasy of him joining her and ravishing her, and dried off quickly. She imagined how much better it would be with his fingers instead of hers. She wanted to know what it felt like for him to become a part of her. She recognized a need for human touch, but knew she would push them away. She wasn't the kind of girl that garnered attention from men such as him.

Wrapping herself in the thick towel she opened the bathroom door and stopped in the door way. She closed her eyes tightly and fully expected him to be gone when she reopened them, but he wasn't. He was stretched out on her bed in a pair of black silk pajama pants and a green t-shirt with his house emblem on the front. The door between their rooms was open making it even more real. What kind of temptation was this? Satan was working overtime.

"Want me to leave so you can get dressed?" he asked, never taking his gaze from the muggle television set.

She had learned he had a deep affinity for muggle television. He enjoyed movies and musicals and his DVD collection would rival anyone's collection. She had learned so much about him in such a short time frame, but she wanted to know more. She wanted him to be more.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "No, its fine," she said in a shockingly strong voice. "I'm more curious as to why you're over here."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to be alone and I figured you felt the same way after everything we've seen today. I knocked on the door between our rooms and when you didn't answer I twisted the knob and it opened. I'll leave if you want me too."

She shook her head. "No, don't go. You're right I didn't want to be alone, but I wasn't sure how to ask you to come over."

"Get something comfortable on, we'll watch a movie and order something to eat." He finally glanced her way and smirked confidently at her. "Or stay in the towel, whatever suits you suits me."

She blushed. "I'll just grab some shorts and a t-shirt."

She knew she was pushing her luck but she decided to be bold. She just hoped he was watching. Or better yet hoped he wasn't watching her. She strolled over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of gray cotton shorts and a red tank top with a lion on the front. She kept the towel in place as she pulled her shorts on, but let it drop to the floor before she pulled the tank top over her head. She knew he was watching her when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

She toweled off her hair and turned to face him, not quite able to make eye contact. She tossed the towel into the bathroom and strolled back into the room finding him in much the same position.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come on little Gryffindor, let's pick out a muggle movie and lay out for a while."

She moved towards him and was suddenly nervous. All he had asked was for her to lay down and watch a movie with him, but he might as well have said he was going to fuck her ten ways from Sunday. And she was going to let him. She knew she was going to let him do whatever he wanted to her and she was going to enjoy it. Sure, she would feel guilty later, but right now she didn't care.

She climbed on the bed and didn't even pretend to settle down away from him. She tucked herself into his side and brought his arm around her. He was so hot he felt like he was on fire. "Draco?" she asked softly ensuring no eye contact was made.

"Yes?"

"Would you think I was a slut if I asked you to make love to me?"

He shifted himself until he was making eye contact which she tried to avoid. "Let me ask you a question," he said. "Would you think I was a slut if I asked to make love to you?"

She didn't have time to answer the question. His mouth was on hers before she even had time to think and all her nervousness was gone. His mouth was like honey and he kissed her with such intensity she thought she would orgasm on the spot. He moved over her and stretched out on top of her and the feel of his weight against her was delicious. She moved restlessly against him, bucking her hips with a need she didn't understand. "Slow down love," he whispered against her mouth. "We have all the time in the world."

He kissed her mouth again and swept his tongue inside to taste her. He groaned as she raked her nails across the skin beneath his t-shirt. He lifted himself to his knees and pulled his shirt off revealing hardened muscle and purple scars. She reached out and stroked a hand along his chest. "Harry did this?" she asked.

He nodded. "Caught me off guard that he knew something so dark."

"He learned it from a book," she said.

"Who knew he could read?"

She laughed and he gave her a long moment to stare at him before he covered her again. He kissed a hot line down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. He lifted her slightly and pulled her tank top off and jerked her shorts off as well. "You should have stayed in the towel," he said.

He leaned up to look at her and take in her nakedness. Her breasts were perfect handfuls with tips that begged to be sucked. Her skin was beautiful and soft everywhere he touched and boy did he touch. She became shy as he looked at her and tried to cover herself, but he wouldn't let her. "You haven't done this a lot, have you?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head before giving him an answer he never expected. "I've… I've never done this before," she said softly.

His eyes narrowed. "Never?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She shook her head no and was almost afraid he would stop. She was prepared for him to reject her but she hoped he would keep going. "Well I better make sure this is done right then," he said with confidence and she let out a sigh of relief and joy. "Quit trying to cover yourself. You are more than beautiful and I want to look at you."

He stared at her before taking a hand and placing it over her heart. "I've always had a thing for you Hermione. I've lusted after you for so long now that I can hardly believe I'm really here, touching you like this."

She held her breath as he moved his hand up her chest to her cheek and stroked it gently. She sighed as those same fingers moved deftly over her skin before softly tweaking one of her nipples. His hand moved further down her body, grazing the skin of her abdomen and then her thighs. She was quivering by the time he returned his focus to her face.

He licked his lips before moving over her again. He kissed a line down her neck again but this time stopped to focus on her breasts. He kissed each tip, then flicked his tongue across her right nipple. She almost bucked him off of her. He grinned. "Fuck you're so responsive Hermione."

He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. He sucked and bit at her breasts until she was in a frenzy. "I'm going to take the edge off now love. Let me help you."

He moved his hand down between her legs and slid first one, then two fingers into the moist warmth of her body. She held her breath as he moved his magical fingers in and out of her, curling them against a place she had never found before. "Draco," she panted as brought her to orgasm. He could feel the tightening of her around his fingers and he pushed her until the pulsing stopped. She immediately relaxed into the bed and he kissed her gently.

He pulled away from her and dropped his pants to the floor allowing his erection to spring free. Her eyes grew wide and he sensed fear. He covered her again quickly and the heat from his body soothed her slightly. "Draco? How… how is that going…"

"It will work love, I promise," he purred at her. "You were made for me to fit. It is going to hurt at first, but we'll go slow. Trust me."

"I trust you," she said and that was his undoing.

He kissed her again and swept his tongue inside her mouth. While she was distracted from the intensity of his kiss, he lifted her hips and plunged his raging member into her soft, wet folds. He felt the barrier of her innocence as he broke past it and felt her stiffen against him in pain. When he was fully embedded in her, he went very still. He kissed her all over and caught the tear that trickled down her cheek with his tongue. "I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry. It had to hurt the first time but I promise it will be better from here."

The weight of his hips pressed against hers and the strangeness of this invasion of her body was suddenly overwhelming. She pushed her hips up towards him, trying to take more of him into her. "Stop, Hermione, stop, let yourself get used to me first. I've never been with a virgin before, but I know it takes a minute to adjust. I want this to be good for you."

She bucked against him in frustration. "I'm adjusted Draco and I need you to move!" She moaned loudly and that was all it took.

He started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first and then gaining speed. He wrapped her legs around his waist and began to push harder. "Fuck Hermione," he groaned out. "So, fucking tight."

She whimpered beneath him and ran her nails along his back before lifting her head for a kiss. "I'm close," he said through clenched teeth, "are you?"

She sighed and tightened her muscles around him which was the catalyst to his climax. He poured his seed into her and collapsed on top of her of body. They lay there for a moment, his warmth on top of her. "That was pretty amazing," she said quietly. "Now I think I need another shower."

He kissed her and shifted his body weight to her side. "We'll take one together in a minute, but I need to ask you a question first."

She smiled slightly. "Shoot," she said.

"How are you still a virgin?"

She giggled, "I'm not now, I assure you."

"No really, how? I always assumed between the Weasel or Potter you were experienced?"

She smiled slyly. "I'm twenty years old and I never found anyone that I was really interested in being with until you. Even when we were in school, I knew it was always going to be you."

His grin was quite cheeky. "You only came once," he stated and she nodded in the positive.

"Was it supposed to be more than once?" she asked suddenly thinking something might be wrong with her reactions.

"In my book it should be," he said with a grin. "Now let's go take a shower and see if I can coax another one out of you before we head to bed for the night."

Not surprisingly he was able to coax two more orgasms from her before they drifted off to sleep.

~FIN~


	40. Chapter 40

Hermione's Hell

By AuraAuthor

_Trigger: This one is dark… like darker than anything I've ever written_

"Good day then Hermione?" Harry asked stepping onto the lift at the ministry.

"I suppose," she said with a yawn. "I'm fairly exhausted though, I think I'll be asleep before my head touches the pillow."

"Do you have time for a cuppa? I need to run a case by you but I'd rather not do it at the ministry."

"Sure, want to meet at that new café in Diagon Alley? Hannah Longbottom owns it and she put in a back room that's meant for private conversations."

"Brilliant that one, glad Neville married her or someone else would have snapped her up quick. I'll meet you there in ten minutes yeah?"

Hermione nodded before stepping off of the lift and walking towards the apparition spot. She was curious about Harry's case.

**MMMM**

"It's so good to see you two!" Hannah Longbottom said with a grin. "I'll have to let Nev know you stopped in for a cuppa!"

"Thanks for giving us privacy Hannah," Hermione said with a grin. "We need to have lunch soon! I'll take you to that new Italian place in muggle London."

Hannah smiled. "Sounds like a great idea Hermione. Just send me an owl, yeah?"

Hermione smiled at Hannah and turned back to Harry as the other woman left the room. "You've got me curious now Harry. What case could you possibly need my opinion on?"

Harry grabbed his wand and silenced the room. "I just need to be safe about this," he said by way of explanation. "No one outside of Kingsley and myself knows about this case and I expect you to keep it to yourself as well."

"Of course," she said taking a sip of her peppermint tea. "What's this about?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Ok, what about him exactly? Don't tell me he's gone back to being a death eater or some such nonsense."

"He's missing," Harry said.

"Missing?"

"Yeah, he's missing."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm going to need more information Harry."

"Narcissa came to me a week ago and said that she hadn't heard from Draco in over two months."

"So, he's avoiding his mother," Hermione said with a shrug. "Wasn't she trying to strap him to that Greengrass girl? Makes sense to me."

Harry sighed. "I thought the same thing at first, but the contract with the Greengrass's was dismissed at Draco's request."

"More information please. I need the whole story."

"Right, well, you know he went back to Hogwart's to finish his last year. Of course, it was ministry appointed as part of his probation, but he served without incident. You even mentioned that he seemed an alright bloke while he was at school with you."

"I recall our last year," she said before biting into her muffin that Hannah had brought to the table earlier.

"The contract with the Greengrass's had been created at Astoria's birth, but Draco declined right after graduation. He told his mother that he couldn't marry Astoria when he was in love with someone else."

"Intriguing," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair.

"Quite," was Harry's reply.

"Does she know how he was referring too?" she asked.

"No," Harry said after a sip of tea, "but she has some ideas. You were at the top of her list in fact."

She scoffed. "As if Malfoy would ever be interested in me! I'm beneath him remember!"

Harry laughed. "Exactly what I told Narcissa, but that's beside the point."

"Go on then."

Harry cleared his throat. "Malfoy took over his father's seat at the financial company they owned after graduation. He told his mother that he would make their lives right again and that once he was in good standing with the wizarding world, he could finally seek out the woman he was in love with."

"Are we sure it's a woman?" she asked. "He was always a little ponce, maybe he's after a guy."

"Fairly sure it's a woman," Harry replied before nibbling a bite of his own muffin. "Anyway, Malfoy started traveling the world for the company, taking care of mending bridges and building up the family name again. He came back from Russia at the first of the year and told his mother that he finally felt secure enough to speak to his lady love for the first time."

"And?" she asked leaning forward in interest.

"That's it," Harry said. "Narcissa told Kingsley and I that Draco left for Honduras two months ago and she hasn't heard from him sense. No one at the company knows where he is and the Honduras Magical Consulate does not show him ever coming to the country or even having plans to come to the country."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Does Narcissa have any ideas?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course, she thinks something nefarious has happened to him. Thinks he went to see this woman and she killed him or some such nonsense. I told her he was probably just avoiding her, making sure she didn't try to set him up again."

Hermione laughed. "Bless his poor wealthy aristocratic soul."

"You were in Honduras when he was supposed to be, did you notice anything off about the place? Was there someone you remember being out of place? Anything different?"

"Harry I was only there for 36 hours. I literally went to take an interview from that witch about the unusual guava growth in the area. I only spoke to her and grabbed dinner in my hotel bar before heading back here to complete my report."

"I knew it was a long shot, but I at least thought I would ask. If you remember anything or have any ideas, you'll send me an owl or a Patronus yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure he's fine. Malfoy is a capable wizard even if he is an arsehole."

"A foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach, I believe you called him once?" Harry said with a laugh and Hermione snickered.

**MMMMM**

Hermione walked through the door to their flat and hung her coat up on the rack just inside the door. "I'm home darling," she said in a sing-song voice.

She strolled through the den and into the hallway where Crookshanks met her with a loud meow. "Hello Cooksey, have you been a good fellow?" she asked the kneazel giving him a quick rub.

She pulled her wand from her sleeve and carefully undid the wards around her bedroom door. She moved inside the room and closed the door firmly behind her. "Crooks seems to be a bit lonely," she said to the room. "I hate that we have to keep him away like this."

She began to pull the pins out of her hair and tossed them into a bowl on her vanity. "Did you have a good day darling? I hope you didn't get too bored here all alone."

She unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it along with her slacks into the laundry bin. "I was thinking about ordering takeaway for dinner, but I wasn't sure that you liked Chinese. Of course, I could introduce you to new things if you were a bit more cooperative."

She grinned at the bed before removing her brassiere and pulling her knickers off. "You don't look like you missed me," she said with a frown to the prone form on the bed. "I would have thought the sight of me would have had you hard a as rock Draco, but look at you still flaccid and hanging in-between your legs."

She pouted a little as she climbed on the bed and drug her hands up his thighs. "What's the matter Draco darling? You aren't in the mood?"

He stared at her with a silent and sad expression. She grinned at him before moving to straddle his thighs. "Harry came to see me today," she said fondling his sac gently. "He was asking after you. Apparently, your mother approached him and Kingsley with concerns that you had disappeared."

Draco's prone form raised an eyebrow slightly. "He asked if I had any ideas about how to find you. He remembered that I was in Honduras about the same time you were when you disappeared. It's too bad that he never got any good at ligilimency. All I could think about as he was asking his ignorant questions was you laying here, cock at the ready, waiting for me to come home and make you a part of me, my darling."

She took his shaft in hand and began to stoke it firmly. "I'm sad to have come home and found you not as I imagined. I'm having to work to hard to make you adore me Draco," she said with venom.

She squeezed his half hard cock in her hand before holding her hand out and requesting her wand silently. She whispered a spell and Draco squeezed his eyes shut as she slid the end of her wand along his thigh. Red droplets of blood appeared along the cut which she moved around with her index finger. "I'm the fucking brightest witch of our age Draco," she said stabbing her wand at the cut she had just made. "I'm Gryffindor's princess. I'm one-third of the gold trio. I am the best damn thing to ever enter the wizarding world. Everyone loves me Draco, why don't you?"

She stabbed his leg again and laughed as a tear slid down his cheek. "Don't cry my Slytherin prince," she whispered before casting a charm to heal the injury she had caused. "I'll make you feel all better."

She moved her mouth to his flaccid cock and suckled at it like a noodle. His body reacted to her attention and his erection grew quickly. "That's a good boy," she said sweetly before moving over him and taking him inside of her body. "I love your cock Draco. I love it being inside of me."

She moved her hips back and forth over his body but didn't make eye contact with him. "Sometimes I think," she said with a soft pant, "that casting the imperious curse on you would have been easier than all of this nonsense. But I wouldn't have been able to maintain it from a distance and I couldn't risk obliviating you over and over again. It might addle your mind and then where would we be as a couple?"

She began to move faster above him. "I like to imagine that you enjoy this," she said with a moan. "I imagine your hands on my breasts and your mouth on mine. I imagine you holding my hips in place as you thrust into me seeking your pleasure. I know you like to come Draco, even if I have to force you from time to time. Orgasms are good for you."

She ground her hips down against his crotch and leaned over to pinch one of his nipples. "I want more than this from you Draco," she hissed. "I want more than this false intimacy. Why can't you give that to me?"

She moved a few more times before she began to tire. She drew his knees up behind her and began to probe his rectum with her finger until she found the spot she wanted to stimulate. He closed his eyes tightly again and she grunted as he briefly rutted against her with his forced orgasm. "There now," she said rolling off of him and elevating her bum on a pillow. "That was such a good one. Lot's of your sweet Malfoy semen floating around inside of me tonight. Hopefully one will take hold and a bouncing baby boy will be conceived."

She lay next to him in the silence for several minutes before she spoke again. "I hate keeping you like this Draco," she said to the ceiling. "I want to be able to let you free of the immobulous and silencing charms, but I can't until I know you are devoted to me and me alone."

She rolled on her side and ran her hand through his blond hair. "I started to tell Harry that I knew right where you were. When he asked about Honduras, I almost confessed to him that I had you in my flat and in my bed. I didn't of course. I couldn't."

She watched the side of his face for a minute before she brushed his cheeks softly. "I just knew when I stumbled on you in that bar in Honduras that you were in love with me. It broke my heart to realize that you were looking for Cho Chang and not me Draco. When you confessed that you were in love with her, I knew it had to do something to regain control. Cho couldn't be allowed to win you and your heart. You were supposed to be mine."

She stood up from the bed and cast a cleansing spell over him before moving to the bathroom to clean herself up. "When I'm pregnant Draco my magic will be stronger and I'll be able to cast the imperious on you and keep it a hold of you. We can get married and magically bound. Your mother thinks that I'm the one you were in love with after all and it makes so much sense for us to be together."

She saw his eye twitch slightly. "Don't worry my darling," she said sweetly, "you'll never have to worry about Cho again and soon enough you'll be free to dote on me and adore me like you should. Afterall, my love, we were meant to be together. The wizarding worlds Romeo and Juliet as it were, but I don't plan on dying at the end of this story."

She turned the shower on and hummed to herself as she stepped beneath the hot water. In the bedroom Draco let silent tears fall down his cheeks as he prayed for death to come quickly.

~FIN~


	41. Chapter 41

His First

By AuraAuthor

She looked herself over in the mirror once more. She looked good, but better than that she felt good. She wanted to leave a lasting impression on him and this outfit was sure to leave the mark she wanted. She left her hair down and did her make-up simply. Her olive-green halter dress gave just the right amount of attention to her breasts without revealing too much. Her clothes made her feel confident and she was certain that was key in gaining his attention. She paired the dress with a pair of strappy sandals that would be easy to take off if the need arose. Now she just had to wait. He should be right on time; he was nothing if not punctual.

At eight o'clock on the dot her doorbell rang and she calmly walked to the front door. She opened it to reveal a well-dressed Draco Malfoy. She licked her lips in anticipation of what the night would bring. "Come on in Draco," she said stepping back from the door. "I just need to grab my bag and mobile and I'll be ready."

He grinned at her and she swooned a little. It was ridiculous that one person be so attractive to another. His black suit was tailored perfectly and he was sans necktie. The little patch of skin that was exposed at the base of his throat made her knees weak. He was turning her into one of those ridiculous saps that she read about in her brain candy novels. "You look lovely Hermione," he said giving her a quick peck on her cheek. "I'm a lucky man indeed. I'll have to fight the others off with a stick tonight."

She chuckled. "Nobody will be looking at me Draco, trust me that all eyes will be on you and your amazing arse in that suit."

He blushed and she grinned. "No darling, I'm afraid you're wrong. All eyes will be on you, but that's ok because you are coming home with me."

"I'll hold you to that," she said.

They had been dating for three months and while Hermione was not in a hurry to jump into bed with Draco, she felt three months was enough time to move on to the next step in their relationship. They had snogged with a fierceness on her sofa and in his car almost every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night for the last four weeks, but that was where it ended. He always left before things could progress further, but tonight she wasn't letting him get away. Tonight, was going to end in sex one way or another.

Draco took her to one of their favorite restaurants. The food was amazing and the wine was delicious. "I had planned to take you to the symphony tonight," he said opening her car door for her, "but they canceled tonight's performance so we'll have to come up with something else. I was hoping you might have a suggestion."

She grinned at him from inside the car and licked her lips. "I have a great idea Draco," she hummed.

"Great," he said with a smile. "We'll discuss it once I'm inside the car."

He closed her door and jogged around to his side. Once in the car he cranked it and looked at her expectantly. "Alright then darling, where would you like to go tonight?"

She lifted her lips in a half smile before replying to him in a seductive voice. "Take me home Draco."

He looked confused. "But I had hoped to spend more time with you tonight Hermione. I've missed you this week."

She chuckled. "Take me home and you can spend the night with me Draco."

His eyes grew wide. "Oh," he gasped out. "Alright then. Yours or mine?"

"Mine is closer," she said before slowly walking her fingers up his left thigh.

"Right," he said swallowing hard. "Yours it is then."

The drive to her flat was fast. She walked ahead of him with a steady sway of her hips that she knew was alluring. She unlocked the door and as she stepped inside Draco faltered. "I… I don't feel well Hermione," he said. "Raincheck yeah?"

Her face fell. "Raincheck?" she asked.

"It must have been something I ate or something," he mumbled.

"Draco?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said beginning to back away from the door.

She stopped him with her sigh. "Draco if you aren't interested in me any longer why are we still doing this?" she asked quietly.

"What? Why would you think I wasn't interested any longer?"

She pulled him inside her flat and closed the door before flinging her bag onto the table in the foyer. "We've been dating three months Draco and you haven't asked for sex once!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"What is wrong with me that you aren't interested in taking the next step?"

"Hermione there's nothing wrong with you."

"There must be," she yelled at him. "There must be something because you don't want to have sex with me!"

"Hermione trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with you."

"Trust you?" she rasped out. "Trust you that there is nothing wrong with me, but you won't touch me Draco."

"Hermione, please try to understand…"

"Understand what Malfoy?" she yelled. "Understand that you can fuck Pansy fucking Parkinson for over a year at University but you won't touch me with a ten-foot pole!"

"Hermione it's not like that," he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"It is like that Malfoy! I've been abundantly clear that I want to move on to the next level of our relationship and outside of several amazing snogs you have frozen me out! There must be something wrong with me if you still aren't interested!"

"I never fucked Pansy," he said suddenly and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" she asked.

He sighed. "I… I never fucked Pansy. We dated yes, but it never progressed that far. We were more friends than anything. She went with me to all of the nonsense events I had to attend and I bought her beautiful dresses and jewelry. She wanted the gifts far more than she wanted me, but I needed her and we made it work for that year."

"I don't understand."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "Hermione, I… well, I don't… I don't know how to tell you…"

"Out with-it Malfoy."

"I'm a fucking virgin ok!" he yelled at her.

"Oh," she said in quiet surprise.

"Oh?"

She smiled at him. "Oh," she said again.

"So," he started, "where does that leave us?"

She grinned at him stupidly. "I think I'm fixing to take your virginity Mr. Malfoy. That is of course, unless you aren't interested."

He sighed. "Hermione I'm going to be awful. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't… well I don't want to subject you to my ineptitude in the bedroom."

"Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly.

"Hermione?"

"That's Ms. Granger to you sir."

He grinned at her. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"You are in my class to learn, but you can't learn just from reading. There are some parts of life that require a practical exam."

He licked his lips. "Where do we start Ms. Granger?"

"We must go to the lab, follow me please," she said in a teacher like tone.

She took his hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. She dimmed the lights and slipped out of her shoes. "The first lesson is in disrobing," she said reaching for the button on his jacket. "Pay attention."

She kissed him fully and nipped at his bottom lip begging for entrance into his mouth. He willingly complied just as he did when she shoved his jacket from his shoulders. His shirt came next and when she was finally able to run her hands over the expanse of his chest he shuddered. "Shoes and socks off please," she said in a teacher like tone.

Once those offending articles of clothing were removed, she reached for his belt. "Am I the only one taking this exam?" he asked huskily. "I would think to be able to teach properly you would need to be just as immersed as I am in the material."

She giggled before turning her back to him and pulling her hair to the side. He slid the zip of her dress down to her hips and she pulled it free of her shoulders letting it puddle on the ground at her feet. She turned to face him and he hissed at the sight of her naked breasts. "Damn," he rasped out. "This is so much better in real life."

She took his hand and lay it across her breast. "It's so much better than a porn ever thought about being," she said pulling him to her for a kiss.

When they were both naked, she lay back on the bed and showed him how to touch her. "Are you always this… wet?" he asked in awe of her naked body.

"Not always," she moaned out as he stroked a finger across her clitoris. "Tonight, I'm rather aroused, but that could be because you've made me wait so long."

He explored her body and she his, enjoying the feel of each other. Hermione had purchased a box of condoms earlier in the day in anticipation of the events of the evening. She pulled one from the box and rolled it onto his erection. "You will be quick," she said with a sureness. "But the more you learn the longer you'll be able to last."

He groaned at the touch of her delicate hands on his cock. "I want you to come," he said as he hovered above her.

"You coming will be satisfaction enough for now," she said with a grin before pulling his face to hers.

The kiss was passionate and lasted for several moments before she shifted beneath him and led his cock to her core. He pushed into her slowly and groaned out at the feel of her around him. "Fuck Hermione, why did we wait to do this?"

"You waited, I lusted," she said moving beneath him.

He didn't last long, just as she had predicted, but he had accomplished something wonderful. His first experience was with a woman he was quickly falling in love with and he couldn't have asked for better.

~FIN~


	42. Chapter 42

The First Time

By AuraAuthor

She didn't know why she was so bloody nervous. It wasn't like this was her first time. It wasn't like she hadn't known him for years. But something was different about this relationship. Something seemed to just be more than with anyone before. She didn't know how else to describe it but as simply, more.

He had asked her to accompany him to France to review a winery in which he wanted to purchase shares. She had agreed quickly and then gotten nervous about this big step in their relationship. They were going away together for the weekend. This was huge! But she had packed her bags and purchased a new nightie that was just for him with a certain glee. She didn't expect it to be perfect because they had to learn each other, but she did want it to be good. She wanted them both to enjoy the experience.

"What are you thinking about so hard Granger? I think I see smoke coming out of your ears."

She glanced over at her companion with a blush and a grin. "Just things," she said.

He smirked and she felt heat pool between her thighs. He was insanely attractive in his normal everyday world, but seeing him like this, behind the wheel of a car with this blond hair loose and a pair of sunglasses it was a wonder they had made it out of her driveway. "Just things?" he repeated. "What sort of things? I do hope they are a bit naughty from that sexy blush that has spread across your cheeks."

She gasped and felt her face get hotter. "Draco," she said with slight embarrassment.

He reached over the seat and took her hand in his before drawing her knuckles to his lips. "Hermione," he said, "I hope you're plans for this weekend include spending sometime in bed with me and not just scoping out the vineyard."

It was now her turn to smirk. "I may have come prepared for some amorous activities Mr. Malfoy."

He squeezed her hand and linked his fingers with hers as he turned his focus back to the road. She was grinning like an idiot and she knew it but she really didn't care. There was something different about this relationship between them, something she hadn't experienced before and she liked the way it made her feel.

**MMMM**

The villa they were staying in was beautiful and with the gardens in full bloom she couldn't help but wander outside while he was on his mobile making arrangements. He spoke in rapid French and she couldn't understand him, the whole experience was giving her a headache. She strolled out onto the patio and wandered around the fountain that trickled a slow gush of water from a sphere atop a tall post. The air smelled wonderfully sweet and she imagined the garden would be a lovely placed to lay down and read a book or just watch the clouds.

"Sorry Hermione, I was just finalizing our visit tomorrow," he said from behind her.

She giggled. "It's fine, but your mastery of the French language is amazing and my inability to understand was giving me a headache. The gardens are beautiful. Whomever owns this place puts a lot of work into the landscaping."

"It's mine actually," he said before sticking his hands in his trouser pockets. "It was a present from my parents when I graduated from university. My mother is obsessed with the gardens though, not me."

Hermione's mouth fell slightly open. "Your parents gave you a house as a present?"

He laughed. "I realize its extravagant. But you know I'm an only child and I am rather spoiled."

"I'm an only child as well Draco and I thought I was spoiled, but now I realize maybe not as much as you," she grinned at him before sending him a flirty wink.

"What can I say Granger, I like to have the best of everything."

"Everything?" she said moving towards him slowly.

"Everything," he added firmly before drawing her into a kiss.

**MMMM**

Dinner had been at a quaint bistro that belonged to the vineyard. The owner of the vineyard had joined them along with his wife and two sons. The food was delicious and the company was hilarious. Hermione's gut ached from laughing so hard. The ride back to the villa was spent in relative silence, but Hermione could read Draco's thoughts through his actions. He kept walking his long fingers up and down her exposed thigh and every once in a while, he would push her skirt a fraction higher to allow him access to more skin. Hermione allowed it and even teased him by brushing her fingers along the back of his neck and ghosting them along the shell of his ear.

Once at the villa, he pulled her gracefully from the car before pushing her against the passenger side door and kissing her soundly. "You drive me crazy woman," he said when he broke the kiss to take a deep breath. "And after that dinner I feel the need to mark you as mine."

She chuckled. "Why Draco? You know I'm yours."

He grinned. "Don't think me some incompetent oaf who needs to mark his woman by pissing on her leg when another man is around, but the way those two boys eyed you tonight has had me thinking about it with fervor."

Hermione smirked. "Ah but they are just boys Mr. Malfoy. I find myself in need of and much enamored with a man."

"A man huh?" he asked huskily. "Just any man, or might it be someone I know?"

"Let's see," she said pushing away from the car and taking him by the hand to lead him into the house. "He's tall, slender, with ice blue eyes and impossibly blond hair that I'm sure some people pay ridiculous amounts of money to get from a stylist."

"He sounds familiar," Draco said twirling her towards him and kissing her soundly again, only this time he swept his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. "Can you tell me more?"

She gripped his collar and pulled his mouth back to hers for another moment before she continued. "He's incredibly spoiled, but I rather like his possessiveness from time to time. He expects nothing but the best of everything and I desperately hope that I fall into that category."

He stopped moving and stared at her. "Let's see," he said softly, "a beautiful, kind, brilliant young woman. Someone who has never been after me for my name or my money but rather for the man she sees. A woman who has forgiven the arsehole that I was as a child and allowed me to court her properly." He cupped her cheek with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. "A woman with whom I can see a real future and a family," he simpered. "That's the best that I could ever ask for and I've found her in you Hermione."

Her eyes were slightly teary, but she held back the emotion. "If you are saying all of this to get me into bed Mr. Malfoy it really wasn't necessary. Being in France and staying at your lovely home has been more than enough to encourage me into orgasmic induced physical activity with you."

"I mean every word Hermione," he said seriously before kissing her again.

He took her hand and led her upstairs to a rustic bedroom with the wooden beams exposed in the ceiling and hardwood floors that had probably been cut from a tree on the property. The house was truly stunning, but not nearly as stunning as the man that owned the property. Draco pulled Hermione back to him and kissed her passionately, working his hands into her hair in the process. She broke the kiss and pushed him away before moving backwards to her suitcase.

"Give me a few minutes," she said with a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

Her lingerie choice was a green, lace bra and panty set. The panties had green bows that tied the sides together and the lace was an intricate pattern that gave brief glimpses of skin without revealing too much. She kicked her shoes off in the bathroom and left her hair down before opening the door to the bedroom slowly. Draco was stretched out on the bed beneath the white, down coverlet and his clothing had been discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed. She heard him inhale sharply when she walked into the room and she grinned. The lingerie had created the impact she wanted.

"Draco," she said with a pout, "I wanted to undress you."

He growled at her. "Next time pet."

She smirked before climbing up the bed and straddling his hips, effectively trapping his legs beneath the cover. "Do you approve of the lingerie?" she asked seductively.

"Green is my favorite color," he replied before tangling his hand in her hair and kissing her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to mimic the movements he planned to perform with his cock soon.

He used his hips to rock her backwards and removed himself from beneath the covers before covering her with his body. He was hot, but the kind of heat that felt luxurious. She could feel his erection rubbing against her thigh and she wanted to be able to see him in his naked glory. He kept her pinned beneath him, though, kissing her face and neck with an open mouth that set her aflame even further.

His hands palmed her breasts and she cried out when he suckled her nipple through the lace of her brassiere. "I've dreamed about these breasts," he whispered against her skin. "I've dreamed about touching and tasting them."

He pulled back the lace cup from her breast and blew softly on her erect nipple. "I almost can't believe that you're here with me," he said before pulling the lace back to reveal the other nipple. "But I know you're real because even my dreams couldn't make these so delectable."

He undid the little button clasp that held the brassiere together and grinned at the sight of her bare to him. "Nothing in my dreams could ever come close to this reality," he purred before stroking his long fingers across her skin.

She hissed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and groaned as he moved his hands lower to graze her ribs and stomach. "Shall I untie the bow that keeps my present secret from me?" he asked staring at her with lust filled eyes.

She giggled. "Well since you are a bit selfish and spoiled who am I to stop your fun."

He grinned before plucking the bows loose from their knots and sliding the green lace of her panty forward. He inhaled as her core was exposed to him and she watched in awe as he bit his lower lip. His eyes bore into her body but she didn't feel self-conscious, no, she felt powerful and attractive in ways that she had never before.

He pushed her legs forward to bend at the knee and moved his hands slowly down her thighs opening her to him. "Beautiful," he whispered in reverence. "Just stunning."

He stared for a moment more before he leaned over to kiss her right knee and glance back to face. "I've dreamed about this too," he said huskily. "I'm woken so many mornings with an erection that was painful because I was so hard. All it took was me thinking and dreaming about your pussy Hermione and I was oozing from my tip."

He took her hand and led it to his erection where she felt the precum gathered on his bulbous head. He hissed as she stroked him cautiously. "Stop that pet," he said before stilling her hand with his own. "I'm not a teenager, but I don't think I can hold out if you keep that motion up for long."

She grinned at him sweetly before stroking him one more time and then moving her hand to cup his sac firmly causing him to hiss again. "You better be ready for me," he growled out, "because I don't know how much more I can stand before I have to be inside of you."

She took his hand from her thigh and slid his fingers along her slit, moaning at the contact. "I've been ready since you picked me up this morning Draco," she whispered and then groaned as he shoved two fingers inside of her heat.

He stared at her with his mouth partly open and pulled his fingers back slightly before thrusting them in hard again. He cunt squelched at the sudden invasion into its moist depths and she cried out his name when he moved a thumb over her clitoris, pushing the hood of skin back from the bundle of nerves. "You are exquisite," he growled out. "I am a gentleman Hermione," he said suddenly serious. "You will come before I do, but it will have to be with my fingers for now. If I enter you it will only take a moment before I come and I know I don't have the willpower to control myself right now. Can you come for me sweetheart?" he purred.

He began to move his fingers in earnest within her walls flicking his thumb across her clit with each stroke. He curled his fingers inside of her, finding that sensitive spot that drove her mad when she masturbated. "Come on Hermione," he cooed at her. "I can feel your fluttering around my fingers love. Come for me and you'll be able to have my cock. You want my cock don't you love? I know you want me inside of you. You want to feel me inside of your body."

He curled his fingers one more time and she saw stars. She pushed her thighs together, trapping his hand in the process as she moved her hips and rode out her orgasm on his fingers. When she had quit pulsing around him, he withdrew his fingers slowly and brought them to his mouth sucking them clean. "You'll have my mouth later," he said in a commanding tone, "but for now I need to be inside of you love."

He moved from the bed and grabbed a box out of his suitcase. He turned back to her with a foil packet in his hand and she took a moment to stare at him. He really was gorgeous. She had never thought of a penis as a beautiful part of the male anatomy before, but Draco's penis was beautiful. It was long and thick with just the right amount of blond pubic hair at the base. His sac wasn't huge, but appeared as if it was toned to the rest of his body. "Can I?" she asked indicating the condom in his hand.

He nodded. "Just don't be ashamed of me if I come while you are putting it on me."

She chuckled before turning to sit on the edge of the bed and taking the packet from his hands. She opened it with a gentle tug and then covered the head of his cock with the latex wonder. He hissed as she rolled it down his erection and because she couldn't help herself, she fondled his sack once more before he attacked her. "You are playing with fire," he snarled out before pushing her back onto the bed and covering her again.

He kissed her hard before taking himself in hand and lining himself up with her core. When he sunk into her cunt he hissed with pleasure and then held himself still inside of her with his eyes closed savoring the moment. He was right when he said he wouldn't last long, but Hermione didn't care. "I can do so much better," he said from his new position a top her with a quickly deflating penis still inside of her. "I should have wanked before I touched you."

"This," she said kissing his forehead and then his lips, "was an absolutely perfect first time."

He grinned and kissed her back before shifting his weight to the side of her body. "The lingerie was perfect," he said circling her nipple with his index finger, "but I much prefer your birthday suit."

~FIN~


	43. Chapter 43

My Betrothed

By AuraAuthor

Draco gripped the girls hips hard enough to leave bruises. He had set a punishing rhythm after her second orgasm of the evening and was now chasing his own pleasure. He would only admit to a select few that he was fucking this girl out of anger as much as need. But that was what he paid he for after all and she accepted his need and worked hard to please him. He finally pulled out of her and gripped himself tightly in one hand, stroking those final times to bring him to completion which he spilled over her back and arse.

He leaned over her for a moment before collapsing back on her plush bed with a grunt. She removed herself from the bed and walked, naked, over to the bathroom where she cleaned herself up from their fucking. "Want to talk about it?" she said taking a seat next to him on the bed.

He grunted. "You can tell me anything Draco, you know that," she said with a sigh.

"No offense Pansy, but how do I know you won't run off and tell the gossip mongers anything I share with you?"

Pansy huffed in offense. "I've always been your confidant Draco. I could have very easily run to the papers every time to came to my bed since Theodore died, but I haven't. I know that we have a relationship based on sex, but I thought it was based on respect as well. Or have I misread things?"

He sighed and moved his forearm over his eyes. "I meet her tomorrow."

"Oh," Pansy said softly. "And you are angry about it?"

"I don't know what I am about it anymore," he answered. "I'm tired of having my life dictated to me and never getting to make decisions for myself."

"Says the wealthy aristocratic wizard," she said with a snicker.

"And that's why I didn't want to tell you Pansy."

He moved off the bed and grabbed his shorts and trousers from the floor pulling them on together. "I'm sorry poor little rich boy, but what exactly do you have to be upset about." He huffed at her but she wasn't finished. "Your wife has been chosen for you, so what? You marry her and get her pregnant then you don't have to touch her again. She is free to have affairs as are you. How is that so different from what you expected? I thought this was what you wanted your entire life. What happened to the boy that didn't have to work at a relationship because he was already committed?"

"You and Theo happened," he said with a shrug.

"I don't understand," she replied.

He pulled his shirt on over his shoulders and stared at her for a moment. "You and Theo were lucky enough to be a love match Pansy. Your parents bothered to run the magic first to see who you would be compatible with before they betrothed you. Watching you and Theo over the last five years has shown me what I know I will be missing in my marriage."

Pansy frowned at him. "We weren't perfect Draco. Yes, we were a love match but we didn't get that way overnight. We courted for two years before I would finally agree to set a date for the wedding. Theo, rest him, was an arrogant git that was more concerned with getting his own jollies than with taking care of me and the family we were creating. When he finally put me first, we got married and produced Castian. Then he died and I've been trying to figure myself out ever since. Give the girl a chance."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, but no promises."

She chuckled. "Just promise me you will come angry fuck me before you take it out on her. I can handle you, but if she's the proper little sorceress that she's supposed to be she won't be able to take you."

"I imagine I'll be warming your bed far more than I will hers Pans. In anger or otherwise," he snorted.

**MMMMM**

She glared at her mother across the carriage. "I hate you," she seethed.

"I'm aware and unconcerned," was her mother's reply.

"Do you have no feelings about this? No sympathy? You've seen how your own betrothal worked out and yet you would force me into mine!"

"Hermione," Lady Granger said with a sigh, "you will up hold the contract. This is what is best for you and our family."

"Best for our bank accounts you mean," Hermione huffed.

Lady Granger hissed. "Hermione are you in love with someone else?"

"What? How can you ask me that?"

"Answer the question."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No mother, you know I'm not."

"Then who's to say that you won't fall in love with Lord Malfoy. Give him a chance and if he is absolutely repellant to you then we will attempt to renegotiate. But I make no promises."

Hermione smiled slightly. It was better than nothing.

**MMMM**

"Mother she doesn't even know my name," Draco said from his place across the tea table. "All she's ever heard me referred to is Lord Malfoy."

"Draco dove you can teach her your name, it's not like she is an imbecile."

"But I don't even know hers! How can you expect me to marry someone whose given name I do not even know?"

Narcissa Malfoy snorted. "Because names are so important Draco," she said with sarcasm. "Are you in love with anyone? Lady Nott perhaps?"

Draco frowned. "No mother, there isn't anyone. Pansy is a dear friend and that is all."

"A dear friend that you put your cock inside of every time you get a chance," she said with conviction and he spit out his tea. "I'm not stupid Draco. I do hope you are being careful. We can't afford to have a little Malfoy bastard running around."

"Mother," he hissed, before casting a wandless scourgify to clean up his mess.

"Since you are not in love with anyone you will give Lady Granger a chance. If for some reason you don't find her tolerable then we can discuss a renegotiation of the contract."

He nodded. "Thank for that at least."

**MMMMM**

The carriage stopped in front of Malfoy Manor and the driver left his post quickly. Opening the carriage doors for the Ladies of the house of Granger, he assisted them both to the first step of the entrance to the manor. "Ah, the Ladies Granger," Lucius Malfoy said as he approached the step with Narcissa at his side and Draco trailing slightly behind.

"Lords and Lady Malfoy," Lady Granger said with a curtsy. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course, my dear lady," Lucius said extending his hand to Lady Granger and assisting her up the steps.

He glared at Draco and nodded to the other woman standing at the base of the stairs with a large hat covering her hair and face. He descended the stairs with a roll of his eyes and stopped in front of the young woman. "Madam," he said extending his hand to her, "I am Lord Draco Malfoy."

She placed her small hand in his and lifted her head to stare up at his taller frame. "A pleasure Lord Malfoy. I am Lady Hermione Granger."

She was beautiful in a unique way. Her hair was curled tightly and trapped beneath a fashionable hat. Her eyes were a brown, but not the color of mud but rather of roasted chestnuts with little flecks of gold in the iris's. Her lips were full and he briefly thought about what it would feel like to kiss those lips or to have them stretched around his cock. Would she even be willing to do that for him or would he have to keep seeing Pansy? He snorted internally and his idiocy. He wasn't going to be having any sort of relations with this chit so why bother to think about what it might feel like.

He snickered at his own train of thought before he spoke. "You've a mouthful for a name Lady Granger."

"And you've questionable hair coloring, but we shall let it pass," she retorted.

He grinned at her. "You've a sharp tongue," he said. "It's a wonder it has not cut your mouth, my lady."

"I find my tongue to be quite pleasing in most circumstances my lord. It is only those that are unprepared for the sharpness that are effected by the sting."

"And let me be the first to admit I was unprepared for the sting my lady, but it leaves me to wonder," he said before drawing her knuckles to his lips, "what other surprises your tongue might have in store."

She blushed slightly at his innuendo. "I suppose you might have the opportunity to find out Lord Malfoy, although the swipes of my tongue may not be as pleasurable as you deem to think."

"Oh," he whispered huskily, "I believe that any swipe of your tongue to my person would be pleasurable."

She stared at him from beneath the wide brim of the hat and felt a heat pool between her thighs. He was an attractive man. His eyes were a blue silver with a mop of white blond hair on the top of his head that looked silky. She briefly thought about what it would feel like to run her fingers through it before mentally chastising herself. He might be good looking but she didn't want anything to do with him. The tinkling laughter of her mother broke her concentration on his form. "Aren't you two getting along splendidly?" she said with a wide grin. "Imagine that two basic strangers could share such a lengthy conversation."

Hermione frowned and Draco scowled which caused the three adults to laugh. "I think you might be better suited than even we imagined," Narcissa Malfoy said with a sly grin.

**MMMMM**

The stables were a breath of fresh air for Hermione. She was away from the stifling house and in her element talking to the horses that were housed within the gates. She had a sack full of apple and carrot slices and was slowly making her way down the row of steeds gaining their trust with snacks and sweet words. "You've a way with them," a voice said from behind her which caused her to jump.

"Lord Malfoy," she said clasping the bag of snacks to her chest. "You startled me."

"My apologies," he said before walking closer to her. "I hadn't honestly expected to find anyone out here. I tend to come out here when I want to be alone."

"A brilliant place to be alone," she said stroking the nose of the closest stallion. "The horses will allow you to speak and keep your secrets without fear."

He stopped a mere step away from her and smiled. "And what do you know of secrets Hermione?" he asked with an intense familiarity.

"I've kept a rather large secret for most of my life," she whispered.

"Ah," he said with a smirk, "could it be that the Lady Hermione Granger prefers the company of women to men?"

She snorted. "Only in your fantasies Lord Malfoy."

"And quite pleasurable fantasies they would be," he murmured leaning closer to her. "Share your secret with me Hermione. Tell me what demon's haunt you."

"You're the only demon that haunts me," she said. "What of you? What secrets do you keep?"

He offered her his hand. "Join me in the hay loft," he said with a smirk. "I'll reveal all to you once there."

He climbed up the ladder ahead of her and then helped her to adjust her skirts over the top edge of the ladder. She leaned back against a square bale of hay and made herself comfortable. "So, what's your secret Lord Malfoy? You tell me yours and I'll think about telling you mine."

He uncrossed her ankles and knelt between them. Her breath quickened at his unexpected attention. "I've never wanted to touch someone the way I want to touch you," he said.

He slid his warm hands over her ankles and up her calves, rubbing gently as he went. "I've never even thought about making love to someone until you stepped out of that carriage."

He moved his hands further up rubbing her thighs and groaning when her hands found purchase in his blond hair. "I want to make love to you, I want to fuck you, I want to take you in every way that I have ever read and heard about and I think madame we shall have to marry for this desire to be made true."

His fingers graced the curls at the apex of her thighs. "What do you say to that madame?"

She moaned as his fingers gently pushed inside of her core, finding her wet and ready for him. "Whenever you're ready," she moaned out as he continued to finger her core and rub her clitoris with his thumb.

It only took a few minutes before she was tightening around his fingers with an orgasm and she almost came again when he put his fingers to his mouth and sucked her fluids off. "You taste delicious," he purred. "What's your secret Hermione? Have you been a naughty girl and allowed someone else to put his cock in that sweet pussy of yours?"

She shook her head no. "Then what is it Hermione? Tell me your secret."

"I could have broken the contract years ago when my father died," she said leaning up to capture his collar in her hands. "But I chose not to because I wanted to see where it might lead me."

"And now that you're here?" he asked licking his lips.

"I've decided to stay," she said before pulling him to her mouth for a deep kiss.

They were married two weeks later and didn't leave their bedroom for over two days.

~FIN~


	44. Chapter 44

Payment

By AuraAuthor

_Trigger: There is consent, but it might be questionable to some_

She ducked behind a statue of a two headed gargoyle and held her breath as the footsteps drew closer. What the hell had she been thinking sneaking off to the library after curfew? She bit her lip. If she was caught not only would she lose house points for Gryffindor but she would also end up with detention and with NEWTS coming up she could not sacrifice her study schedule. The footsteps paused right outside of the statue and she was tempted to close her eyes, as if that would keep her from being seen.

"I could have sworn someone was down here Draco," came the pinched, prim and proper voice of Pansy Parkinson. "Coming from this direction I figured it was Granger. I would love to give her detention for the next two weeks."

She heard a snort. "She'd panic Pansy. She has a ridiculous schedule for studying and some such nonsense. Detention would ruin her life right now."

"Hence why I would love to do it and ruffle her feathers," Pansy replied.

"Well there's no one down here," Draco replied with an audible shrug. "I'm sure Granger is tucked away in her dorms. I'll finish down here, I know you want to get back to Blaise."

"Are you sure Draco? I hate to leave you alone. You… you can't really trust anyone around here with your safety anymore."

"I'll be fine Pansy," he replied. "Go on, Blaise made me promise that I would have you back from rounds early and I don't want to hear him whine about his lack of attention to his cock."

Pansy chuckled. "Just for that I don't think I'll be paying him any attention tonight Draco. Be safe and if you aren't back in an hour, I'm coming to look for you… with a teacher and the rest of Slytherin house."

Draco laughed then. "I'll be back Pansy."

Hermione heard Pansy's heels click down the hallway away from her hiding spot, but she didn't hear Malfoy leave. What was he doing? Did he know she was here?

"I can hear you thinking Granger," he suddenly said. "Come on out now, don't be shy."

Hermione didn't move a muscle and she heard Draco tsk in response. "Oh, Granger I know where you are, you should just feel lucky that Pansy was more concerned about stress relief than actually catching someone."

She didn't move, in hopes that he would give up and walk away. "Granger, Granger, Granger," he said with a chuckle.

She heard his footsteps drift away from her and breathed a sigh of relief. But that sigh quickly turned into a shriek as a pale hand with immaculate nails clamped down on her wrist and pulled her from her hiding spot. "I told you I could hear you thinking," he whispered huskily against her ear.

She put her free hand on his chest and pushed back from him, but he didn't budge. "What do you want Malfoy?" she growled out. "I know that you plan to punish me so get it over with already."

He clucked his tongue at her in a sign of disapproval. "I'm not going to punish you Granger. Why would I do that when there are other options?"

Hermione leaned back and glared at him. "Like what Malfoy? What could possibly give you more pleasure than giving me detention and taking points from my house?"

He smirked at her. "I can think of a few things, but for now I just want a favor."

She eyed him cautiously. "What kind of favor?"

He chuckled. "I'm not asking for a favor now Granger. But I'm asking for a vow to give a favor whenever I ask for it in the future as a payment of sorts for my choice to ignore your indiscretion. You'll do whatever I want and whenever I want it with no questions asked."

"I would rather have detention," she said seriously.

"Oh, come on Granger, it's just a favor."

"I want some limitations to this vow of yours," she said pushing back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Such as?" he asked mimicking her stance.

"You have a year," she said, "to call in the favor. If you haven't asked by the end of the school year then the vow is void. You also can't ask me to do anything out of character for me like murder someone or something."

"Because you aren't capable of killing someone if they threaten you or your friends?" he said with a frown.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing out of character Malfoy. What do you say?"

He smirked at her. "Sure Granger."

"Fine, how do we seal the vow? We don't have a third person to cast the spell."

He stuck his hand out to her in the form of a muggle handshake. "We'll shake on it," he said quietly.

She eyed him warily for a moment before reaching out to grasp his hand. He shook it firmly, but she should have known that there was more to his action. He gripped her arm and pulled her to him, crashing his mouth against hers. She felt the tingle of magic as the spell was cast and she jerked back from him quickly. "Good night Granger," he said. "You'll want to head back to the dorm as quickly as possible. Blaise can only entertain Pansy for so long."

With that statement he left, a swirl of his robe behind him that would have made Severus Snape proud. She watched him walk away for a moment. What the hell had she just agreed too?

**MMMMM**

It had been months since that encounter, but Hermione lived in a constant state of expectation. Every class she shared with Malfoy made her question when he was going to call in the favor. Had it been worth not getting detention and points deducted to live like this? She didn't think so, not one little bit.

She was seated in the great hall with a book opened in front of her when she sensed someone staring at her. She glanced up to find none other than Draco Malfoy staring at her with a smirk. "Granger," he said. "May I have a seat?"

She glared at him before glancing around the now quiet great hall. "Sure Malfoy, whatever you want to do, does this count as your favor?" she asked hopeful.

He chuckled. "No, my dear it does not count as my favor."

He sat across from her and pulled out his arithmomancy book, a clean piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. Once he was settled, he began to work on his homework and she watched him curiously. "Granger, why are you staring at me? You have seen me do schoolwork before; this is not an anomaly."

She snorted. "No, the anomaly is that you are sitting across from me doing your school work. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Granger, is there something wrong with you?"

"Depends on who you ask," she replied. "But up until a year ago you believed there was something very wrong with me and now suddenly you don't. That is an anomaly."

"I never thought anything was wrong with you," he said continuing to write on his parchment. "I was impressed with you, but I couldn't let you know that, now could I? You'd have run off to your little boy toys and then word would have gotten back to my parents. Some, things, have to remain hidden in order to survive. Especially in the world that we have existed in for so long."

She eyed him carefully. "I'm still suspicious."

"Rightfully so," he said, "but as we are in a very large, public place I believe you can suspend your suspicions for now."

She narrowed her gaze at him but went back to work and found that he was actually good company. Especially when he wasn't speaking.

**MMMM**

"There you are," came a deep whisper.

She glanced up from her book and smiled at Malfoy. "Have you been looking for me?"

"I should have started here, that's me being an idiot for you," he replied and she chuckled. Anyone who knew her knew to start in the library if they needed to find her for something.

"Did you need something?" she asked politely.

He took a deep breath and she frowned. Suddenly she closed her book and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've come to call in the favor," she hissed at him.

He nodded. "I need you Granger."

"Well go on then," she said angrily, "what do you want from me?"

"Why are you angry?" he asked sitting down across from her. "You knew this was coming."

She gaped at him with her mouth open in an unladylike fashion. "I… I thought that we were progressing. I… well, I thought that you wouldn't need to call in the favor because, well, because we've become friends."

He sighed and drug a hand through his hair. "Friends don't exactly do what I'm going to ask you to do Granger."

It was like he had punched her in the gut. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "What do you want then?" she whispered.

"I need us to get caught fucking," he said without making eye contact.

"You… you… you what?" she shrieked at him, which earned her a look from Madam Pince.

"Calm down Granger, please don't freak out about this."

She pushed back from the table they were sharing and left the library in a huff with Draco chasing after her. "Granger," he hissed at her.

"Looks like someone is having a lovers spat," a fifth year Ravenclaw said with a giggle, but he ignored them and continued his pursuit of Hermione.

He caught her outside on the bridge that lead out to the quidditch pitch. "Hermione!" he shouted before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her against him. "Listen to me please!"

She whirled around and slapped him. "You foul…"

"Loathsome, evil cockroach," he finished her sentence. "You need some new insults Granger."

"How could you ask that of me Malfoy? How could you… think so poorly of me that you would ask that of me?"

He sighed. "I don't think poorly of you, Hermione. In fact, I think very highly of you, but I need this to be believable."

"And it's believable that you would be fu… doing that with me? How so Malfoy?"

He sighed. "Because I've had a crush on you for years Granger and everyone knows."

"What? Not possible."

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard that boys pick on the girls they like?"

She shook her head. "Maybe when we were eleven Malfoy, but we are adults now in case it slipped your notice."

"Yes, we are adults and with that title comes responsibility that I don't want."

She tilted her head to the side and waved her hand at him giving him permission to explain. "A lot of the rules in old wizarding families are similar to that of the aristocracy from centuries ago. Marriages are not necessarily based on love, but on what the family can gain. When, well hell, when I was eight my parents signed a betrothal contract between myself and Astoria Greengrass. I was fine with it at the time and would have continued to be fine with it until… well just until."

"Nope, until what Malfoy?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't… don't make me say it Hermione."

"That's the second time you have called me by my first name Malfoy. What changed your mind?"

He sighed again and threw his hands up in the air. "Have you ever heard of the Mirror of Erised?"

She nodded.

"I came across it this summer, when I was helping around here."

"And?" she prompted.

"I saw us," he whispered. "I saw you and me, happy. We had a family and we were… happy. The mirror shows you your deepest desires and it is different for everyone, but once I saw that I couldn't… I couldn't marry Astoria and not at least give this a shot."

She shook her head and started laughing. "So, because of what you saw in a magical mirror that is actually a complete waste of time, you want me to put my reputation on the line? I'm not following how someone catching us fucking helps you out Malfoy, because if you are expecting my parents to demand we marry because we are having sex you've got another thing coming."

"No, no, nothing like that Hermione. It's the only way I can break the contract without giving up my virility."

"Huh? You'll have to explain that further."

"The contract was written so that if I was caught in the act of coitus with another, then the contract would be void and I would be free to pursue that person while still maintaining my ability to have children and continue the family line."

She scoffed again. "Whatever Malfoy, I know you've had sex with other girls. You are just lying to try and get me to sleep with you."

"How do you know Granger? Have you ever witnessed me having sex with any other girl? Or have you just been listening to rumors?"

She blinked quickly. "Wait, wait, just a minute. You mean… you've never," he shook his head in response. "But all those… those stories about you being this amazing sex god or some such nonsense."

"Just stories Granger," he said with sincerity. "But I would like to learn and I would like to learn with you. But we have to break this fucking contract first."

"So, is this the favor then?" she whispered.

"Granger," he said seriously, "I need to get caught having sex with you as payment for the favor owed. This will break the betrothal contract and then we can see where this relationship might lead. Regardless that is the favor I'm asking requesting. You'll have sex with me and that will satisfy our deal."

She hissed. "Did you even think about the fact that I might be a virgin Malfoy and not want to give that up to you?"

He huffed. "Yes, I thought about its Granger. That's what took me so long to ask for the favor. I had to find out whether or not… well whether or not you were still… still intact."

She shrieked at him and moved to slap him again, but this time he caught her hand before she could make contact. "I let you hit me once Hermione, don't push it anymore."

"I hate you," she said as a tear slid down her cheek. "And even if something could have come from this, whatever is between us, I don't think I can even try knowing that you are basically making me do this because of that damn spell."

He stared at her. "I wish there was another way Granger. I truly do."

He let her hand go and frowned. "Meet me in the prefect's bathroom at nine o'clock tonight. Blaise and Pansy are supposed to catch us in the act. Don't worry about your… performance," he said coldly. "The spell will compel you to do a good job."

"No half-arsed favors for you," she snarled at him.

"I expect the best," he said straightening his robes. "If I'm going to lose my virginity to someone who is not my wife then it is going to perfect and I expect no different."

"I hate you," she hissed.

"You've said that already," was his response. "The spell won't let you be late," he muttered as he turned away from her and left her alone on the bridge.

He half expected her to hex him while his back was turned, but he also knew she was too noble to attack his back.

**MMMMM**

He was correct that the spell compelled her to meet him. Her body literally moved of its own accord down the stairs of Gryffindor tower and out to the prefect's bathroom. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the door to the bathroom was unlocked so she let herself inside.

He had obviously transfigured one of the stools into a comfortable looking couch which he was currently laying on with his arms over his chest. He glanced at the door as she entered and frowned. "What are you frowning at?" she hissed. "You knew I would come. It's not like I have a choice."

He closed his eyes and frowned deeper. "I want you to have a choice," he whispered. "But let's be honest Granger you would never willingly do this for me."

"How do you know Malfoy? How do you know that I don't return your attraction? How do you know that I haven't had a crush on your for just as long? You never gave me a chance!"

He sat up on the couch and motioned for her to come forward. She didn't want to but the spell compelled her. "I hate you," she said.

"I know," he responded before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her with a desperation that she felt to her toes.

She wanted to kiss him back and she fought the compulsion for the first few strokes of his lips as they slanted over hers, but then her own desire for him won out and she gave him everything. She opened her mouth to him and allowed him to sweep his tongue inside to taste her. She moved her legs to straddle his lap in a rather obscene manner and she couldn't help but rock her core against his obvious arousal. "Hermione," he moaned against her mouth and she felt her stomach contract with want.

"Draco," she groaned back and frowned when he pulled away from her, leaving just his hands seated on her hips. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't… I can't do this," he said bowing his head. "I can't do this like this."

"I… I don't understand," she said as she swallowed hard. "I thought you wanted me, like this?"

"I do want you," he said staring up at her. "But I want you to want me in return. I released the vow. I can't do this to you."

She started to laugh then and he pushed her off his lap onto the couch. "What the fuck Granger? This isn't funny. I'm going to be trapped in a loveless marriage to a bint I've only met once instead of having the possibility of a life with you all because I can't… I can't force you into this with me. I can't take that from you."

She chuckled again before pulling him to her and kissing him hard. "Get naked pretty boy. I'm going to make sure that you get out of this damn contract, even if we don't end up together in the end."

He stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Gran… Hermione, no. We aren't going to do this like this, not knowing that Blaise and Pansy are going to walk in the door any minute."

"They are just going to examine their memories, right?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded. "Then we make it look like I'm popping your preverbal cherry. It's not like they can disprove it if it looks like we are having sex."

He smirked at her. "You are bloody fucking brilliant you know that?"

"Brightest witch of our age and all that nonsense."

**MMMMM**

Fifteen minutes later Blaise and Pansy walked in on Hermione Granger straddling Draco Malfoy. Her shirt was undone and the cups of her bra pulled down to expose her breasts. Draco's shirt was on the floor and his pants and undershorts were down around his knees. His hands were on her hips and her hands were pushing on his chest as they rocked back and forth making short grunts and pants as they moved. "Draco!" screamed Pansy.

"Hot damn!" yelled Blaise.

"Get the fuck out!" yelled Draco as he sat up to cover Hermione's body with his own.

Pansy didn't have to be told twice but Blaise stood there for a second longer smirking at the two of them. "Good for you Draco," he said before leaving the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Draco and Hermione waited for a split second before they both fell over in laughter. "You've got great tits Hermione," he said gently cupping her breasts with his hands.

"And you've got an impressive cock Malfoy," she said rubbing her crotch against him.

"I'm going to have you Granger. You'll be my first. Maybe my only. But I'm going to have you," he said seriously.

"Take me to dinner first," she said with a smirk wide enough to rival his own. "Then we'll see."

He grinned at her. "Dinner tomorrow night? I'll get a pass to Hogsmeade and take you to the Hogshead. I can book their private room and maybe even a room in the hotel," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Pick me up at seven," she said getting off of him and straightening her clothes. "We'll see how dinner goes before we book that room though Mr. Malfoy."

"Understood Ms. Granger."

~FIN~

_Authors note: I think I'm going to write a separate story about their date and shenanigans that take place after the dinner. Thanks for reading!_


	45. Chapter 45

Hogsmeade

By AuraAuthor

_This is the follow up to Payment._

Dinner was a lovely affair with tablecloths and lit candles that created a romantic scene. They had danced around the floor of the empty room while the music played softly in the background. He had kissed her lips and her neck. He had suckled on her ear and squeezed her bum. She had scratched his scalp while returning his kisses and had cupped his growing erection through his trousers, all before the food had arrived.

He had ordered ahead of time and they were served a pasta dish with chicken, scallops, and mushrooms, alongside Italian green beans and a wonderful red wine that was sweet and dry. The food was delicious, but Hermione was ready to get on to dessert. She reached across the beautiful table and stroked his hand lightly making him grin. "Don't tell me you're ready to go?" he said with a smirk.

"I guess I can wait a little longer," she said with a pout.

He chuckled. "That ready to pop my proverbial cherry Granger?"

"I just want to be against you Draco," she said sincerely. "We could dance again if you want, but I like touching you and being held by you."

He swallowed. "Take my hand?" he asked with slight concern.

She took his now upturned hand and stood when he did from the table. He pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely. She suddenly felt that familiar tug of apparition behind her belly button. They landed in a beautiful bedroom with a large canopy bed. "We aren't upstairs at the Hogshead Inn," Hermione stated as fact rather than question.

"No," he said as he swallowed again. "Please don't me mad but I could only imagine this happening in one place."

She nodded in understanding. "We… we're at the Manor."

"It's more than that Hermione," he said placing his hands on either side of her face. "This is my wing."

"You get your own wing, poor little rich boy," she said with a chuckle.

"These are my married suites," he said softly. "That is my marriage bed and I couldn't imagine this happening with anyone else, anywhere else. Does that bother you?"

She smiled at him before turning her head and kissing his palm. "It doesn't bother me at all Draco. I believe that you're it for me, but I didn't want to scare you off. This… this means more than you realize."

He grinned widely at her before pulling her lips to meet his again. "I know you're it for me," he said against her mouth.

She looked happy for a moment, but then crestfallen. He tilted her chin up to make eye contact with her before he spoke. "What's wrong Hermione?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Does it bother you?"

"What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Does it bother you that… well that you aren't my first? Does it bother you that I've been with Ron?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He grimaced. "I… well, I'm not going to lie to you Hermione. Yes, it bothers me a little, but that's something that I have to deal with, not you. It doesn't bother me because you aren't a virgin, it bothers me because if I hadn't been such a fuck up, I could have been your first instead of the Weasel." He swallowed hard, "Does it bother you that I've never done this before?"

She shook her head. "I'd be the most ignorant woman alive if that bothered me in the least Draco."

She climbed on the bed and kicked her shoes off before motioning for him to join her. He toed his own shoes off and removed his jacket before crawling up the bed towards her. He kissed her softly before stretching out on top of her. She pulled her skirt further up her thighs to make room for him between her legs and he settled in nicely. Their clothes came off a piece at a time with a slowness that didn't reflect the urgency either of them felt. It wasn't long before she was finally naked before him and his only piece of clothing that remained were his shorts.

She sat up and hooked her thumbs into the waist band of his shorts, pushing them down his hips and allowing his erection freedom. She eyed his penis thoughtfully for a moment before reaching for him and pulling his mouth to hers. She took her free hand and gently tugged at his erection, using the moisture gathering at the head as a lubricant to move her hand easier.

"Hermione stop," he said pulling back from her. "I want this to be better than what you expect it to be love."

She giggled. "I expect that you aren't going to last long," she said quietly, "but I'm with you and that's all that matters to me right now."

He kissed her again before pushing her back onto the bed and removing his shorts completely from his body. "I… I want," he hesitated.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked with her lids heavy.

"I want to touch you," he said with a blush. "I want to learn your body. I may not be able to give you an orgasm this first time, but I want to the next."

She drew her knees up and opened up to him. "Give me your hand," she said and he complied.

She took his first two fingers and moved them up and down her damp slit. "This is me," she said.

She moved his fingers up to press against a hard circle. "This is my clitoris," she said with authority. "It basically drives my orgasm."

Draco chuckled. "Are you slipping into teacher mode? Should I call you Ms. Granger now?"

"You said you wanted to learn my body and I'm teaching you," she said in the exact same tone.

She moved his fingers from her clitoris and slipped them down slightly to her opening. She guided his hand from the wrist until his fingers were inside of her center. "This," she said with arousal, "is my vagina."

She took his thumb and pushed it against her clitoris. "If you'll put a little pressure here," she said with a moan, "and stroke me slowly in and out with your fing…" she wasn't able to complete her sentence.

The thought of teaching him how to pleasure her and then the act itself had aroused her to a point that her orgasm came on quickly. She moved her hips against his hand as she tightened around his fingers. "I feel it," he whispered in awe and wonder. "I feel you."

She rode his hand until the pulses of her orgasm ceased and he shocked her when he removed his fingers from her and looked closely at them and the fluids that covered them. He slipped them into his mouth and she gasped at the action. "Tastes salty," he said glancing back at her. "But not like a crisp or pretzel." She blushed under his gaze. "I like it," he said huskily before lowering himself to take one long lick of her core making her gasp again.

"Draco," she said as she tugged on his hair to pull him towards her face. "I want you."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "I just want this to be good for you too Hermione. I'm kind of clueless and I don't like that feeling."

She smiled at him. "We'll learn together," she said softly and grinned as he crawled up her to kiss her gently.

Hermione moved her hand in between them and grazed her opening with his head. "Eyes on me Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I want to watch your reaction."

He grinned at her as he moved his hips forward pushing his length inside of her. His pupils dilated as he moved and his mouth dropped open with a grunt. "Fuck," he hissed out when he was fully seated inside of her.

"What does it feel like?" she asked in a hesitant whisper.

"Better than anything I can describe," he hissed out slowly. "It's warm and wet, but like a velvet glove cradling the most sensitive part of me. You are so fucking tight Hermione."

She giggled. "Well you are a bit larger than Ron."

Draco smirked. "As pleasing as that is to hear let's not talk about him while I'm inside of you."

She giggled again before moving her hips against his. "Time to move Draco," she said sweetly as if directing his sexual actions were an everyday event for her.

He began to move slowly at first, savoring every feel of her velvet walls as they ran the length of his cock. That familiar tingle began to build in his balls as he snapped his hips back and forth against her. She was insanely responsive, moving against him and wrapping her legs around his waist to give herself more leverage. "Draco," she hissed out when his movements became quicker.

"Where?" he rasped out and she looked confused for a moment before the meaning of the question dawned on her.

"Inside me," she whispered. "The only place you should."

That statement finished him off and his movements became jerky before he was spilling inside of her. He pulsed against her for a moment as he emptied himself completely and he then collapsed onto his elbows to support his weight. She grasped his face gently and kissed him. "Welcome to the world of the sexually active Draco," she said and he chuckled.

"I think I'm in love with you woman," he said with a suddenly serious face.

"I think I might reciprocate those feelings," she said in response before pulling him for a kiss again.

~FIN~


	46. Chapter 46

Cursed

By AuraAuthor

No LEMONS Just FLUFF

It wasn't an everyday kind of hex that she hit him with and he recognized the hate behind it rather quickly. She was giggling after she cast it and that made him even more concerned. The problem was it wasn't a dark spell. He just had to figure out what it had done to him and then he could figure out the counter curse to end, well whatever it was she had cast.

"Good luck fucker," Daphne had hissed at him. "You won't figure it out until its too late and then it will be permanent."

"We'll see," he said straightening his jacket. "You forget that I know some rather brilliant people that can help me with, whatever it was you threw at me tonight."

She glared at him. "No one can help you Draco and hopefully you'll learn a lesson from this curse."

"And what lesson might that be?" he spat at her. "Don't date psycho witches that when they realize a relationship isn't working choose to curse their significant other instead of just accepting the breakup. I think that's the only lesson I have learned here."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll see Draco. You fucked around with my feelings. You could have just told me from the beginning to just wanted to shag and we could have made that work, but nope, not the great Draco Malfoy. You hurt me and now I'm returning the favor."

"I don't understand Daphne. You knew we weren't in this for the long haul," he said callously.

Daphne's eyes teared. "I thought that at first, but it's been a year Draco. I… well my feelings changed, but its fine. I've had my revenge and now it will be fun to watch you squirm."

"I bet you didn't even hex me," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "You just want me to think you did so that I'll be worried."

She smirked at him and damn him if he wasn't proud of her smirk. He had taught her well. "Sure Malfoy, whatever you want to think. You need to leave before the curse sets in and you make an utter fool of yourself," she said with a laugh before brushing past him and heading up the stairs. "You can see yourself out," she spat.

Draco glared at her back but turned on his heel and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. "Bloody bint," he said under his breath. "Can't help it that she developed feelings, now can I?"

"Draco dove is that you?" a feminine voice came from the drawing room.

His mother suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I thought I heard you," she said approaching him with a peck on the cheek. "Come along my dove, I've a lovely young lady I want you to meet."

Draco smirked. Daphne and her curse were becoming a distant memory already. He offered his arm to his mother and escorted her back to the drawing room. "Draco my dove, this lovely young woman is Clarissa Flint, I believe you went to Hogwarts with her brother Marcus. Clarissa is the director of the Society Association that helps support many of the charity events in Scotland. She and I are planning a gala event to raise money for the new greenhouses at Hogwarts darling."

Clarissa was a stunningly beautiful woman. She was tall with long shapely legs and her blond hair hung in loose curls down past her shoulders. She was dressed very fashionably in a knee length green and blue jacket dress with a rather expensive sapphire and emerald necklace adorning her slender throat. She stepped towards him with a ravishing smile and extended her hand to him. He grinned at her and let go of his mothers' arm to step forward. His intentions were to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles and make a comment about how he was certain the fundraiser would be a success just because people would want to come see her beauty, but that wasn't exactly what happened.

One moment he was reaching for her hand and the next he was tripping over his shoes and falling face first into her pert breasts. He would have typically had a suave comment about falling for her, but all that came out of his mouth was a single word. "Boobies," he said with a grin and then a frown.

He attempted to correct himself but only made things worse but uttering the words "sugar tits" and making a comment about how he would rather see her in just her necklace and heels. He scrambled away from the women, ignoring his mothers' cries, and bolted for his end of the manor. Once he was ensconced in his room with his back pressed against the door, he replayed the scene in his head. What the fuck had he tripped over? Why was he only able to mumble nonsense to Clarissa? He was definitely off his game. Could this have something to do with the curse that Daphne launched at him?

A knock sounded on the other side of his door. "Draco!" his father shouted from the other side and he opened the door with a quickness before pulling his father inside. "Draco what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"I… I don't know!" he shouted. "I was a complete and utter arse down stairs!"

Lucius eyed him carefully. "What happened today? Anything unusual?"

Draco wouldn't meet his fathers' eyes. Just then, the door to his bedroom flew open and Narcissa Malfoy marched in with her robes billowing behind her wildly. "What has gotten into you?" she shouted at him. "I have never seen you behave that way before! Are you ill?"

She immediately began touching his face and checking for a temperature. "Maisie!" she shouted and a house elf popped into the space. "Fetch a healer now!" and as quick as the elf appeared it was gone.

"I'm not ill!" he shouted at his mother.

"Do not yell at me Draco Abraxas!"

"Everyone calm down!" Lucius yelled above the other two. "Draco, what happened today?"

Draco plopped down on the sofa in his room and placed his head in his hands. "I broke it off with Daphne," her muttered.

Lucius stared at him perplexed for a moment. "She cursed you didn't she," he whispered.

Draco groaned but didn't lift his head. "I don't know what she cursed me with," he said heavily. "She did it wordlessly and wouldn't tell me what she did."

Maisie chose that moment to pop back into the room with a portly man holding her hand. "The healer Ms.," she said before popping out of the room again.

"Healer Buxley," the portly man said. "What seems to be the problem madame?"

"My son has been cursed by a vengeful ex-girlfriend!" Narcissa said shrilly. "Fix him right this instant!"

Lucius shook his head. "Healer Buxley can't do anything to break the curse. The counter curse is of Draco's own managing. Daphne is a rather crafty witch to have thought of this one Draco, why did you break up with her?"

Healer Buxley stepped up next to the older Malfoy and snorted. "You think she used that curse?" he asked. "An amazing bit of magic to create and utilize appropriately Mr. Malfoy."

"And considering the blubbering fool he was downstairs with Clarissa Flint I believe it was executed with a serious intent," Lucius said crossing his arms in front of him.

"What are you going on about dear?" Narcissa said before taking a seat next to Draco on the sofa and rubbing his back gently.

Healer Buxley huffed before he spoke. "Mr. Malfoy is referring to a curse in regards to finding one's promised love. _Maledictus onespromiserat _is the curse of finding one's promised love and until he is able to find the woman, he is intended to be with he will make a fool of himself with every other woman that comes along. It's a way of guarding one's heart against others besides your one true love and it is utter rubbish. Unless of course it is cast with exact correctness, which appears to be the case."

"Fuck me," Draco hissed, earning him a smack from his mother.

"Language!"

"I guess we need to start parading young women in front of you. It's the only way to lift the curse," Lucius said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Healer Buxley said quickly, "just parading women in front of him will make him dangerous. We need to take him back to St. Mungo's and perform a series of diagnostic tests to help narrow down the pool."

Lucius scowled. "Whatever it takes I suppose," he said with an audible sneer.

**MMMMMM**

"Hermione!" Pavarti Patel said racing down the hall.

Hermione slowed her walk and waited for the Patel girl to catch up to her pace. "Have you heard?" she asked, a little breathless from running.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Heard what? This place is such a gossip house. We should be healing people, not talking about them in the hallways."

Pavarti laughed. "You'll get a kick out of this though!"

Hermione huffed. "What is it then? Someone have a devil's snare branch growing out of their ear?"

Pavarti laughed again. "Draco Malfoy is in the cursed ward."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What? Who cursed him? What curse? How long has he been there?"

"He was brought in two days ago. They aren't saying much, but I know that he apparently flashed his dangly bits to Healer Blanchard and he called Healer Roe a 'hot muggle born whore'!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What in the bloody hell is going on with him? That is some curse!"

"He's been assigned all male healers now, but I was hoping you might want to go look in on the case. I mean you have a right to since you are the Healer Lead for our class," Pavarti said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione smirked. "I think I just might go take a peek at him."

**MMMMM**

"Healer Granger!" shouted Healer Roe from the desk just outside of the cursed ward. "Have you come to hear the story then?"

"What story?" she asked pleading ignorance to any knowledge.

"The young Malfoy heir went and got himself cursed by a vengeful ex-girlfriend! Now he can't speak or be around women without making an utter arse out of himself! He called me a 'hot muggle born whore' earlier when I asked if he knew who I was!"

Hermione giggled. "Its probably very wrong, but I have got to see just want he does with me."

Healer Roe cracked a smile. "Go right on in there lass."

Hermione pushed the door to the ward open and headed down to the row of private rooms. A female nurse, who was quite red in the face, was stomping down the hallway. "Don't go that way Healer Granger," she said as she approached Hermione. "That Malfoy arse is spouting nonsense about any woman who crosses his path!"

"What did he do to you Hazel?"

The nurse huffed again. "He pinched my bum and told me that he would love to shag me rotten! I know he has been cursed but that was beyond rude!"

Hermione patted the young woman on the shoulder and moved on down the hallway to a door flanked by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. "Healer Granger," Narcissa said with a sudden hope. "I know you can help Draco! No one else has been able to, but you are brilliant and think completely outside of the box. I know you can help him!"

Hermione frowned at the woman's trust in her, she hadn't meant to provide false hope. "I'll try Mrs. Malfoy. What exactly is the curse?"

_"Maledictus onespromiserat," _Lucius said rubbing his chin with his fingers. "I have read that the only way to fix the problem is for a previous crush or fancy to strike you hard across the right cheek."

"Lucius what are you…"

Lucius raised his hand. "Please Narcissa, let us not be coy and pretend as if Draco never fancied Healer Granger. You know how he was during the holidays. He always spoke of you dear girl and I think you might be just the one who needs to strike him to lift the curse."

Hermione had to hold back the smirk at getting permission from Lucius Malfoy to physically assault his son. "I'll see what I can do," she said before opening the door to the room.

Once she was enclosed in the room, Narcissa elbowed Lucius hard. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "That isn't going to help our son at all!"

"I have a hunch, and be honest Narcissa would you want to walk into a room with a young man that has been cursed to find his promised one. Especially when you don't have the best relationship from the past."

Narcissa's mouth dropped open. "You think she's the one?"

"Yes."

"But she's Hermione Granger."

"Yes."

"And you think she's his promised one?"

"Yes."

"I need a drink," Narcissa said with a heavy sigh.

**MMMMMM**

Draco glanced up at the new person entering the room and he groaned loudly when he realized it was none other than Hermione Granger. This just could not get any worse. Hermione approached him steadily with a wide smirk on her face. She stopped right in front of him and flashed him a wide smile. "Just remember your father told me to," she said and laughed at his confused face before slapping him hard across the right cheek.

"What the fuck Granger?" he yelled at her while placing his hand on his stinging cheek.

"You're welcome," she said strolling out of the room with confidence.

She didn't notice the two other healers in the room gaping at her and she didn't notice Lucius and Narcissa grinning like fools after her. She also didn't hear the loud moan that escaped Draco. She might would have asked some questions if she had noticed any of these rather odd things.

**MMMMM**

"You aren't going to break the curse until you go to her," Lucius said with a growl. "I'm tired of you acting like a petulant child Draco! It's time to take your balls in hand and go see Ms. Granger!"

"Father she despises me! Why would anyone think that she could be my promised one? The universe is out to get me I believe! I'll be living this way or as a hermit for the rest of my existence because she will not have anything to do with me," Draco grumbled.

"Give her a chance son," Narcissa said. "Or better yet take the chance! Woo her! Court her! You can treat her with the respect she is due and not look like a blithering idiot."

He grimaced again. "I think I need some better advice."

**MMMMM**

That better advice existed in the forms of Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley, much to their amusement and Draco's disdain. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Ron said over a beer.

"I think its poetic justice if you ask me," Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Quit being so damn smug for a moment! What am I supposed to do about this? It's hopeless."

Ron eyed him cautiously. "You aren't in love with her."

Draco groaned. "No, I don't really even like her if I'm honest."

"Are you attracted to her?" Harry asked.

Draco grimaced again. "Yes, Potter I am. I have been for a long time."

"But you don't like her?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Alright fine, arseholes. Yes, I like her. But I never thought about it because we are so completely different! Not to mentioned that she hates me with a passion."

"She doesn't hate you," Harry said.

"And how the fuck do you know that Potter?"

"Yeah Harry, how do you know that?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Well, I may have… fuck, she keeps a journal. Always has and you are mentioned a lot Malfoy. She also keeps a few pictures of you from both our younger years and now tucked away in the journal."

Draco eyed him carefully. "Are you fucking with me Potter?"

"What? No! Why would I fuck with you about something like this?" Harry said defensively.

Ron stared at the two of them with his mouth wide. "I guess he's saying you've got a shot mate," he said perplexed.

"But what do I do?" Draco said with a sigh.

"What do girls like?" Ron said taking a sip of his drink. "I mean flowers, chocolates, expensive dates, that kind of bollocks, right?"

"Not Granger," Draco said.

"Not Hermione," Harry agreed.

"You're doomed," Ron said before stuffing his mouth with a handful of chips dipped in ketchup.

**MMMMM**

"Healer Granger an owl dropped off a gift for you a few minutes ago. I put it on your desk," a young nurse said as she walked down the hall of St. Mungo's.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a slight frown. Who had sent her something? She wasn't expecting anything.

The gift was a beautiful bouquet of orange calendulas and pink chrysanthemums, mixed with fern leaves and baby's breath. She was in awe of the arrangement and even more curious about what it might mean. She took the card from its position on the desk and opened it to reveal two theater tickets and a lovely handwritten note on very expensive stationary.

_Hermione,_

_ You may toss these tickets, you may choose to take someone else, or you may rip them to pieces, but I hope that you will allow me to escort you to the theater tonight. DM_

She stared at the DM for a full minute before she turned on her heel and headed to the apparition spot on campus. She waved her wand and felt that unfriendly tug behind her belly button before she landed in front of Harry Potter's office door. "Ms. Granger," his secretary, an older woman name Bertie, was obviously shocked at her appearance. "Is everything alright?"

"Is he in?" she asked in a frantic state.

"Yes, yes, please go on in and I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

Hermione opened and closed the office door quickly and stared at the familiar green eyes of her best friend. "Hermione?"

"Harry, something is horribly wrong."

"Alright," Harry said standing from his desk. "Have a seat and we'll talk it out."

She didn't sit down but she did toss the letter on his desk before she began to pace back and forth across his office floor. Harry read the note and chuckled. "What show does he want to take you too?"

"What?" she asked stopping her pacing suddenly.

"The tickets aren't in here, what show did he want to take you too?"

She twitched. "I… I don't know. I didn't even look at the tickets. Once I saw the initials… well I kind of panicked."

"As I assumed," Harry said softly. "Hermione, sit down."

She sat and chewed on her bottom lip. "What do I do Harry? This is some sort of cruel prank."

Harry chuckled again. "That's exactly what Malfoy said when he asked me about you."

Her eyes grew wide. "He… asked about me?" she said hoarsely.

Harry sat down opposite her and grinned at her widely. "You two really are great for each other, but you are both too stubborn to see that it could work. You should take him up on his offer."

She chewed her lip for another moment. "But I've nothing to wear."

Harry sighed. "Floo to the house. Ginny will help you with that and I'll owl Malfoy and let him know you will meet him at the theater. I'll also owl the hospital and ask them to send you the tickets from your office."

"And the flowers," she said in a hurry.

"Flowers?"

"He sent me flowers," she said with a blush. "I need to figure out what they mean."

"Of course, you do," Harry said with a grin.

**MMMMM**

He stood outside the theater in Diagon Alley with a single red gerbera daisy in one hand and a beautifully wrapped box in the other. He didn't speak to anyone which she noticed immediately. He hadn't seen her yet which gave her a grand opportunity to really look at him. He was taller than when they were in school and his hair was no longer the slicked back helmet he had worn in his youth. He was older and he looked tired, but more of a world weary than anything else.

"Draco," she said quietly from beside him.

"Granger!" he said with a smile turning to face her. "I'm… well I'm glad you decided to come tonight. I would have… I would have understood if you hadn't you know."

She glanced back at the theater and then at him. "Do you really want to see this play?"

"Of course, of course, you… you don't?"

She smiled softly. "It's just hard to talk in a theater with a play going on in the background."

He frowned for a moment and then when it dawned on him what she was saying he grinned. "There's a little café just down the alley. They serve breakfast all day."

She nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

AS they walked, he took her in from his peripheral vision. She was lean, but not so slim as to not have a figure. Her dress was fitted but not in a revealing way and the muted gray color played off of her skin tone in a lovely way. She was really rather beautiful, but of course he had always known that she wasn't a conventional beauty. He opened the door for the café and pulled out a chair for her at a table near the back. They ordered omelets and sausage with chocolate milk and giggled over the absurdity of two adults drinking chocolate milk on a date. "Why did you send me the tickets?" she asked suddenly and he almost choked on his bite of omelet.

When he was settled back down, he frowned. "You know I was cursed," he said with sincerity and she nodded. "Do you know what the curse was exactly?"

"Your father said something about it, but if I'm honest I was more focused on the fact that he had given me permission to slap you and I didn't really pay attention to the details."

He chuckled at her statement. "It's not like you haven't hit me before Granger."

"But this time I had permission," she teased.

"I need to be completely honest with you Hermione," he said, his eyes showing the fear that he had hidden until that moment.

He told her about Daphne and all the other women that he had dated. He told her about the curse and how he had acted such a fool in front of Clarissa Flint. He told her all of this and ended with the fact that the only person he would be able to talk to was his promised one. He explained that once he was attached to his promised one the curse would be lifted and he would be free. "I don't understand," she said leaning back slightly. "How is it that you can talk to me and not act like a fool?"

He stared at her while he waited for her brain to catch up with the story. "Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione," he said back.

"No," she said shooting up from the table. "No, no, no, this can't… this isn't… I have to go."

She walked away from him and he didn't try to stop her. He had thought it was hopeless anyway.

**MMMMMM**

Harry walked through the floo into Hermione's apartment and found her burrowed into the couch cushions with a blanket up to her chin. "Go away," she said grouchily.

"Sure," he said. "I just wanted to drop this by, it was left at my office for you."

He lay a beautifully wrapped box on the coffee table in front of her and it was vaguely familiar. "I'll see you later Hermione," he said before walking back through the floo.

Hermione stared at the box trying to place it and finally gave up. She sat up on the sofa and pulled the box to her. There wasn't a tag. She pushed the ribbon off carefully and opened the lovely paper with slow ease. The white box beneath the paper did nothing to betray its contents. She lifted the lid and stared into the box while tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm an idiot," she said out loud.

**MMMMMM**

Draco was seated in front of the piano playing a ridiculously complicated piece. He didn't really enjoy the music but he had to do something to keep his brain occupied. He was rather lonely, by his own exile of course, but he couldn't take the chance of making a fool of himself in public again. The notes fell from his fingertips as he moved them across the ivory keys. In his peripheral vision he saw a black framed photo float to land on the top of the piano. He stopped playing at stared at the two people in the picture. The boy straightened his robes before turning to the girl and adjusting her head girl badge. The girl smiled at the boy before reaching up to straighten his tie that just wasn't quite right before touching the head boy badge that was pinned on his lapel.

"I'm sorry," she said from behind him.

"Don't be," he said, without turning around. "You've nothing to be sorry for Hermione."

"It was… well it was kind of a shock," she said.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "For all of us I imagine."

She nodded. He patted the bench next to him and beckoned her over to have a seat. "Do you play?" he asked.

"Not a bit," she said shaking her curls.

"Then you'll just have to listen," he said with a smirk.

**MMMMM**

It wasn't instant. It wasn't magical. It was a work in progress that lasted for over sixty years. At their wedding Daphne sat with Theodore Nott grinning from ear to ear knowing that if she hadn't cursed Draco, none of this would have happened and she was rather proud of the chaos she had caused. And the photo of Draco and Hermione as head boy and girl at Hogwarts during their last year of school sat on the grand piano in the ball room for everyone to see.

~FIN~


	47. Chapter 47

Orally Pleasant

By AuraAuthor

She bit her lip as she stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for his office floor. He wasn't expecting her, but that was part of her plan. He had just been so busy lately and she was feeling neglected. She knew it was important to him with the launch of his new company line in the states, but she wanted some attention. She knew this was probably the most ridiculous way to go about getting it but she also knew it would work without any problems.

The doors dinged open to a plush reception area with a pretty blond woman and a young dark-haired man sitting at opposite desks. "Ms. Granger!" the blond said excitedly. "It's a pleasure to see you. Is he expecting you?"

She shook her head. "No, and I would appreciate if you don't announce me Ms. Buxley. Is his calendar clear for the next hour or so?"

Ms. Buxley typed a few things on the computer in front of her and nodded. "He's finishing up a conference call right now and then he's free for the next two hours actually."

"Wonderful, why don't you both take a long lunch break and push all the calls to voicemail."

Ms. Buxley smirked and the younger dark-haired man that Hermione couldn't remember his name nodded in agreement.

Hermione opened the double doors to his office quietly and slipped into his office. He was sitting behind his desk with his glasses perched on his nose and his laptop open. He hadn't noticed her enter. She smirked as she locked the doors and cast a silent and wandless silencio spell on the room. She watched him as he pinched, he bridges of his nose obviously not liking what he was seeing on the laptop.

"All I'm saying Blaise is that this shouldn't be costing this much bloody money," he growled into the phone. "I know I'm good for it but fuck Blaise this is ridiculous."

She frowned for a moment. He never worried about money. She listened to his side of the conversation quietly. "Blaise, I need to go, I have plans for the next couple of hours. It's none of your fucking business what I'm going to do for two hours. How the fuck does you know I can't last that long? It's been a while and I plan on enjoying every moment of time that I have and if I can get off more than once or twice, I think I deserve it you fucker. No, she doesn't know. She isn't expecting me to come over."

Hermione grinned, apparently, they had the same idea. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her blouse followed, as did the pins that held her hair in place in a bun on her head. She adjusted her breasts in her bra with a smirk and waited for him to hand up the phone. Her lingerie was simple and sexy. A silvery blue bra with white lace matched the high legged pantie that she wore. She left her nude heels on and cast a cushioning charm on her knees. She had a plan and was going to see it through regardless of what he might want from her today.

"Fuck you Blaise," he shouted into the phone with a laugh. "I've got to go. Yes, I'll give her a peck on the cheek from you, but I'm not telling her it's from you arsehole. No, I'm not giving her an orgasm from you! I'm the only one that gets to provide those you wanker."

He hung up the phone and turned in his chair to press the intercom. "Ms. Buxley," he said and frowned when there wasn't an immediate answer. "Ms. Buxley," he said again.

"I gave her a long lunch," Hermione said drawing his attention to her.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes raked over her with obvious lust and desire. "It seems we may have had the same idea Mr. Malfoy," she said biting her lower lip.

He started to stand up and she stopped him. She cast a sticking charm on his arse that kept him seated. "Hermione," he growled out.

"If I didn't want to hear you moan, I'd cast a silencio on you too," she said.

She strolled around to his desk and pulled his chair back slightly. "I took the time to silence the room, so you can be as loud as you want to be… Mr. Malfoy," she said huskily.

She raked her fingernails down his chest before kneeling down in front of him. She scratched at his thighs and grinned at the bulge that began to form beneath his zipper. "Hermione, I want…"

"Hush," she said sharply. "I don't really care what you want Mr. Malfoy," she hissed at him. "I'm getting what I want out of this situation because you have ignored me for too long this time."

"Hermione, I…"

"Shut the fuck up Draco," she growled at him before undoing his belt and opening his pants. She gently tugged at his shorts until his erection sprang free and she licked her lips at the sight of him. "Hello friend," she said, planting a kiss on his weeping head. "I've missed you. My electronic friend doesn't feel nearly as good as you do inside of me."

Draco hissed as she stroked him firmly two or three times. "I'm not going to last long this first time Granger," he said with shame. "It's been too fucking long since I've come."

"I'm going to suck you off Draco and then you are going to fuck me with your fingers while you suck on my clit and give me the first of several orgasms. Once your cock has recovered you are going to bend me over this desk and fuck me as hard as you can until I come two or three times. Then once you have filled my cunt with your come, I'm going to get dressed and leave with your come pooling in my panties. I want you to think about that the rest of the day and I imagine you'll be in my bed tonight."

He growled as she engulfed his head with her mouth after finishing her smut filled statement. He gripped the arms of his chair as she bobbed up and down on his cock and she knew she was accomplishing what she had set out to do for the day. She wanted him to come fast, but she also wanted to enjoy the feel of him in her mouth. She moved up and down his cock, fondling his sac as she moved and enjoying the groan that he let out.

His taste was unique to him and she loved giving him head. She had never enjoyed it before with other partners, but with him she made sure to work it into ever sexual encounter. She hummed softly around his head and he growled. "Hermione," he said huskily and she glanced up at him through her dark lashes. "Fuck," he moaned out, "I'm gonna come." He rocked his hips as much as he could with the sticking charm in place. "Where do you want it love?" he asked with some difficulty.

She didn't answer but sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks out in the process to let him know she intended to swallow all of his load. "Fuck," he moaned out as he spilled into her mouth.

She swallowed all that she could, but it had been so long that his orgasm began to leak around her lips and down her chin. He pumped his hips into her mouth with his head slung back over the chair and didn't realize the mess he had made until he was satiated. She pulled off his cock with a loud pop and when he glanced down at her watery eyes and semen covered chin, he was embarrassed. "Hermione," he said but she shushed him again.

She scourgified her face and stood from her position on the floor before sliding back onto his desk. "It was what I wanted Draco," she said. "And do you remember what else I wanted?" she asked as she opened her legs to reveal a very damp pair of knickers.

"Yes madame, I certainly do," he said standing and pulling her face up to his for a passion filled kiss.

~FIN~


	48. Chapter 48

The Sofa

By AuraAuthor

Their make out session was getting hot and heavy. She needed to stop it before he found out what she had been hiding, but Merlin if he didn't feel good rubbing against her. One hand was beneath her shirt cupping her breast, the other had latched behind her thigh and pulled her core closer to his stunning erection.

It had started simply enough. They had been dating for three months now and neither of them was inexperienced. He had been honest when he said he wanted to go slow with her because she was different. She had been honest when she told him she wanted to get to know him before they jumped into bed together. Up until this moment neither had pushed the other, but then she had rented _Blue Valentine._

She should have read the reviews. She should have looked the movie up online or something. It was a movie starring Ryan Gosling! It was supposed to be romantic! But that one scene. That one fucking scene had led to this moment on the sofa with the movie forgotten in the background.

Draco shifted her beneath him and rutted against her gently while his mouth wreaked havoc on her neck and collar bone. She hadn't noticed him unbuttoning her top until his mouth found her nipple and suckled deeply. "Stop," she said pushing at his shoulders. "Stop Draco Stop!"

He sat back from her, his hair mussed and a dazed and confused look on his face. "Hermione?" he said, trying not to sound hurt that she had stopped him. "I thought, well, fuck I thought this was going to be our time. I thought you were ready. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard."

He pulled away from her and started to get up off the sofa, but she stopped him. "Draco, I want too, but we can't."

He stared at her. "I get it," he said hoarsely.

She rolled her eyes. "No Malfoy you don't get it and don't try to pretend like you do! It's ok to be upset, but I have a legitimate reason for stopping that has nothing to do with you."

He glared at her. "Oh, really princess, well if not to do with me then what the bloody hell is it?"

She sighed. "Exactly that," she said.

"Exactly what?" he said with obvious frustration.

"Bloody hell," she whispered and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you on about woman?"

She huffed and threw her arms in the air. "I've got my monthly Draco!"

His eyes went wide at the admission. "Oh," he said swallowing. "Shit, Hermione, love I've sorry. I… well fuck, I'm not good with this stuff. Can I get you anything?" he finished his rambling meekly.

She giggled. "It's a period Draco not a cold."

He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Forgive me princess if I don't know a lot about them, only child and no close female friends you know."

"What did you do when Astoria got hers?" Hermione asked suddenly curious.

"What?" he said flustered. "We didn't talk about it if that's what you're asking. I assume she took care of it and I never had to know about her… bodily functions."

"Oh," she said with a smirk. There was something oddly pleasing about making him uncomfortable. "So, you ignored it with Astoria, but what about Pansy? Surely you knew when she was having her monthly visitor."

Draco was beet red now. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Curiosity," Hermione answered.

Draco groaned and covered his eyes. "Pansy was a bitch when she wasn't, menstruating, but when she was, I just stayed away from her. Thank Merlin you seem relatively pleasant during yours."

She giggled again. "So, we can't have sex," she said dragging her foot down his thigh from her now seated position on the end of the sofa. "But there is something else we can do to help advance our relationship," she said with a grin.

"Hermione, no, I want our first time to be good for both of us…"

She giggled and moved towards him, cupping him through his trousers. "When was the last time you wanked Draco? Be honest with your princess," she said huskily.

He swallowed at her forwardness. "This morning," he murmured.

"Such a long time to neglect this very important appendage," she said clicking her tongue at him. "I think I'll need to remedy this problem immediately."

"Hermione, no…"

"Hush," she said before kissing him deeply. "You were ready and willing a couple of minutes ago. Let me take care of you tonight," she whispered against his lips.

She shifted her legs beneath her into a comfortable position and unbuckled his belt. She popped the button on his trousers and unzipped his zipper while she kissed and nipped at this chin and neck. She pulled his cock from his shorts and gaped a bit at his form. "See something you like princess?" he asked huskily.

She glanced at him and placed another kiss on his lips. "We are so fucking our next date," she said before wrapping her hand around his cock and tugging gently.

He groaned at her attention and thrust his hips against her hand with quick movements. "Hermione," he growled out.

She grinned at him. "Is it wrong of me to like this," she whispered. "Wrong of me to enjoy the weight of your cock in my hand and the control I have over you as I move."

His eyes were closed and he was gripping the material of his pants as she spoke. "Do you like this Draco?" she asked softly.

"Fuck yes," he answered.

"Are you going to come?" she asked.

"I want too," he hissed back at her.

She grinned again before shifting her body to be able to kiss and suck at his neck and collar bone. He let go of his pants long enough to unbutton his pale blue shirt, revealing his toned torso to her eyes and mouth. She scratched her nails from her opposite hand along his abdomen and chest and he grunted with pleasure. "You like it when I touch you Draco?"

"Yes," he moaned out before reaching up to grip her hair and pull her to his mouth.

The kiss was sensual and passionate. Her hand moved jerkily up and down his shaft, occasionally running her thumb over his sensitive head. "Next week," she murmured against his mouth, "it will be my pussy doing this, not my hand."

He grunted again before kissing her passionately. "Hermione," he moaned out, "I'm so close."

"Let go Draco," she murmured against his lips. "Let go and let it happen."

She turned her face away from his to watch his orgasm. One of his hands was threaded in her hair and the other was gripping his pants leg again. He thrust his hips against her hand and moaned loudly as the first thick rope of semen erupted from his cock. She stroked him through three more pulses of semen before he stopped thrusting against her hand. She kissed him passionately and grinned back down at her handy work. "You have beautiful orgasms," she whispered before swirling her finger through the puddle of cum that had gathered on his stomach.

"I want to give you beautiful orgasms," he said pulling her face back to his.

She cast a silent cleaning spell to deal with the erotic mess he had created before smirking down at him. "If our younger selves could see us now," she said with a chuckle.

"They would probably be quite disgusted," he said with a cheeky grin. "I thought girls were gross until I was thirteen."

"When did you stop thinking I was gross?" she asked innocently.

"When I was thirteen," he answered before pushing her back on the couch and kissing her soundly.

~FIN~


	49. Chapter 49

His Mouth

By AuraAuthor

Merlin this was wrong. She knew it was wrong, but that didn't mean she wanted it to stop. He was amazing and the fact that he was being amazing with her was surreal. She had never intended on it continuing. It was just supposed to be a one-time thing, but here she was with her skirt bunched up and her legs spread open for him. She moaned as his tongue twirled around her clit. Merlin it was wrong, but it felt so ridiculously right.

It had started innocently. His wife had died early on in their marriage and he had been alone for a long time. Ron had passed a year ago in a freak broom accident during a quidditch match with the Chudely Cannons and she had been alone since. They saw each other on the platform outside of the Hogwart's Express. Their children were friends, hell Rose and Scorpius were dating, so it was natural for them to start speaking.

Speaking had turned to coffee and coffee to the occasional lunch break meal. Then he had asked her to dinner. Then he had taken her home and kissed her so sweetly on the cheek. She had been the one to pull his face to hers and crash their lips together. She had been the one to pull him inside and lead him to the sofa. She had been the one that reassured him it was what she wanted and finally she had been the one to lower herself onto him.

That had become a regular thing. She surprised him by sucking him off in his office. He surprised her by fingering her beneath the dining room table while they ate dinner with his parents. They were like teenagers, sneaking around and fucking in every corner they could. Except, they really didn't have to sneak around and neither questioned why they did.

That's how they ended up here in Harry's guest bathroom. She moaned again as his tongue circled her clit and his lips suckled at the small nub. Thank Merlin for silencing charms. He glanced up at her through his blond lashes and smirked. She had told him that she didn't really like oral sex. She enjoyed giving it, but not receiving it herself. He had told her that Weasley didn't know what he was doing and they had fought about him badmouthing her late husband.

He had finally convinced her mostly by sheer will on his part. He had revved her up and aroused her to a point that she was begging for an orgasm and he had given her one with his mouth and fingers. She had changed her mind after that and decided maybe oral sex wasn't so bad after all.

He was using his fingers on her now. He had slipped them inside of her and was curling them to meet the hidden spot inside of her that made her cry out with pleasure. He licked at her clit while he fingered her and she rocked her hips against his mouth searching for her pleasure. "Merlin," she moaned out and he hummed a response against her clit.

He changed tactics suddenly and thrust his tongue where his fingers had been while using his thumb to massage her sweet pearl that had swollen to a pleasure-seeking size. "Fuck," she hissed out, "right there Draco."

He thrust his tongue inside of her and pressed on her clit at the same time and suddenly her orgasm over took her. She was moaning as she rocked her hips against him and was incredibly aroused by the fact that he was lapping up her juices as they flowed freely from her core. "Draco, Draco, Draco," she panted.

When the pleasure finally subsided, he rose from his knees and pulled her skirt down over her hips. She cupped him through his trousers but he pushed her hand away. "Later," he murmured before kissing her sweetly.

She leaned over to grab her knickers only to find them in his hand. "Mine," he said with a smirk before pushing them into his jacket pocket. "I need them for later."

She stared at him open mouthed for a moment before grabbing his tie and pulling his face to hers. She didn't care that she could taste herself on his tongue. She didn't care that they still hadn't had sex in a bed. All she cared about was this moment with this man and his fucking amazing mouth.

~FIN~


	50. Chapter 50

Backwards

By AuraAuthor

_Follow up to Draco Denied because a guest reviewed wanted to see where that went_

She had taunted him and had pushed him out of her office with his cock hanging out of his pants. She knew there would be retribution, but she had enjoyed the moment so much she couldn't bring herself to care. It was his fault anyway! What kind of pompous arsehole strolls into a woman's office and offers to fuck her to help her relieve some stress?

Sure, he was good looking, she wasn't blind. But he was an arrogant arse that thought he could have any woman at the first glance of his come-hither eyes. She wasn't such a woman. She managed quite well with her own hands and there was always an electric friend if she wanted to purchase such a toy. Why was she even thinking about this anymore? She knew why of course. She hadn't seen him since the event and she was rather nervous about what was going to happen when she came across him again.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny rushed out as she approached the café table. "James is going through a bit of an attachment phase. It's getting harder and harder to leave him with anyone besides Harry."

"Did you tell Draco Malfoy that I needed help getting the stick out of my arse?" she asked before Ginny even had a chance to pull the chair out from the table.

Ginny's eyes widened, but she calmly pulled out the chair and sat with poise. "I might have suggested he take you to dinner and then use his so-called skills as a sex god to help you relieve some stress yes."

Hermione huffed.

"Oh, come on Hermione! After Ron came down with dragon pox you were burning the candle at both ends helping to take care of him and working full time. You could have used the recreation and I stand by my suggestion," Ginny said in a rush. "You're a better woman than I am, volunteering to help take care of him when mum and Lavender couldn't handle it anymore."

"He's my best friend."

"He's Harry's too, but you didn't see him running to his bedside," Ginny said gruffly. "And the one evening that I spent with him I wanted to suffocate him with a pillow to put all of us out of our misery!"

Hermione chuckled at that thought. "But Malfoy? Really?"

"It was a moment of frustration Hermione. He was by the house to see Teddy and I had just gotten through with a floo call to you which lasted all of thirty seconds because you were rushing off to somewhere and he heard me muttering about how stressed you always were," Ginny said signaling the waiter they were ready to order. "He asked what was wrong with princess perfect and I told him nothing a good shag wouldn't fix. He added the other himself."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ordered a cobb salad with the dressing on the side and a glass of water with lemon. After the waiter left their table, she glanced back at Ginny mischievously. "Well he came to my office and said he was sent to replace the stick in my arse with his dick."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "He didn't! That arse! I'll hex him ten ways from Sunday when I see him next!"

Hermione laughed. "You don't have to Ginny. I, well, I worked him up pretty good. Unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his cock from his trousers, gave it a few good tugs."

"Hermione!" Ginny said in shock.

"Then I pushed him out of my office with his cock hanging between his legs and closed and locked the door. It was pretty brilliant I think."

Ginny was in shock for a moment before she started to laugh. "You didn't really? Hermione Granger what in the world!"

Hermione smirked. "I'm a little concerned because there hasn't been any retaliation on his part."

"Oh, who cares. What's he going to do? Tell me something though, was he big? I've heard talk, but I don't believe idle gossip."

Hermione blushed. "He was impressive."

**MMMMM**

Saturdays were lazy in the Granger household. After finishing up the laundry and changing her sheets, Hermione was now kicked back with a cup of tea and a new novel from a muggle author with Crookshanks curled up over her feet. A knock at the door to her flat startled them both. She wasn't expecting anyone so she approached the door cautiously. Standing on her tip toes to peer through the peep hole she saw the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Open the door Granger," he said smugly. "I can hear you thinking on the other side."

She unlocked and opened the door slowly. He was holding a bouquet of wild flowers. "Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

"Hello darling," he said pecking her on the lips and strolling past her into her flat. "Sorry I haven't called. It's been a bit chaotic the last several days. Do you have a vase handy to put these in? I picked them because they reminded me of you, beautiful and chaotic."

She didn't speak, she just stared at him. He grinned at her and kept talking like it was a normal everyday occurrence. "Never mind darling, I'll just transfigure one. How was lunch with Ginny yesterday? I know you were looking forward to the girl time. But I'm glad to have you all to myself today."

"Crookshanks is here," she said dumbly and the kneazel strolled up to Draco and rubbed against his legs at the mention of his name.

"That's a good lad," Draco said running his fingers down Crooks' back. "I'm going to take mummy to the bedroom and have her all to myself or a bit. Just ignore the noises, yeah?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Granger," he replied.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? Why are you here and what are you doing?"

He smirked at her. "Come with me love. I'd rather show you what I want to do than tell you." He extended his hand to her and she numbly took it in her own.

"Is this your retaliation?" she asked quietly.

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, licking at the seam of her lips begging for entrance to her mouth. She opened slowly for him and when he swept his tongue inside, she sighed at the pleasantry of the motion. He kissed her thoroughly. "There is no reason for retaliation," he said pulling away from her slightly. "You gave me exactly what I deserved. Now I'm going to give you what you deserve and then we are going to go to dinner. A bit backward I'll admit, but we aren't exactly normal kind of folks now are we Hermione."

She grinned at him. "I guess coming here means I can't push you out into a hallway with your cock hanging out of your pants."

He grinned at her. "Just desserts for an ill-fated plan. An action I justly deserved. I fully plan to make it up to you with at least four orgasms before we head to dinner."

"Just four?" she said smugly.

"Before dinner," he corrected before he took her by the hand. "Which way to your bedroom?"

"The only closed-door Draco," she said.

"Ruddy hell this place is tiny," he said pushing the closed door open and pulling her in behind him.

"It's just me and Crookshanks," she said, "why would I need a lot of space?"

"Just because you can have it," he answered before gripping the bottom of her oversized sweatshirt and pulling it over her head.

He gasped at the sight of her naked breasts before him and she giggled. "No need for a bra on Saturday," she whispered.

"Brilliant," he whispered back.

He pulled the tie of her cotton shorts and watched them drop to the floor revealing a neatly trimmed mound. "And no knickers either," he said licking his lips.

"Comfort is key," she said huskily reaching for him.

"Nope," he said, stopping her hands. "I'm going to make you come at least once before I remove an article of clothing."

"And how do you intend on doing that Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with heavy lidded eyes.

He moved behind her and pulled her hair away from her neck. He began slowly placing open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and collar bone, up her neck and to her ear. He suckled on her ear lobe while moving his long fingers down her chest and gently gripping her breast, tweaking the hardened nipple. He glanced around the room and decided that her reading chair would be the perfect place to make her come.

He pulled her behind him as he sat in the chair. He moved her onto his lap with her back firmly against his chest and her delectable bum brushing against his erection. He casually lifted each of her legs over the arms of the chair and hissed when he realized he could see her in the mirror, open and waiting for him. "Draco," she gasped before turning her head to take his mouth with hers.

"My sweet Hermione," he said against her mouth, while he allowed his fingers to drift down her chest and over her soft abdomen into the patch of brown curls that hid his treasure.

He stroked her outer lips slowly with two fingers and gathered her own arousal on his fingers before moving the same two fingers into her core. He used his thumb to flick across her clit and growled when she rocked against his hand. He kissed her fiercely and subconsciously allowed one hand to grasp her hair, pulling her face to his. "Draco," she moaned softly, rocking against his hand.

He turned her to face the mirror then and ran his hand over her left breast. "Look at you Hermione," he murmured in her ear. "Look at you so open for me and moving against my hand. You're beautiful like this darling."

She keened at his praise and began to rock faster against his fingers, her moist lips making a squelching sound with each movement. "You are so wet for me darling," he murmured. "I can't wait to see how you taste."

"Draco," she hissed out.

"Are you close love?" he asked, sucking at her ear lobe. "Don't come yet. Don't come until I tell you to pet. I'm not ready for this to be over yet."

She growled but slowed her rocking to ease away from her pending orgasm. "Such a good girl," he murmured again. "So willing to please, even when it's your pleasure that we are both after."

She rocked gently against his hand. "Draco please," she muttered desperately.

"Do you want to come pet?"

"Yes," she hissed out. "Please."

"The first of many," he said putting more pressure on her clit with his thumb. "Let me hear you Hermione," he whispered. "Let me hear you when you come."

She grunted and for a moment was lost to the pleasure that his fingers gave her. He continued to push with his thumb and she fucked herself on his fingers while he bit her shoulder. "Fuck Draco," she moaned out.

"All in good time pet," he said lapping at the love bite on her shoulder. "We've only just started."

She sighed as the quaking between her legs began to fade. "You promise?" she asked turning to kiss him again.

"On my magic," he said before grasping her cheek and kissing her soundly.

~FIN~


	51. Chapter 51

New and Old

By AuraAuthor

"Where's Draco?" she asked surveying the group that was gathered in Harry's back yard.

Blaise huffed. "Astoria got married today," was his simple, but loaded answer.

"So, he's what? Just going to hang out at his flat in misery?"

"Have you met Draco Malfoy? It sounds a bit like him," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Did she invite him to the wedding?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Of course, she did," he answered with a sneer. "She truly believes that everything is ok between them and that she didn't rip his heart out and do a Mexican hat dance on it running it into the ground."

Hermione sighed. "Next you're going to tell me that he went to the wedding."

"Yep, he went but he didn't stay. He went long enough to talk to her and he left."

"What did he tell her?"

Blaise sipped his drink before he answered. "Some rubbish about wanting her to be happy and being glad that she had found happiness. He had a whole speech planned out for her. Practiced it with me a couple of times even though he knew I thought I was stupid."

She snorted. "I'll see you later Blaise."

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk.

"To draw a blond idiot out of his misery."

**MMMMMM**

Draco scratched the back of his black labs head and took a long sip of his beer. He had done it. He had said what he needed to say and had wished her well. It had fucking sucked. So now, here he was sitting on the patio just outside his flat with his pity and self-loathing. He knew she hadn't been the woman for him, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings for her. You don't spend six years of your life with someone and not develop feelings for them, it just wasn't possible.

He sighed and looked down at the deep eyes of his best friend. "You and me girl," he said to the lab, "we'll take on the world, right?"

She panted slightly at him before meandering off to her bed and stretching out for a nap. "Or you can take your bony arse and have a lie in whatever works for you darling," he said with a chuckle. His statement didn't impact the lab, she just gave a great yawn and stretched out on the fluffy bed.

"Potter's having a yard party," he said out loud. "I should probably go, but I don't want to be around people and their pity right now."

He took another swig of his beer and settled back into the Adirondack chair. "Outside of you love I think all women suck," he said briskly and closed his eyes.

**MMMMM**

She stopped outside the gate to the patio when she heard him talking. He was obviously talking to Hazel, his black lab, but she stood stock still for a moment to ensure he was alone before she pushed the gate open. "Surely not all women?" she said moving up behind him and brushing her fingers over his forehead.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Granger," he said softly. "I meant what I said. All women suck including you and the Weaslette. You are all sent here to torture men who are obviously the weaker sex."

She frowned at him. "You don't mean that Draco. I thought we had become good friends."

He snatched his head away from her touch. "Get stuffed Granger, I want more than a bloody friend."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Hazel rolled over on her fluffy bed to glare at the two of them with frustration that her nap was being interrupted. "You are such an arse," she said. "Why do you care so much that fucking Astoria Greengrass is getting married? You said yourself that the two of you weren't compatible. So why does it bother you so much that she found someone who is compatible with her?"

Draco pushed up from the chair and turned to face her. "I'm glad she's happy," he yelled. "But I don't fucking have to like that she is Granger! I can be pissed that she left me if I want to be!"

Hermione shook her head. "This pity party isn't like you Draco. She wasn't the one for you, you know that and so does she. Why are you letting it get you down like this? You've been hiding for two days. You missed our lunch yesterday and waved me off with some stupid excuse and then you didn't show for the yard party tonight. Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"You want to know why!" he screamed at her.

"Yes," she said in a level voice. "I would like to know why."

"Because no one wants a fucking ex-death eater Hermione! No one wants a failed ex-death eater at that and no one wants me at all. I should have just let him kill me, it would be have been better than this shit life I've got now."

"You don't mean that," she said softly.

"The only fucking bint that would have anything to do with me was Astoria. I'm tainted goods Hermione!" He flipped his left forearm up and pulled back his sleeve. "This thing on my arm can't even pass for a bad tattoo anymore. So, its me and Hazel because she doesn't know that I'm a horrible person or if she does she stays because I feed her regularly and give her great belly rubs. One day I'll lose her and then where will I be Granger?"

Hermione stared at him with obvious hurt in her eyes. "I'm… I'm a fucking bint that wants something to do with you," she whispered obviously trying not to cry. "That mark on your arm means nothing to me and I don't see you as tainted goods. But I know that… well that you'd never see me as anything more than one of the guys so I could never be an option for you. I'm a big haired, buck toothed, book worm that you don't see as a woman, let alone as relationship material. I came here to try and cheer you up and once again I leave with you in a foul mood and myself hurt. But this time, this time I don't plan on coming back. Goodbye Draco."

She turned around and walked out of the gate, leaving him standing on his patio speechless.

**MMMMMM**

She had cried for twenty minutes in her shower. She had text Blaise and told him to go check on his friend because she was done and then she had turned her phone off. She had grabbed a half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer and had sat down to watch a movie about people more miserable than she felt right now. _Steel Magnolias _had been her movie of choice because she knew the American film about a woman with diabetes who goes into kidney failure and dies would be the perfect depressing movie to add to her mood.

Crookshanks and curled around her feet and purred at her obvious mood. "You love me," she said rubbing his ears. "The only man that does."

The film started and she tried to get lost in the absurdity of the pink wedding and the dozens of dyed Easter eggs. She continued to sniffle and she knew that a good cry was just on the horizon and sure enough when the trunk slammed down on the cartons of Easter eggs, she began to cry at the thought of all that hard work lost.

She heard the knock on her front door, but she ignored it because whomever was on the other side of the door was not anyone she wanted to see. A few moments passed and the knock happened again, but this time louder and more insistent. "Granger," came his voice from the other side of the door and she froze. "I know you're home I can hear the TV."

She glanced down at Crookshanks and he yawned as an answer to her unspoken question. "Thanks for the help," she muttered as she stood from the couch and walked to the door. "What do you want Draco?" she asked through the still closed door.

"I… I want to talk Hermione. Can I please come in?"

She frowned. "I don't want to see you Draco. In fact, I think its better for both of us if you just go away."

"Hermione, please open the door. I really need to talk to you. I need to understand somethings."

She scoffed. "What do you need to understand Draco? Why someone like me would ever think they had a chance with someone like you? I don't want to talk to you so just go away."

She moved back to the couch and turned the volume up on the TV. She heard him say something on the other side of the door, but she couldn't understand him and she was surprisingly fine with that fact. She watched the movie to keep herself from crying over the finality of her feelings. She knew she would never get over him, but she just had to move on from thinking about him. She could ask for a transfer Monday to the Scotland branch of the company. She wouldn't be around him at all then and she could slowly begin to forget about his existence. She nodded into the air. That was a great idea. She'd be closer to her parents that way and they would be happy about the decision.

"Granger," came a voice from behind her and she screamed before jumping off the couch with Crookshanks in her arms.

"Draco!" she screamed at him. "How the fuck did you get inside my flat?"

He held his hands up in front of him. "Potter said your balcony door would be unlocked because you sleep with it open at night."

Her eyes grew wide. "Did you fucking climb up the building Draco? Are you crazy?"

He shook his head as he came around the couch to stand in front of her. "I asked your neighbor if I could walk out on his and jump to yours. He basically told me that he thought it was a great idea and he hoped I could help you get the stick out of your arse."

She frowned. "Oh, I'll take care of him," she murmured seriously.

"Not the point Hermione."

She stared at him. "Why are you here Draco?" she asked gently.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot," he said quickly.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, you aren't."

"Just, just give me a minute ok Hermione," he said holding a hand up to her. "When you left Hazel pushed me to go after you and when I didn't, she bit me."

"She bit you!"

He chuckled. "She did, it didn't hurt, but she bit me all the same. She wanted to get my attention and tell me that I was being an idiot."

"That's the second time you've said that," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hermione I can't… fuck, I can't pretend that I've always been attracted to you, because I haven't."

She shook her head and turned towards the front door. "But that doesn't mean that I haven't changed how I look at you," he said to her back and she stopped moving. "You said that I only see a big haired, buck toothed, book worm or one of the guys and that isn't true at all."

He paused and she turned to slightly face him. "In truth," he continued staring at her, "I see a beautiful woman. Not a pretty girl, no, a beautiful woman. Pretty is for kids Hermione. Pretty is for teenage boys looking to catch a free feel. Beautiful is so much more than that and you are beautiful."

She turned to face him completely now and he swallowed. "Your hair is big and wild and where I once saw a menace that needed to be tamed, I now see the freedom that exists and the confidence that you carry. Your teeth, when you smile and I can see how radiant you look, your teeth just become part of the background. You are brilliant and because you love to read you grow more brilliant every day. And one of the guys, fuck Hermione I haven't thought of you as one of the guys since we graduated from Hogwart's. I still remember seeing you at graduation in that blue sun dress. You don't want to know the thoughts that went through my gutter brain when I looked at you. I wanted you then, but I couldn't have you. I had already followed in my fathers' footsteps and joined the death eaters. I couldn't' drag you into that life. You didn't deserve it and you don't deserve to be fitted with me now."

She sniffled. "Draco I…"

He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "I'm not finished Hermione. You said that I would never see you as an option for me, but you're wrong. I'm not an option for you Hermione. My past, my bad decisions, they would only bring you down and I can't let that happen. With Astoria it was different. She, well, her father was a member of the gang and she knew what I had been through. She knew what I lived in up until Tom Riddle was killed. She was easy and, well, you aren't."

Her mouth dropped open and she moved so fast he didn't see the slap coming until she had already hit him. "You are such a self-absorbed arse hole!" she yelled at him. "Why in the bloody hell would you settle for easy when you could have so much more? Why would you settle for anything less than what you want?"

He glared at her, angrily for a moment. "Because I don't deserve it," he whispered and her breath caught at his admission. "The things I've done, I should be in jail Hermione, but because I was a minor for most of it and because my attorney convinced the judge that I was coerced into many of my actions I'm a free man. But I shouldn't be and I sure as hell don't deserve to be loved by you."

"Who said anything about love?" she said with a smirk. "I was just thinking a great shag would be nice from time to time."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It might start out as a great shag, but once I've had you, I'll never be able to let you go you crazy bint."

She grinned at him. "Promise?" she said before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

**MMMMMM**

A little over an hour later they lay tangled together in Hermione's pink and white comforter. Sweaty from their activities and both more satiated than they had been in a long time. "I never knew it could be like that," he said against her lips.

"I imagined it would be with you," she said back before biting his lower lip.

"What now?" he asked.

"Sleep," she said with a yawn. "And when we wake up, we can do it again."

He snickered. "You really think we can make this work?"

"I know we can," she said with a quiet smile before turning her back to him. "Now go to sleep, you'll need your strength."

~FIN~


	52. Chapter 52

In Secret

By AuraAuthor

"Where you off to mate? Thought you'd want to be here for the celebration!" Theodore Nott said from his spot on one of the Slytherin common room couches with Pansy Parkinson perched on his lap.

Draco smirked. "A private celebration for the worlds best seeker is in order Theo."

Theo grinned at Draco's back as he left the common room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Malfoy."

"Who's he having this private celebration with?" Pansy asked before nibbling on Theo's neck.

"No clue, some bird that he's been shagging all season. Must be serious because he isn't kissing and telling for sure."

Pansy laughed. "He's finally found someone that he doesn't want to brag about. Interesting don't you think."

Theo shrugged. "I don't think about who he's shagging. I prefer to focus on who I'm with my darling."

Pansy giggled. "Why are we out here when we could be taking advantage of a completely empty dormitory?"

Theo smirked and tossed Pansy over his shoulder. "See you later snakes," he said loudly as he exited the common room.

**MMMMM**

"You let him win! I know you did Harry! He's never beat you to the snitch before!" Ron said in utter devastation.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with sadness and dismay over their first quidditch loss to Slytherin in seven years. "I didn't see the bloody thing Ron!" Harry yelled. "He saw it before I did and by the time, I realized he already had his smug fingers wrapped around it for the win."

Ginny patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's ok love," she said. "We all have an off game from time to time. Don't let it get you down."

"Well that's quite enough of that," Hermione said standing and leaving the circle of sullen Gryffindor's.

"Oi, where are you off to Hermione? You need to stay and help us devise a plan to beat the bloody snakes next game!" Ron said with frustration.

Hermione turned to them with a frown. "I don't do quidditch plans Ronald Weasley."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked while stroking Harry's head where he currently lay in her lap.

"Away from you lot," she said with a frown and a push to the photo frame entrance to the common room. "Don't wait up for me."

"She's been doing that a lot lately," Lavender said, pulling Ron for his standing position down to a seated one next to her on the sofa. "Wonder who she's been meeting?"

"Meeting? What are you on about Lav?" Ron said with a sneer. "She's probably headed to the library."

Ginny snickered and so did Lavender. "She didn't get those love bites from a library book," Ginny said with a wink at Lavender.

"Love bites?" Harry said. "Really. Our Hermione is growing up into quite the young woman."

Ron looked at Lavender. "You're joking right? I don't know anyone who looks at Hermione like a girl."

"You don't look at her like a girl, my sweet idiot," Lavender said grasping Ron's hand. "But trust me others have noticed that she has changed."

They all laughed at Ron's dumbfounded look.

**MMMMM**

The door to the unused classroom opened slowly and Draco slipped in, unseen. He re-warded the door with the protection and undetectable charms she had placed before turning around to face the room. He was shocked to see the room transfigured into a celebration of Slytherin. Green banners hung from the ceiling with his number and name plastered across them and the words "world's best seeker" floating in the air beneath.

"Don't be smug," a female voice said from within the room.

He turned to her and stared with a half smirk gracing his angelic face. "You're wearing my jersey," he said huskily.

"Don't be smug," she said moving towards him.

"And why would I be smug?" he asked. "Just because Gryffindor's golden girl, one third of the golden trio, best friend of Harry Fucking Potter…"

"His middle name is James," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, Harry James Fucking Potter," Draco said with a smirk. "Is not only wearing a Slytherin jersey but she's wearing my Slytherin jersey and looks damn sexy with it on."

She giggled. "I'm proud of you," she said. "You stayed determined and beat Harry square to the snitch."

"I can't believe I did it either," he said gripping the front of the jersey and pulling her to him. "It was pure luck that I saw the snitch before he did."

"Luck and a fair amount of decent flying," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging at his blond locks.

"You noticed that did you," he said brushing his nose against hers.

"Extra practice paid off," she said brushing her lips against his.

"Why aren't you being smug about making me practice more?" he asked against her mouth.

"What? You mean why aren't I smugly reminding you that practice makes perfect?"

He nodded before trailing down the side of her face with gentle kisses.

"Because you haven't finished practicing yet."

"Oh," he said before sucking at her pulse point between her neck and shoulder. "What do I need to practice now?"

"Making me orgasm over and over," she said with a heavy breath.

"I do need practice in that department," he murmured against her neck.

He reached down to the hem of the jersey she wore and gently pulled it over her head. He drew in a deep breath at the sight of her green bra and pantie set. "I always knew you were a Slytherin at heart," he said before cupping her breasts gently through the lace of the bra.

She kissed him as he drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her back still holding the jersey in one hand. He squeezed her bum gently before dropping the jersey to the floor. "Did you think about me today?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Every moment," he whispered back. "When I caught the snitch, I wanted to bring it to you in the stands."

She smiled at him. "But that would have given us away," she said.

"I almost did it anyway," he replied, pulling back from her slightly. "I'm tired of hiding that we are together."

"Somedays I forget why we hide," she said honestly. "But others I'm reminded that no one would understand what we see in each other."

"I'm tired of giving a shit about what others think," he said fiercely.

"Let's not fight Draco," she said running her fingers through his hair. "Now is about celebrating your victory, not rehashing the same conversation we've had over and over."

He grinned at her. "Your underwear would indicate we are celebrating me Ms. Granger."

"I thought we would celebrate with a little more physical activity," she said huskily, before pulling at his t-shirt.

He lifted his arms over his head and let her pull his shirt off. She raked her nails down his bare chest and he growled before lifting her and pushing her back onto the bed she had transfigured in the room. "Mine," he growled as he planted open mouthed kisses along her collar bone and down her chest.

He suckled one of her erect nipples through her bra and reached behind her to undo the clasp. "What the fuck is wrong with this bra?" he asked angrily causing her to laugh.

"It's a front clasp Draco. You untie the bow."

"Don't toy with me woman," he hissed at her before undoing the bow and pulling the bra from her body. "I love your tits," he said before attacking them with his tongue.

She moaned and rocked against him. "I love your mouth," she said hoarsely.

He brought that mouth back to hers and kissed her fiercely. "Of course, my favorite part of you is your brain," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh really?" she said with a grin.

"Of course," he said seriously. "That wonderful brain of yours allows you to think of all kinds of delicious things that I can do to your body and you can do to mine."

She laughed and pushed at his shoulder. "Take your pants off Malfoy and let me show you one of those delicious things I've recently learned."

He grinned at her salaciously and backed away quickly, stripping off his pants and shorts in the process. "I love your cock," she said pushing up on her elbows to stare at him.

"And I'm pleased that you do," he said crawling back towards her.

"Draco Malfoy, you've just won a grade school game of quidditch against Gryffindor, what are you going to do next?" she said with heavy lids and curled lips.

"I thought fucking you into the mattress might be a good start and then I'll take you from behind for a follow up," he said before kissing her and thrusting his erection against her pantie covered core.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said wiggling out of her underwear.

**MMMMM**

"Noticed a new love bit beneath your ear Malfoy," Theo said at breakfast, causing Draco to blush deeply. "Are we ever going to know who this bird is that has managed to keep your attention for an entire year?"

"If it were up to me, I'd have given her the snitch after the game yesterday," Draco said into his oatmeal. "But she thinks it's a bad idea to let people know we are together."

Theo stopped eating and stared at him. "She does, does she?" he finally asked.

He turned around and glanced at the Gryffindor table his eyes brushing over Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger with their heads tucked close together whispering about something. "Is it because she doesn't want to let anyone know?" he asked turning back to face Draco.

Draco glanced up at him and then over to the Gryffindor table. "She doesn't think anyone will understand."

"She's right, but that shouldn't stop the two of you," Theo said with a frown.

"I'll talk to her again, but unless you see us together you keep your trap shut Theo. As far as you know it could be anyone at the Gryffindor table."

"Sure," Theo said with a grin. "Because any one of those girls is you equal in both magic and intellect."

**MMMMMM**

"Granger!"

Hermione turned to see Draco strolling across the courtyard towards her with a determined look in his eyes. She wanted to run the other way but decided that wasn't going to solve anything. "Malfoy?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oi ferret," Ron said with venom, "you leave Hermione alone. I would hate to have Ginny cast a bat-bogey hex on you!"

Draco snickered. "That's it Weasley, let your sister fight for you."

He turned to Hermione and smiled. "Can we talk a minute?" he asked.

Harry stared between the two of them with curiosity. "Hermione?" he asked and when she turned to face him, he grimaced at the fear on her face.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before glancing at the others and back to Draco. She reached out for his hand and grinned when he took it in his pale one. "Let's talk on the way to herbology," she said pulling him gently away from her friends.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender stared after them in silence. "What the fuck just happened?" Ron said quietly.

Ginny giggled. "I just found out the source of Hermione's love bites."

"Potter, Weasley's, Brown," came a male voice from across the courtyard. "Is that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger I see waltzing to herbology hand in hand?"

"That is correct Nott," Harry answered with a frown.

"They make a striking couple," Theo said before lumbering off after them.

"They are cute together," Lavender said with a grin.

"What the fuck is happening?" Ron asked loudly.

"Looks like we've got to learn how to like Malfoy," Harry said. "I'm off to herbology. You coming Ron?"

"I'm so bloody confused, but yeah I'm coming."

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. "See you at lunch love."

Ron grimaced. "What the fuck is happening?" he said quietly walking away from the group.

~FIN~


	53. Chapter 53

Otter Tattoo

By AuraAuthor

_Special thanks to Kimbclar and Morganmorgan88 who have both commented on nearly everyone of my oneshots in this set! Thanks for reading! AA_

"Malfoy?"

The blond head of hair raised from its position hovering over a book and laptop at the library table. His expression was pure shock as he realized who had called his name. "Granger?"

She smiled at him. A real smile. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced around the library and then back at his book and laptop. "Well Granger I'm doing what most people do in a library on a university campus. I'm studying."

Hermione's smiled dropped. "But this is a," she paused then and lowered her voice to a whisper, "muggle university."

"That is correct Granger. I assume you are a student here as well then?"

She nodded. "I don't understand Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I thought we had clarified I was studying Granger," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him at the table he was using. "Studying," she said out loud as if the word was foreign to her. "Studying in a muggle library. At a muggle university?" the last came as a question, not a statement.

"It's a great school," he answered, leaning back in his chair. "Isn't that why you are here?"

She stared at him. "I'm confused," she confessed.

"As to why I am at a muggle university and not a wizarding school for higher education?" he asked.

She nodded. "Precisely."

"I wish I could say it was by choice, because I find I rather like it here. But sadly, this was part of my probation."

"The Wizengot made you got to a muggle university?" she asked with obvious disbelief.

"No," he answered quickly. "They sentenced to me life in the muggle world for two years. I've been allowed to keep my wand, but I had to leave the world I knew and adjust. I'm shocked Potter hasn't told you this seeing as he is responsible for checking on me during this probation period."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "I don't talk to Harry much these days," she said. "Not because of any other reason than we are both so busy. I still see Ginny at least once a week for lunch and sometimes Harry comes along."

"And the Weasel?" he asked carefully.

She shrugged. "We came, we dated, we realized it wasn't going to work, and we went back to being friends."

"Interesting," he replied. "I thought you were going to be the wizarding worlds it couple."

"I thought you and Astoria Greengrass were going to be given the honor of that title," she spat back at him.

"Touché," he murmured.

She pushed back from the table and stood up. "Enjoy your studying Malfoy," she said quickly. "I'm sure I'll see you around campus."

**MMMMMM**

Hermione glared at her roommate. "You said a couple of people Heather!"

"So, it's a few more than a couple Hermione! Lighten up! It's a party! These are the best years of our lives remember!"

Hermione hissed at her. "If we have a noise complaint, you're paying the fine."

Heather laughed and gave Hermione a rather noisy kiss on the cheek. "Have a good time Hermione! Dance and drink! Hell, maybe you'll get laid!"

She glared at her roommate again. "I don't need meaningless sex to have a good time!"

"That's good to know," came a male voice from behind her.

She whipped around to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I was invited," he said with a smirk. "I think I was probably one of the original couple of people that your roommate invited. I didn't know that she lived with you though. If I had I probably wouldn't have accepted."

"How do you even know Heather?" she said, exasperated and beginning to get a headache.

"Drake!" Heather chose that moment to join the pair. "I'm so glad you could make it to my little soiree!"

"Doesn't look so little to me," he answered. "I think your roommate is a bit pissed about your evening plans."

"I'm not pissed," Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air. "This is not what she said and I don't like being lied too about anything!"

Heather giggled. "She sounds pissed to me."

"She's always been like this though, so I'm not sure how to tell if she's really pissed off or not," Draco said with a wide grin.

"You two know each other!" Heather shouted with excitement.

"We went to primary school together," Draco said, still staring at Hermione.

"Awe! I bet Drake was so cute as a kid," Heather cooed.

"Not that I recall," Hermione said before turning on her heel and storming off towards the back patio of the flat.

**MMMMM**

Hermione was tucked away in one of the outdoor chairs when Draco found her next. "I've been looking for you," he said, standing over her.

"I've been here the whole time," she retorted. "You haven't looked very hard."

He handed her a bottle of beer with the cap intact and she stared at him curiously. "I figured you'd be thirsty and I didn't want you to think I drugged it or anything."

"Muggle drugs are nothing compared to what you can do with a wand," she muttered.

"And my wand has a trace on it so you've nothing to worry about from that end," he said sharply.

She stood from the chair and snatched the bottle from his hand. "You're welcome," he said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" she said with venom. "You don't like me. Once you found out this was my flat why didn't you leave? How the hell do you know Heather anyway?"

"Somebody needs a good shagging," he said. "You are so fucking uptight it's ridiculous."

"I am not uptight!" she yelled at him, drawing the attention of the others that were on the patio.

"Could have fooled me!" one of the drunker guests yelled back.

"I hate you," she spat at him. "I want you to leave."

"Well you didn't invite me, Heather did, so I'll leave when she asks," he spat back at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"You… you… arrogant jerk!" she yelled at him bringing her hand up to slap him.

Her hand didn't connect with this face however, it connected with his own hand. His left hand to be precise. "You slapped me once Granger," he growled at her. "That one was your freebie. I won't let it happen again."

She snatched her hand back and that's when she noticed his left forearm. Where the horrible tattoo of a skull and snake that made up the dark mark should have been was now something completely different. On his pale forearm now stood a beautiful tattoo of an otter.

**MMMMM**

She had left him standing on the patio and bolted for her bedroom. She was now seated on the floor with her back pressed against the wall and her knees drawn to her chest. Why did he have an otter? Did he know that was her Patronus? Surely it was just a coincidence. What had happened to his dark mark?

She groaned and leaned her head forward on her knees. What was going on with her? Why was she so concerned about Draco fucking Malfoy? Outside her bedroom door the party was still in full swing. She was no longer brave enough to venture out of her room though. Instead, she planned to sit right here for the rest of the night and just hope she never saw him again.

Her door opened slowly and his impossibly blond hair appeared. "Granger?" he said quietly into the room.

She didn't answer. That would have been acknowledging that she heard him and that he could come into the room.

He came into the room anyway. He noticed her quickly and moved to sit on the floor in front of her. "Why did you run off?" he asked quietly. "Surely you aren't put off that I wouldn't let you slap me?"

She stared at him and his honest look of concern. "Why do you have an otter on your arm?" she blurted out.

He looked shocked for a moment before he recomposed his face to appear indifferent. "Why does that matter to you?" he asked.

"It just does," she whispered. "Why?"

He sighed and scooted around to lean against the wall. "It was one of the first things I did once I entered muggle London. I found a tattoo shop and told them that the dark mark was a horrible drunken decision and I wanted to cover it with something better."

"So, you chose an otter?" she asked.

"I chose something with significance," he whispered.

"Why is it significant?" she whispered back.

"Because it is the symbol of someone that I can never hand but can't possibly live without," he whispered again. He cleared his throat. "I didn't even think about you seeing it, because, well because I haven't seen you since we finished at Hogwart's."

She stared at him in the darkness of her bedroom. She started to speak, but he cut her off. "I don't expect anything," he said. "I, well, I just wanted you to know."

He pushed off the floor and left the bedroom closing the door behind him and never giving her the opportunity to speak.

**MMMMMM**

She hadn't seen him since that night. It had been almost three weeks and she looked for his blond head everywhere she went on campus, but thus far she hadn't seen him. She wondered briefly if he had gone back to the wizarding world to get away from her, but then she realized that was silly because she could follow him there if she wanted too bad enough.

She found him where she least expected. He was kicked back against a tree in the courtyard. He had a book in his lap and a pair of white ear buds securely in his ears. She knew he wouldn't see her coming so he couldn't avoid her. She chewed on her lip for a moment before making a decision about how she would approach him. She decided that bold was probably best.

She moved swiftly towards him, tossing her bag down on the ground next to him before straddling his legs with her own and sitting on him. "Granger! What the fuck?" he asked.

She tugged the ear buds out of his ears and let them fall over his shoulders before she placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him like she had always dreamed of being kissed and he responded in kind. It only took a moment for him to drop his book and run his hands up her arms to grip her hair. He licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. He tasted like coffee and it was addicting. The world around them was completely forgotten until someone yelled at them to 'get a room'!

She broke away from him then and grinned at him sheepishly. "How long?" she whispered.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," he replied back in earnest.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Unattainable, remember," he responded.

"You were always so awful to me and it hurt much more than I wanted to admit," she said softly. "I thought you were so handsome when we were younger and then when I realized what your beliefs were, I had to get away from those thoughts."

"Doodled on your notebook Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, did you?" he asked with a grin.

She punched his shoulder playfully. "I was never unattainable," she said with earnest.

"I chose the wrong side Granger," he said. "You have never been an option for me because of those stupid blood beliefs and then because I don't… well I don't deserve you."

"My dad would say that no one deserves me Malfoy," she said with a shrug.

"I'm sure someone does, but that someone is not me," he said easing her from his lap and then helping her to stand.

"You've got a lifetime to figure out how to be deserving," she said taking his hand in hers.

He smiled at her, but it was a sorrowful smile. "Don't do this Granger. Don't give me hope where none really exists."

She grinned at him widely. "I got a tattoo after we left Hogwarts," she said slyly.

"Oh? What of?" he asked.

"You'll have to find it," she said grabbing her bag from the ground. "Don't forget your book," she said before walking away from him towards the direction of her flat.

He stared after her for a moment before he realized what she was saying to him. "Granger wait up!" he yelled, grabbing his book and bag before chasing after her.

~FIN~

_There is a follow up to this one that will be published soon…._


	54. Chapter 54

Her Snake Tattoo

By AuraAuthor

Her flat was furnished simply, but that was to be expected from a university student. The furniture was hand me down and second hand but comfortable. Her bedroom was comfortable and so very Hermione. One wall was covered with framed photos and he grinned at her memories from Hogwarts. "Do you find it odd that the photos don't move?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"No, but I do find it odd that you are staring at pictures of Harry and Ron instead of joining me on this bed," she answered him with a laugh.

He turned to stare at her with a serious look on his face. "I don't want you to feel rushed into anything… Hermione."

She frowned at him, even through the elation that was him using her given name for a change. "Why would I feel rushed Draco?"

"I mean we haven't been exactly friends. We haven't even been enemies since Potter defeated Voldemort. You basically seemed to forget that I existed until that day in the library."

She smiled softly at him. "I've never forgotten you existed Draco."

She slipped off the bed and reached for the hem of her t-shirt. "I had planned on you finding the tattoo through a sexually charged and erotic game of hide and seek, but I see I have to prove to you that you have always meant something to me."

She pulled her shirt over her head and stepped closer to him. She tilted her head slightly to the right and waited for him to notice the mark on the top of her shoulder. He stared at it for a moment before he started grinning. "And when did you get that?" he asked huskily.

"The summer between fifth and sixth year," she said staring at him in earnest. "I, well, I had to make some hard decisions about my parents and I wanted a reminder of what I was fighting for in this life."

He was confused. "I don't understand. You have a tattoo of a green snake on your shoulder to remind you of your parents?"

"No, no, that's not, well that's not what I meant. I wanted a reminder that I was fighting to protect everyone from the evil that was Voldemort. I was fighting to protect those people that meant something to me," she said running a hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. "I fought to protect my parents. I fought to protect the wizarding world. I fought to protect you and to give you the power to make decisions for yourself."

He placed his hands firmly on her hips and pulled her against him. "You wanted to protect me?"

"You never had a choice Draco."

"I think you've got it a bit backwards Hermione. I was supposed to be protecting you, not acting like a coward and letting you get carved up on my drawing room floor."

She giggled. "Gryffindor's word to protect by facing danger head on and Slytherin's work behind the scenes remember."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You said you changed the dark mark into an otter to remind you of something that was unattainable. I've never been unattainable. It just wasn't the right time."

"And now is the right time?" he asked.

"We're making it the right time," she said before pulling his mouth to hers again.

**~FIN~**


	55. Chapter 55

Truth or Dare

By AuraAuthor

_It's cheesy and cliché, there are some random names to keep numbers even that I just made up for each house when I couldn't find a real character from the series, I might write the smut separate for each couple that we actually care about_

"What is the point of this game again?" Blaise Zabini asked from his place in the circle.

"To make everyone look like a fool," Harry Potter muttered.

"Harry," Hermione admonished, "don't be so down about it we've put proper charms in place to protect the innocent." She finished her statement with a giggle.

"Explain the rules again Granger," Pansy Parkinson said from her place next to Blaise.

Hermione glanced around the circle at the eighth-year students that had come back to Hogwart's to finish their education or in some cases probation. She, Harry, and Neville were the only ones from Gryffindor. Blaise, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy had returned from Slytherin. Hannah Abbott, Colin Stance, and Susan Bones had returned from Hufflepuff and Penelope Simon along with Robert Greer had returned from Ravenclaw. "It's actually pretty simple really," Hermione said. "The jar will pass from person to person and you will choose a slip of paper from the jar. The jar is charmed so that you cannot draw your own name. You then ask the person whose name is on the slip truth or dare. Once they pick then you can either ask a question for truth or you can dare them to perform a task."

"How do we know they are telling the truth?" Colin asked.

"The circle is charmed to turn red if the person is lying. For example, I chose truth. Harry ask me a question that you know isn't true."

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Hermione have you ever failed a class?"

"Yes, Harry I have," she said with cringe and the carpet they were sitting on immediately turned red. "See," she said pointing to the carpet.

"What about the dare part?" Millicent asked. "What is someone asks us to do something we aren't comfortable with?"

"The carpet is charmed with protection spells against those tasks that might be too much for someone or to embarrassing or cause physical harm. For instance, Harry choose Dare."

"Alright, dare."

"Harry, I dare you to stick your hand in the fire and hold it for fifteen seconds."

The carpet turned red again. "Ultimately if you don't want to do it you don't have too, but this is to help us get to know each other better and break the ice for our eight year." Hermione said briefly. "We'll go in alphabetical order so Hannah is first."

The jar of names floated over to Hannah Abbot and she withdrew a slip of paper. "Pansy Parkinson," she said softly, "truth or dare."

Pansy chewed on her lip for a moment. "Truth," she said raspy.

"Were you really going to give Harry up to Voldemort?" Hannah asked staring at Pansy with a sneer.

Hermione noticed the Slytherins flinched at the mention of the evil wizard's name.

Pansy's eyes teared for a moment. "Yes," she said hoarsely.

"Why?" Hannah asked, but Hermione interrupted.

"You asked your question and she answered Hannah. It's Susan's turn."

Susan reached into the charmed jar and pulled out her slip of paper. "Harry Potter," she said with a blush. "Truth or dare."

Harry glared at Hermione. "Truth," he said quickly.

"What happened when he killed you in the battle?" Susan whispered.

Harry grimaced. "I met Dumbledore at a train station. It was symbol of the choice I had to make, not an actual train station. I was given the option to come back and finish the battle as it should have been or go on to eternal rest. I chose to come back."

"The boy who just won't die," Theo muttered.

"And where would you be if I had died Nott?" Harry asked him. "You wouldn't be here at Hogwart's that's for damn sure."

Theo glared at him. "No, I would probably be somewhere in service to… to that wizard. Don't get me wrong Potter, I'm glad you're alive, but how many times do you think you'll get to come back from the dead?"

Harry huffed at him. "Millie you're next," he said quickly.

Millicent reached into the jar and pulled out a slip of paper. "Theodore Nott," she said, "truth or dare."

Theo smirked briefly. "Dare."

Millicent eyed him for a moment. "Come on and give us a kiss then," she said quietly.

Theo grinned when everyone in the circle gasped slightly that the carpet didn't turn red. "It would be my pleasure Millie," he said crawling across the carpet to her.

Theo kneeled in front of her and put both his hands in her hair before pulling her mouth to his in a very sensual kiss. He broke away after thirty seconds and gave her another quick peck before moving back to his spot in the circle. Millicent was blushing and slightly out of breath from the action. "Well alright then," Blaise said. "Granger you're up."

Hermione reached into the jar and pulled out her slip of paper. "Harry Potter, truth or dare."

"Bloody hell why is it me again?"

"Truth or dare," she said again.

"Dare," he said glaring at her.

She swallowed. "I dare you to go into the middle of the circle with Parkinson and hug her like you've forgiven her for everything you've held in about her during the battle."

The circle turned red and Pansy whimpered a little. "I can't do that Hermione."

"Why can't you do that Harry?"

He stared at the center of the carpet where it still glowed red. "She'd… well she'd have to ask for forgiveness first."

He stared across the circle at Pansy and she met his eyes. "I'm sorry Potter," she whispered. "I selfishly thought of myself that day. I just wanted it to be over and I thought if you went to him it would be over. I had never thought about what would happen after and how devastating our world would have been. I just wanted the fighting to stop." She chewed her lip for a moment before she spoke again. "Can you forgive me… Harry?"

The redness of the circle faded as Harry stood from his spot and walked over to Pansy. He offered her his hand and helped her to stand before wrapping his arms around her waist. She mimicked his actions by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning into him. "I forgive you," he murmured against her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

They hugged for another moment before both returned to their seats around the circle. The next two players did not have nearly the emotional turmoil. Greer asked Malfoy if his hair was really that blond which he sneered a yes and Greengrass asked Stance if was happy he had come back to Hogwarts to which the answer was unsure. Neville drew the next name. "Hermione Granger, truth or dare."

"Truth," she said quickly.

"Have you and Harry ever been together physically?" he asked, blushing deeply at his own question.

Hermione glanced at Harry and back at the carpet which remained the same color. "Yes," she said almost inaudibly.

A collective gasp went around the circle. The jar floated to Malfoy. "Please draw either Potter or Granger's name," Zabini said. "I've got to know details about this encounter!"

Hermione glared at Blaise and Harry lifted his middle finger in a salute. "Blaise Zabini, truth or dare," he said and Blaise groaned.

"Don't think I'm going to forget," he said pointing at Harry and Hermione. "Dare I suppose."

Draco stared at him contemplating. "Take Greengrass to that corner over there and kiss her like you've always wanted too."

The circle didn't change colors, but Daphne's face certainly did. She was blushing fiercely. "Like you've always wanted too?" she said to Blaise leaning forward to stand from the circle.

The others tried to ignore the noise that the couple made during their brief rendezvous, but there was no ignoring the fact that Daphne's hair was now out of its high bun and Blaise's shirt was untucked from his trousers. "Damn," Nott said quickly. "Next time somebody dare them to get a room."

"As long as you and Millie do too," Blaise retorted back.

The jar was sitting in front of Theo now and he smirked when he pulled his slip of paper. "Millicent Bulstrode, truth or dare. Please for the love of Merlin choose dare."

Millie blushed. "Alright then, dare."

Theo stood up from the circle and extended his hand to her. "I dare you to come with me back to my dorm room and stay the night."

The circle didn't turn red. Millicent stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before she too stood from the circle. "Game over," Theo whispered in her ear before pulling her along behind him.

Hermione watched them go with her mouth dropped open. "That was, well, that was unexpected. We are now down two players."

"Three players," Penelope said quickly. "I'm heading back to my room."

"Four players," Colin said behind her. "I'll walk with you Penelope."

The others watched as they disappeared down the hallway. "That was also unexpected," Pansy said with a grin. "My turn," she said reaching into the jar. "Daphne Greengrass, truth or dare."

Daphne glanced at Blaise then back at Pansy. "Dare."

Pansy giggled. "Only because I know you want it; Daphne I dare you to take Blaise back to your room for the rest of the night. What you two do from there is your business!"

Blaise chuckled. "Happy to oblige, but if anyone asks Granger and Potter about their amorous activities, I want to know what is said!"

Harry flipped him off again as Blaise pulled Daphne to her feet and strolled away from the circle with her. "He better feel lucky that he is now out of the circle for my turn," Harry muttered before pulling his slip out of the jar. "Neville Longbottom, truth or dare."

"Da… dare," Neville stuttered out shyly.

Hermione elbowed him and grinned. "Neville," Harry said slyly, "I dare you to tell Hannah how you really feel about her."

Neville went white, but the circle didn't change to red. "I… I…," he stuttered.

Hannah crawled across the circle to sit in front of him. "Tell me Neville," she said softly.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Hannah leaned in and kissed him fiercely before standing from her position and wandering off down the hallway to her dorm room. "Coming Neville?" she called back.

"Not yet he isn't," Harry said with a chuckle.

The jar floated back to Susan. "Draco Malfoy, truth or dare."

Draco glanced around the circle at who was left. "Truth," he said thickly.

"Are you interested in anyone at Hogwart's? If so who?"

"Getting better at the questions," he muttered. "Can't just answer that one yes or no can I then Susan."

She smirked at him like she already knew the answer to the question. "Go on then Malfoy. The circle didn't glow red so answer the question."

Draco sighed. "Yes, I'm interested in someone but since Hermione will never have anything to do with me it's a moot point."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, but Draco couldn't meet her eyes. The jar landed in front of her and she shakily pulled out her slip of paper. "Harry Potter, truth or dare. Please say dare."

He frowned at her. "Alright dare then."

"I dare you to take Pansy back to your room and escort Susan and Robert somewhere so that I can be alone with Malfoy."

Harry's mouth dropped open when the circle didn't turn red. "Come on then Potter," Pansy said standing from the circle. "I've got something to make up to you, anyways right?"

As the other four left the room Hermione watched Draco from across the circle. The charmed jar disappeared with a pop. "Truth or dare Malfoy?"

"Truth," he said.

"Why do you think I wouldn't have anything to do with you?"

He sighed. "You're too good for me. Truth or dare Granger?"

"Truth."

"Why aren't you and the Weasel together?"

"I'm too good for him," was her quick response. "Truth or dare… Draco."

"Truth."

"Why would you want me?" she whispered.

Draco stared at her. "Why wouldn't I want you? I always have wanted you. From that first moment on the train when you asked me to help find Longbottom's warty toad. I couldn't have you, but that didn't stop me from wanting you."

"I need a better answer than that," she said with a frown.

"Alright, you're beautiful. You're brilliant. You make my knees weak. When you chew on your bottom lip, I can't help but want to kiss you. You are more witch that any other I have ever known and that includes my mother. You are too good for me, but that doesn't make me want you any less. Malfoy's get the best and you are better than the best Hermione. If it hadn't been for this pure blood nonsense and my heritage, I would have claimed you in first year."

"Claimed me? I'm not a possession Malfoy," she spat at him with venom.

"But if you were mine," he spat back at her. "You would never want for anything. You would have the best of everything."

"You think I'm that materialistic?" she asked harshly. "I don't want the best of everything. I want the best of you!"

He crawled across the floor to where she sat and grinned. "You can have me," he said quietly. "You can have all of me. The best, the worst, the clean and the nasty. You can have me Hermione. Can I, have you?"

She glared at him before grabbing him by the collar and pulling his mouth to hers. The force of his unbraced fall pushed them back onto the floor with him atop her body. She moaned at the feeling of his weight on top of her and his mouth on her jaw and throat. "Draco," he broke away from her at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Hermione?"

She brushed his bangs back gently from his forehead. "How did a game of truth or dare turn into a night of confessions and casual sex?"

He grinned at her. "You arranged it Granger."

She laughed.

"And besides. There isn't going to be anything casual about the sex we have. I'm keeping you."

~FIN~


	56. Chapter 56

After Truth or Dare

By AuraAuthor

_Follow up to the previous story, couples include Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode and of course Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. LEMONS ahead_

**Neville and Hannah**

"I don't say those words lightly you know," Neville said as Hannah pulled him along behind her.

"I know," she said without stopping.

"I mean what I said. I'm in love with you."

She stopped in front of her dorm door and turned to face him. "I'm not there yet Neville, but there is a promise of possibility."

He smiled at her. "I'll take the promise."

She pulled him to her and kissed him sweetly. "Have you ever been with a girl Neville?"

He shook his head. "No… I'm too nervous to even think about that with someone."

"What about with me?" she asked running her hands along his arms. "Would you want your first time to be with me?"

"I want every time to be with you," he said.

"Let's start with the first and we'll talk about the rest later."

He nodded and she pulled him through her door into the room she shared with Daphne Greengrass. "Won't Daphne mind?" he asked.

"She's with Blaise. She won't care one bit."

She started slowly because he was so nervous. She sat him down on the foot of her bed and stepped back from him. She pulled her shirt over her head and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor. He stared at her, swallowing hard. "I'm… I'm nervous," he said and she grinned.

"That's ok," she said softly.

She joined him on the bed straddling his lap. She kissed him softly before moving along his jaw line and throat with her mouth. "Do what feels right?" she murmured against his cheek.

He moved his hands up her back and undid the clasp of her brassiere, pulling it from her frame. He cupped her breasts softly before pulling back to look at her. "You are so beautiful," he said and she grinned.

She pulled his shirt from the band of his trousers and jerked it over his head. "You aren't so bad yourself," she said before kissing him again.

They stayed like that for a little while. Chest to chest. Skin to skin. She could feel his erection brushing against her center but she didn't want to rush him. She wanted him to move at his own pace. He stopped kissing her and helped her to stand so that he could remove her knickers. He swallowed hard at the sight of her completely naked but moved to undo his belt anyway. He stood from the bed and unbuckled his belt before she helped him with the button and zip that held his trousers in place. They dropped to the floor and she hooked her thumbs into his shorts to pull them from his body as well.

His cock was larger than she anticipated. He wasn't circumcised which was new to her and she hoped that Neville could give her guidance on what to do to make this good. She wrapped her hand around his erection and tugged gently, gaining courage at his pleasured hiss. A bead of precum had developed on the tip of his head and she took it with her fingers to massage his cock slowly.

"I've only had the one partner," she confessed. "A muggle that I dated on and off for the last two years. I'm not very experienced."

"More so than me," he groaned out.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Merlin yes," he said.

"If you think my hand feels good you will be amazed at my cunt," she said with a wide grin.

He pushed him gently until he lay on the bed. He reached for her and she smiled again. She moved to straddle his thighs before guiding his hand to her center. She stroked his fingers up and down her core with a moan as he bumped against her clit. "This time is for you," she said leaning over to kiss him. "But next time I expect it to be about both of us."

She lifted herself over him and began to moved down over his shaft, taking him in slowly an inch at a time. Neville hissed at her and began to move beneath he as she surged over him. It didn't take long before he was jerking against her and shouting out his release. She kissed him softly before laying atop his chest with his cock still inside of her.

"Who would have thought that a silly muggle game could lead to this?" she said with a sigh.

**Blaise and Daphne**

"Why haven't you ever said anything Blaise?" Daphne asked once they were behind closed doors.

"Would you have me if I had? Before any of this shit! Would you have had me Daphne? We couldn't' be together and you know that. Between your family and the war. It wasn't meant to be for the two of us."

She stared at him with wide eyes that quickly filled with lust. "But now I can have you however I want," she said.

The crashed together with a passion that had been dormant for so long. He ripped her jumper from her chest and she grasped at his belt buckle to free him from his trousers. "I need you now," he said before turning her away from him and pushing her over Draco's desk in their shared room.

He ripped her knickers down her legs and palmed her pussy. "Already so fucking wet for me Greengrass."

She hummed as he probed her cunt and flicked his thumb over her clit. "We'll make love later," he said reaching into his shorts to pull his cock free. "Right now, I'm going to fuck you until you walk funny."

He gripped her hips with his large hands and thrust his cock into her dripping core, lifting her feet from the floor with his exertion. "Fuck," she moaned against the desk as he thrust into her over and over from behind.

"I'm going to fill you with my come Daphne," he grunted against her. "And not just once. I'm going to have you over and over until I am dry. Can you handle that?"

Daphne moaned. "I can handle you Blaise," she said huskily. "But I expect orgasms in return."

He moved his hand between them and thumbed her clit. "Then come for me Greengrass. Let me feel that sweet pussy grip with cock."

She reared back into his hand and screamed out her orgasm. "So, fucking good," she hissed out becoming limp in his arms.

"Are you ready for mine?" he asked breathlessly pumping against her.

"Come in me Blaise," she said glancing at him over her shoulder.

He groaned out as he did just that, spurting rope after rope of semen into her core.

He placed a kiss on her left shoulder before resting his head between her shoulder blades. "Who would have thought that a silly muggle game could have led to this huh?" he said.

**Harry and Pansy**

"So, Granger?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Pansy I have every intention of putting parts of my body inside of parts of your body. Can we please not have this discussion?"

"I'm just curious as to what parts of your body might have gone inside parts of Granger's body," Pansy said innocently.

Harry pushed her down on the bed in his room. He untucked his shirt and pulled it over his head and unbuckled his belt before lowering his pants and shorts to the floor. He put his glasses on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed. He pushed Pansy's skirt up and pulled her knickers down her legs before tossing them over his shoulder. "Open your legs Parkinson," he said in a commanding tone and she complied without question.

He kissed a trail down her thighs before swiping his tongue along her moist slit. He licked at her hooded clit making her writhe beneath him. He placed a hand on her abdomen to keep her still as he continued his assault on her cunt. He took two fingers and spread her nether lips before pushing them inside of her walls. She moaned loudly and ran her hands through his dark, messy hair. He kept licking and kissing at her pussy while he curled his fingers inside of her in a way that made her whimper. "Potter," she hissed, "don't stop."

"But I thought you wanted to hear about Hermione and I," he said pulling his mouth away from her vagina. "I thought you wanted to know what parts of my body I put inside of her body."

"Focus on my body," she moaned out before pushing his head back between her legs.

He smirked at her before pressing his tongue directly on her clit and pressing his first two fingers against that spongy place inside of her that made her moan louder. "Potter," she ground out.

He felt her velvety walls begin to flutter around his fingers. "Come on Parkinson," he said against her clit. "Come for me witch."

She began to thrust her hips against his fingers and his tongue as she orgasmed around him. When she was finished, he slipped his fingers from her channel and sucked them clean before moving up her body and unbuttoning her blouse to find her bare underneath. "Your tits are bigger," he said before sucking on of her now exposed nipples into his mouth.

She moaned loudly. "Who would have thought that a stupid muggle game of truth or dare would lead to this?" he asked as he sheathed himself inside of her cunt.

**Theodore and Millicent**

"So, what's the joke Theodore?" Millicent asked as he pulled her down the hallway. "If you're trying to make Pansy or Daphne jealous with me it isn't going to work."

"What are you on about which?" Theo asked confused. "Why would I want to make either of those crazy bints jealous when I have you all to myself?"

Millicent pulled her hand away from his. "Quit pretending Theodore. We both know that you aren't interested in me in the least. We're away from the others now so you can drop the act."

Theo turned on her and pressed her against the wall. "It's not an act," he said kissing her soundly and running his tongue along the seam of her mouth. "I've wanted you for ages, but have just been to fucking stupid to act on the desire."

"Why?" she asked pushing him away from her. "Why would you want me?"

He stroked her face. "Why wouldn't I want you Millie? You're exotic, with plush lips perfect for kissing and eyes so dark that I can see my reflection in them all the time. You are understated but brilliant. Beautiful but sincere. I see you and I see a future. I see that good things can exist in a world that has mostly been dark."

"Pretty words Theodore, but why now? You've never paid me a bit of attention before. Own up to the joke already, because I'm not going to believe you are actually interested in what I have to offer."

Theo leaned into her and took her mouth with his again. She tasted sweet, like the punch they had drunk earlier. "I've always been interested Millie," he said stroking her face again. "But until now I couldn't take the chance of pulling you into my darkness. Now that my father is gone and I am the head of my household I can offer you so much more than I could before. I want you Millicent Edith Bulstrode and I will have you no matter what it takes to prove to you how I feel."

She eyed him carefully. "Let's talk Theodore. Let's go to the quiet of the dorm and talk."

He kissed her knuckles. "Of course, my darling. We can talk all night long if you want."

"No sex Theodore, just talking."

Theo smiled at her. "No sex yet, but eventually I'll get to taste that pretty pussy of yours and I'll shag you raw."

Millicent blushed. "Who would have thought that this would come from a muggle game of truth or dare?"

**Draco and Hermione**

He pushed her down on the bed and ripped her denims and knickers from her body before plunging one of his fingers inside of her body. "So, fucking wet and ready for me Hermione," he hissed.

She wiggled around beneath him until her shirt and brassiere were off and tossed somewhere in the darkness of the room. "Get naked Draco," she moaned out. "I want you now."

"Give me a minute pet," he said stroking her slit with his fingers. "I want to taste you first."

He moved her up the bed until she was seated with her back pressed against the headboard. He placed a pillow beneath her hips to elevate her cunt for easier access. "Such a pretty pussy you have," he said dragging his tongue along her slit.

"The better for you to eat my dear," she moaned out and he chuckled at her reference to the muggle fairy tale.

He set to work quickly. He fucked her with his fingers and then with his tongue. She clawed at his back and scratched his scalp before pulling on his hair. "I need to come Draco," she moaned out.

"What's stopping you pet?" he asked before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Holy fuck," she growled as her walls clamped down on his fingers. "Oh, my Merlin."

He continued to move his fingers inside of her while she rocked against him. "Fuck Draco," she murmured.

"All in good time pet," he said pulling his fingers from her core and sucking them dry. "First I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

"I have fantasized about shoving my cock down your throat Granger. Now I have the opportunity to do it and I'm going to enjoy the experience."

"What if I don't want you too?" she asked with a frown.

"You want to be dominated Granger. Whether you realize it or not, you want me to take control."

He stood from the bed and shucked his clothing before moving to straddle her chest. "Now be a good girl and open those sweet lips for me pet."

She complied quickly and he took the head of his cock in his hand and brushed it along her open lips. "Just beautiful," he murmured.

He fed her the first couple of inches and pulled back slowly. "Fondle my sac Hermione," he said as he moved back forward into her mouth.

He soon found a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them. He had one hand wrapped in her hair and the other braced on the headboard as he surged back and forth into her mouth. "So, fucking beautiful," he said. "You pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock. I can't wait for you to swallow my come love. Are you ready to do that? Are you ready to feel my come run down your throat?"

She hummed around the head of his dick and he growled. "Hold my sac Hermione," he hissed out as his movements became jerkier. "Best way to shut you up, you fucking fantastic witch."

Suddenly his cock was pushed down her throat and her nose were buried in his blond pubic hair. He began to rock back and forth slowly and she swallowed every spurt of come that burst from his cock. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, but when he finally pulled back from her, he kissed her sweetly.

"I'll need a minute to recover but I'm going to fuck you into the mattress next."

"What about making love to me Draco?" she asked innocently.

"I'll do that too, but right now I am so hot for you that I can't even think about taking my time."

She giggled. "All this from a little game of truth or dare."

He grinned before kissing her again and stroking his fingers along her sex. "I liked the game. But next time I think we'll just play by ourselves. That way I can ask you questions about Potter."

"I just let you fuck my mouth and you're worried about the time or two I had sex with Harry?"

She asked incredulously.

"Worried no, curious, absolutely."

She rolled her eyes again. "Maybe one day."

~FIN~


	57. Chapter 57

Her Patronus Memory

By AuraAuthor

"What the fuck were you thinking Granger?" he screamed at her as she strolled casually in front of him through the atrium of the ministry. "You could have been killed!"

"And you would have been so hurt by that Malfoy?" she said over her shoulder. "You tell me all the time that you would give your left nut to be rid of me as a partner."

She pushed the button for the lift and waited patiently. He silently huffed beside her, but waited until they were alone in the lift to speak again. "You know I don't mean that Hermione," he said softly before cupping her face with his hands and dragging his thumbs along her cheeks. "I want to keep you safe."

She gripped his wrists with her hands and stared up at him. "But yet we remain partners on the team of unspeakables. Your way of keeping me safe is to be rid of me?"

"Fuck no," he said. "I want you to stay in the bloody office and do paperwork."

"You want me to let you go off to risk your life and leave me behind wondering if you'll come back to me."

"Well it sounds bad when you put it that way," he said with a frown.

"It is bad, no matter how I put it Draco."

He growled before planting a quick kiss on her lips just as the doors to the lift opened.

**MMMMM**

"Draco Malfoy," a male voice said from the doorway to his office.

"Yes?" the blond answered glancing up from his paperwork, his black wire framed glasses perched low on his nose.

"You've been served," the man said before swishing his wand quickly and sending a black envelop with a golden seal towards Draco's desk.

"Well that's bloody brilliant," he said with a scowl.

**MMMMMM**

"Hermione!" someone yelled at her front door. "Hermione open the door! You've got to come with me now!"

She opened the door to a frazzled Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why are you two banging on my door in the middle of my day off?"

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to get upset!" Pansy yelled.

"You've got to come with us Hermione! They aren't giving him a fair fight! They are treating him like they did me when we were at Hogwarts!" Harry said hurriedly pushing past her to grab her robes and shoes. "Get them on now, we have to go!"  
"Go where? I'm not moving until you two explain what in the world is happening!"

"Malfoy was summoned before the Wizengot," Pansy explained, pulling the robes from Harry and draping them over Hermione's shoulders. "I'm not sure what about, but they are railroading him. He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry, but he needs you!"

"The Wizengot?" Hermione asked confusedly while she pulled her shoes over her bare feet.

"Something about this last case you two were on," Harry said pushing her out the front door. "They are accusing him of putting you in danger. Of risking your life because he doesn't respect your blood or some such nonsense."

Hermione froze. "When did he get the summons?"

"Two days ago, but he wasn't going to tell you. He thought he could handle it on his own," Pansy said.

"He's an idiot," Harry said. "Now hang on, we've got a port key."

The world swirled away from Hermione as she tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

**MMMMMM**

The doors to the Wizengot chamber swung open and Hermione gaped at what she saw. Draco was seated in a chair in the center of the room with the full council glaring down upon him. "What is the meaning of this?" the chief warlock screamed from his perch above Draco.

Draco smiled briefly at the presence of the trio, but frowned when he realized this meant Hermione knew what was happening. Hermione caught his smile and then his frown, but she wasn't concerned about either. "As representative for Mr. Malfoy I demand a recess of the court to allow his council to bring the new witnesses up to speed," a man Hermione recognized as Theodore Nott said from a table near them.

"And just who are these witnesses?" the chief warlock growled. "What baring do they have on these proceedings?"

"Since my safety is apparently what is at question here, I believe I have a good deal to say about these proceedings," Hermione said with a huff. "In fact, this whole thing is a farce and if I could only have a pensieve and ten minutes time this whole issue could be dismantled."

The chief warlock frowned. "Ms. Granger, I apologize for not realizing it was you. You, well, you don't appear as… put together as normal."

"I should say not," Hermione huffed. "I was yanked from my sofa on my day off and thrust into robes and slippers to defend my stubborn arse of a partner because he apparently doesn't trust me enough to help him. If the Wizengot is truly accusing him of not protecting me and respecting me because of my blood status then they've obviously been listening to idle gossip instead of looking at facts."

The chief warlock looked ashamed for a moment and as he moved to speak Hermione held up her hand. "The pensieve if you please."

**MMMMMM**

Hermione tossed her robes onto across the back of the sofa and kicked her shoes across the room. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor along with her joggers that she had tied in a knot around her waist. She moved quickly to her bathroom and turned on the taps to the shower before grabbing a towel from the cabinet. A loud pop in her living room made her growl loudly before she slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

She pulled her brassiere off and dropped her knickers to the floor before gathering her hair up into a large bun on the top of her head. Just as she was reaching for the shower door the wooden door to the bathroom flew open, bouncing off the wall as an angry Draco Malfoy stormed into the room.

"What the fuck were you thinking Granger? I was handling the problem! There was no reason for you to rush to my rescue!" he yelled at her.

"Thank you, Hermione, for saving my pasty white arse from time in Azkaban because as much as I'm loath to admit the truth the Wizengot has it out for me and would throw me in prison for the slightest infraction!" she yelled back at him.

"I was handling it!" he yelled.

"You were losing!" she yelled back. "Now get the fuck out of my bathroom. I need to shower."

He blinked twice as if he just now noticed she was standing nude in front of him. She felt briefly self-conscious as he took in her naked form. "Hermione," he whispered, licking his lips. "Did you know you were naked?"

She sighed. "Yes, Draco I'm very aware."

"I… I should be naked too," he said before reaching for the buttons on his top and quickly disrobing.

"Why… why do you need to be naked?" she asked.

"So that my clothes don't get wet," he said as a matter of fact.

She blushed. "You plan to join me then?"

"Of course," he said dropping his trousers and pulling his shorts down to allow his semi-erection to spring free.

She grinned at him. "The shower is too small to have sex," she said quickly.

"Maybe for me to put my cock inside you," he said, "but not for me to bring you pleasure with my fingers."

**MMMMMM**

Several hours later found Draco and Hermione snuggled beneath her coverlet, sated and sleepy. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"What did you show them that made them let me go so quickly?"  
"My Patronus," she replied softly.

"I don't understand," he said kissing her temple.

"I showed them the memory that makes my Patronus possible," she said rolling towards him and stroking his face.

"And what memory is that?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"The night in the drawing room," she said in a whisper. "The night that you took the pain of the crucio from me by drawing it into yourself."

He stroked her face gently and she smiled at him. "I had to," he said, "but I should have done so much more. I should have protected you."

"You would have been killed. You did what you could and it was so much more than you would have done if you believed I was beneath you."

"I like it when you're beneath me," he said with a wide grin, before he moved atop her and showed her exactly what he meant.

~FIN~


	58. Chapter 58

The Memory

Follow up to Her Patronus Memory

By AuraAuthor

They had been stupid and the snatchers had caught them. Now they were being herded to through the halls of Malfoy Manor to face the unknown. "Look at the little kiddies," a cruel voice said from the darkness of the drawing room. "Fetch my nephew, let's see if he knows who these kiddies are," the voice said with a cackle.

Hermione swallowed. Draco would recognize them without a doubt and they'd all be killed. Tortured first, she was sure, and then killed. She had been so stupid. They had all been stupid and this is where it had gotten them.

"Is it them?" a tall blond woman that moved regally asked as she swept into the room.

"It has to be them," the cruel woman said. "That one there is red headed. He has to be a Weasley and the Weasley's are friends of Harry Potter."

"Don't summon him yet Bella," the taut voice of Lucius Malfoy said from behind the blond woman. "We need to be certain."

Hermione's breath caught as Draco walked into the room. He stared at her with his mouth open for a moment and then glanced at Ron and Harry. "Draco," the one they called Bella hissed, "come here my love. Is that him? Is that one Harry Potter?"

Draco stared but didn't answer quickly. "I… well I can't be sure Aunt Bella. His face is distorted somehow."

"That one cast a hex on him," one of the snatchers said before pointing at Hermione. "Figured she was trying to cover something up."

"Do you recognize any of them my dove?" the blond woman said sweetly to Draco.

"Son, please, if you do, we can summon him and our world will be right again. We'll be back in his good graces."

Hermione watched Draco swallow hard. "I'm not sure. I don't want to be wrong," he said. "Being wrong would be… troublesome."

The cruel woman glared at Draco. "What did they have with them?" she yelled at the snatchers. "Anything that could say who they were?"

"Only this bag," one of them said. "It's got some sort of sword in it, looks like it's worth a Galleon or two."

The cruel woman's eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of the sword. "You!" she screeched. "You've been in my vault!"

She grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her forward. "You little thief!" she yelled at her. "How did you get into my vault?"

Hermione fell to the ground and was quickly set upon by the evil, crazy woman. "How?" she hissed at her.

"We… we weren't in your vault," Hermione whimpered. "We weren't in your vault!"

"Then how did you get the sword, hmm? You bitch! You stole it from my vault and didn't think I'd find out! I'll teach you!"

She slid her wand slowly across Hermione's shoulder drawing little dots of blood to the surface. The woman was suddenly struck from behind as Ron raced into her knocking her off Hermione. "Big mistake," the woman hissed. "Take them to the dungeons! I'll play with them later!"

Hermione suddenly felt very warm and glancing to her side watched as the blond woman she assumed was Draco's mother stood in front of him and covered his wand motions with her skirt. The warmth provided a shield around Hermione and she wasn't sure why he felt the need to protect her. A magic shield wouldn't prevent the cruel woman from cutting into her skin with her wand. It would only protect against…

"Crucio!" the woman hissed at Hermione.

**MMMMM**

And from pain and sorrow there was born adoration, from fear there was love, and in all of these things peace grew and change became imminent…

~FIN~


	59. Chapter 59

Camping

By AuraAuthor

"Who in their right mind thought this would be fun?" she asked as she swatted at a random flying insect.

"Come on Hermione, I thought you liked to rough it every once and a while," Ron said with a chuckle.

"I've been misquoted," she said with a sneer. "I believe I said I like it rough every once in a while."

Ron's mouth fell open. "You… you… can… I can't…"

"Granger," came a suave voice from her left. "You've rendered the ginger speechless. I think that deserves a reward."

She glared at the blond man sitting next to her. "If the reward is you shagging me in this paper-thin tent with only a sleeping bag between my back and the rocks you can keep your bloody reward to yourself Malfoy."

Draco grinned at her. "How about I apparate us to the Hilton Hyde Park and I'll shag you in the suite on reserve for the Malfoy's?"

She pursed her lips. "Breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, what kind of plebian do you think I am Granger?"

"You'll shag me in the shower as well?" she asked.

"I'll shag you wherever your heart and heat desire my darling," he said bringing her knuckles to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Done," she said and with a pop they were gone.

Ron stared at the empty space where the two had just been with his mouth still agape. "How long has that been going on?" Lavender asked from beside him.

"They've been eye-fucking for years," Blaise Zabini said from his position across the campfire. "But I think they started shagging around Christmas. At least, that's when I caught Granger doing the walk of shame from our flat."

Luna Lovegood smirked from beside him. "Who's going to tell Harry and Ginny where they've gone?"

"I say we pretend they were never here," Ron said with a frown. "I don't want to think about it anymore if I'm honest."

And that's precisely what the group did.

~FIN~


	60. Chapter 60

His Bedroom

By AuraAuthor

She giggled as she followed him up the stairs of the manor. "Draco, where are we going?"

He shushed her and pulled her along behind him. "Just trust me Hermione."

She giggled again, but kept hold of his hand as she followed him down the hallway. He stopped in front of a tall wooden door and pushed it open. He drug her inside and pressed the door quickly closed behind them. Hermione stood silently taking in the room. It was lovely, but frozen in time. "Your childhood bedroom?" she asked.

He nodded before turning on the desk lamp and flooding the room with dim yellow light. "I want to do something," he said shyly.

She glanced around the room at Draco's childhood and smiled. There were soccer posters on one wall and a set of cricket guards stacked in a corner. There was a shelf lined with hand crafted dragons that she assumed were collectors' items and another shelf stacked with books. She couldn't read the titles but she knew they would be literary classics because those were his preference.

She felt him walk up behind her and shivered slightly as he ran his hands down her arms. "I have a fantasy I would like to live out with you Hermione. If you would allow me such a thing?"

She sighed. "I might would be willing, dependent on the fantasy."

He moved her hair to the side and began to nibble his way down her throat. "I want to shag you in here," he whispered against her ear. "I want to eat your cunt from my desk chair and I want to shag you into the mattress of my childhood bed. Will you let me Hermione? Please?"

She moaned as a hand moved over her chest and squeezed a breast gently. "Draco, your parents are home," she said softly.

"So," he replied, "we're adults. Besides it adds to my fantasy that we have to be quiet to not get caught by my parents."

His hand found its way beneath her sweater and she hissed when he cupped her breast and twisted her nipple beneath her brassiere. "Lock the door," she said softly before pulling away from him.

She moved across the room and pushed her bum onto his desk. She crooked her finger at him and he complied quickly. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him firmly. "Do you want me Draco?" she asked huskily.

"Fuck yes," he said before kissing her again.

"If we were seventeen again and you had me in this room what would you have done to convince me to shag you?"

He grinned. "I didn't know nearly as much at seventeen, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve at twenty-seven."

He began kissing her slowly, savoring her lips. He stroked her mouth with his tongue before moving down her jaw and throat. He suckled at her pulse point beneath her ear and then gently tucked his hands into her hair as he moved back to her mouth. She hissed as he nipped her bottom lip and forced her mouth open with his thumb. He swept his tongue inside to taste her and groaned at the flavor of wine and strawberries on her tongue. He broke away from her a little bit breathless.

"You are so fucking amazing," he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"And you haven't even gotten me naked yet," she replied with a sneaky grin.

"That can be remedied quickly."

He pulled the hem of her sweater and tugged the oversized garment over her head revealing a simple white sports bra. "Why do you press these beautiful things down?" he asked, tugging at the bra.

"Sometimes I just want to be comfortable Malfoy," she said with a frown.

He tossed the sports bra over his shoulder and grinned at her unfettered breasts. "I adore your breasts Hermione," he said before gently lifting them and running his hands over her erect nipples.

"It's only because you don't have any," she said with a chuckle, that quickly turned into a moan as he took one of her beautiful pink nipples into his mouth and suckled.

He licked and sucked at her breasts until she was writhing on the desk. He knelt down before her, slipping her shoes and socks off in the process. He caressed her ankles and ran his hands up her calves before tugging at her hands, pulling her to stand. He unbuttoned her denims and pulled the zip down before dragging them and her simple cotton knickers down her legs. "No fancy lingerie for me tonight?" he asked.

She huffed. "No Draco, no fancy lingerie. My nakedness is all you get tonight."

He smirked before pushing her back to take a seat on his childhood desk. He moved the straight back chair until he was directly between her legs. He ran his hands smoothly over her thighs and down her calves before taking one leg at a time and propping her foot on the arm of the chair. "Open for me," he whispered.

She let her knees drop apart and in the dim light of the lamp he could see her glistening nether lips. "Lean back on your elbows," he said hoarsely and she immediately complied.

Her new position left her completely open to him and he licked his lips in anticipation. He moved his hands to the back of her thighs and gently kneaded the flesh. She hissed in pleasure as he breathed out heavily over her core. "Draco," she whispered.

"Hush woman," he said sternly. "You don't interrupt a man when he is preparing for a meal."

She giggled but remained silent.

He took one finger and tentatively traced the outside of her labia, drawing moisture from her arousal and spreading it further. He opened her lips with two of his fingers and blew gently over her hooded clit, making her hiss in the process. "Such a pretty pussy you have Hermione," he said huskily.

She moaned as he slowly inserted two of his fingers into her velvety heat. He curled his fingers in search of that spongy place inside of her that would have her arching her back off of his desk. He worked her slowly with his fingers while he nibbled and bit her inner thighs. When he finally brought his mouth to suckle her clit, she was bucking her hips against him. "More Draco, please," she murmured as she reached for him and pulled at his blond tresses.

He swirled his tongue against her clit and thrust against her walls and drank from her as she came undone. She lay back against the desk panting while he continued to lick and suck at her lips and thighs. "Now madame," he said lowering her legs and helping her to sit up from the desk. "I am going to take you to my bed and have my way with you."

She looked sleepy and sated. "What if I say no?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Then I might just cry," he replied. "But it wouldn't be the first time that I had wanked off in that bed to thoughts of you and what I would love to do to your delectable body."

"You wanked to thoughts of me?" she asked incuriously.

"More than I care to admit," he said while pushing his chair back from the desk.

She lay back on the bed and watched him as he removed his clothes. "You really are a fantastic specimen of man," she said sensuously.

"With a fantastic specimen of cock and the knowledge of how to use it appropriately," he said before moving to cover her on the bed.

She drew her knees up before gently pulling his erection to her now weeping arousal. "I want you now," she said before kissing him softly.

"You've got me beautiful," he said before thrusting his hips forward and seating his cock deep inside of her.

He began a slow pace of drawing his cock in and out of her cunt. "Tell me," she said before kissing his chin. "Tell me what you thought about when you wanked to thoughts of me Draco."

"I imagined fucking your mouth first," he said kissing her softly while he continued to thrust slowly. "You were such a swotty know-it-all in school and I wanted to shut you up by shoving my cock down your throat. I wouldn't come to that thought though. I would tease myself, stroking my head softly and cupping it with my hand as I thought about fucking your swotty little mouth."

She moaned beneath him and rocked her hips in time to his. He leaned down slightly and took one of her nipples into his mouth before suckling deeply. He came out of the suck with a tender bite to her pink flesh. "What else?" she breathed out as the sounds of skin moving against skin rang in both their ears.

"I wanted to fuck you in the backseat of my car," he said. "I imagined picking you up and taking you out some country road and convincing you to let me under your skirt. I also came the hardest when I thought of you like that Hermione."

He felt her flutter around him. "But nothing was better than imagining sneaking you through the manor and bringing you here to my bedroom."

His childhood bed squeaked with their movements and he hoped that it would hold up to him making love to Hermione. This was not activity the bed was used too at any time in its existence. Her mewling noises reached his ears then and he hissed with anticipation.

His thrusts became uncoordinated as he sped up his rhythm. "I wanted to bring you here and strip you naked. Spread you out in my bed so that it smelled like you forever. I wanted to steal your knickers and have them in my top drawer. I wanted to fuck you senseless and deal with the repercussions later."

He moved a hand between them and began to rub slow circles on her clitoris as he thrust harder into her body. "I want to hear you moan my name," he said making eye contact with her. "Come on Granger, come for me and moan my name as you do."

Suddenly she was there and he was grinning like an idiot at the sound of his name being moaned from her lips. He thrust two more times as she orgasmed and tightened around his cock before he spilt himself inside of her body. "You are so fucking amazing," he said before kissing her softly.

"So, you've said," she smirked at him.

~FIN~


	61. Chapter 61

Quidditch Pitch

By Aura Author

She chewed her bottom lip as she watched the game. It was Slytherin versus Ravenclaw and she was grateful because no one questioned her loyalty. She watched him circle the pitch at a steady pace looking for the snitch. He was getting frustrated that he hadn't seen it yet and that was showing on his features.

A rogue bludger swiped at him and she gasped in concern. He shook off the interaction and moved lower on the pitch beneath the main action. She was worried he might be hurt, but he seemed to be fine from her view.

Suddenly he was leaning forward on his broom and barreling down the pitch. She covered her mouth with her gloved hands and watched him with wide eyes. He flew just a foot above the ground and she could see him reaching. He tumbled off his broom and the crowd gasped. She covered her eyes with her hands, but peeked cautiously through her fingers.

"And Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!" Sean Green yelled over the loudspeaker. "Slytherin wins with 200 points!"

She watched him hold the snitch up for the crowd to see before mounting his broom. He flew up towards his teammates but he didn't stop. She watched him move down the stands with curiosity. What was he up too?

He finally stopped in front of her and grinned widely. "A snitch for a kiss?" he said leaning over her from his broom.

She blushed deeply but took his lips with her own in a passionate kiss that was meant to show the depth of their relationship. The crowd was loud with cat calls and squeals, but she ignored the noise. He drew back from her, but not before handing her the snitch.

"I'll be by to collect it later," he whispered before pushing back from her and joining his teammates.

"And for anyone that was wondering Draco Malfoy is quite smitten with Hermione Granger," Sean yelled into the loudspeaker.

Professor McGonagall was quick to correct him from her seated position, but Hermione didn't hear the rebuff. She was looking forward to Draco retrieving the snitch.

~FIN~


	62. Chapter 62

Just Friends

By AuraAuthor

Hermione leaned back from her desk and sighed. Her shoulders were killing her, as was her neck, and she would have greatly paid for a massage. She stretched and let out a quiet moan before rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Granger?" came a voice as her office door opened slowly. "Why are you still here?"

She glanced up at the mop of blond hair attached to the stupidly handsome aristocratic face of Draco Malfoy. "What are you still doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be out arguing with your fiancé about china patterns or something."

He stepped into her office and pushed the door closed behind him. "Shouldn't you be off planning the number of red headed brats you plan to have with the weasel?" he retorted.

She glared at him before rolling her shoulders. "However, many adorable red headed children I plan to have with Ron is none of your affair," she said with an air of hurt in her voice.

She stared at her desk as she rubbed her hands over her tense shoulders. She gasped when she felt his warm hands lift her hair from her shoulders. "Clip?" he asked briskly.

She opened her desk drawer and handed him a white hair clip that he artfully styled into her wild tresses. "Rather pouf-ish Malfoy," she said with a giggle.

"I'm not pouf Granger, but I do know how to twist hair into a clip."

He began to rub her shoulders, slowly at first and then gaining step and increasing pressure as she directed him. She moaned in both pleasure and pain as he worked out the kinks and knots in her neck and shoulders. "Malfoy?" she hissed out.

"Granger?"

"Are we friends?"

His hands stilled for a moment before they began to work their magic again. "I suppose we are, friends," he said with a pause.

"I read somewhere that men and women can't be friends," she said leaning forward on her desk as he moved his hands down her back.

"Why is that Granger?"

"Because sex always gets in the way," she moaned out, unaware that her noises made his dick twitch in his pants.

"It's a good thing I don't look at you like that then Granger," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes," she said, attempting to hide the hurt in her voice, "good indeed."

**MMMMMM**

"Where is he?" she asked when Narcissa Malfoy opened the front door to the manor.

Narcissa sighed. "His childhood room," she said with worry. "He hasn't come out in three days Hermione. He hasn't seen Scorpius and I know that the child is curious about where his father is, even at his young age."

"Has he said anything Cissa?" Hermione asked softly.

Narcissa shook her head. "Not to myself or Lucius. He's ignored Blaise and Daphne. Harry stopped by earlier but he won't talk to him either. He asked for you days ago, but we didn't want you rushing back to the country before your visit with your parents was done."

Hermione gripped Narcissa's hands gently. "I would have come, had I known."

"Now is as good as anytime," Narcissa said. "I'll see you soon, I hope, with my son in tow. Scorpius needs him. He's already lost his mother; he can't lose his father too."

Hermione walked slowly down the halls of Malfoy Manor and ignored the glares of the portraits. She stopped in front of the door to Draco's childhood bedroom and glanced at the portrait of Asher Nott Malfoy. "Is he in there Asher?" she asked.

The portrait nodded. "It's bad Hermione," the figure in the portrait said with a frown. "He was asking for you in his sleep earlier."

Hermione nodded at the portrait and took a deep breath before pushing the door to the bedroom open. "Malfoy?" she whispered into the dark room.

She moved her entire body inside and closed the door gently behind her. "Draco?" she said a little louder this time. "Where are you?"

"Where have you been?" a strained voice said from the depths of the room. "I needed you Granger."

"I was with my parents. I didn't know it had gotten so bad Draco. I'm here now though."

She moved further into the room before she finally found him leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. He was disheveled to say the least. His hair was long and unbrushed, his face unshaven. His eyes were circled in purple and he was paler than she had ever seen him before. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a dirty white t-shirt beneath. He was barefoot and she watched as his right big toe twitched as he breathed. "Draco, when was the last time you bathed or ate?" she asked.

"Dunno," he said staring at her from hollow eyes. "Don' care," he mumbled.

Hermione moved to sit next to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Draco."

"Me too," he whispered. "I… I need you."

"I'm here," she said, pushing his bangs back from his forehead. "Do you need to talk?"

He swallowed. "I wasn't in love with her," he whispered. "But it hurts like hell all the same. Now I don't have a wife and Scorpius doesn't have a mother. My parents don't have a daughter in law and Daphne doesn't have a sister."

"But you have a friend in me," she said softly. "I'll help you and the others learn to heal. We are friends, aren't we Draco?" she coaxed.

He turned his head to stare at her. "Men and women can't be friends. Sex gets in the way. You told me that once."

"And you told me you don't see me that way so it wouldn't be a problem," she said softly. "Now to the shower with you, you stink Malfoy."

**MMMMMM**

She sat at a table by herself and watched the birthday celebration of James Potter. She could see Ron with Lavender and their twin girls laughing at something. Scorpius Malfoy was chasing James around the yard and the other children were laughing gayly. "You look like you need a friend," a voice said in her ear.

"We've decided we can't be friends, remember?" she asked the man that owned the voice.

"We're something though Granger. Maybe not friends, but something," Draco said sitting down next to her at the table.

They sat in silence and watched the party for several minutes. "You ever think about getting married and settling down like all of your friends?" he asked.

"Who wants me?" she whispered.

"You are the most desired woman in the wizarding world Hermione Granger. Who doesn't want you is the better question?" Draco said with a scoff.

"They just want me on their arm," Hermione said shaking her head. "They don't want a family with me. They don't want to love me like I deserve."

She drifted away from the table and he watched her go with a sadness in his heart and head.

"You going after her?" Harry Potter asked from across the table.

"She won't have me Potter," he said quietly.

"I thought you were her friend," Harry said.

"She said we can't be friends because sex would get in the way," Draco said with a frown.

"So, go, let sex get in the way, shag her, befriend her, marry her if you have too, but damn please make her happy. You seem to be the only one that can these days."

Draco glared at Harry. "I don't make her happy."

Harry snorted. "She lights up when you walk in the room Malfoy. She adores your parents and Scorpius. I'm fairly certain she's in love with you, but she can't take ownership of the fact."

Draco stared after where she had just been. "Watch Scorp eh Potter. Take him to my parents after the party and I'll be along… later."

Harry smirked as he watched Draco follow in Hermione's lonely footsteps.

**MMMMMM**

She opened her door to find him standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Draco?" she breathed out.

"Hermione," he answered.

He pushed her back into her apartment and kicked the door closed with his foot. "Are we friends?" he said before gathering her face in his hands.

"We can't be," she whispered.

"If we can't be friends because sex will get in the way, then I think we should be having sex so that we can become friends," he said before pulling her mouth to his in a soul piercing kiss.

She groaned into his mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. He tasted her and she clenched her fists in his jacket. "I need you," he moaned against her mouth.

"I'm yours," she said back without breaking the kiss.

**MMMMM**

Draco twirled a loose curl around his pointer finger as he stared at her face. "It should have been you," he said before kissing her softly.

"You wouldn't have Scorpius then," she replied.

"I never loved Astoria. I married her because I had too according to the contract."

"I know," she said stroking her hand down his cheek. "I never could make it work with Ron because he wasn't you."

"I know," he said kissing her again.

"Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"I'm glad we can be friends now."

She giggled and it was music to his ears.

"Only if we have sex regularly so that it doesn't get in the way of our friendship," she said seriously.

"Done."

~FIN~


	63. Chapter 63

Abience

By AuraAuthor

_Abience: the strong urge to avoid someone or something_

She peeked around the corner in the library and scoped out the room. There were a handful of younger Ravenclaw students scattered about but she didn't see him anywhere. She knew better than to boldly walk through the room because he could be lurking anywhere so she stuck to the shadows as she moved to the entryway. She saw a flash of blond out of the corner of her eye and she paused. She held her breath and concentrated on her peripheral vision but when nothing moved, she tossed it up to her imagination and began to move again.

She eased the large door open and peeked around the frame to ensure he wasn't prowling the hallway waiting for her to leave. He had caught her like that last time and she couldn't' afford to take the chance again. After noting the hall was empty, she sprinted away from the library towards Gryffindor tower. She made it completely unbothered to the portrait of the Fat Lady and she heaved a sigh of relief. She whispered the password and moved briskly through the portrait into the common room. She was safe because he couldn't get into the Gryffindor common room.

She strolled calmly towards the staircase that lead to the girl's dormitories. "Oi Hermione!" came a voice from in front of the fire place. "Did you fall asleep in the library again?"

She hissed. "No Ron I didn't! It might behoove you to join me in the library from time to time in order to keep your grades in order." She turned around and stomped towards the fireplace. "And furthermore, if you think…" she stopped with a gasp.

Hermione had assumed that Ron was playing Wizards Chess with Harry, but assumptions are never a good idea. "Granger," he drawled and her back tensed. "It's lovely to see you."

She scowled at him. "Ron are you under the imperious curse?"

Harry laughed loudly from his place on the settee next to Ron and the blond menace. "Why would you think that Hermione? Because he's playing chess with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione groaned. "Yes, in fact. Why are you playing chess with Draco bloody Malfoy and in our common room no less? And why are you so calm about this?" she said turning back to Harry.

Harry chuckled again. "He's an alright bloke."

"Don't be so prejudiced Hermione," Ron said moving a piece on the board.

She glared at Draco. "You've cursed them, haven't you? You have placed both of my idiot friends under the imperious curse or something!"

"I've done no such thing," Draco said nonchalantly. "But the dungeons are a bit lonely it just being a few of us that have come back to finish school. Can't help it if we discovered we have more in common than being wizards."

"What? Quidditch?" she said with a huff.

"Yeah, amongst other things," Harry said with a wide grin.

"He's a decent chess player," Ron said. "Far better than Harry."

"So quidditch and chess," Hermione said with a frown.

"It doesn't take much," Ron said with a shrug watching Draco move one of his pieces. "Why aren't you thrilled about this Hermione? You've been pushing us all to get along from the first of the year."

"I'm fine with this," she said through gritted teeth.

"Our lovely Ms. Granger is vexed because I have recently confessed my feelings for her and she did not appreciate my candor," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Feelings?" Ron said with confusion.

"Yes Weasley, feelings. Seeing you plant your face on hers during our skirmish here at Hogwarts was rather revolting and enough to make me realize I have been pining for her all these years."

"Tell us something we don't know," Harry muttered.

"I didn't know," Ron said.

"That's because you are rather dense mate," Draco said. "But that's part of your charm."

"Why don't you like Malfoy Hermione? He's rich and he's alright looking I suppose," Ron said glancing back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

"It's not about money or looks," she growled out.

"She's right Weasley, she did have a crush on you after all," Draco said with a laugh and Harry quickly joined him.

"Oi!" Ron said. "Shut up you! Just for that I'm taking your knight."

"Go on then, I'll still beat you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the pieces of Draco's fallen knight dropped to the floor. "I despise all of you," she said before turning away from the trio and making her way to the girl's dormitory.

After she was gone Harry sat up and stared at Draco and Ron leaned back in his chair, both of their faces were deadly serious. "I'll only say this once," Harry said. "If you hurt her you won't have a chance to tell your father about it."

"Understood," he said with a nod. "And your threat Weasley?"

"Don't need to verbalize it again," he said with a shrug.

Draco nodded and swallowed hard. Now came the hard part. Getting to the girl's dorm.

MMMM

Hermione stepped out of the girl's bathroom and strolled towards her dorm room. She pulled the tie on her robe tight and thought about the encounter from earlier in the common room. What alternate universe had she stepped into that Malfoy was getting along with the two boys she considered her brothers?

She was grateful to have a room to herself. She was one of four Gryffindor girls that had returned for her final year at Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort and as a reward Headmistress McGonagall had given them all an individual room. Hermione had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with the screams during the night from nightmares as well, but she didn't mention that to anyone.

She opened her door and closed it softly behind her. She cast a locking charm and a silencing charm because she intended to sleep after she had finished her nightly routine. She grabbed her mango scented lotion and sat down on the settee next to her bed. She drew her knee up to place her foot on the settee and began to massage the lotion into her skin. She felt kind of aroused as the coolness of the room enveloped her core. She was nude beneath the robe and while there was no one to enjoy the nudity but her she still felt naughty at the action.

When she pulled her knee to the side to begin massaging her calf and thigh, she heard a strangled hum. She stood and grabbed her wand. "Who's there?"

"Put the wand down Granger," he said, removing the disillusionment charm from his person. "You know I'm not going to hurt you."

"How in the hell did you get up here?" she screamed! "And why didn't you tell me you were here when I first walked in? That's disgusting Draco!"

Hermione felt violated. She couldn't' believe that he had managed to overcome the wards on the girl's dormitory staircase to make his way into her room. "I've been able to get past those wards since third year Granger," he said, reading her mind. "It's kind of a right of passage in Slytherin to raid the older girls' dorms and steal their knickers."

"That's disgusting," she said with a frown. "Why are you in my room?"

"You've been avoiding me Granger. One might think your abience to my existence is due to you not liking me, but that can't possibly be the case. After all, our encounters have been quite pleasurable," he grinned at her, "for both of us."

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't been avoiding you Draco."

"Liar."

She huffed and glared at him again. "What do you want me to say?"

He frowned. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me! I want to know why you act as if I don't exist! I want to know why you act as if the four weeks we had in Italy didn't happen! I have befriended Potter and Weasel for Merlin sake! And all so that I could get to you Granger! I want to know what the fuck I did to drive you away from me?"

His last words were spoken with sadness. Her heart ached for him. "You didn't do anything Draco," she whispered.

"Then why?" he asked standing from his seat and walking to stand in front of her, but not close enough to touch.

She closed her eyes, but the loss of sight only made the situation worse. She could now smell him, the sandalwood and cedar that always made her think of him. The smell brought back memories that she had tried so hard to forget. "We can't be together," she whispered. "I had to realize that and so I put distance between us to help with the hurt of losing you."

"Who said you were losing me Hermione?" he asked, using her given name and making her shiver. "I told you in Italy that I was yours. I'm damaged goods, but I'll be everything I can for you Hermione."

"You said it but you can't mean it," she whispered opening her eyes to stare at him. "Your parents would never accept me and mine would have difficulty accepting you after all the horrible things I've told them over the years. Then there's your friends, Draco you can't lose life long friends over a fling and I can't risk losing Ron and Harry. When you leave, and you will leave, they are all I have outside of my parents."

Draco's eyes flashed in anger. "You think so little of me then?"

She frowned and felt the tears prick her eyes. "I think so little of the company you keep."

"Well Ms. Granger," he said with venom, "I'll have you know that my parents adore you. You've had dinner with them even though you didn't realize it at the time because they were under poly-juice potion to protect them in public."

She frowned. "When?"

"Our second week in Italy," he said huskily, "I introduced you to Natalie and Luca Muller."

She covered her face with her hands. "Those were your parents! I made a fool of myself when I spilled the bowl of soup on Luca's lap!"

Draco chuckled. "My father thought it was brilliant that you were quite imperfect after all."

He gripped her hands and pulled them from her face. "As for our friends, I believe that Potter and Weasley are rather alright with me and you, they threatened me as good big brothers should. I could give Peter Pettigrew's arse about my friends and their outdated opinions. Fuck the lot of them."

"I don't want you doing that Draco, you have several attractive female friends."

He smirked. "I guess you'll just have to keep me entertained Hermione."

"Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to try this relationship thing?"

"I can't imagine doing this with anyone else," he murmured before kissing her chastely.

She threaded her hands into the softness of his blond hair and tugged. He increased the pressure of his kiss before slipping his hands onto her face and holding her gently. He licked at the seam of her lips, begging entrance to her mouth and she allowed him. He swept his tongue into her mouth to taste her and she moaned at the feel and taste of him.

"I want you," he murmured against her mouth. "I want you more than you will ever know."

She whimpered at his statement before moving her hands down to grip his bum and rock him against her hips. "Please Hermione," he said. "Please let me have you, let me adore you. Please stop avoiding me and let me adore you as you should be adored."

"Yes," she moaned out.

He moved his hands into her hair and gripped her tightly, plundering her mouth with his own. He pushed himself against her and worshipped her mouth before moving his lips down her chin and along her jaw. He suckled at that spot just beneath her ear that he knew drove her crazy.

She responded to his ministrations by moving her hands up his back and along his shoulders before gripping his shirt front in her fists. She rocked her hips against his and moaned as his body took over for a moment and allowed him to thrust against her. "Draco," she hissed out, at the feel of his hardened length rubbing against her abdomen.

She pulled back from him to catch her breath and she secretly thrilled to note that he was as just as breathless. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Italy was one thing, but now, here, in front of everyone…"

"Is all I ever could want," he said. "But if you don't, I can wait. I'll wait until you are ready to admit how you feel about me and I'll never be sorry that I waited."

"I don't want you to wait. I want me to become a we," she said.

He grinned at her. "Might I inquire as to what 'we' are wearing beneath that bathroom Ms. Granger?"

"All it would take is one little pull to find out, Mr. Malfoy."

He glanced down at the simple knot that held her robe together and then looked back at her for permission. When she nodded her consent, he grinned and gave the knot a quick tug. He moaned as he watched it unravel to reveal smooth, creamy skin beneath.

"You are exquisite," he said tucking his hands inside the robe and moving them up and down her sides.

He cupped her breasts gently before moving his hands to her shoulders and pushing the robe off to pool at her feet. "Absolutely exquisite," he murmured.

A flurry of movement that included whispers, giggles, and long kisses soon found them naked and wrapped together in her bed. He brushed the head of his length against her core and she moaned in delight. "Draco, please," she hissed.

"Please what, Hermione?"

"I need you inside me," she moaned as she thrust her hips against him.

"As you wish… my love," her murmured before he thrust into her and made them one.

There were no sweet words exchanged and there were no promises of tomorrow. They lived in the moment as their bodies were one and when they were both sated, she thought about the endearment he had used for her. "Draco?" she said sleepily.

"Hmm?" was his quiet response.

"Did you call me your love?"

He snuggled closer to her and stroked his hand down her chest and over her abdomen. "I did call you my love and I mean the words," he said. "I don't expect you to say them back, but I do love you Hermione and I hope that in time you can love me as well."

Hermione grinned into the darkness of the room, but didn't speak. As his gentle snores filled her ears, she pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too Draco, and soon I'll be able to tell you when you're awake."

She closed her eyes and missed his smile as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

~FIN~

_**Authors note: I posted several today because I'll be out of the country for the next week or so! Hope this handful of stories can tide everyone over until we return! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! All of your words make me smile! AA**_


	64. Chapter 64

Drunk

By AuraAuthor

_Idea from Pinterest_

She sat on her couch enjoying a cup of tea before bed, decaffeinated of course, and the next chapter of the most recent book she was reading. She was lonely but she would never admit it, because that would be alluding to weakness and Hermione Granger was not weak. She absentmindedly stroked Crookshanks and he purred contentedly.

A loud pop and crash outside her front door made her jump from the couch. She glanced at Crookshanks and he glanced at her. "What in the world?" she whispered.

A heavy beating sounded on the door and she held her breath nervously. "Open the bloody door Granger," came an aristocratic drawl from the other side. "It's fucking freezing out here and I can barely stand up!"

She glanced down at Crookshanks and he glanced up at her. "Should I let him in?" she asked the kneazel.

Crookshanks seemed to shrug and then meowed softly which she interpreted as a yes.

Hermione eased the door open to find a very intoxicated Draco Malfoy leaning against the door jam. "About bloody time," he slurred out and stumbled over her threshold.

"Welcome Draco, please do come inside," she said sarcastically while closing the door behind him.

He stood in front of her small radiator apparently warming his hands and body. He was not dressed to be out in weather this cold, but then again, he was a wizard and he didn't have to be out in weather this cold if he hadn't wanted. She watched him as he gently swayed before catching himself on the wall. "Draco why don't you have a seat and I'll fetch you something to drink? Do you want me to take your jacket?"

" 'S fine," he muttered before taking the jacket off and tossing it over a chair.

He plopped down on the couch with Crookshanks and attempted to pet her familiar, but the kneazel wasn't having any of this attention. He quickly jumped off the couch and left Draco sitting in a leaned over position with his hand raised. He glared at Hermione as if to say 'she let him in so now deal with him'.

"Sit up straight Draco," she said gently. "I'll be out with something to drink in a moment."

"Fire whiskey if you have it," he slurred. "And some crisps! I would love a bag of those crisps with vinegar that you showed me last time! Those were fucking fabulous!"

She smiled softy. A hungry drunkard, how very interesting.

She brought him a glass of water and a bowl of salted crisps, which was all she had, and sat down beside him. "What have you been doing Draco to get this smashed?"

He took a sip of the water she gave him and sputtered. "This isn't fire whiskey!"

"Sure, it is," she placated him, "but I can't afford the expensive stuff you have at home so you'll have to make do with this kind."

He stared at her for a moment and she noticed his pupils were wide, wide enough that barely any of this gray iris showed. "That makes sense," he whispered before taking another drink.

Hermione took in his disheveled appearance and sighed. Something had happened but she wasn't sure what and she didn't know if she could convince drunk Draco to talk to her. "Why are you here Draco?" she asked softly.

"Wanted to be," he murmured before leaning back on the couch with his legs spread wide.

"And why did you want to be?" she asked.

He turned his head to stare at her but she couldn't quite understand the expression on his face. "Are you real?" he whispered. "Or am I dreaming you?"

He caught her off guard and she wasn't sure how to respond. "Dreaming then," he said. "The real Granger wouldn't be speechless. She would have kicked my arse to the curb for showing up at her house drunk off my arse."

He sat up quickly and scooted closer to her. "I want a good dream," he murmured before pulling her onto his lap and settling her with each knee on either side of his thighs, straddling him.

She knew he was drunk. She should stop him from doing anything that would embarrass him when he woke up in the morning, but him holding her felt so damn good. She had dreamed about him. Had fantasized about him, but she knew it couldn't be anything more than a fantasy.

"Draco," she whispered, "you don't really want this, not with me anyway."

He stared at her, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I've always wanted you Granger," he murmured. "Couldn't ever have you, but wanted you."

He shifted beneath her and she felt the outline of his erection against her thigh. "Draco," she said more firmly, "let me put you to bed so you can sleep it off. We'll talk tomorrow."

"You'll be gone tomorrow," he whispered. "You're just a dream."

She smiled at him softly. "Then you'll have to come find me in the real world tomorrow."

He frowned at her, but let her leave his lap. She took his hand and led him down the hallway to her guest bedroom. He sat down heavily on the side of the full-sized bed and yawned before falling back on the bed. Hermione sighed. "Come on Malfoy lets get your shoes off at least and get you in the bed right."

He grumbled as she pulled off his expensive loafers and rolled away from her with a deep snore. He was still lying oddly in the bed but she shrugged it off and left the room. She placed a ward on the door that would alert her when he was awake and drifted back to her quaint living room. She turned off the lights and hummed for Crookshanks to follow her to bed.

"This is an odd night for certain," she said to the darkness of her bedroom.

**MMMMMM**

Hermione was in the kitchen waiting on the tea pot to warm when she felt the pull of the ward, she had placed on her guest bedroom. She grabbed a couple of pills out of her medicine cabinet and poured a glass of water, sitting them together on her counter before leaning back to await his arrival.

She didn't have to wait long. He peeked his blond head around the doorframe into the kitchen. "Thank Merlin," he muttered.

"Thank Hermione," she said with a frown.

"Yes, yes, thank Hermione," he mumbled before grabbing the two pills and glass of water she had left out for him. "I'm just glad I ended up here and not… elsewhere."

She stared at him. "This is the third time in as many months Draco."

He took another slow drink of water. "Do you have a point?" he asked.

She threw her arms up in the air. "Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? And why the hell do you keep ending up here?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly. "I don't want to remember," he said.

"Get out Draco," she said fiercely. "Don't come back until you are ready to be honest with me and with yourself."

"I'm being honest!" he shouted with a wince. "What am I not being honest about?"

She frowned at him. "Be honest with how you feel. Be honest with what you want."

He drug his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't have what I want."

"Says who?" she yelled.

He glared at her with red rimmed eyes and a deep frown. "Says the whole bloody fucking world Granger."

"But have you asked Draco? Have you mentioned what you wanted? Who you wanted?" she hissed.

He was silent for several moments. "Apparently I must have mentioned it in a drunk state because you seem to know what you want me to say Granger."

"You wanted a good dream," she said, wetness in her eyes. "You wanted to have a good dream with me."

He stared at the floor as he spoke. "It's only ever going to be a dream."

Then he left the kitchen and walked out her front door. The click of the door closing was the final straw and she sat down on the floor of the kitchen and allowed the tears to fall freely.

That was how Ginny found her a couple of hours later. "Hermione!" she shouted coming through the open floo and walking straight to the kitchen. "What's happened?"

"He's such an arse," she murmured.

Ginny nodded and sat down next to her on the floor. "He show up drunk again?"

"Last night," she said.

"Did he finally make a move?"

Hermione scoffed. "Only because he thought he was dreaming."

"Arse."

"Absolutely."

"You gonna open the door when he shows up again?"

Hermione stared at her and sighed. "You know I will. I can't help my actions.

Ginny patted her knee. "Why don't you change things up and show up at his place for a change?"

Hermione grinned. "That's actually a great idea."

**MMMMMM**

Draco sat with his wire framed glasses firmly on his face as he worked his way through one of the ledgers. His mind wasn't on his work though and he knew he wasn't going to make any headway. He slammed the book shut and leaned back in his desk chair. The pop of apparition drew his attention to the front hall of his flat. He drew his wand and moved stealthily to the front hall. "Draco!" squealed a familiar head of bushy curls.

He stared at what appeared to be a very drunk Hermione Granger, but that wasn't possible, was it? "Granger?"

She threw her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Drakey poo," she murmured. "I wanted to see you. Where have you been?"

He put his hands on her hips to hold her steady. "Granger," he said licking his lips and tasting the briefest bit of fire whiskey on her lips. "Have you been drinking?"

" 'Spose," she said slurring her words. "You do it! I can too!"

She pushed away from him and stumbled down the hall to his bedroom. She flung the door open and stepped into the room, dropping her coat and purse along the way. She kicked her shoes off and crooked her finger at him. "You do it to me," she muttered. "You get drunk and come over and get me all worked up… just to leave me. Why do you leave me Draco?" she sounded close to tears.

"I don't want too," he said. "But I'm not good for you Hermione."

She pointed at him and shook her finger. "You're the best for me Drakey Poo!"

She moved back towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You wanna hear a secret?" she said. "You can't tell Draco though; he'll be weird about the secret."

Draco let his arms wind around her body. "I won't tell a soul," he murmured.

"I'm in love with Draco," she whispered. "But he doesn't want me at all."

"Are you sure about that love?" he asked against the crown of her head. "I think he might be head over heels in love with you as well."

"He sure doesn't act like it," she said surprisingly sounding sober.

"You make him nervous," he said squeezing her gently. "You and your damn nosey friends."

"How will I know if he really loves me though?" she asked.

"I do love you Granger," he murmured and felt her stiffen.

She pulled back and stared at him. "Well it's about bloody time," she murmured before pulling his mouth to hers for a deep kiss.

"Wait," he said pulling aback. "Aren't you drunk?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I had a swig of fire whiskey, and I'm not a lite weight in the least Malfoy."

He stared at her with a confused expression. "What is going on?"

She chuckled. "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine, but I know what I want and who I want and instead of running away I'm keeping you Draco. Get used to it!"

He grinned. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"An arsehole and an idiot!"

~FIN~


	65. Chapter 65

Drunken

By AuraAuthor

She left the bed and grabbed one of his button-down shirts, pulling it on and buttoning it around the center. She tiptoed out of his plush bedroom and made her way to the kitchen where she searched his cabinets for tea or coffee. She finally found a box of tea bags and a kettle that looked like it had never been used. She filled it with water and set it on the eye of the stove which also looked like it had never been used. "He probably uses a warming charm for everything," she muttered to herself.

"And she probably never uses magic for anything," a voice close to her ear said making her jump and ram her head into his nose.

"Fuck Granger," he said pinching his nose to stop the sudden flow of blood.

"Shit Draco! I'm so sorry!" she squealed before grabbing the cloth she was going to handle the tea kettle with and holding it to his nose. "You… you snuck up on me… I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…" she finished her awkward tirade with a huff.

Draco glanced down at her. "Why the hell are you crying? It's my nose that got busted woman."

"I don't know," she said with tears. "I'm sorry!"

He pulled her too him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine Granger. It's just a little blood."

She leaned back from his chest and smiled slightly. "I'm a mess before I've had a cup of coffee or tea in the morning."

He grinned at her. "You're a mess regardless Granger."

He kissed her forehead softly and grabbed to mugs from a cabinet just in time for the kettle to whistle. "I'll also have you know that I just purchased this kettle because my other one was starting to make the water taste metallic. I don't use magic for everything."

She smirked. "I know a particular skill set that doesn't include magic."

He grinned. "I never told you last night, but I'm glad you did what you did."

She blushed. "I… I don't know what to say Draco."

He finished pouring the water over the tea bags before adding sugar and cream to his cup and sugar and honey to hers. "You know how I take my tea?" she asked.

"I pay attention," he shrugged.

"I'm glad I did it too," she said quietly.

He turned to face her and she stared at him heatedly. He was just in a pair of green boxers and his lithe form was beautiful. "Draco," she said licking her lips.

He growled and lifted her onto the counter before stepping in between her legs. She gripped his hair and pulled his mouth to hers and hummed with the pleasure she felt as he plundered her mouth. He hissed as she scratched at his scalp and bit down gently on his lower lip.

He pulled the button-down shirt to the side and captured her rosy nipple with his mouth and suckled. She groaned loudly and rocked forward into his mouth. "Draco," she hissed.

He ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying around the room and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Fuck I'm so hard for you," he said before kissing her and gently fucking her mouth with his tongue.

"Let's do something about that than," she said huskily.

She used her heels to push his boxers down his legs, allowing his erection to spring free. He growled when she palmed his cock and gave it a gentle tug. "Fuck I hope you're ready for me because I can't wait," he growled out before pulling her hips to the edge of the counter and slamming himself inside of her.

She cried out at his sudden invasion but quickly synced with his movements. He kept his hands firmly on her hips as he thrust in and out of her and all she could do was hold onto the counter for support as he took what he needed. She hissed when his thumb pushed at her clit and let her orgasm take over without holding back from him. He followed shortly after and leaned over her body to swirl his tongue just above her belly button.

"You are so fucking amazing," he said before sucking at her nipple again.

He helped her sit up and kissed her thoroughly. "I'm glad that you saw through me… Hermione."

She grinned. "I need a shower to clean up your mess Draco," she began walking away from him. "You're welcome to join me, unless you need me to pretend to be drunk again to get your attention."

He laughed loudly as her figure disappeared through the bedroom door.

~FIN~


	66. Chapter 66

She Shouldn't

By AuraAuthor

She moved her hands slowly over his thighs as she knelt before him. She really shouldn't feel as excited about this action, but she couldn't help herself. She popped his button open and lowered his zip and smirked at his growl. She loved the sounds he made, but she would never tell him because it would make him brag.

She opened his fly and slipped her hand inside to grip his cock. Merlin, she loved his cock. She shouldn't, but she couldn't' help herself. She'd never tell him of course; it would give him another reason to think he controlled her.

She pushed at his pants and he swiftly lifted his hips. Once his pants had pooled around his ankles, she shifted to kneel in-between his knees. His cock bobbed up and down in front of her and she licked her lips. She shouldn't love giving him head, but she couldn't' help herself.

She licked up his shaft and grinned when he inhaled sharply. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive head before gently pushing his foreskin back to lap at the tip. He growled and tried to push her down on his cock but she slapped his hands away. "Touch me and I'm done Draco," she hissed.

He took her seriously because he moved his hands behind his head and gripped the back of the sofa. "Please," he whimpered.

She shouldn't like having this type of control over him, but damn if she couldn't help herself. She leaned away from him and used her hand to stroke him firmly. She moved her mouth down to suckle at his sack and grinned at his loud moan. "Fuck, Hermione," he said.

"A few more days," she murmured before engulfing his head in her mouth and hollowing her cheeks out as she suckled.

She shouldn't love the way he tasted, but she couldn't help herself. She shouldn't love pushing him to orgasm and swallowing his seed. She shouldn't want to make him so fucking happy, but she couldn't help herself.

She stroked him firmly. She fondled his sack. She sucked his head and lapped up the pre-cum that pooled on his tip. She shouldn't want to suck him to completion, but she couldn't help herself.

She worked his cock, slowly but surely. She grinned as he thrust his hips against her mouth. "I'm close," he hissed. "Please Hermione."

She hummed against his cock and took him to the back of her throat before he began to spurt freely into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could but his orgasm was so great that some of it leaked from her mouth. She shouldn't enjoy that she could make him come like this, but she couldn't help herself.

"How many more days?" he asked, panting slightly.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm guessing two."

"Fuck," he growled out. "I know you have to have it, but I miss being able to be inside of you Hermione."

She laughed. She shouldn't be excited that Draco was frustrated with her period, but she'd be damned if she could help it.

~FIN~


	67. Chapter 67

Workout

By AuraAuthor

_Just SMUT… I'm reading the Crossfire series and this came from that_

I strolled into our flat in a hot sweaty mess. My Body Pump class had been extremely intense and I desperately needed a shower. I dropped my bag in the laundry room and pulled my hair down out of the high bun, shaking out the curls that were sopping wet with sweat. "Hello my love," I heard from the kitchen.

"Hello yourself," I said stepping into the room and kicking my trainers off.

He grinned at me. "Good workout?"

"She's tried to kill us tonight, but I survived to tell the tale," I said with a grin.

His gaze suddenly grew heated. "You look extremely fuckable," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Draco I am disgusting! I'm a hot sweaty mess and I'm going to take a shower. We can fool around later."

He was on me quickly, pressing my back against the small expanse of wall next to the fridge. "No," he growled out, "I'm going to fuck you first, then you can shower."

I sighed at the heat in his voice but couldn't deny the moisture pooling between my legs that was definitely not sweat. "Draco," I said softly.

"Don't give me that soft Draco nonsense," he said before raising my hands above my head and trapping my wrists with one of his hands. "This is not a make love moment woman, this is a cave man, take you like a bitch, kind of moment."

I was rather aroused at his words and I wasn't sure how I felt about that fact. I somewhat enjoyed being dominated and I wasn't really proud of that part of me. "Embrace it," he whispered nibbling on my ear and down my throat. "Go with me on this and you'll have a fucking amazing orgasm and you know it's true."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall allowing him to plunder my neck before eventually making his way to my mouth. He licked along the seam of my lips and I opened for him allowing him to thrust his tongue inside to taste me. I moaned against his mouth and that sound encouraged him to rock his hips against mine.

"Merlin, I love you like this," he whispered. "I adore you regardless but there's something about you being weak after a work out and allowing me to take control that just makes me so fucking hard."

I growled at him calling me weak and he smirked. "Hush lioness," he purred, "let me have my fantasy."

He kissed down my neck before pulling the cup of my sports bra up and exposing my nipple to the cool air. He laved it with his tongue before pulling it deep into his mouth and suckling. I moaned at the contact and rubbed my thighs together for some relief. "Draco," I hissed.

He grinned before pulling the other cup up and paying that breast the same attention. "Are you wet for me love?" he asked against my breast before biting my nipple gently.

"Yes," I moaned out.

He shifted me until I was leaning over the granite counter in our kitchen. "Put your hands down and don't even think about moving them," he said before letting me go.

"What if I move them?" I asked playfully.

"Then you won't get to orgasm," he said seriously. "But I will and I'll leave you wanting with my cum dripping down your thighs witch."

I hissed. "Keep your hands on the counter," he said smugly, but I was too aroused to really care.

He pulled my workout capris down, taking my knickers along with them, but he stopped them at my knees. "Look at you naughty girl," he said running a finger up and down my core. "You are soaking wet. You want my cock don't you Granger?"

I moaned at the use of my previous surname. "Please," I said with desire. "Draco please!"

He slapped my arse once, but the sting was delicious. "Let's start with my fingers shall we," he murmured. "Test the waters as you muggles would say."

He dipped two long fingers into my core and began to massage that sweet spot inside of me that made my toes curl. I could hear the sucking sounds that indicated just how aroused I really was for him and that made me even hotter. I hissed as his thumb flicked across my clit. "Such a naughty girl," he said huskily. "But only for me."

I bucked my hips against his fingers. "Draco please," I growled out, "I need more than your fingers."

He smacked my arse again. "So, cock hungry," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You want me inside of you Granger?"

"Yes," I moaned out as he increased the pace with his fingers.

I heard the zip of his jeans and wiggled my pussy against his fingers. "Such a naughty girl," he said withdrawing his hand and causing me to cry out in frustration.

I heard the rustle of clothing and then felt the silken head of his cock rub against my nether lips. He inched in slowly until I was stretched and full of him. "Merlin your pussy is so pretty wrapped around my cock," he said pulling out slowly and thrusting back inside of me.

He kept up the leisurely pace and I grew more and more frantic with each thrust. "Draco," I hissed out, moving my hips around in an attempt to find that elusive spot that would make me cum.

He slapped my arse again. "I'm coming first witch," he said with authority. "Then your cock hungry cunt is going to milk me and take all of my cum until I am spent. You are going to cum once you are full of my semen, understand?"

I hissed loudly but nodded my understanding. He wrapped one hand in my hair and pulled gently. I knew I looked a sight with my sports bra still in place, my breasts crushed beneath me into the coolness of the granite, my work out capris and knickers pushed down to my knees, I hoped it was erotic, but it was probably just a mess. His grip on my hips tightened. "I'm close Granger," he murmured. "Are you ready? Can you take me witch?"

"Yes," I moaned out thrusting back against him.

He jerked out of sequence, once, then twice before surging hard against my body. "Fuck," he groaned out, continuing with shallow thrusts as he filled me with his cum.

He moved a hand between us and began to massage my clit. "Come on Granger," he moaned out. "Use that pretty pussy to milk my cock. I know you want to take in every last drop."

The orgasm rushed over me and I was slightly caught off guard. I did what he wanted without even trying as my walls tightened down around him and squeezed his cock. "That's it naughty girl," he hissed out. "Take it all."

When I had finished spasming around him I lay my cheek against the coolness of the counter. "Wow," I said softly.

"Told you it would be great if you submitted," he said placing several kisses along the lower part of my spine before gently pulling his softening cock from inside of me. "Bear down a little, I want to see the mess I made."

He kept his hands on my hips as I contracted the muscles of my cunt and allowed some of his fluids to drip down my thighs. "That's my witch," he said before leaning over and biting my arse cheek gently.

He pulled my capris and knickers up, sealing his cum inside of me. He pulled me up and fixed the cups of my bra before kissing me gently. "Go shower now love," he said with a grin. "I'm finish dinner and then maybe I can make love to my wife."

I grinned at him. "You mean now that you've fucked your mistress?"

He chuckled. "Oh no, I fucked my wife too. Now I just want to take it slow. Draco Malfoy is a one-woman man. Especially when that woman is you."

I grinned at him. "It's still smoking hot when you call me Granger instead of Malfoy."

"I knew that got you off," he accused.

"Among other things," I said before leaving for the bedroom and a hot shower.

~FIN~


	68. Chapter 68

Slughorn's Retirement Party

Hermione and Cormac

By AuraAuthor

_JC O'Bryan asked some pointed questions regarding chapter 16 and the party that lead to the event which got me to thinking about just how I would write that story… so here it is, Hermione and Cormac will be first! Thanks for the idea JC! You can read chapter 16 before or after… it will flow either way!_

**Hermione and Cormac**

She was drunk. She knew she was drunk, but she didn't really care to much. She grinned at her handsome date and licked her lips thinking about just how she would like to play with him. "Cormac?" she said tugging on his suit jacket.

"Hermione?" he said with a salacious grin.

"Are you as drunk as I am?"

"I'm drunk enough," he said with a wink.

"Let's do something I'll regret in the morning," she said tugging him close to her.

"Oh, we'll do something, but you won't regret it," he said kissing her quickly.

Cormac McLaggen had asked her to Professor Slughorn's retirement party and for some reason she had accepted. She had planned to go anyway and it just seemed right to not go alone. She hadn't had the best luck in relationships and arriving stag to an event that would play host to so many of her previous schoolmates wasn't on her list of great ideas. So, when Cormac had asked, she had accepted. He was a handsome fellow and was easy to get along with when he wasn't speaking. Afterall, she wasn't going to marry the guy, just go out to a party with him and get drunk. She wasn't exactly sure when the idea to sleep with him sounded like a good one, but it did either way.

"Give me just a minute," she said pulling away from Cormac and motioning for Ginny to follow her to the ladies' room.

She strolled into the room and fluffed her hair in front of the mirror while waiting for Ginny to enter. When the red head walked through the door she didn't pause until she was standing next to Hermione. "I'm thinking about being naughty with Cormac," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"I'm thinking you're imperioused or something," Ginny said with a huff.

"Hence why we are here, I want you to check and make sure I'm in my right mind," Hermione said turning to the other woman.

"You are lonely," Ginny said in a factful tone.

"I'm lonely and now I'm horney. He's available and decent enough."

"Hermione Granger meet causal sex, sounds like a new adventure for you friend."

Hermione nodded. "Just check me please."

Ginny waved her wand quickly and cleared Hermione. "No curses present," she said. "You sure about this?"

"I've sobered up some and yes I'm sure. I want this, however crazy it might sound."

"At least make sure you orgasm more than once. I've heard he's amazing with his tongue, maybe get him to go down on you before you do anything more."

Hermione nodded. "I haven't enjoyed that activity for a long time."

Ginny smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for, go get him girl."

She left the ladies room and walked confidently towards her date. She took his hand and pulled him along behind her out of the large ballroom where the main festivities where being held. She took him down a short hallway and pushed him against the wall, taking his mouth with hers. They battled for dominance and while it wasn't the most spectacular kiss, she had ever experienced it was something and it aroused her which was the point.

Cormac gripped her hair and held her in place while he kissed her cheeks and down her throat. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Hermione," he hissed in her ear. "You won't be able to forget me and you won't dare call this a regret."

She rubbed her hips against him and was intrigued by the size of his erection. "Cormac," she moaned out as he palmed her breasts and moved his hands down her sides to her hips. "I've heard you are wicked with your tongue."

He licked a line down her throat before pulling back from her slightly. "Is that what you want pet? You want me to make you come with my mouth? You want me to lick you from pucker to clit and then suck your pretty little cunt until you come all over my face?"

"Fuck yes," she moaned out as she pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him fiercely.

"We'll need some privacy pet," he murmured before pushing her back from him slightly and standing away from the wall. "My knees aren't the best, so preferably a room with soft carpet if we can find one."

They rushed down the hallway and opened door after door without success. Finally, they found a room with a desk, chair, and sofa that was already occupied. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a naked Draco Malfoy thrusting into an almost naked Astoria Greengrass on the sofa of the room. "Don't mind us," Cormac said pushing Hermione onto the end of the desk and whipping the chair around to position himself between her legs. "Lean back on your elbows," he told her, "and bring that pretty pussy here."

She was slightly ashamed that they were doing this with another couple in the room, but Draco and Astoria didn't seem to be phased by their presence. If anything, it seemed to encourage their amorous activity which excited Hermione more.

Cormac pushed her skirt up to expose all of her thighs and whistled at the sight of her lacy underwear. "Look at that," he murmured licking a line up her silk covered slit. "Green silk suits you," he said, "but I'd much prefer the color pink."

He eased her knickers down her thighs and growled at the sight of her glistening nether lips. She caught Draco's eye as Cormac tossed her knickers over his shoulder and he smirked at her. He glanced at her knickers that were now on the floor and then back at her with a wink of approval. A rush of fluid leaked out of her onto the desk over the thought that Draco Malfoy approved of her knickers.

"Merlin you are so wet for me pet," Cormac said, drawing her attention back to him.

She didn't want to tell him that her arousal was not completely due to him. Cormac drug a finger up and down her slit before gently circling her clit. "Such a pretty pussy," he said licking the tip of his finger and tasting her.

He went after her with vigor then and his mouth was hot against her cunt. He licked and sucked and nibbled at her lips and clit until she was writhing on the desk in need of release. She tried to be in the moment and focus on Cormac, but she kept seeing the flex of Draco Malfoy's arse in the periphery of her vision. She found herself thrusting against Cormac's mouth in time with Draco thrusting into Astoria. He really was a handsome man and it was too bad that he had been saddled with a gold digger like Astoria. He had changed so much since their Hogwart's days.

She suddenly made eye contact with him and his normally silver irises were primarily black with his dilated pupils. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts, but she knew her barriers were strongly in place. He focused solely on her, not breaking eye contact, as he thrust harder and faster into Astoria beneath him. A coil began to wind in her belly that was heated and primal in its urging. Her body was racing towards a completion with each lick and thrust of fingers within her sex from Cormac. But it wasn't him that she was seeing between her legs. No, the brown head of Cormac McLaggen had been replaced by the blond head of Draco Malfoy.

His gaze pierced through her and she imagined it was him with two fingers buried deep inside of her and massaging that elusive spot that made her body hum. It was Draco whose tongue was so talented that it was lapping at her with a vigor meant to satisfy a need. She never broke eye contact with him as she tangled her hair in the head of the man between her legs and allowed the orgasm to overtake her body. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out Draco's name because while it was Cormac that brought her to ecstasy, Draco was owed victory.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Cormac said before wiping his mouth on the inside of her thigh. "That was amazing on my end and I can only imagine how it was for you. Plan to return the favor?"

She broke her gaze with Malfoy who had shuddered to a stop above Astoria. She stared down at Cormac with a frown, remembering that it was him that had brought her pleasure not Draco. He stared at her expectantly waiting for an answer. "Of course, Cormac," she rasped out. "But somewhere more private yeah? I think our other couple has completed their liaison as well and would like a moment alone."

Cormac grinned and pushed back from her before pulling her off the desk and helping her right her skirt. They left the room hand in hand with only a nod to the other fornicating couple. Hermione didn't give any thought to her knickers until the next morning when she was dressing to leave Cormac's house.

"Swear you don't have them?" she asked in desperation.

"No Hermione I don't have them, but what's the big deal you are flooing home anyway," Cormac said from his position propped up in his king size bed.

"It means that I left them in that room Cormac and someone is bound to find them!"

"Are they labeled with your name or something sweetness?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not a child."

"Then quit worrying about it and give me a kiss for the road."

She glared at him, but did as he asked. "You're welcome back any time Hermione. My floo and my fly are always open to you."

She sneered at him before finding her way to the floo and disappearing home. She quickly sent an owl to Ginny letting her know she was safe and that she and Cormac had an amazing night. "It's too bad I'll never admit I was thinking about Draco Malfoy the whole time Cormac was between my legs," she said to herself. "I wonder how different it would be with him, when it's really him and not just my imagination."

~FIN~


	69. Chapter 69

Slughorn's Retirement Party Part 2

Draco and Astoria

By AuraAuthor

_This is the next installation in this series that started with Chapter 16… Thanks JC for the idea! We will see how Draco dealt with the aftermath of his voyeuristic tendencies…._

"Draco?" Astoria said from beneath him. "Did you finish? Did you really just finish before me?"

The room where he had been pleasantly fucking his fiancé was now empty but for the two of them, but he still had the image of Hermione Granger Spread open on the desk with fucking Cormac McLaggen between her legs. She had been exquisite. The noises she made and the sight of her plump lips and hazel eyes had pushed him into orgasm. He was suddenly very angry. He had come to the sight of that pretentious little witch with another man between her legs. Cormac had caused those noises, not him. He would hex the fool the next time he saw him.

"Draco, answer me damnit!" Astoria screeched at him. "Have you finished already?"

Draco glanced down at his fiancé. The woman that he was supposed to commit to for the rest of his life. The woman who had just broken his record of caring for his companions before he took care of himself. It was all bloody, fucking Hermione Granger's fault! "I'm…" he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Tori, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Get off of me your arse!" she screeched at him, pushing at his shoulders in the process. "You know who doesn't take care of their fiancé's needs Draco? Men who are just in it for themselves! Men like my father!"

Draco pushed away from her and sat back on his heels. "Don't compare the two of us Tori. I've always taken care of you, I was just… distracted this time."

Astoria stood up and fixed her dress before pulling her knickers back into place. "You can make it up to me by buying that ruby pendant and chain I saw in Diagon the other day. Just go to the jewelers, they'll know which one."

Draco stared at her like she had lost her mind. She hadn't come and now as penance he was to buy her jewelry? Fucking expensive jewelry, he was certain. He knew she was shallow, most pureblood girls were, but this was ludicrous. "Has you father signed the betrothal contract yet?" he asked her from his still seated place on the couch.

She glanced at him. "Put some clothes on Draco. I can't speak to you with that… thing, hanging between your legs."

He stood from the couch and walked towards her. "This thing is my cock Tori and up until a moment ago you were quite happy that it was hanging between my legs. What suddenly changed hmm?"

She stared at him. "Oh Draco, now… don't be dramatic."

"Has he signed the contract?" he asked again.

She began to wring her hands. "Well, no Draco he hasn't. He wanted to speak to your father again…"

"Get out," Draco said harshly.

"Wait a minute Draco, you will not speak to me like…"

"I said get out Tori! This is it; we are finished. You're only after me for my money and I can do better. I'll send an owl to your father letting him know to look elsewhere for you a husband."

Tori sputtered for a moment. "You can't mean that Draco! I… well I gave myself to you!"

"And three or four other chaps before I came along," he muttered jerking his shorts and pants up his legs.

She gasped. "I'm… well then, I'm pregnant!"

"It's not mine if you are," he said. "I've been casting the charm every time and we both know it is full proof."

"Draco, darling, calm down. We have to be rational about this, I mean after that performance anyone would be upset…"

"Tori did you even realize that another couple was in the room with us during my 'performance'," he said stopping the process of buttoning his shirt and using air quotation marks.

"Scandalous!" she shouted. "I would have noticed…"

"Except you were too busy counting my galleons in your head to even realize anything was amiss," he said with a scowl. "I'm done. Go cry to your father now, because I'll have to let mine know that I can't marry a self-absorbed bint like you and listen to his ravings for a bit."

Her face turned red and he didn't have time to react before she slapped him. "You are an arse Draco Malfoy and I am fortunate that I don't have to marry you. Father hasn't signed the contract because a higher offer has come in from the Flint family for me, but I convinced him to give me a chance to woo something else from you. I'm glad I don't have to play a part anymore!"

She stormed out of the door and he chuckled to himself. "She was a lousy lay and just after my money," he said to the empty room. "I could have dealt with the gold digger part if she had at least made me feel good."

He noticed something green sticking out from beneath the edge of the desk where Granger had been seated not to long ago. He pulled out a pair of green silk knickers and inhaled her scent. There was still a slight stain of her puddled on the desk and he drug his fingers through it before bringing them to his mouth. "Hermione Fucking Granger," he muttered before shoving the panties into his back pocket.

**MMMMM**

The next morning found him waltzing into the Weasley brothers joke shop in Diagon Alley. "Weasley," he said nodding his head at the blue-eyed red head that had been his classmate. "Got a moment."

"Depends on what the hell you want Malfoy?" Ron said with a frown.

"I need to ask some questions about Granger."

Ron glanced at his red headed brother and received a nod of approval. "Back here then," he said leading Draco to a room off the main floor.

The room was small and filled with shelves of products. Ron stopped in the middle and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's this about then?"

"You and Granger aren't together?" Draco asked and Ron snickered.

"We tried yeah, but it's hard to go to bed with someone that you've thought of as your sister for so long. She's amazing, but not for me mate."

"Are she and McLaggen together?"

Ron laughed loudly at that statement. "Fuck no! She can't stand that arsehole. Why are you making jokes?"

"They were together last night at Slughorn's retirement party," Draco said defensively. "And they appeared to be much more than acquaintances."

"She may have had an itch that needed to be scratched or something. I know she went with him because she didn't want to go stag, but she can't bloody stand the fool."

"So as far as you know she isn't seeing anyone?"

Ron eyed him carefully. "Why you asking? Thought you was marrying that Greengrass sister."

"Astoria and I are not compatible."

"But you think you are Hermione are?" Ron scoffed. "You're taking the piss out of me, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure what I think about Granger, but I would like to get to know her better. If that's alright with you," Draco said shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"I've got no claim on her mate, but you fuck her around and I'll beat you senseless," Ron said with a straight face.

"And what he leaves I'll finish off," the other brother said sticking his head into the room.

"Noted," Draco said, leaving the shop quickly.

**MMMMMM**

The envelope on her desk was made of expensive card stock. The wax seal was a dramatic M. She was certain it was from the Malfoy family, but why they would be sending her anything was beyond her reasoning. "Should I open it?" she asked the empty room, but silence was her only answer.

She finally broke the seal and stared down at an invitation to dinner with Draco Malfoy. What was he playing at? Was he going to make fun of her for her activities with Cormac? Surely this was a joke. A knock at her door drew her attention away from the envelope in her hand. "Come in," she mumbled only to glance up and see the blond headed reason for her concern standing in her office doorway.

"Oh good, you've received it after all," he said, stepping into the room. "I'm not a very patient man Granger and when you hadn't replied I was curious to know if you had even received the invitation."

"Why would you invite me to dinner?" she blurted out. "I thought you were marrying Astoria," she said with a bit more poise.

"No longer," he said with an irritated tone. "She… well she got a better offer."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he said. "I'm not."

She watched him warily as he moved forward and took a seat in front of her desk. "Do you have an answer? To my invitation I mean."

"Why?" she asked.

"That's a question, not an answer," he said with a frown. "Brightest witch of our age should know that, shouldn't she?"

"No games Malfoy. Why? You despise me remember."

"I've never despised you Granger. In fact, for some reason I've been thinking about you a lot lately and those thoughts have caused me to question why you've never given me the time of day."

"Mudblood remember," she said with a snort.

"Which means nothing," he replied.

"It used too," she mumbled.

He stood from his seat and moved around her desk. He pulled her gently from her chair and pushed her onto the desk in a sitting position. The image was eerily familiar to them both. "I was a foolish child," he said. "Give me a chance to make it right. If nothing else to at least buy you a meal and provide you with some entertainment. Weasley confirmed that you aren't seeing anyone."

She glared at him and noticed his pocket square that was a similar green color as those knickers she was missing. "Where and what time?" she said heavily.

"I'll send a portkey for tomorrow night if that's alright with you," he said.

She nodded. "Wear a cocktail dress Granger. It's a little better than the Hogshead Grill."

**MMMMMM**

**7 Months Later**

He was pissed. She had cast an incarcerous and silencing spell on him before pushing him down gently onto the sofa. What the fuck was she playing at now? She had his attention that was for certain. "You'll understand in a minute," she said wringing her hands in front of her. "I just need you to hear me out and you won't do that if I don't have you bound this way."

He glared at her, bloody bint thought she had to bind him in order for him to listen to her! She was mad! "Right, well," she said quickly, "what is wrong with me Draco? Why won't you touch me? Why do you only give me a placid good night kiss?"

His cock twitched in his pants. What the fuck was she asking? He had been wanking so much since they started dating, he was worried he was going to go cross eyed. She had put up the barrier, not him! She was staring at him like she was waiting on him to respond. She had obviously forgotten she had silenced him. He opened his mouth to indicate that he could, in fact, not speak. "Right, right, I forgot. But I'm not lifting the spell yet. I have more to say."

She was barmy. "Do you remember the night of Slughorn's retirement party?" she whispered.

Fuck, there it was. She was going to talk about how he had fucked Astoria in front of her and that she couldn't move on with him because he had been with someone else. She had to see reason though. He wouldn't brag but he had been with a number of witches and he knew she was no innocent. He couldn't meet her gaze as he contemplated what she was saying. "I see," she said.

He growled. She had to let him speak. She had to understand that he wanted her and only her and that he wanted to work things out with her! They were good together, if only she would give it a chance.

"I just want you to know that what Cormac did to me that night… well it wasn't him that I was thinking about when I… well when I had the best bloody orgasm of my life." Wait what? What was she saying? "I didn't mean for any of that to happen Draco, but the whole time... well, the whole time Cormac was… was… ah hell, the whole time he was eating my pussy I was thinking about you and imagining it was you in between my legs. I orgasmed imagining you. I orgasmed wishing that I could trade places with Astoria that night. And… well… there it is, I guess."

He frowned and reminded her that he was bound and silenced. "One more thing before I lift the charms," she said hoarsely, of course she would have one more thing to say. He would be lucky if he ever got to speak to her again. "If as far as our intimacy will ever go is a good night kiss then we're better off as friends. I want so much more from you Draco, but if you aren't willing to be 100% a part of this relationship then… well then we'll have to stop seeing each other."

The hell they were stopping seeing each other! How the fuck did she draw that conclusion? Draco started to struggle against the ropes, trying to break the charm. She hesitated before she broke the spells and the moment he was free he lunged at her and wrapped her legs around his waist while pressing her into the wall. "You fucking barmy witch," he said kissing her roughly while he ran his hands up under her skirt. "You could have told me this months ago! Then I wouldn't be worried about going cross eyed from wanking so fucking much!"

"What!" she yelled at him before pushing at his shoulders to get him to put her down. "Why didn't you say something you git? You were just as involved that night as I was Draco!"

He lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly before leaning his forehead against hers. "I was embarrassed," he finally said, admitting the truth to himself as much as her. He had tried to pretend that it had never happened.

"Embarrassed?" she said with a frown. "You basically ignored the fact that Cormac and I were in the room! How were you embarrassed?"

"Because I wasn't ignoring you… not at all. That's why Astoria and I broke up that night. I couldn't… I couldn't concentrate on her because I was so busy watching you and wishing that it was me with you. I wanted to hex McLaggen's tongue and when you started to come… I couldn't stop myself from coming with you. Astoria was less than pleased and I was embarrassed because just listening to you had made me ruin a perfect streak of always taking care of my companions first."

Hermione laughed. It started as a simple chuckle and then became a loud belly roll that caused him to laugh as well. "You, Malfoy, are an idiot!"

"I may be an idiot, but I have had an erection that won't go away for seven months and if you'll let me, I plan to make it so you cannot walk tomorrow."

She blushed and couldn't quite meet his gaze as she took him by the hand and lead him down the hall to her bedroom. "Draco?"

"Yes darling?" he asked as he reached for the zipper on her skirt.

"You're an idiot. I just needed to say it again."

He glared at her. "And for that statement I'm going to silence you for a while, but it's not going to be with a spell."

"Oh?" she asked with a smirk. "What do you plan to use then?"

"My cock," he said reaching for his belt and zip. "On your knees Granger," he said with a commanding tone. "Maybe I should blindfold you as well for making me so worried."

She stared at him. "Because that's something you keep on your person?" she asked.

He withdrew the green pocket square she had become accustomed to seeing on him at all times. He unfolded the square which turned out to be the silk knickers she had left behind all those months ago. "I think these will cover your eyes nicely, don't you?"

"They are better cover for my arse," she said heatedly. "You've had them the whole time? Are they at least clean?"

He smirked at her. "They are now. They've been perfect wanking material so I've had to hand wash them a time or ten."

She blushed fiercely.

"Now on your knees witch," he said pulling his cock from his pants. "We've got seven months of sweet fucking to make up for."

And for once, Hermione on didn't argue, but did as she was told. And true to his word, she had to owl into work the next day because she couldn't walk without a noticeable limp. To say Draco was proud would be an understatement.

**~FIN~**


	70. Chapter 70

Happy Birthday Hermione

By AuraAuthor

"You don't know where he's taking you?" Ginny asked from her place sprawled across my queen-sized bed.

"No and it's driving me crazy! He told me to wear a cocktail dress but that's all he would say!"

Ginny frowned. "What are you wearing? Certainly not that frumpy dress."

Hermione frowned at the mirror and smoothed her skirt down. "I happen to like this dress Ginny. It's very elegant."

"It's very matronly," Ginny said with a snort. "Give me a minute."

Ginny raced from the room and disappeared through Hermione's floo. Hermione huffed. Her dress was perfectly acceptable. It might be a little matronly, but she was not a showy kind of woman. She preferred to keep her curves hidden beneath fashionable frocks that didn't make her look cheap. She was sure that Draco appreciated her choice in clothing. Especially if he had the opportunity to get a peek at the knickers she wore beneath the dress. She blushed thinking about their last snogging session on her sofa and how it had almost led to the bedroom before she stopped the progression.

Hermione heard the floo activate and rolled her eyes when Ginny strolled through the bedroom door with a dress bag and a small paper bag with the name of a racy lingerie store emblazoned on the side. "I was saving this," she said waving the bag around, "for your lingerie shower after he finally pops the question, but I think it's appropriate for tonight."

Hermione gasped. "We haven't been dating that long Ginny!"

"Oh, whatever Granger," the red head said with a chuckle. "He is smitten with you and you'll be flouncing around the manor as the next Mrs. Malfoy soon enough. But I know tonight is special for both of you and this will make it perfect."

Hermione took the dress bag and slid the zipper down to reveal an emerald green, one shoulder dress. The one shoulder was tied with a loose bow and the dress was made to accentuate her hips and breasts. "Ginny I can't wear this," Hermione said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh, but you can," Ginny said with a wide grin. "I wore it to a work function for Harry but it never fit me right. It will be perfect for you!"

Ginny grabbed the brown paper bag and thrust it into Hermione's hands. "And this is just perfect for underneath. You won't need a bra because it's built into the upper part of the dress, but your knickers should be special."

Hermione blushed at the lingerie that she pulled out of the bag. There was a lacy green set of low waisted knickers that were trimmed with black ribbon. A green and black garter belt was made to sit on her hips and attach to a pair of silky black stockings that had a green tint to them if you turned them in the light just right. "What do you think?" Ginny asked.

Hermione grinned. "I don't think I'll be stopping our snogging session tonight."

Ginny squealed with delight at her answer. "Hermione's getting laid tonight!"

Hermione laughed loudly. "Stop that Ginny!"

**MMMMM**

Draco's mouth dropped open when he saw the love of his life step into her modest living room. She was dressed in his colors and he was quickly hard as a rock. Merlin how he wanted this witch, but it was more than just lust that drove him to her. He wanted her with him always. He wanted to know her thoughts and dreams and he wanted to help them come true. He wanted her for more than just her body and that was a new feeling for him.

"Hermione," he breathed out. "You look… delicious."

She giggled and he smiled. "Like a delicious green apple?" she asked huskily.

"One that I would gladly take a bite out of," he said with a nod.

"Should we just stay here then?" she asked walking towards him and drawing his attention to her stocking covered legs that ended in black pumps with green bows on the toe.

"Merlin yes, but we can't. We have reservations and I want to show you off," he said before pulling her to him gently and kissing her mouth. "But we had better go before I change my mind and snog you senseless."

She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his waist for the side along apparition. They landed under a covered porch that obviously belonged to a wizarding establishment. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," a man in a set of black robes said from the open doorway, "please follow me."

Draco took her hand and kissed her knuckles briefly before linking their fingers together and following the man into the building. They followed him down a hallway to a set of wooden double doors. "Please enjoy your evening," he said throwing the doors open to the room within.

The room was a grand library, stacked floor to ceiling with leather bound books. "Draco," she breathed out.

He took her hand and led her into the center of the room where she finally noticed a beautifully set table. "Happy Birthday Hermione," he said pulling the chair out for her.

She couldn't stop grinning. The dinner was delicious. The atmosphere was amazing. "You look rather pleased," he said breathily in her ear as they danced in a slow circle beneath the dim lights of the library's main chandelier.

"This is a dream come true," she said back before chastely kissing his lips.

"And I haven't given you your present yet," he said with a smirk.

"Draco this is more than enough," she said indicating the room around them. "What could you have possibly gotten me that would top this evening?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"A library?"

He chuckled. "But what library Hermione? Have you ever been here before?"

She shook her head in the negative. "I haven't even thought about where we are because everything has been so special."

He pulled a brown box out of his pocket that was wrapped with a Gryffindor bow. "This is the Wizarding Library in Rome and this box contains your very own portkey that indicates your membership to this amazing place. You'll be able to come whenever you desire."

Hermione teared up slightly. "I don't know what to say Draco, this… this is so thoughtful and just amazing!"

She kissed him fiercely. "I have a birthday treat for you," she whispered in his ear.

"It's your birthday love," he said sweetly.

"Lucky you that I think you deserve a present on my birthday then," she said with a grin.

**MMMMMM**

They apparated together to Hermione's flat and she pulled him behind her into her bedroom. She pushed him down onto the small settee that was situated at the foot of her bed. "Get comfortable," she said with a saucy wink.

She took the pins out of her hair and let it fall down her shoulders in big fat curls. She edged the skirt of the dress up slightly to reveal the top of her stockings and the attached garters. Draco hissed out his appreciation. "Ginny gave me a little happy that she thought we both could enjoy," Hermione said.

"I'll let little red know that her gift was very highly thought of the next time I see her," Draco said licking his bottom lip.

Hermione grinned before turning her back to him and reaching for the zip on her dress. She slid the zip down slowly and glanced over her shoulder with a heated gaze as she slipped the one shoulder off and let the dress fall to the floor. She wiggled her bum and popped one of the straps of the garter belt. "Come get me Draco," she purred.

She felt him move behind her and hissed when he cupped her breasts. "Hermione," he whispered into her ear before kissing along the column of her throat. "I want this, but I don't want to rush you into anything."

She took one of his hands and drug it down her body to cup her sex. "Who's rushing?" she asked. "I plan on this taking all night long Mr. Malfoy."

He grinned before nibbling along the line of her shoulder and turning her face to kiss her fiercely. "Hermione," he whispered, before turning her in his arms and kissing her soundly.

"You are so amazing," he said.

"And you have on too many clothes," she said pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"I should really want you naked for this first time," he said as they both struggled to get his shirt unbuttoned. "But you've got to leave the belt and stockings on, you're a walking wet dream love."

She giggled. "Fine, but you'll have to make love to me without all of this later."

"Done," he said finally freeing his shirt and jerking it off his shoulders. He toed off his shoes and socks before his belt and pants joined his shirt on the floor. Left in just his shorts he knelt down before her and unclasped the snaps on her garters before pulling her knickers down over her stocking covered legs. He replaced the clasps and pushed her onto the foot of the bed. "Open for me love," he murmured and growled when she let her legs drop apart and he could see her core completely. "Beautiful, just fucking beautiful."

He licked at her slit then before stopping at her clit and sucking the tiny bud. "Draco," she hissed. "Stop."

He stared up at her with a frown. "Why?"

"I want the first one to be with you inside me."

"Are you on the potion?" he asked.

She nodded before kicking off her heels and pushing her way up the bed. She was laid out like a delectable entrée before his eyes and his erection hardened a little more making it incredibly uncomfortable. He pulled his shorts down and tossed them to the side and she hummed at the site of his cock. He crawled up the bed to join her and softly placed a series of kisses along her inner thighs. "You'll come with me inside you, but I'm going to get you close with my mouth Hermione."

He attacked her cunt then licking and nibbling at the outer lips. When her clit engorged before his eyes, he couldn't help but suckle at the site. "You are so wet for me love," he murmured before dipping two fingers into her core. "So wet indeed."

He plucked one of the clasps of her garter belt and she hissed with pleasure. "Stop teasing Draco."

He smirked and kissed his way up her abdomen, licking at her belly button along the way. He stopped at her breasts and worshipped the rosy peaks with his mouth and tongue before finally taking her mouth with his and kissing her soundly. "Merlin Draco," she hissed, bucking her hips against him. "I need you now!"

He gripped his shaft and drug the head of his cock up and down her slit before slowly inching inside of her. He gritted his teeth against the desire to rut into her hard and fast. "So, fucking good," he muttered before thrusting himself completely within her cunt.

Hermione gasped. "Draco," she moaned out, before planting her heels at the base of his arse and rocking her hips against him.

He began a short, shallow pace that brought the length of his cock dragging along her clit each time he pulled back. She reached for his arse and gripped the cheeks, urging him to move faster. "Please Draco, harder," she hissed out and he quickly complied.

"I'm inside of you Hermione," he murmured against her ear. "My cock is moving in and out of your pretty pink pussy. I'm going to fill that pussy with my cum and then I'll sit back on my heels and watch it drip out of you. What do you think about that princess?"

She moaned. "Please Draco!"

"Rub your clit for me love," he said before rearing up on his knees and shifting her hips to rest on his thighs.

She reached between them and found the engorged pearl that was begging for attention. She began rubbing quick circles around the knot and growled at the heat in his eyes as he watched her work her body. "That's it love," he cooed. "Flick it a little. I can feel your pussy tightening around my cock. Are you going to come soon?"

She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and moaned as her inner walls started to quiver. "Come on princess, squeeze my cock with that pretty pussy. I want to come inside of you soon."

He leaned over and took a breast into his mouth and suckled deeply on her nipple which sent her falling over the edge into orgasm. "Merlin," he hissed out, as she used him to prolong her orgasm. "You're cock hungry cunt is milking me for every last drop."

She moaned and reached for his hips. "Draco, please," she said softly. "Your turn."

He grinned and leaned over her, bracing one arm against her headboard and thrusting into her furiously. "It's coming," he hissed out as his rhythm became jerky and suddenly, he was there and falling over the edge with her spurting stream after stream of hot sticky cum into her sex. "Amazing," he moaned out as he rocked back on his heels and let his softening member pull slowly from her.

He grinned at her nether regions and she jumped slightly when he drug his fingers through the wetness of her cunt and used his own cum to massage her to another orgasm. "Draco," she said, perfectly sated. "That was perfect."

"And it's only been an hour," he said kissing her softly. "A shower and a snack and we'll be ready for round two."

She grinned at him. "This time without the garter belt and stockings. It's sexy but its miserably hot."

He smirked. "Of course, love we'll take them off in the shower."

And that's precisely what they did.

~FIN~


	71. Chapter 71

Favor

By AuraAuthor

"Granger I need a favor," Draco Malfoy said strolling into her office without knocking and closing the door quickly behind him. "You aren't going to like what I have to ask you, but it's very important."

"Hello Draco, please do come in and feel free to shut the door behind you," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Get on the desk Granger," he said taking off his suit jacket and tossing it haphazardly on the back of a chair.

"What?" she said with a deep frown. "What are you on about Malfoy?"

"Don't ask questions, just come around her and get on the desk. I don't have time for trivial matters," he said, loosening his tie and slipping it from around his neck. "Oh! Before you sit down slip your knickers off, will you? They need to be in plain sight behind my feet."

Hermione rounded the desk and grabbed Draco by the cheeks. "What the fuck is going on Malfoy? You can't just barge in her and ask me to drop my knickers and get on my desk like we're having sex!"

"But that's the favor I need Granger!" he yelled at her. "Please! She'll be here in a minute and I need her to catch us _en-flagrante_!"

"Draco," she said calmly. "I'm not pretending to have sex with you to fend off one of your girlfriends."

"It's Astoria," he hissed out, finally making eye contact with her. "She's pushing my parents for the betrothal contract. She doesn't believe that I'm in love with someone else and I need her to see us together."

Hermione stared at him. "She thinks you're in love with me?" she spat out with disbelief.

"Do keep up Granger!" he yelled before reaching beneath the hem of her skirt and grabbing her knickers.

"Draco!" she yelled.

"Great acting!" he whispered. "Yell my name again. It will get her attention!"

Hermione stared at him with her mouth wide open which gave him the opportunity to push her back onto the desk and finish slipping her knickers off her ankles. He gripped her chin and pulled her mouth to his in a searing kiss that she automatically returned. She was vaguely aware of the click of his belt buckle and the rustle of fabric between her thighs, but she didn't truly tune in to his actions until her office door creaked open.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry say from her door. "Have you seen Malfoy? Astoria is here looking for…. Oh fuck!"

She heard the expletive and then the door slam. She heard Harry mutter apologies to someone outside of her office door and then a feminine laugh. "Don't play games Potter," the feminine voice said as her office door opened again.

This time Hermione put on a show of wrapping her legs around Draco's and gripping his naked arse with both her hands. "Draco," she moaned out in an incredibly sexy voice. "Stop love, we have company."

Draco glanced over his shoulder. "Get the fuck out Tori!" he screamed and Hermione chuckled at the unladylike shout and slamming door.

Harry was trying to calm Astoria down outside her office door but she didn't really care. "Draco," she purred pulling his face back to face her. "Your cock needs attention and I have the perfect place for you to put it, if you're interested."

He stared at her with dilated pupils and a slightly opened mouth. "What?" he rasped out.

"You started this, now you can finish me off because I expect one of those miracle orgasms you've been rumored to produce," she said unbuttoning her own suit jacket and shrugging it off her shoulders. "After all, you should be wiling to make love to the woman you love, right?"

"Swotty little know it all," he murmured. "I'd much rather a first time with you be in a plush bed, but I suppose a quick fuck on your desk will do for now."

"Great," she said pulling her silky camisole over her head. "You can take me to dinner and we'll fuck in your plush bed tonight."

"Deal," he said kissing her and seeking her core with his fingers at the same time.

~FIN ~


	72. Chapter 72

Dressed Down

By AuraAuthor

He looked good in a suit. He looked hot in a tuxedo. He looked powerful in a jacket and tie as he handled the table in the boardroom. But her favorite version of him, the part of him that aroused her the most, was when he was dressed down. She was turned on the most when he was in a t-shirt and jeans with bare feet and mussed hair.

She watched him now as he moved around the little kitchen in her flat making coffee and toast. She was naked beneath his button-down shirt which turned him on, but he was completely dressed and she wanted to jump him promptly. The swish of the too long denim pants against the floor as he moved around with grace made her press her thighs together. The stretch of the t-shirt across his back and shoulders made her lick her lips. The sight of his bare feet made her pant with desire and it was insane. She shouldn't be this attracted to him when he was in just regular clothes, but she couldn't help herself.

Most women saw the business side of him or the event side of him. They saw him dressed in three-piece suits with bow ties and vests and swooned at his appearance. It was nice, she supposed, when he was dressed so professionally, but she would never be as aroused by him in dressed in a suit as she was now.

"Draco," she purred, sliding from the barstool and stretching her arms.

"Hermione?" he asked over his shoulder as he buttered the toast.

"I'm going back to bed," she said reaching for the first button on the shirt.

"What? Why? Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "but not for coffee and toast."

"Well, what do you want love? I can always order something. My culinary skills aren't put to good use when you have such sparse food stuffs in your pantry," he said with a huff.

"Draco," she said sternly and he turned to face her.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and opened it wide to him placing her body on display. "I'm hungry for you love," she said dropping the shirt on the floor and turning away from him. "I'll meet you in the bedroom if you want to fulfill my appetite."

She disappeared around the corner and he stood there in shock for a minute before sprinting down the hall after her.

~FIN~


	73. Chapter 73

Italy

By AuraAuthor

_I can't find where the request was, but this is for whomever requested a little more from the story Chapter 63… Abience_

Atrani, Italy was a tourist town. It drew thousands of beach goers every year. But unlike other resorts like Portofino, Atrani was small and less well known. It wasn't home to a lot of wizards and witches either, which made it the perfect place for Hermione Granger.

The war had been fought. Voldemort had been defeated. Harry had saved the wizarding world and because she had taken the cause so seriously and helped him fight the good fight, she was now a name on everyone's lips. She hated it with a passion.

She was returning for her final year of Hogwart's but before she stepped back into the wizarding world to deal with her fame, she had opted to take a break from all things magic related. It wasn't that she didn't love magic, she did, but she had spent the first eleven years of her life without its use and she found simple pleasure in doing things the muggle way. Hence why she was currently lounging on a beach chair beneath a bright blue umbrella with a book in one hand and a slushy, fruity drink in the other. Her parents, after having their memories restored, had booked a suite along the coastline that would allow them all some time to heal. She was grateful for the time away.

A shadow fell across her legs and she looked up with a bright smile, expecting to see one of her parents. Her smile fell, however, at the sight of ridiculously pale skin and impossibly blond hair. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"I was about to ask you the same question Granger," he hissed out.

"This is a muggle resort Malfoy," she said carefully pushing herself up from the lounger while keeping her eyes on the man in front of her. "My question is far more relevant than yours."

He stared at her, raking his eyes up and down her body, making her feel a bit conscientious about her appearance. "Who knew," he said gruffly.

"What?" she said just as gruffly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Who knew what you were hiding beneath those dumpy robes Granger," he smirked at her. "Of course, I'm sure Potter and Weasley know all about your form don't they, after all I can't imagine spending all that time in a tent with you and not…"

She punched him before he could complete his sentence. He stumbled backward with his hands over his face. She shoved her things in her bag and wrapped her cover up around her waist before throwing the bag over her shoulder and stepping towards the now bloody faced man. "You remain a foul, loathsome, evil cockroach, now matter how old you get Malfoy."

"And you are a pretentious bitch," he spat back with blood dribbling down his face.

"Hermione!"

She glanced up to see her father running towards her and her mother moving quickly behind him. "Is there a problem here?" he asked reaching the two young people and pushing Hermione behind him.

Draco glared at the man. "No sir," he said. "I said something rude to your daughter and she punched me in the face."

Hermione stuck her head around her fathers back. "That's it?" she screamed. "You aren't going to threaten to tell your father or hex me into oblivion or something! I was expecting more from you Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" her father said quickly. "As in Draco Malfoy?"

"The one and the same," Hermione muttered behind him.

"I've heard a lot about you young man," he said. "None of it good."

"Why are you here Mr. Malfoy?" her mother asked from her new position next to her father, handing Draco a cloth to clean his face in the process. "This is not a resort where people of your stature typically visit."

He blinked a couple of times as if he was trying to clear his vision before accepting the cloth from her and holding it to his nose. Hermione cast a silent _augumenti _and dampened the cloth slightly for him. She suddenly felt bad for her actions, bleeding heart Gryffindor and all that rubbish.

"My family is not well liked at the current moment in… areas that might be more suitable. We opted to leave for an extended holiday and found ourselves abroad."

Hermione hissed in displeasure. "Your parents are here?"

"You won't see them Granger. In fact, now that I know you're here you won't see me either."

He looked sad at that thought, but Hermione shook her head. Why in the wizarding world she thought he would be sad over not seeing her anymore she had no idea. They weren't friends, hell, he didn't even like to know she existed.

"I apologize for my vapid tongue," he said. "I do hope you'll forgive me… Hermione."

She gasped at the use of her first name. "No harm no foul," she said quickly and turned to walk away from the young man leaving her parents behind.

"I'm going to check on her," Mrs. Granger said quietly, leaving Mr. Granger and Draco standing together.

Mr. Granger crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the young man in front of him who couldn't quite meet his eyes. "You like her, don't you?" he asked.

"Sir?" Draco said, snapping his head up quickly.

"Hermione, you like her. I've always told her that you treated her the way you did because you liked her, but she didn't believe me one bit."

Draco didn't speak, but his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Mr. Granger chuckled. "She's brilliant and amazing my Hermione," he said. "She's a brilliant witch, but more than that she's an amazing woman. She's changed so much over these last years and a lot of that is due to people like you."

Draco nodded. "I don't disagree sir."

"I don't have to threaten you young Malfoy. Hermione is much more capable of hurting you than I will ever be and I know this to be true. But I will help her cover up whatever damage is done, if you deserve it and if you don't deserve it, I'll still help her but I'll feel sorry for you in the process."

"Sir," Draco said, swallowing hard. "Are you giving me permission to pursue her?"

"I am," Mr. Granger said. "But I'm also giving her permission to turn you into a toad if she so sees the need."

He turned around and started towards the direction his wife and daughter had headed before stopping and turning back to Draco. "We're having dinner at the Terrace Lounge tonight, we'll be there at eight, just a thought."

**MMMMMM**

"Leave your hair down darling, it's so pretty when its down," Mrs. Granger said from the door way of Hermione's suite. "That dress is lovely, is that a purchase you made while we've been here?"

"I bought it yesterday when I went to town," Hermione said standing and twirling around in a circle. "I loved the design on the bottom but more than anything I loved that it was a twirly dress."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "An adult woman but still in love with a twirly dress."

"I learned from my mother," she said sticking her tongue out with a grin at the older version of herself.

"Are my lovely girls ready?" Mr. Granger said from behind his wife.

"Yes daddy," Hermione responded, slipping a simple silver necklace with a blue stone around her neck.

The Terrace Lounge was lovely. The tables were spaced so that couples could dance around them if they desired. The dim lighting meant you could see the stars out over the ocean. It was an incredibly romantic place to eat and Hermione felt the pang of loneliness watching the others around them. She had kissed Ron during the battle, but it hadn't been like she imagined. It was like kissing a close cousin or brother, not the passionate kiss she desired to feel. He had agreed and that was that. They were better off as friends anyway.

She watched her parents as her father stood from the table and offered his wife his hand before pulling her into a gentle sway. They were still so ridiculously in love that she couldn't help but sigh. They moved with the flow of the other couples and were soon drifting away from the table. It was only once they were out of earshot that she felt the presence of a person behind her. "Waiting on my parents to leave so you could take a jab at me Malfoy?" she asked casually.

"No not really," he said pulling out the chair next to her and taking a seat. "I was walking over when your father asked your mother to dance. I rather think they are giving us some time alone."

Hermione glared at him. "And why would they do that Malfoy? They don't like you and they know I don't like you. Why would they want to give us time alone?"

"Maybe to let me apologize without an audience," he said, leaning towards her. "Maybe to let me confess some things that I really don't want anyone else to hear. I would like you to be the only one that can throw it in my face."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him again. "Well get on with it then."

He sighed. "No chance I could just say forgive me and we could move past this?"

"Fuck you," she said with a sneer.

"Right," he said with a smirk. "I was raised with certain beliefs. My parents are both part of the scared twenty-eight and I was raised to believe that I was better than everyone else. That my name was one of the most respected in our community. I had never met anyone like you before. I had never met a muggle before, if I'm honest. I came home after that first year at Hogwarts with a different outlook on magic. I sat with my mother and told her about you and how talented you were. My father said it was as much determination as it was talent and I agree to an extent, but we all started asking questions then about what we had always believed. If an eleven-year-old girl that had known nothing about our world until she received her letter could be this talented, well what if all muggleborns were?"

She softened her stance a little, but continued to glare at him. "Second year I had decided to ignore you and Potter. I went to school with the plan that I would pretend you didn't exist, but then Potter kept sticking is bloody nose in everything. All I ever heard about was Harry fucking Potter and his two best friends. I was jealous. I wanted friendships like that, but in Slytherin… in our circles, friendships are based on gains. Everyone wanted to be friends with a Malfoy, but none of them really gave a damn about me in the end. Then I made the quidditch team. Made it of my own accord mind you. And you," he snorted, "you with your bushy hair and no known affiliation with the pureblooded families said my father bought my way onto the team. It hurt and I lashed out. I called you a mudblood even though I knew it was an awful word. Of course, you didn't know what it meant, you'd never heard it before, but I knew. I knew it was the worst thing I could say to you."

"But your father bought all those racing brooms for the team," she said in justification.

"Because he was proud of my accomplishment and wanted to reward me with a new broom. I asked for brooms for the entire team because I wanted us to be better than the others so we could win."

Hermione frowned.

"I came to see you in the hospital wing, after you were petrified. Madame Pomphrey saw she didn't say a word. I needed to know that you were alright."

"You brought the passage about the basilisk," she whispered.

He nodded. "I knew Potter and Weasley would ignore any help I tried to give, but if they thought you had found the information they would listen. You would have never found it of course, now matter how much to researched because the creature was only discussed in detail in those books about dark magic. You couldn't have touched them if you wanted too."

She swallowed.

"I know I was a prat the rest of our school years, but I had a part to play. Then Voldemort was back and living in my fucking house, sitting at my fucking table with that great giant snake of his. You can call me a coward but I didn't want to be eaten alive by that thing. Even if she hadn't been a horcrux I'm glad Longbottom killed her. I watched her eat Professor Burbage in my home. She asked for my help and I didn't even try to stop her Granger. I was weak."

"You were a child," she said. "We all were."

"That didn't stop the three of you," he pointed out.

"Different place, different position, Harry was the chosen one. He had a battle to fight and I stuck with him. Even Ron left us at one point during the journey," she said with indifference. "You didn't tell them who we were when we were brought to the manor, why?"

"I couldn't," he whispered. "I couldn't watch the only hope that my family had for salvation die in my house. My father was debating about how giving you three to him would make a difference in our standing. We weren't exactly on his list of favorites at that point in time, but Bella, well the crazy witch couldn't wait. She summoned him before anyone was sure and then she saw the sword. I did what I could to help you with the pain," he said not meeting her eyes. "I did what I could."

"I hadn't realized that someone had helped me until I was hit with the curse during the battle. I thought I was your mother that protected me," she said softly.

"She would have," he said leaning back in the chair. "But she was too busy trying to dismantle the wards so that you could apparate out once Dobby found you. Father was no longer connected to the elf, but he could still feel his presence and he summoned him as quickly as he could to free you three."

"We had no idea," she whispered.

"Couldn't," he said softly. "Loyal followers remember."

"But you left our side," she said sitting up straighter. "You could have chosen to stay with us and stand against him, but you went to your parents. Luna even asked you to stay, I heard her."

"And then that bastard hugged me like we were the best of friends," he said with a snort. "I went to my parents. It was much easier for me to go to them than for them to come to me at the time. I knew Potter was alive, but I didn't know what was going to happen once he realized. We, my parents and I, needed to be in a place to both defend and attack. I knew they would have my back, I couldn't' say the same for those on your side of the courtyard."

She nodded. "You fought with us in the end. I saw you."

He nodded. "I looked for you after. I wanted to talk but we weren't exactly favorites for either side so we left. We disappeared to our estate in Switzerland and lay low for the next two weeks. Father decided that we should separate for a little while so I came here and they are elsewhere."

"You're here alone?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm with some family friends. My parents have known the Muller's my whole life and I came to be with them for a while. I've been here on my own because I needed some space. Needed time to think."

She nodded. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

"Your father stayed to chat with me after you walked off with you mum yesterday," he said seriously. "He told me that he would let you do whatever if I ever hurt you."

She snorted. "Why would he think I would let you get close enough to hurt me?"

Draco smiled. "I've always liked you Hermione. Ever since you stuck your head into our compartment on the express asking about a toad. I've wanted to learn more about you, to get closer, but its never been an option."

She stared at him with an open mouth.

"Until now," he said in a quiet whisper. "Can we start fresh?"

She stared at him, gobsmacked at his request. "What?" she whispered.

He stood from his chair and extended his hand to her. "Good evening miss," he said with a charming smile. "I'm Draco Malfoy and I was drawn to you the moment I stepped into this restaurant. Would you care to dance?"

She stared at him and watched as his smile slowly faded and his hand lowered. "I can't Draco," she said, her voice cracking. "I can't."

She stood from the table and left the restaurant.

A hand gripped his shoulder suddenly, but he didn't flinch. "Give her a little time," Mr. Granger said.

Draco nodded, but he was gutted.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

Italy

By AuraAuthor

_Continued from the previous chapter…._

Hermione found herself standing on the beach letting the waves wash over her feet. She held her sandals in her right hand and had her left gripped around the upper part of her right arm. She watched the waves crest and crash over and over. She felt the sand shift beneath her feet every time the waves washed over. "What is he playing at?" she asked out loud.

She shook her head, her riotous curls brushing against her cheeks. "And my parents," she huffed out loud. "What are they thinking? They know what he's done to me!"

"They see more than that," a voice said from behind her, but she didn't turn to face him.

"What? They see the handsome man with the aristocratic features that has a healthy bank account? I'm not so sure my parents are that shallow, but even if they are, I'm not."

"Hermione," he said stepping closer to her. "I think they see who they want me to be for you. They see the potential of who I could be and how much I care for you."

She whipped her head around to face him and scowled. "How dare you! You don't care anything about me! I understand that you had a part to play, but you continued it in private. You pushed me even when no one was around to witness the event. You have never cared anything about me Draco Malfoy and don't pretend otherwise!"

"How can you say that Granger?" he growled out. "Yes, I picked on you, but it's the only way I could get you to pay me any attention! When you were angry at me you were at least talking to me! I know it's fucked up! I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's the truth Granger! I gave Potter and Weasley the information about the Basilisk, why? To save you! I protected you from the brunt of my aunt's curse, why? Because I care about you! I just want a chance Granger! A chance to show you that I'm different. A chance to show you the man I've become and not the boy that I was once."

She shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Come to dinner with me," he said longingly. "Have dinner with the Muller's and I, please?"

"When?"

"Now?"

She stared. "Sure."

He was shocked that she had said sure. He just knew she was going to refuse him and his face must have said as much. "What's the worst that can happen?" she asked with a smirk. "We'll be around people, its not like you can hex me in front of people."

**MMMMMM**

"Well if it isn't the lovely Hermione Granger," a lovely well-dressed woman said from her seat at a table at the Terrace Lounge. "Draco has told us so much about you my dear."

She smiled at the woman and accepted her outstretched hand. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Please call me… Natalie," she said, "and this is my husband Lu… Luca."

"Ms. Granger," the very proper gentleman said softly.

Draco pulled out the chair next to Luca and assisted Hermione in being seated before he took his own seat next to Natalie. "We've ordered wine and a soup starter Draco darling; I hope that's alright."

"Perfectly fine mo… Natalie," Draco said quickly.

"How are you finding Italy Ms. Granger?" Luca asked.

"Please call me Hermione and it's a lovely city. It's been very relaxing, even in light of recent events," she said casting her eyes towards Draco.

Natalie chuckled. "Yes, I had to repair Draco's nose yesterday, you apparently pack quite a punch Hermione."

She blushed. "It was deserved," she said quietly.

"It was," Draco said quickly.

The conversation turned to other questions about future plans and ideas. The Muller's were incredibly pleasant people that really took an interest in what Hermione had to say about the rights of other species outside of wizards and muggles. "You'll return to Hogwarts then?" Natalie asked.

"Yes ma'am. I would like to finish my education."

"What about Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" Luca inquired.

"They plan to come back as well, but rather or not they finish is yet to be seen. Both have been accepted into the early admission program for auror training. They are coming back for a little while, however, to make sure I settle in well."

Luca nodded. "They are very protective of you Hermione."

"Like brothers should be I suppose," she said.

The waiter interrupted them with four bowls of soup and crusty bread. "This looks delicious," Natalie said in appreciation.

Hermione smiled at the woman's words. The Muller's were so different from the Malfoy's. Hermione removed her napkin from the table and placed it over her lap. She reached for the pepper grinder and after adding pepper and tasting her soup she nodded her approval. "It really is delicious," she murmured.

Draco smirked at her. "The bread is delicious as well, would you like a piece Hermione?"

Draco handed her the bread basket, his fingers touching hers in the process, and the jolt of electricity from their touch startled her. She jumped back, knocking the bowl of soup off of the table and into Luca's lap in the process. Luca yelped as the hot soup dripped down his thighs and stood quickly from the table, managing to spill the glasses of wine and water in the process. Several waiters were quickly at their table to deal with the mess and in the chaos, Hermione managed to slip away. As the group settled back down, they realized Hermione was missing. "Well I'll give you this son, she'll keep things interesting," Natalie said with a smirk.

"I'm just impressed to see that she's not so bloody perfect after all," Luca said with a sneer that mimicked Lucius Malfoy to a tee.

Draco chuckled. "I'm glad you approve, not that I needed your approval. I'm going to go find her, enjoy the rest of your dinner."

"Be careful my dove," Natalie said. "We'll meet you back at the chateau."

Draco nodded at his parents who were masquerading as the Muller's. "Don't wait up."

"I think he's too confident," Luca/Lucius said with a sneer. "Ms. Granger is not going to give in so quickly."

"He's your son and if you recall I couldn't' keep my hands off you," Natalie/Narcissa said with a wink.

"He'll be out late," Lucius said, "we'll have the chateau to ourselves."

"Why are we here then?" Narcissa said with a wink, before placing her hand in her husbands lap to squeeze his member.

**MMMMMM**

A knock on the door drew Hermione's attention from her pity party. She had rightfully embarrassed herself at dinner. "I'm alright mum," she said to the closed door as she made her way over. "I'm just sulking a bit is all."

She opened the door to find someone other than her mother. "Why are you sulking? I thought it was great and so did the Muller's. Luca is thrilled to see you aren't as perfect as I make you out to be in fact."

Hermione grinned. "Shut up and get in here."

"Well Granger, you have me in your bedroom what do you intend to do with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not a damn thing," she said quickly. "I just didn't want you out in the hallway for my parents to see. They both seem quite taken with you Malfoy."

"If only their daughter felt the same way," he said with a frown.

"It's not that I don't like you Draco," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I think I've always had a crush of sorts on you, but I just can't believe that you suddenly are interested in me."

"Because it's not sudden," he said.

"Or that you've ever been interested in me!" she yelled at him.

"Can you give me a chance to restart?" he asked. "Let's pretend that we've just met in Italy for the first time."

She crossed her arms over her chest and contemplated him for a moment. Finally, she stuck her hand out to him. "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco took her hand and flipped it over to kiss her knuckles. "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Granger."

Hermione reveled in the electricity that shot through both of their hands from their combined touch. "Please call me Hermione," she said softly.

"Then I insist you call me Draco."

~FIN~


	75. Chapter 75

Italy

By AuraAuthor

_The final part to the Italian adventure leading up to the Abience story_

"This really is a beautiful country," she said leaning into his shoulder. "I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow."

"It's been very nice," he said kissing her forehead. "Now we'll be back to reality and school work. It seems rather ridiculous to go back, doesn't it?"

She stiffened slightly against him and he knew she was thinking about how their relationship would continue once they were back in school. "Yes and no," she finally said. "It will be a rather boring year and I'm looking forward to that part."

"I've heard they plan to give the returning eighth year students private dorm rooms within their houses," he said against her ear. "That might prove beneficial for us over the next year."

She giggled. "We'll have to see about that Mr. Malfoy. I might not want you in the Gryffindor common room and I certainly won't be welcomed into Slytherin."

"Says who?" he asked leaning back from her to look at her face. "I'm the Slytherin prince and you are my Gryffindor princess, I dare anyone to question our actions."

"Can't we just be Hermione and Draco?" she asked.

"We'd never be anything but," he said with a grin. "I quite like just Hermione."

"And I quite like just Draco," she said before kissing him chastely.

The kiss quickly grew heated and the rumble of a passing car brought them back to reality. "Come back to the room with me," she said. "My parents are out for the evening and it will be just the two of us."

He nodded and stood from the table before offering his hand to her.

They strolled side by side down the cobblestone streets of the little town, holding hands and leaning in for quick kisses and snuggles. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. They had spent plenty of time snogging in various places around the little town and in one very private section of the beach his hand had drifted down to inside her bikini bottoms. His fingers had been awkward at first, but they quickly got the hang of it and she had come on his hand. It was the first orgasm that someone else had induced in her.

Another night had been spent lounging on the sofa in her suite watching a muggle film. She had wiggled her bum against his trousers one time to many and she was shocked to feel his erection rubbing against her. She had asked quietly for permission to touch him and had been awed at how beautiful his penis was in her hand. It hadn't taken long, just a few strokes, and he had come, spurting across the lower part of his belly. She had taken a warm rag to clean up the mess and been mesmerized by its sticky consistency. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her.

Draco sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him, but she didn't join him right away. She grabbed her wand and cast a locking spell on both the doors to the room and a silencing spell. "Hermione?" he asked, confused.

"Draco, I want to be with you," she said, her voice cracking. "But because I don't know what Hogwarts will bring, I want to give you something here. Something special that was meant for you and you alone."

"Hermione, sweetheart, it's going to be fine. We'll figure it out. As long as we have each other it will be fine," he said moving to stand in front of her.

She kissed him. "I want to believe you, but I need this memory to carry me through."

"I don't understand," he said.

"I want to be with you. I want my first time to be with you."

He shook his head. "Hermione, no. I won't do that like this, not with you upset and worried about the future."

She stepped back from him and began to unbutton the top of her yellow sundress. "I want this Draco and I want it to be with you."

"Hermione stop," he said, reaching for her hands.

Her eyes watered. "Do you not want me?" she rasped out.

He kissed her deeply. "Merlin yes I want you witch! But I want you to be sure. You only get this opportunity once and I don't want you to ever regret that you gave it to me. I know that I'll never regret giving it to you."

She stared at him. "You've never?"

He shook his head.

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "I want this to be with you. I want my first time to be with you. If the only memory I ever have is this that's what I want."

He grinned at her. "We'll have so many more memories Hermione. I want you to see that, but I'll just have to wait and show you."

She kissed him sweetly and pulled him behind her to the bedroom of her suite. He reached for her and helped her finish the buttons that would allow her to pull the sundress over her head. He pulled his own t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor before shucking his khaki shorts down his legs. The bulge in his undershorts was prominent and she realized that she had only seen part of his penis when she had touched him that night.

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, running his hands up and down her back touching her skin. "So beautiful," he said before kissing her cheeks and throat. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled at him but it had an air of sadness. "Hermione," he said firmly. "I want you to be sure."

She smiled more warmly at him. "I have never been surer about anything in my life."

He devested her of her brassiere and knickers but kept his undershorts on when he followed her to the bed. "You are wearing to much clothing," she said to him with a grin.

"I want to make you come with my fingers because I'm not disillusioned enough to believe that I'll be able to make you orgasm with my penis."

She stared at him. "I thought that was how it worked?"

He frowned. "Maybe in a few months as we practice more and I build up a resistance, but I'm not going to take your pleasure for granted Hermione."

"And here I thought this would be a magical moment of joint orgasms," she said with a chuckle.

"Maybe in a few months, but to be quite honest I'm about to come in my shorts at the sight of your naked body."

"Oh," she said getting up from the bed quickly. "Speaking of your come, I want you to wear a condom. I take a muggle pill, but I want to be safe. I can't go back to school pregnant with your spawn."

"That's a few years off yet," he said with a chuckle. "I'd like to be married first."

A flash of sadness brushed across her face and he knew she didn't believe they would be able to stay together once they went back to school. "What's a condom?" he asked, changing the subject to something she could teach him to lighten the mood.

"It's a protective device for your penis," she said in a professor like tone. "It allows you to orgasm inside of me while preventing pregnancy and potential diseases. Not that either of us have one of those. It's made of latex."

"Will I still be able to feel you?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, the sensation might be dulled a little, but you'll still be able to feel. At least that's what the packaging says, of course it's not like we know the difference since neither of us have ever done this before."

He nodded and took the small square package from her hand. "I'll help you put it on once we are ready for… penetration," she said with a wide grin.

"Let me just kiss you for a little while," he said stroking her hair away from her face.

She grinned at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He curled one leg over hers and rubbed his erection against her thigh while he kissed her slowly. It only took a few minutes of his kissing and gentle caresses of her body to have her writhing beneath him and rubbing her thighs together for relief. "Open your legs for me love," he said softly against her lips.

She eased one knee up, sad to let the friction she was creating for herself go, but she quickly recovered when his long fingers brushed against her slit. His kisses became harder and more passionate as he slipped first one then two fingers into her sex and began to massage her walls. "So beautiful," he purred against her lips.

He moved slightly down her body to suckle at one of her nipples. He was in awe of how they puckered at his attentions, but even more in awe of how Hermione responded to his touch. Her noises were enough to drive him mad and he had to shift away from her to keep the friction at bay so that he didn't come in his shorts. "Draco," she hissed out as she bucked her hips against his hand. "I'm close."

He kissed her hard and she guided his thumb to her clit and silently encouraged him to press down. He complied with her wishes and she saw stars as her body gave in to its desires. "Draco," she whispered as she bucked against his hand.

"Hermione," he said taking her mouth with his again.

When the shivers of her body had subsided, he looked at her again. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer," she said.

He stood from the bed and shucked his shorts down his legs and she licked her lips at the sight of his erection. She opened the little foil package and removed its contents. He stood in front of her and watched with bated breath as she fitted the end of the condom over his head and rolled it down his shaft. She stroked his penis with her hand and he moaned. "I can still feel everything," he said.

She moved back onto the bed and he joined her by kneeling in between her legs. He gripped his erection in one hand and eased his head into her slit slowly. "I… I think it's going to hurt a little sweetheart," he said.

She smiled at him and pulled him down to her. "It's ok Draco."

She kissed him, scratching his scalp with her nails. His arousal took a new peak and he eased further into her slick walls. She hissed as he pressed past the barrier that indicated her virginity and sighed when he was completely sheathed inside of her. He panted in her ear as he kept his weight distributed along her body. "Are you ok?" he asked before gently kissing her mouth and then her cheeks.

She nodded. "I think you can move."

He kissed her again and began to ease out of her before slowly thrusting back inside of her. She moved her legs up his until her heels dug into the cheeks of his arse. He increased his pace at the feel of that pressure. "Hermione," he hissed out, "I'm… so… close."

"Please Draco," she said kissing his cheeks. "You can finish love."

He thrust twice more into her core before grunting as he drove through his orgasm. He lay atop her, his weight supported on his arms, for a moment before the feeling of his orgasm began to fade and he came back to reality. "You are bloody fucking amazing Hermione."

"I could say the same for you," she said before kissing him gently.

He blushed. "Um, Hermione?"

She looked at him with a soft smile. "Yes Draco?"

"How do I deal… how do I take care of the condom?"

"I think you just pull out slowly and then you'll take it off and toss it in the bin," she said drawing her legs back from his waist.

He grinned at her as he stepped to the bathroom. "I think those private rooms will come in very handy in deed once we are back at Hogwarts," he said cheekily.

He missed the way she looked at him. He also missed her whispered goodbye. Draco was delusional if he thought they could be together in the wizarding world and be accepted. Her friends might get over it, but his parents and fellow Slytherin's would never understand. She didn't have the heart to break it off with him, however, she was pretty much falling in love with him.

She decided, as she dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a loose comfortable shirt, that she would just avoid him once they went back to school. That was bound to work.

~FIN~

_Author's Note: Of course, if you have read Abience that lead to this trio of follow up's then you know her ideas about avoiding him were not in the cards. I also want to point out that in that story it says that she met the Muller's during her second "week" of the trip where in the follow up it's second day. I thought the day made more sense with the direction that I took this story! Thanks for all the love and support!_


	76. Chapter 76

That Sweatshirt

By AuraAuthor

He groaned when she walked into the den. She was dressed in that damn sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder again. Her arse was barely covered by some back shorts that were so indecent that he didn't want her wearing them outside of their bedroom. "Did you just groan Mr. Malfoy?" she said cheekily.

"You are killing me Granger," he said grabbing the front of his trousers.

"I'm lonely," she purred, "and horney. Is there something you might could do about that?"

"Oh, I could think of several things," he growled out.

She moved closer to him and he didn't waste any time in grabbing her and pulling her down on his lap. She moved slightly enjoying the feel of his erection rubbing against her leg. "Just what do you propose to do with that?" she asked.

"I thought I would stick it in various holes of your body to make myself feel good," he said with a straight face.

"What about making me feel good?" she asked with a pout.

"Won't you feel good because you made me feel good?" he asked with a smirk.

She slapped his shoulder. "Be serious Draco."

He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her furiously. "Oh, I'll make you feel good Granger. Get on your hands and knees now."

She did what he asked and glanced over her shoulder at him. He moved onto the couch behind her and kneed her legs apart at the thighs. He ran his long fingers up and down her thighs and she quivered at his touch. "Are you ready for me pet?" he asked. "Are you wet just from me touching you and one single kiss?"

She wiggled her arse in the air and he chuckled. "Want me to see for myself huh?"

He pushed the sweatshirt up her back and then drug his hand slowly down her spine making her moan. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of those indecent shorts and tugged them down smoothly. "If I didn't want to see your arse all I would have to do is pull these damn things to the side they are so fucking short," he said with a hiss.

She giggled and he slapped her arse for impertinence. "I cannot tolerate insubordination," he said with a growl.

He moved two of his fingers along her spine and down between her arse cheeks before circling her little puckered hole. "You've never let me go here," he said, leaning over to kiss both her arse cheeks.

She tensed and he didn't push. He moved those same fingers down to her slit and ran them up and down collecting moisture on his tips. He circled her entrance, occasionally brushing against her clitoris and making her moan. He watched as she opened to him slowly. "Such a pretty pussy," he purred to her.

He moved one long finger inside of her and began to thrust slowly before adding a second. He stretched her slightly as he plunged his fingers in and out of her core. "Such a greedy little cunt," he said. "You clamp down on my fingers like you want something more Granger."

"Yes," she hissed rocking back against his hand.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked.

"Your cock," she moaned out.

"Where do you want it?" he asked again, continuing to piston his fingers in and out of her core.

"Inside me," she moaned out.

His fingers left her core for a moment, but they were back quickly. "I want to try something Hermione," he whispered. "Will you let me?"

She tensed briefly as his fingers continued to massage her velvety walls. "If you don't like it, we'll stop," he said. "All you have to say is stop."

She rocked against him seeking an increase in friction. He took his cock in his other hand and rubbed the tip against her clit. "Please Hermione?"

"Just your fingers," she said huskily. "I'm not ready to try anything more… yet."

"Of course, love," he said, leaning over to kiss her back.

He continued to move his fingers inside of her until they were dripping with her slickness. He took his cock in hand and replaced his fingers inside of her with himself and she hissed in delight. He took his forefinger and circled her other hole, gently coaxing it to flower open for him. "That's it pet," he cooed at her. "Relax for me."

He eased one finger inside of her hole and thrust it slowly in and out of her. She moaned and rocked back against him in delight. "That's it pet," he said. "Just enjoy the sensation."

He began to thrust his cock in and out of her slit while his finger mimicked the motion in her rectum. "All of you is greedy for me princess," he said.

She moaned his name and arched her back giving him better access to her body. "Draco," she hissed, "more, please."

"As you wish," he whispered.

He replaced his cock with his first two fingers inside of her slit again she moaned and rocked back until she was gushing against his fingers. When he was slick with her arousal again, he eased both of his fingers into her flowered opening and his cock into her cunt. "How does that feel pet?" he asked.

She rocked back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. "I feel full, so fucking full," she said. "You are stretching me but it feels so good."

"Merlin Hermione I'm going to come," he growled out as he thrust harder against her.

"Not yet Draco, I'm so close," she hissed out.

He increased his thrust into her rectum and bit the inside of his cheek to keep focused on her pleasure. "Draco," she growled out shifting to take her shorts the rest of the way off, "I need you… I need a different angle."

He pulled his fingers from her and pulled her back to him. He sat back on his heels and pulled her to straddle his lap. He ran one hand under her sweatshirt and gripped her breast while his other sought her clit. He bit down on shoulder and pressed her clit hard with his thumb. "Fuck Draco!" she screamed out as she clamped down on his cock.

He couldn't help but come as she pressed around him. "That's it pet," he cooed against her ear. "Take all of it."

She finally stopped convulsing around him, but he thrust into her several more times emptying himself inside of her. "Such a greedy cunt full of my come now," he said turning her face towards him and kissing her fiercely.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "That was… good," she said.

"Just good?"

She blushed. "It was pretty great."

"All of it?" he whispered.

She hesitated a moment before speaking. "All of it," she confirmed. "Maybe one day we can do more than just your fingers."

He nipped at her ear. "Keep wearing that fucking sweatshirt and I'll be fucking you any way you'll let me, my sweet little witch."

She chuckled against him and eased herself off of his softening member. "I'm going to shower and no you can't join me," she said with a wink.

He glanced at her arse and thighs as she walked away from him. He had a ridiculous sense of pride at the amount of come that he could still see between her legs. He untangled himself from the couch and sprinted after her to the shower. He did love it when she tried to deny him something.

~FIN~


	77. Chapter 77

His Plush Bed

By AuraAuthor

_This is the follow up to chapter 71… per request_

Their tryst on the desk had been quick and messy. She had shooed him out of her office after and told him not to bother her anymore. He wasn't sure how to take that response, but he went back to his area in the ministry. He was sure that Astoria was there waiting for him to come apologize to her. Sure, enough her dark head of hair was seated just outside his cubicle. He rolled his eyes and straightened his tie. "Astoria, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my fiancé, only to find him fucking another woman! What in the hell was that Draco? I won't be disrespected like that ever again!"

Draco paused and stared at her. "Astoria," he started sitting down in front of his desk and facing her, "I thought you understood that I couldn't marry you. That betrothal contract is void if either of us have found someone that we are in love with and I am madly in love with Hermione."

"I don't believe you," she sniffed. "You might be in love with her but she is not in love with you. I believe it is only lust that you feel for one another."

Draco leaned back in his chair. "I don't know what more to tell you Astoria. Granger is currently sitting in her desk chair two floors over with my come dripping between her thighs. She's coming home with me tonight so that I can have my way with her yet again, but it is so much more than lust with her."

"There's no need to be crude Draco," Astoria sniffed. "What is more than lust?" she asked softly.

"I adore her Tori," he said with a grin and a faraway look on his face. "She gets on my fucking nerves so much, but I would rather fight with her than fuck anyone else. She's amazing and brilliant, but she's stubborn. Merlin she is so fucking stubborn."

"Draco," Astoria said reaching for his hand. "I thought you were just trying to pull some stunt to get out of the contract. I had no idea you felt so strongly about Hermione."

"Neither did I," he admitted, giving her hand a squeeze.

She stood from the chair and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Good luck with her," she said with a giggle. "I would have been easy. Hermione is going to be a real challenge."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Draco said with a wide grin.

Astoria left the office and Potter suddenly took her place. "Hurt her and I'll shrink you and put you in a jar," he said before turning around and leaving the office.

Draco smirked. "No intention Potter," he said to the empty space where he had just stood.

**MMMMM**

Hermione had just changed into her favorite silk pajamas and matching robe, when the floo flared to life. "Granger?"

"Draco?" she asked, stepping out to the living room. "What are you doing here?"

He glared at her. "Are you alone?"

His tone was accusing and she wasn't having his attitude. "No in fact I'm not," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

He growled. He seriously growled. "Who's here then? Couldn't wait to jump on another man's cock? Mine wasn't enough for you Granger? No one else is having you Hermione. You are mine and whoever is here that you planned on fucking can get his shit together and leave because he's not touching you tonight or ever!"

She laughed. She seriously laughed at him. "Well then you know the way-out Malfoy," she said turning her back to him.

"Wait what?" he asked perplexed.

"The only one here that I was planning on fucking is you, so get your shit together and leave as you so eloquently put it," she said glaring at him.

"You said you weren't alone. You're dressed in those sexy pajamas like you were waiting for someone and you said you weren't alone!" he was shouting at her now.

"I'm not alone Malfoy, you're here."

He started. "What?"

"And I assumed you were here to fuck, but if you'd rather not I understand. Afterall you were supposed to take me to dinner and then home with you right. Something about fucking in your plush bed? You think my pajamas are sexy?"

He swallowed. "So, I'm who you were waiting on tonight?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I was actually headed to bed soon, but then you stopped by to yell at me."

"What are you all dressed up for then?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "These are my favorite pajamas. I have them in six different colors. I wear them to bed quite often."

"Please tell me you have them in green," he whispered.

"No, but I can buy them," she said coyly.

He stalked towards her quickly and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up to him and kissing her. She broke the kiss quickly. "I thought we were having dinner then sex in your bed," she said cheekily.

"Tomorrow night," he said hoarsely. "I'm having you in your bed right now."

She giggled when he picked her up bridal style and toted her to the master bedroom.

**MMMMMM**

"That was delicious," she said as he twirled her around in a circle.

"We didn't have dessert," he said pulling her to him.

"Did you have something in mind?" she asked sweetly.

"Well," he said with a smirk, "I though you might enjoy a protein shot and I feel rather in the mood for lickable pussy."

She blushed fiercely. "Draco," she hissed swatting at his shoulder.

"Come on Granger, come home with me and let's make use of my plush bed. I'm rather looking forward to dessert," he licked his lips sexily and full of innuendo.

"Apparate us there darling," she said pulling up against him.

Her feet were a little unsteady as they landed in his bedroom, but Draco's arms kept her upright. "Dress off now," he said spinning her around and smiling at the way the bottom layers spun out from her body.

He unbuttoned the top of the neckline and pulled the zipper down her back hissing when he realized she was naked beneath the dress. "It's a good thing I didn't know you were naked because we wouldn't have made it through the appetizer."

"It was my own dirty little secret," she said rubbing her arse against his growing erection. "How did you plan on giving me a protein shot?" she said with a grin.

"How do you want it?" he asked slipping his jacket from his shoulders and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

She licked her lips and moved forward to help him undress. "I want to experience it together," she said with a wink.

"A sixty-nine?" he asked.

"Have you ever?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"First time for everything," she whispered reaching for his belt and zip.

His cock was impressive. She hadn't really gotten to handle it with either of their other trysts because it had been quick and messy. This time she stroked him with her hand and thumbed the slit at the tip of his head. "You have a beautiful penis," she said huskily.

"Not nearly as pretty as your pussy," he said, bucking slightly into her hand.

"But beautiful all the same," she responded.

She led him by his cock to the bed and lay back pulling him along with her. He covered her, taking her mouth with his and kissing her slow and passionate. He stroked her skin and she scratched his back gently with her nails. The seduction was slow, but it was what they both wanted for this time.

His hand eventually found his way to her core and began to stroke her outer lips. "I want to taste you," he murmured against her mouth.

"And I want to taste you," she said back quietly.

She turned on her side as Draco moved to the foot of the bed and lay down beside her. He took her leg and gently bent it at the knee before opening her to his mouth. He lay her leg over his shoulder and gave her pussy a long lick listening to her hiss in pleasure. She mimicked his actions by pushing his top leg up to balance comfortably on his foot with his knee bent. She stroked his cock slowly before finally engulfing his head with her mouth.

They listened to each other and adjusted as needed. Draco soon found two of his fingers inside of Hermione's pussy with his tongue lapping at her clit. She had one hand caressing his sac with her mouth and hand stroking up and down his length. He could feel her leg begin to quiver as she got close to orgasm. He suckled against her clit and was pleased when she began to buck her hips against his mouth. "Come for me Hermione," he said. "Let me lick you clean."

She fell over the precipice then and he was rewarded with a rush of arousal that he lapped up joyfully. She tasted amazing and while he had never been one to enjoy giving oral sex to a partner before, he wanted to do it all the time with Granger. As she settled from her orgasm, she moved all of her attention to him and sucking him off. "You want me to come down your throat Granger?" he asked heatedly.

She hummed her approval around the head of his cock and gasped slightly as he began to thrust into her mouth. He used her hips for leverage and grasped them with his big hands, his head still between her thighs as he fucked her mouth with his cock. "Squeeze my sac Granger, I'm so close," she took one hand and fondled him as he asked and then she was swallowing as he spurted over and over into her mouth.

When he was finished, she licked him clean and lay back on her back with her hands placed gently over her chest. He moved on top of her and drew first one breast and then the other into his mouth laving them with his tongue and sucking at the nipples. "I love your tits," he said, while pushing her legs apart and bending them at the knee. "I love your tits and I love you pussy."

"But what else?" she asked, reaching between them to stroke his semi-erection.

"I love your brain and your brilliance," he said bucking into her hand. "I love your stubbornness and your tenacity. I love that I can fuck your brains out and still have a decent conversation with you about just about anything."

"It almost sounds like you love me Malfoy," she said with a smirk.

"Just maybe I do," he whispered before plunging his cock back into her core and making her moan his name.

~FIN~

**_Authors note: I have changed the status of this series of one-shots to in-progress as apparently my labeling it as complete has really irritated someone._**


	78. Chapter 78

Break Up

By AuraAuthor

The wards to his flat woke him up with a start. Someone was trying to enter his home. He grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow, not bothering to get dressed, and made his way out into the living room. He stood still in the darkness, listening intently and feeling the magic of his home buzz around him. There was only one person that made his magic react with such strength.

He stood still and waited. He knew it wouldn't be long before the wards were dismantled. Unless she was drunk. That was a distinct possibility, because he couldn't imagine any other reason that she would be here. He felt the last ward fall and heard the quick of the lock on the door snap open. Of course, locking the door had been unnecessary, but it was a habit from his time in muggle buildings.

The door opened slowly and he watched as the perpetrator snuck in, hunched down. The door clicked back into place and the lock was turned. Apparently, she planned on staying. He listened to her murmur the wards and decided once they were all in place, he would surprise her, that way she couldn't escape so quickly.

She finished quickly and double checked her work, always the perfectionist. She stood straight and stretched her arms above her head. Her wand was grasped loosely in her right hand. _Expelliarmus! Lumos Maximus! _ He shouted into the room, waving his wand accurately. _Accio Granger's wand! _He added for good measure.

She stood still; her eyes wide. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "How did you..."

He shook his head and stopped her from speaking. "Wards are set to alert me to anyone's presence. Why are you here?"

"You could have stopped me before I made it inside. Did you know it was me?"

"I figured it was you with the quickness that the wards were dismantled. Why are you here?"

"So why didn't you stop me Draco?"

"Didn't want to Granger. Why are you here?"

"Would you have stopped anyone else?"

He shrugged. "Depends. Why are you here?" this time the question was asked with malice.

"I… I don't know," she whispered. "Why are you naked?"

"I sleep naked, of course you already knew."

His cock had tensed at the sight of her and he was willing it to keep it from hardening further. Of course, his battle was quickly lost when she moved closer to him and he could smell her strawberry and vanilla scent. To her credit, she kept her eyes trained on his and never glanced downward, even though he knew she could see it in her peripheral vision.

"I thought that was only with me," she said softly.

"I only slept with clothes on with you to keep you comfortable," he said and smirked at her blush.

"I prefer you naked," she admitted, wringing her hands in front of her.

He shook his head. "Why are you here Hermione?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

He scoffed. "You may be a lot of things but an idiot is not one of them. What has you thinking this way?"

"I saw the papers," she said stepping closer to him. "I saw the pictures of you having dinner with Astoria Greengrass."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What difference does it make to you Granger? You're the one that left remember?"

Her eyes watered and he was secretly pleased that he had hurt her. Merlin knows how much she had hurt him when she walked out the door. "I know I left and I know that I don't deserve it."

"Deserve what exactly?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest with a wand in each hand.

"A second chance," she blurted out.

His mouth dropped open. "What the fuck is wrong with you woman?" he hissed. "You left me, not the other way around! You let them get the better of what we had! You let them destroy us and in turn it destroyed me! Now when I finally have my life back on track and have found someone that interests me you've come back? That's fucked up Hermione. I guess if you can't have me then nobody can, right? I'm glad I took your fucking wand! You might just _Avada _me where I stand!"

"Draco no!" she screamed. "It's not like that! I've had to fight myself to stay away from you! You are better off without me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, just enough to get her attention. "And just how in the bloody hell do you figure that princess?" he hissed and she chewed on her bottom lip. He only called her princess when he was fixing to come or when he was really pissed and since he wasn't inside of her she had to assume he was pissed.

"I'm not good for you Draco," she said, voice cracking. "You lost everything because of me and I knew if I was out of the picture you would get all of it back."

He dropped the wands on the floor. "I lost nothing when we were together. In fact, I gained so much that I didn't deserve! I still don't deserve it Hermione, but Merlin help me if I don't want it!"

He picked up the wands and walked back towards his bedroom and it was obvious to her she was supposed to follow. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of drawer and pointed to the set of wingback chairs in the room. "Sit," he commanded and she obeyed.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and went to sit across from her, crossing a leg at the knee. "When you gave me a chance," he said heavily, "it was everything I had ever wished for in this world. I love you Hermione. You are everything that I could want or desire, plus everything I never knew I needed. You make me a better person. When you left, and with a damn letter I might add, I was gutted. Everything that we were building was snatched out from beneath me and I became a shell of the person that was with you. I'll give you all the chances you are wiling to take, but I can't go through that again. If you are with me then you are with me and there's no turning back. Understood?"

She nodded. "How can I prove it to you?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he asked with a smirk.

He handed her his wand and kept hers in his hand. "I've a little spell to cast that just bonds us and keeps us from hurting each other."

She cocked her head to the side. "Like an unbreakable vow?"

"Sort of," he said with a grin. "But its only meant to be between two people and you have to really mean the vow for it to work. So, if I cast the spell and it doesn't take than I know you aren't serious and I can go back to Astoria."

She nodded. "I'm serious Draco. Leaving was the most ignorant thing I have ever done in my life and I followed Harry Potter through a trap door into a bed of Devil's Snare."

He nodded. "Grasp my forearm," he said, mimicking the action with her. "You'll take my wand in hand and swirl it in a wide circle over our arms. That's all you have to do; I'll recite the spell. Once I've said the spell, you'll end with _sic mote sit._"

"So, mote it be?" she asked and he nodded. "Ok," she said with sureness. She was grateful that he was giving her this chance to show how much she cared for him. How much she wanted them to work.

Draco began to recite the spell while moving her wand in a figure eight above their joined forearms. She quickly joined him, moving his wand in a wide circle above him.

_Vos sunt Sanguine Sanguis meus, et Ossa mea Os._

_Ego dabo vobis Corpus meum, quod nos Duo, ut sit Unum._

_Ego dabo vobis Spiritum meum, 'til Vita nostra erit Factum._

She watched in awe as a golden ribbon sprung from her wand and spun around their forearms, joining them together. She had never seen another wizard use someone else's wand with such grand results. She focused back as Draco continued the spell.

_Non potes habere me ego enim pertinent ad me_

_Sed dum nos et vis, dabo tibi, quod est meum dare_

_Te tormento imperio me, quia ego sum a libero quis_

_Sed ego serviet tibi in illis modis, vos postulo_

_et favum erit gustu dulcius venientem de manu mea._

_Sic mote sit_

A ribbon of red sprung from his wand and tangled around their forearms, swiftly joining the golden one. He glanced up at her and she nodded before saying, "_Sic mote sit," _as he had instructed.

The ribbons glowed brightly and sealed themselves into their flesh. He ended the spell by dragging her knuckles to his mouth and kissing them hotly. She was suddenly overwhelmed by him. She moved from her chair and straddled him in his rocking her hips against his returning erection. He took her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. "Bed," she hissed out and he was more than happy to oblige.

To be continued….

This is the English version of the spell… you might can see where I'm headed with this 😊

_Traditional Celtic Wedding Vows_

_Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. __  
__I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. __  
__I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done. ___

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself __  
__But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give __  
__You cannon command me, for I am a free person __  
__But I shall serve you in those ways you require __  
__and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

_So, mote it be_


	79. Chapter 79

Make Up

By AuraAuthor

_Follow up to break up…._

She groaned as she stretched her sore muscles under the heat of the shower. Draco had been so passionate last night that she had stumbled a bit getting around this morning. She sighed as she washed her hair with his shampoo. Coming back was the smartest thing she had ever done. She never should have let him go in the first place.

The bathroom door opened and he smirked at her as he walked by the shower to relieve himself. A moment later he joined her in the shower and took over washing her hair. "Good morning my beloved," he whispered against her ear and she shivered in delight.

"Good morning yourself," she purred as he scratched her scalp.

Showering with Draco was a joyous experience. His touch was relaxing and heated at the same time and she enjoyed his attention. She turned in his arms and kissed him making him moan and thrust against her stomach. "I'm getting out so you can get clean," she said, kissing him chastely.

He grinned at her. "I laid out some boxers that don't fit me anymore and a t-shirt for you. If they don't work you can change into whatever you want love."

"You keep calling me that and I'm going to believe you mean it," she said with a blush and a grin.

"I do mean it," he said kissing her again and then patting her bum to get her moving out of the shower.

She dried off quickly and after hanging the towel up she strolled into the bedroom naked. She picked up the shirt he had laid out for her and smiled. It smelled like him and she adored smelling like him. "The things you forget," she said to the empty room.

She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and frowned. There were a series of markings along her left shoulder. They were skin toned in color but shiny when she moved in the light. "Runes?" she asked the empty room.

Their image in the mirror was backwards and sadly her translation skills were a little rusty so she couldn't quite make them out without writing them down. She pulled the boxer shorts on that he had provided her and grabbed her brassiere that he had ripped from her body the night before. She grabbed her wand from the night stand with intent on writing the runes in the air for easier reading. She was distracted, however, when Draco emerged from the bathroom.

He was naked with only a towel draped over his shoulder that he was currently using to dry his blond hair. He grinned at her. "I like the choice of the bra over the t-shirt," he said huskily before moving towards her.

He took her face in his cupped hands and kissed her passionately. It was insane that she could want him this much! Their sex life had always been great, at least she had thought so before last night. But now, now it was insane. She couldn't' keep her hands off of him and he was the same with her.

He kissed her again before tilting her head to the side to access her neck. She purred at his touch and gripped his shoulders with her hands. "Draco," she moaned.

"Hermione," he sighed with delight.

She opened her eyes, intent on looking at his handsomeness, when she noticed something odd in the mirror. "Draco," she said, turning him away from her so that she could see the expanse of his back.

She ran her hand over the three runes that were the color of his skin, but shiny in the light. He moaned when she touched him and her body quaked with the pleasure of that moan. "Berkana, mannaz, and inguz?" she asked before running her wand along her shoulder and copying the runes on her shoulder. "They're the same," she whispered.

She glanced back at him, but he was suddenly having trouble meeting her eyes. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything," he said frowning at her. "You were just as eager to perform the spell as I was Hermione."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" came a shout from the other room. "Where are you? I need to speak to you now!"

"Shit," he said. "It's my mother. Transfigure your clothes into something a little more presentable and come out when you're ready."

He jerked on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Coming Mother! No need to shout!"

"You're shouting," Hermione pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed Gran… Hermione."

She stared at the rune's sill floating in the air. "Berkana means mother earth," she said softly, "and mannaz means man leads, and inguz means harmony but why are they on our shoulders?"

She chewed her lips while she thought about the runes and what they could possibly mean. She transfigured the clothing into a simple blouse and capri set before walking out to join Draco and his mother. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Narcissa turned to her and grinned. "Hermione darling how have you been?"

Hermione grinned at the woman. "Very well Cissa. I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit more."

"It's alright darling. Perfectly fine. I'm sure I'll see much more of you now that the spell has been performed."

"You told her about that?" she hissed at Draco.

"Oh, he didn't have to love! I was able to see the results on the tapestry this morning. It was a bit of a shock, but I'm so thrilled! I couldn't have asked for better for Draco! You'll keep him straight!"

Hermione turned to Draco. "Tapestry?"

"Yes love," Narcissa continued. "It's like the one in Grimmauld Place, except of course its for the Malfoy family. When I saw your portrait next to Draco's this morning, I spat out my tea! But not because of any other reason than excitement! I thought he had lost you forever Hermione, but he was just waiting for the right time. Let me see your runes dear, that is if they are someplace decent."

Draco stared at Hermione expectantly but when she didn't move, he shrugged and lifted his shirt over his head. "Oh, my dove!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Three runes to start! That is amazing! I've only ever known one other couple that had three runes after the vows. Most just start with one or none! This is joyful indeed!" Narcissa inspected Draco's shoulder more closely before squealing with delight. "And two runes for fertility! Such a blessing!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What in the hell is going on?" she screamed.

"Calm down Gran… Hermione. The spell wouldn't' have worked if you didn't really want to be with me."

She crossed her arms over here chest. "What did the spell do and what has it to do with your fertility?"

"Not just his darling," Narcissa cooed. "Yours as well! Oh, we'll have a dozen grandchildren from you two! I just know it!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. "What did you do?"

Narcissa stared at Hermione and then back at Draco. "What have you done?" she hissed, almost matching Hermione. "Did you not tell her what the spell meant?"

He snorted. "I told her it would bond us and protect us from hurting one another."

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Narcissa said. "You thought it wise to fool Hermione Gran… Hermione?"

"Why are you both having trouble saying my last name?"

Draco drug a hand down his face. "Mother could you give us a minute. We'll be by in a little while for tea."

"If you are still alive, I will see you at two promptly. Hermione dove, please don't kill him until you have at least conceived one grandchild."

Hermione glowered at the older woman. "What in the fuck is she talking about?" she shouted.

Narcissa promptly disapparated and left the couple alone. "Why is my picture on the tapestry? I thought that was only reserved for spouses and child…" she paused in her tirade. "No," she whispered. "You didn't. Draco tell me you didn't."

"I didn't."

She glared at him. "Too easy," she hissed. "Tell me we aren't magically bound. Married in the eyes of the wizarding world."

"We… aren't," he said with a heavy breath.

"Then call me Granger," she hissed.

"Hermione don't me silly," he said with a laugh. "I call you that all the time."

"If we aren't married Draco then you should have no trouble calling me Hermione Granger."

"Why would that be troublesome?" he asked attempting to walk away from her.

"Because," she said grabbing his arm, "if we are married but not yet pronounced by the head of the household you will be unable to call me anything but Hermione as per wizarding marriage law 522, which was enacted to protect from these sorts of shotgun weddings!"

"Of course, you would know the bloody wizard marriage law," he grumbled.

"Call me Granger, Draco."

"Hermione," he hissed.

"Say it," she growled out.

"I… I… fuck I can't ok! I can't call you anything but Hermione until after father pronounces us married! Yes, I married you! But the spell is such that had you not wanted it then it couldn't have happened! I love you Hermione and you love me as well! So, get the stick out of your arse and come to grips with the fact that you are now my wife!"

He panted for a moment as he ended his tirade. He glanced at her and was shocked that she had tears in her eyes. "Hermione?"

"You didn't even ask me," she whispered, her voice cracking. "You didn't even propose. I don't need a big ring or wedding Draco, but I at least wanted to be asked! You of all people know what it is to have decisions made for you! You should have asked for my consent. And Merlin forbid you ask my parents blessing."

"I did," he said softly, reaching out to take her hand.

"What? When?"

"Our last visit, before you officially left me, I asked them for their blessing and they granted it to us. I know that I took the decision away from you, but I couldn't risk it anymore. We belong together Hermione. I love you."

She stared at him before bringing his knuckles to her mouth and kissing them softly. "I love you to Draco," she whispered.

She stepped closer to him and reached for his face slowly before finally slapping the hell out of him. "But I swear to Merlin if you ever trick me into anything else, I'll cut off your cock and put it down the garbage disposal!"

She stormed out of the room to find her clothing and head home to change. "Where are you going?" he asked, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Back to my flat. I need a change of clothing if we are having tea with Cissa and I'd rather have something pretty on so your father can pronounce us to our witnesses. Owl Harry and Ginny and have them meet us there," she said pulling her trainers on her feet.

"Hermione," he said, "there's something else I need to tell you, but I would appreciate it if you didn't hit me again."

She glared at him. "What else did you do Malfoy?"

He sighed. "I might have added a fertility charm to the spell."

"Might have?" she growled.

"That explains the two runes related to fertility," he said with a shrug.

"So, let me get this straight," she said with a huff. "Not only did you marry me and bond me to you without even as much as asking me, but you also probably knocked me up last night without my consent! Does that cover it?"

He nodded; his cheeks flushed red.

"You are so fucking lucky that I love you Draco," she said before grabbing his shirt and pulling his mouth to hers. "Now get dressed. We need to take care of a few things before tea with your mother and don't you dare forget to owl Harry and Ginny!"

He smirked. "Slytherin one, Gryffindor zero."

"I heard that!" she yelled back from the living room before he heard the pop of apparition.

~FIN~


	80. Chapter 80

She's Also in Control

By AuraAuthor

She stepped off the lift onto his floor and barreled down the hallway straight to the wooden doors that hid him from the world. He had gone to far this time. "Ms. Granger," his secretary said standing from her desk, "he's on a conference call right now."

She glared at her. "Do you really want to stop me?" she asked.

The young woman shook her head. "No, in fact I think I'll take lunch early today," she said scurrying away from her desk. She wasn't able to tangle with an angry Hermione Granger.

She threw the doors open to his office making sure to draw his attention, but he didn't flinch when she slammed them closed. He did roll his eyes at her dramatics, but he didn't seem phased otherwise. "Hang up now," she hissed.

"Minister I'll have to call you back, I have some other business to attend to that just dropped into my office," he said disconnecting the call.

He pushed back from his desk and strolled around to meet the angry woman. "Hermione, what is the meaning of this…"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, slamming their mouths together. She kissed him harshly and without obvious affection. It was a kiss meant to punish and the message was clear. When she broke away from him, she pushed him back onto the sofa in his office. "Take off your pants," she hissed.

"Hermione, what…"

"Shut up Draco and take off your damn pants now," she screeched at him.

He wasn't about to admit how aroused he was at her antics, but his erection was prominent as he slid his pants and shorts down his thighs. He watched her wiggle her knickers down her legs and step out of them, her nude heels clicking on the floor as she stormed towards him.

She unbuttoned her blouse just enough to expose her lace covered breasts before taking his shaft in her hand and mounting him. She was soaked and he wasn't sure how to feel about the anger behind her actions. She was pissed but insanely aroused at the same time and he had no idea what had happened to cause either of these reactions.

She kissed him hard again and began to move up and down his cock. She held her forehead against his as she moved her body up and down taking him a little further and a little deeper each thrust. "Hermione…"

"Shut. Up."

He reached for her hips intending to take control of their coupling, but she grabbed his hands and put them behind his head. "No," she growled out.

She began to move faster. Her cunt gripped him like a glove and he let her take complete control. He let her play her game because once she was finished, he was going to fuck the hell out of her and she would be powerless to do anything but let him. He growled has she began to move more erratically above him. She put her hands on his shoulders for leverage and began to slam herself down against his hips. She took his mouth with hers again and cried out as she pulsed around him with intensity. He didn't move as she orgasmed around him, he waited patiently. When she finally lay her forehead against his, he retook control. "Keep a hold of my shoulders princess," he hissed out and then he began.

He gripped her hips with his large hands and began to work beneath her, fucking her without a thought as to how she felt. She had used him and he was doing the same to her. "I hate you," she moaned out.

"The… feeling… is… mutual," he gasped out in between thrusts.

It only took a minute before the tingle began to build in his sac that indicated he was close. "And now you're going to be filled with my cum," he growled as he thrust up hard against her and began to spurt within her body.

His orgasm triggered another for her and her cunt gripped him tightly, milking his dick. "Fuck," he moaned out thrusting upward once more to finish his orgasm and continue hers.

She kept her forehead against his for a minute, trying to catch her breath. When she had calmed a little, she pushed off of him and bent over to slip her knickers back up her legs. She could feel the mess he had left inside of her but she didn't care. In fact, it would be a great reminder of what had happened today.

She turned back to glare at him in his disheveled state. His hair was mussed, his shirt and tie askew. His cock now hung limply against his thigh and his pants and shorts were pooled around his ankles. "The next time you decide to talk about my lack of sexuality to your cricket buddies I want you to think about this moment," she said buttoning her blouse back.

"What?" he asked confused.

He stood from the couch and began to right his clothing. "What the fuck are you talking about Hermione?"

"I had a date last night with Anthony Goldstein. I thought it was a pleasurable evening until he dropped me back at my flat and told me that he had a great time. That I wasn't the sexless nun Malfoy made me out to be," she hissed.

"So, I make a snide comment about you lack of love life and you decide to come to my office and fuck me?" he said with a sneer.

"You think you can control what I do Draco, but you can't. You think you can make snide comments to other men about me to turn them away from me because you are too much of a fucking coward to admit how you feel about me, but I'm done with that Malfoy! If you want me come and get me otherwise stay the fuck away from me!"

She spun on her heels and started towards the door, but she didn't make it that far before his arms were around her and he was taking her to the floor. He ripped her shirt open violently before yanking down the cup of her bra and sucking her nipple before biting down on the rosy nub. "You are mine," he hissed, before taking her mouth with his.

She reared back and slapped him, leaving a red hand print on his face. "Then claim me arsehole! Or stay the fuck away from me!"

He kept one arm across her hips holding her to the ground as he pushed back from her and ripped her skirt up the middle exposing her thighs. The damp streak on her knickers made him groan as he briefly thought about their mixture of fluids pooling between her legs. He leaned over and suckled at her thigh, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. When he was satisfied with the mark he left, he came back to her mouth and kissed her. "I marked you bitch, is that what you wanted?" he spat at her.

His awkward position gave her the ability to knock him off balance and flip them over until she was straddling his waist. She ripped his shirt open and laughed as buttons flew around the office. She leaned over and took her mouth to his upper chest, sucking and biting at one spot until she had marked him in the same fashion. "And I've marked you bastard," she said with a smirk.

She stood up from and strolled from the office, pulling the ripped edges of her shirt together as she stepped on the elevator. She always kept a spare blouse in her office and she was grateful. Her knickers were another situation, but she'd just have to deal with that at home.

When she returned from a meeting with a new advertising firm they were contemplating using, there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers on her desk. The card was simple.

_Dinner tonight. I'll be by at seven._

_ Draco_

She grinned. She didn't really hate him and he didn't really hate her. They had been so childish, punishing each other instead of coming together as they should have long ago.

~FIN~


	81. Chapter 81

Late Night

By AuraAuthor

He was bent over the stack of parchment, trying to keep his eyes from crossing in the low light. His glasses were perched precariously on the tip of his nose and his eyes were burning from overuse. He needed a break, but he was almost to tired to take one.

A knock sounded on his office door and it opened slowly to reveal a beautiful woman dressed in her gown and robe. Her feet were bare and he grinned at the sight of her. "Hello beautiful," he said sweetly.

She yawned deeply and stretched her arms. "Are you coming to bed Draco? I'm freezing and I could use your body heat."

He chuckled. "Says the woman walking around this drafty old house in bare feet."

"Couldn't find my slippers," she muttered moving around the edge of his desk. "What are you doing so late at night? You can't possibly be able to concentrate anymore."

"I definitely can't now that you're here," he whispered.

He moved back from the desk and pushed the parchment to the side before pulling her to sit in front of him. "I'm that much of a distraction?" she asked with a high tease in her voice.

"Always have been," he said huskily rubbing her calves with his warm hands and working his way up her thighs.

"Even when I was a bushy haired, bucktoothed muggle born?"

He chuckled again. "Especially then," he said with a wide grin. "That's why I picked on you so much. Your hair was such a distraction!"

"And now?" she asked moving her hips to the edge of the desk and pulling her gown up slowly.

Her motions revealed the pretty pink lips of her pussy and he licked his own lips in anticipation. "Now there's another bush of hair that I find rather distracting," he said, his voice filled with lust.

"Oh? Is there something in particular you'd like to do to that bush?" she asked with her eyes twinkling.

He pushed her back until she was propped up on her elbows on the desk. "Now that you mention it, I didn't have dessert with dinner earlier."

She grinned widely at him and then her eyes rolled back in her head as he preceded to have dessert.

~FIN~


	82. Chapter 82

Imperious

By AuraAuthor

_This one is dark… Trigger for nonconsent based on the casting of the Imperious curse_

"You're fighting it Granger," he whispered against her ear. "You know it won't do you any good so just stop."

He stroked his hand along her shoulder and down her side, briefly cupping her arse. "I asked for you, you know," he said, pulling her hair away from her neck and kissing her lightly. "He offered me so much, but I asked for you."

He pulled the wide neck of her shirt over her shoulder and began to kiss her heatedly. "Of course, my position in his courts gives me the ability to ask for whatever I want. It should make you pleased to know that I asked for you Granger."

She hissed but didn't speak. The curse was making her hold her tongue if she didn't have anything pleasant to say to her warden. "You really are delectable," he murmured, kissing back up her neck and suckling her ear lobe. "You've been the one thing that I could never attain," he said. "So, when he told me anything, I knew the thing I asked for would be you."

A knock at the door drew his attention and he snorted. "Enter," he yelled without taking his hands or lips off her Hermione.

"Draco, son, do you really intend to sully yourself with her?" Lucius Malfoy asked from behind them with a sneer.

"In fact, I do," he replied with a wicked grin. "I plan to sully myself over and over again. I plan to sully the Malfoy name too because she will bear my children."

"You'll marry her?" Lucius gasped.

"Fuck no father," Draco said crassly. "But once she has my children, she won't be able to leave. The bonds of the estate will hold her here and I would like one day to be able to drop the imperious and truly have my way with her."

"And Astoria?"

"What of her?" Draco asked with a shrug. "She'll produce the heir needed for the line, but all my children will be treated equally."

"Does she know of her?" Lucius hissed.

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "But it's not her position to tend to my business."

Lucius shook his head. "Just don't get blood on your new carpets. And don't get her pregnant before Astoria. WE don't need a bastard trying to claim the eldest position."

Draco scowled at Lucius. "Thank you ever so much for your worthless advice father. Now get out. I need to claim Hermione and I'll be damned if you'll see her body as I do."

She whimpered and he smirked. "Pay him no mind pet," he purred to her. "His ignorant comment about blood was for show. I have no intention of hurting you, ever."

He stood in front of her and brushed his long fingers along her cheek. "I mean what I say Hermione, you'll bear my children, I'll drop the imperious and you'll be mine completely."

"Astoria?" she hissed out and he frowned.

"Look at you my beautiful talented witch. Overcoming the gag order that I issued with the spell. Aren't you something special," he murmured before taking her mouth with his? "Don't worry about my future wife Hermione. She means nothing to me and you mean the world."

He kissed her again and frowned at the tension he felt in her body. "Relax pet, quit fighting the spell. You know I've cast it well and if you fight it too much, you'll hurt yourself. Give over to me Granger. Let me have you."

He sat on the settee and pulled her down to straddle his lap. His eyes were heavy lidded and he rocked his erection against her core. "Merlin I can't wait to be inside you," he said hotly.

He placed her hands on his shoulders before undoing the buttons of her simple blouse and exposing her breasts. "Beautiful," he said as he caressed her naked flesh. "It's too much to hope that the elves didn't dress you with knickers either."

He ran his hand along the seam of the trousers she wore and she gasped in delight as he brushed against her clit. "Merlin, I love those creatures," he said with a wide grin. "They dressed you as they knew I would love, clothed but naked underneath."

His mouth moved to her breast and he licked a tight circle around her nipple, breathing air on it to watch it harden. He then pulled the hardened nipple into his mouth to suckle. He ran his fingers along her sides before using one hand to cup her breast and the other to grasp her hip. "Have you been a naughty witch Hermione?" he whispered as he lapped at her breast with his wide tongue. "Have you given yourself to others before me?"

She snorted and he smirked. "Its arousing in a way to think that someone else has had you before but that no one will ever have you again."

Her eyes were lit with fire at his words and he could see the promise of escape which made him harder. "You'll never leave my Hermione," he whispered harshly before gripping her curls and pulling her mouth to his in a hard, punishing kiss.

She relaxed against him as he licked at her mouth. The curse encouraged it, but she was melting into him of her own volition as well. She hadn't been touched for so long. She had been so alone in the depths of the Malfoy dungeons. He had kept her isolated on purpose of course, making her more eager to please him when he finally pulled her from the abyss. "Do you feel how hard I am for you Granger? Do you think you can take all of me this first time or is your cunt to tight? Will I have to ease my way inside of you witch?"

She rocked against him and even though she was disgusted with herself, she couldn't help the pleasant feelings the motion created. "Say you want me Hermione," he whispered before leaning back to take her breast in his mouth.

She hummed in pleasure which made him grin. He moved his hand that gripped her waist beneath the band of her trousers and stroked her cunt. "Say you want me," he hissed, using a finger to swipe at her clit.

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled at her resistance. "Such a talented little witch," he said pushing her from his lap. "Fighting the curse at all times. Take your clothes off Hermione, as your master commands."

She was fighting the curse. He could see her inner turmoil. She was bid to remove her clothing but she obviously didn't want him to see more of her than he already had. "Now," he seethed at her.

The intensity of the command caused her to obey, but he could see she took no pleasure in the action. He grinned at the sight of her naked frame. Her cunt was covered with the same chestnut curls as her head and it was obvious that she left herself natural. He liked that about a woman. He preferred that to those women who remained hairless like a child. "Gorgeous," he murmured.

He reached for the ties that held his trousers together and he freed himself from their constraints. "Come here Hermione," he said in that same commanding tone.

He pulled her naked form back to straddle his lap, but kept her positioned high on her knees above him. He took the head of his cock and drug it slowly back and forth across the lips of her cunt, gathering moisture from her arousal. "You may not like me, but you are positively dripping to have me pet," he said.

She hissed at him.

He frowned at her. "Slide down on me Hermione. Take my cock inside of you."

She fought the command but her body gave in and she eased her self down. She kept her hands on his shoulders and her eyes closed as she took him. She was so fucking tight around his cock. She almost felt unspoiled. Her slow drift downward made him impatient and he gripped her hips and roughly shoved her down, causing her to cry out in pain.

He glanced at her in shock and awe. She had tears glistening on her cheeks that he quickly licked away with his hot tongue. "A virgin," he said against her ear. "A virgin no more."

She sobbed silently as he began to move within her. "A pleasant surprise to go along with my reward," he grunted out. "Soon you'll be swelled with my child and I'll be able to lift the imperious. Then I'll teach you how pleasurable I can make your life, my Hermione."

Her tears continued to fall and he lapped them up with his tongue as he moved within her. Yes, he was very pleased with his reward.

~FIN~

_Author's Note: I was explaining to JC O'Bryan that the dark tales are because of things that I have dealt with in my work life that are weighing on my soul. I know this is harsh, but it is also a reminder of those women who have no choice in who they are given too. Women are basically sold to men in many areas of the world and are expected to do as commanded without complaint. This is written from the perspective of the man who has the control. What does go on in his head that he is capable of taking advantage like this? Just food for thought._


	83. Chapter 83

Monopoly

By AuraAuthor

_After that last dark tale this is just some fun… don't ask questions about the money, I just made it up because the probability charts are so difficult to interpret!_

"I knew this was a bad fucking idea," Blaise grumbled from his seat at the end of the table. "How in the hell do you always manage to own both Park Place and Boardwalk Draco?"

"Shrewd business skills," the blond said with a smirk.

"And he cheats," Pansy said with a sneer.  
Draco scoffed. "I do not cheat woman. I have no need to when my talents are so obvious. I'm good with money. It's your turn Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Game night had become a tradition over a year ago where a group of four or so of their close friends gathered for food and drink at one of their homes. They eventually played a board game of sorts. Sometimes it was charades or poker, but their favorite (though none would ever admit it) was Monopoly. Sometimes the game went on for hours with each of them getting more desperate. Sometimes it was quick and messy as one of them negotiated a hostile takeover of another's funds.

Tonight's monopoly game was being held at Blaise and Pansy's new flat. There had been eight of them to start with but the minute the monopoly board came out Ron and Lavender had skived off. The last time he played had ended with the board being tossed and he had sworn he would never do it again. Harry and Ginny had started the game but the sitter had called saying that James was running fever so they had to leave. They had turned their money back into the bank and replaced their properties so it was almost like a brand-new game had started.

"Haven't you noticed that he doesn't buy anything until he holds both of those properties?" Hermione asked, winking at her blond boyfriend. "He's a menace when it comes to this game."

She counted the spaces and realized that as long as she rolled low, she would be safe from landing on either of his highly expensive rental properties. She only had $300.00 to her name right now and with only low-income properties to mortgage she wouldn't be able to come up with the rent meaning she would lose the game. Hermione Granger did not lose. It was not an option.

She shook the dice and rolled them earning a four and landing on North Carolina Avenue. She breathed a sigh of relief and Draco chuckled. "Trying to avoid me darling," he whispered. "If you land on either of those places, you'll go bankrupt you know."

"I'm not landing on them Draco so don't worry your silky blond head about me," she said with a sneer.

The turn quickly came back to Hermione and she sighed. She counted the spaces and begged for an eight or higher as the dice left her hand. "Fuck," she said as the dice rolled over a 4 and 3 which gave her a perfect seven and landed her on boardwalk.

Draco grinned. "And that my darling is bankrupt," he said haughtily. "Even if you mortgaged everything you have you can't pay the rent of $3800.00."

Hermione's lips puckered. "Give me a bloody minute to think Malfoy."

"Pissing the misses off is never a good idea," Blaise said with a laugh. "She just called you Malfoy, you definitely aren't getting laid tonight."

Hermione's eyes shot up to Blaise's and she grinned. "Draco," she purred. "You are obviously the one with the monopoly over the four of us that are playing."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you stalling Hermione?"

She pulled her hair down from the high ponytail she had it in and licked her lips. "Well love," she cooed. "I think I have the answer to our little rental problem."

"Oh," he said, confused, "and what might that be darling?"

She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her cream-colored blouse and slid her hand inside of her shirt. "Declare me the winner for the evening."

"And why should I do that? You can't afford the rent and both Blaise and Pansy still have the ability to play."

She smirked at him. "Declare me the winner and I'll use my… special skill set to make sure it's worth your while."

Pansy started laughing. "Granger, you naughty bird."

"What?" she asked causally. "It's the world's oldest business."

She turned back to Draco. "What do you say love? Declare me the winner and you get complete access to… me."

Draco swallowed. "Complete access? Define those terms please."

"Anywhere you want to put it will be yours," she said huskily.

"Right now?" he asked.

She nodded. "As soon as we get home."

He eyed her cautiously. "Counter offer. Anywhere I want to put it and the guest bedroom here and you've got yourself a deal."

Blaise groaned. "You're going to defile out guest bedroom? That's uncalled for mate."

Hermione twisted her lips contemplating. "Pansy?"

Pansy chuckled. "I've got some. Massage oil too if you like."

Blaise groaned again. "Now we won't get to play tonight," he pouted.

Pansy laughed. "Auntie Flow is visiting remember. I can't do more than give you a blow job anyway."

"What do you say Granger?" Draco asked heavily. "Here, now, wherever I want to put it, and I'll declare you the winner."

"Or I can declare you the winner and you can get the fuck out of our flat!" Blaise yelled.

Pansy laughed again. "It's kind of hot," she said in a whisper. "And if Hermione learns anything, she'll let me know so that we can experiment."

Blaise growled. "Agree to the terms Hermione!"

Hermione smirked. "Ok Draco, deal, but only because Blaise needs some ass action apparently."

She reached her hand over the table and Draco brought her knuckles to his mouth and kissed them hotly. "Go strip and lay on your stomach on the bed," he said quietly. "I'll be there shortly."

She blushed. "You… you have to say it first Draco."

He smirked. "Thought you forgot," he said with a chuckle. "Hermione Granger is the official winner of tonight's round of Monopoly, but I am the real winner," he said with a wink.

Hermione smiled. Game night was great. It really was.

~FIN~

_W__ant to read the bedroom escapade? I haven't written it yet but I have it in my head. Let me know in the comments!_


	84. Chapter 84

Monopoly Winner

By AuraAuthor

_Follow up to Monopoly_

She waited anxiously on the bed for him to join her. She couldn't believe she had agreed to this, but she was also excited. Draco had a dominant personality, but so did she, and fighting for submissiveness between them had become an interesting catalyst in their relationship. She wanted to give him control over her, but it was difficult for her accomplish. Tonight, however, the control came after her had declared her dominant over that stupid Monopoly game so she felt easier about giving in to him.

It wasn't like their bedroom life was vanilla. It was pretty great, if she said so herself, but she also knew he wanted to show her more of what he desired. His previous relationship with Astoria Greengrass had been one of submission and dominance and Hermione had always felt that she couldn't live up to the other woman's place in Draco's life. He assured her often that Astoria was not who he loved and wanted to be with, but she still felt the woman's presence.

It also wasn't that Hermione was against the dominant/submissive relationship, but she was a person who wanted to be in control, always. Giving up her control was a sign of trust that she had never been able to give another partner, the fact that she was giving it to Draco was an important step and she hoped that he recognized this thought. Of course, she was Hermione Granger, she would ensure that he recognized this thought or he wouldn't touch her.

The door to the bedroom opened and closed softly and she glanced behind her to see him standing in the doorway. He flipped the lock, but didn't move. He stood their taking her in with a stone face, his hands shoved deep in his pants pockets. "I want this Hermione," he said sternly. "I look at you laid out like this with your thighs parted slightly giving me a glimpse of that perfect pussy and I imagine all the dirty, naughty things I want to do to bring us both pleasure."

He frowned. "But I want you to want it as well."

She rolled over on her side and he groaned at the appearance of her breasts which made her grin. "I want this Draco, but I want you to understand what it means to me to give you this."

He smiled softly. "You mean to give me the trust it will take to submit to me completely and allow me to have you in whatever way I want?" he asked reverently.

"Yes," she whispered, aroused by his statement and recognizing that he understood more than she had ever given him credit for in their relationship.

"I'm a hard man Hermione. I don't pretend to be otherwise. I love you and if being with you means that I can't be this complete version of myself then its ok with me. I want you completely at my mercy, but I also understand if you can't give me that. I hope, one day, you'll trust me enough, but I understand the difficulty because I would struggle to give up control to you if you demanded it and I'm not sure that I would be completely able to if you asked."

She grinned. "One day we'll see," she purred at him. "But for now, you are in control Draco."

She rolled over and moved to her knees in the center of the bed. The position of submission was not lost on him, nor was the fact that she had not moved to the floor to kneel. He chuckled. "Submissive, but not quite," he said.

"Maybe one day," she said with a grin.

He moved towards the foot of the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. "This should really happen at my flat," he said.

"We had planned to stay the night," she said seriously.

"We hadn't planned this," he said just as seriously.

"You were going to win. It was what I had to negotiate."

"We aren't doing this because it was what you negotiated with Granger," he said firmly. "I'll fuck you hard, but if you really plan to submit to me it won't be because I let you win some game."

"You mean it won't be because you allowed control for me?" she asked and he frowned.

"Is that how you see it?" he asked. "You controlled the way you won the game so now you can submit to me controlling you?"

She nodded before moving to a seated position. "We are both dominant powers," she said. "In order for me to submit I need to maintain some of my control."

"But not here," he said seriously. "In this aspect I am in control."

"Yes sir," she said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to enjoy turning your arse red when we get back to my flat but for now, I'm just going to fuck your brains out," he said, pulling his shirt loose from his pants and unbuckling his belt.

He toed off his shoes and dropped his pants and shorts on the floor before slipping out of his socks. His erection was bobbing in front of him, curly slightly toward his abdomen. The head was swollen and red and she could see the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. "The thought of me submitting really turns you on doesn't it Draco?" she asked.

He crawled on the bed towards her and gripped her hair with one hand pulling her face to his. "The thought of you being totally at my mercy has been the topic of many of my sexual fantasies and yes I know that if you allow me to be in control that I will cum so fucking hard I won't be able to see straight."

He kissed her fiercely then and she moaned as his erection pressed into her lower abdomen. "And in return," he said against her lips, "you'll be so ridiculously pleased that you will sleep better than you ever have before and dream of more depraved things for me to do to you."

He kissed her again, this time reaching to move her legs out straight beneath her and leaning her back onto the bed. "But that won't be how it is tonight," he said moving his body over hers. "Tonight, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress because that is my reward for letting you win that stupid fucking game."

He moved the head of his cock up and down her nether lips and grinned. "Tomorrow night," he said with heavy lidded eyes, "you'll submit to me in my bed at my flat and you'll thank me for your pleasure."

He kissed her then and thrust his cock into her core without another word. He drew her legs around his waist and began to thrust into her at a punishing rate. She moaned into his mouth and locked her ankles at the small of his back moving her hips to meet his rhythm. If this was what him not being in control made her feel, how would it be if she submitted?

MMMMMM

The next morning found her sitting with Pansy in the living room of her friends flat. Draco and Blaise had run out for coffees and pastries for breakfast and promised to return with delicious delicacies. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, but didn't speak.

"Quit biting your lip Granger," Pansy said without glancing up from her magazine.

"I'm thinking."

"You do too much of that."

"Draco says the same thing."

"Draco is right."

"Is Blaise your dominant?"

Pansy snorted. "Why in the fuck would you think that?"

"The collar."

Pansy put down the magazine with a snap. "And what do you know about a collar Granger? How do you know that this is a collar versus just some fancy choker necklace that I wear?"

"You never take it off," Hermione said with a blush. "And it matches the bracelet that Blaise wears which marks him as yours, right?"

"I'm not talking about this with you Granger."

Hermione huffed. "But you were more than willing to lend me some lube and massage oils last night so that Draco could dominant me Parkinson!"

"I assumed that was how you played with each other," she said with a shrug.

Hermione shook her head. "I've… I've never submitted to him."

Pansy eyed her speculatively. "And how has that gone over?"

Hermione sighed. "He wants it, but he's willing to give it up. At least that's what he says."

"And he means that Granger."

"How do you know?"

Pansy snorted again. "If he says he will give it up then he means he will. He's in love with you and while being in our type of relationship is fulfilling for him, he will give up that fulfillment to be with you."

"What if he gets tired of me?"

Pansy laughed. "He won't. He'll eventually wear you down, but regardless he won't get tired of you."

Hermione chewed her lip again. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Submit?"

Pansy snorted again.

"Seriously Parkinson. You are a strong woman, like myself, who wants to be in control. How in the bloody hell do you submit to Blaise?"

Pansy tilted her head a little and observed Hermione. "I like it."

Hermione waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. "There has to be more than that Parkinson."

Pansy snorted, an annoying habit Hermione was finding. "Let me tell you something Granger. I am in control of everything. I can't and won't let anyone else be in charge of any aspect of my life. But when I submit to Blaise, I am still in control. I simply allow him to take the lead. It is insanely erotic to know that whatever he is doing to my body can be stopped with a simple word."

"A safe word you mean?"

She shook her head. "All I have to do is say no and it will end. But I've never said no."

Hermione squirmed. "Ever?"

"I take it you didn't allow him to "put it anywhere" like you said last night."

Hermione sighed. "I'm just not sure about… that."

Pansy giggled. "You're not sure about allowing him to fuck your arse?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, that."

"You're not sure about allowing him to place a plug in your arse and take his cock in your cunt so that it feels like you are taking two dicks at once. You're not sure about letting him fuck your arse with his cock and massage your clit with a vibrator until you are squirting from coming so hard."

"Is it really that good?" Hermione whispered.

"You'll have to find out Granger," Pansy said with a shrug. "Blaise always takes care of me. I've had his cock in every orifice I possess and it only gets better."

"What about being tied up?"

"What about it?" Pansy asked.

"How do you allow that?"

Pansy chuckled. "I like it Granger. Get it through your brain. I like to be submissive in the bedroom. I like him being in control and I like the pleasure that it brings to both of us. I love Blaise and I know that if I ever said I didn't want to; he would respect me because that's the kind of man he is and the kind of relationship we have. I like everything he does to me and every way he pushes me."

Pansy stared at her for a moment. "You'll like it too. You just need to quit thinking about it so much. It's not like any dirty romance novel you've read Granger. But it is fucking amazing and if you'll let him be in control you'll never go back."

"Are you ever in control? Are you ever the dominant and Blaise the submissive?"

A male chuckle resounded from the front door and Hermione turned a deep shade of crimson. "All she has to do is ask," Blaise said with a wide grin. "But Pansy prefers for me to be in control. She allows her submissive nature free with me."

He winked at Hermione and she blushed deeper, if that was possible. Draco handed her a cup of coffee and sat down beside her. "Why are you quizzing Pansy when you could just talk to me?" he asked.

"Because I needed it from a dominant woman's perspective," she said, sipping her coffee.

Draco nodded, but didn't ask further questions. The two couples finished their breakfast in relative silence. Hermione left the group first with a determined grin. She had some shopping to do before she could full submit to Draco

_To be continued…._


	85. Chapter 85

Lingerie

By AuraAuthor

_And another follow-up to Monopoly… you can think the Breathless Series by Maya Banks for this_

"Parkinson," Pansy said into the phone at her desk.

"What time do you go to lunch?"

"Granger?" she asked the receiver. "Have I somehow made you think that we are buddies now? Just because you fucked Draco in my guest bedroom doesn't change our relationship."

"What time do you go to lunch Pansy?" Hermione asked with irritation.

"Thirty minutes, why?"

"I'll buy lunch if you can meet me somewhere on your break."

"What is this about Granger?"

"Me submitting to Draco."

Pansy chuckled. "Where do you want to meet me?"

"Have you ever been to _Vixen? _It's a…"

"Lingerie store downtown. I'll see you in thirty minutes," Pansy said hanging up the phone and grabbing her mobile.

She sent a text to Blaise:

_Canceling lunch, Meeting Granger at Vixen, don't tell Draco_

She then left the office quickly before Granger changed her mind.

MMMMM

Pansy was moving carefully among the various tables of lingerie, picking out a few pieces for herself, when Hermione walked in the door. "You're late," she said before taking her hand and pulling her to a dressing room. "I had to guess about the sizes, but there are some pieces I want you to try on for me. Patrice is our assistant so if you need help getting into anything, I'll grab her. Don't take too long."

Hermione found herself thrust into a dressing room covered merely by a ruffled curtain. "Pansy I wanted to look for myself."

"Shut up and try on the selections Granger."

She huffed, before setting her purse down on the provided bench and thumbing through the selections Pansy had chosen. "You sized me too small," Hermione said to the curtain before pulling it back. "I need the next size up in all of these."

"Anyone in particular that you prefer?" a tall blond woman with bright red lips asked from her position next to Pansy.

Hermione held up a bra and knicker set that was quickly whisked away. "I don't know what I'm doing," she said honestly and Pansy snorted. "That is an incredibly unladylike habit you have Pansy."

"What?"

"The snorting. You do it often."

Pansy snorted in response. "I see your point," she said softly. "What is it that you would like to understand?"

Patrice reappeared with the correct size and handed it to Hermione. "Put the set on and then we'll teach you what you need to know."

Hermione frowned. "You want me to show you? In front of the whole store?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Granger, the store is closed. They only cater to one client at a time which you would have known if you bothered to schedule an appointment. You're just fortunate that Patrice was free when I called."

"Oh," she said with a blush.

"Put the damn knickers on Granger."

Hermione stepped back into the curtained area and stripped out of her clothing quickly. The bra was intricately designed. It was black and cup less, providing no support at all. Where the cup coverage should have been was a fully bloomed red rose. Black straps framed her breasts and the bra had a thick black lace band that wrapped around her chest. The closure was in the front, but was undetectable once appropriately applied. Its purpose was to encourage one's partner to draw back the rose and suckle at the buds of the nipple. Hermione was aroused just thinking about Draco's mouth on her breasts.

The knickers were black lace that matched the band of the bra, they were crotchless, but you couldn't tell unless the wearers thighs were spread. Hermione turned and looked herself over in the mirror. It was pretty fucking hot if she said so herself.

"Come on Granger, quit overthinking it and let us see," Pansy said with an audible sneer.

Hermione eased the curtain back and stepped out in front of the women. "Beautiful," Patrice said with a smile. "A perfect fit."

Pansy stood from her seat and moved around Hermione, tugging at different straps on the garments until she was satisfied. "Are you meeting Draco at his flat?" Pansy asked, standing in front of Hermione now.

"Yes, after work."

"Take off the rest of the day," Pansy said. "Go back to yours and take a bath. Shave whatever you want too and tame your hair, but leave it down. Then you need to go to his flat and wait for him. Don't tell him that you are going. Do you have a key?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is he going to text you that he's leaving the office?"

She nodded again.

Pansy grinned. "You'll get dressed at his," she said with a sternness. "You'll wear this and a pair of red heels, do you have any?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Wonderful. There is a plush rug in his bedroom, probably on the side where he sleeps."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there's a thick gray rug on his side of the bed."

"You'll kneel there and wait for him."

Hermione swallowed. "Kneel?"

Pansy and Patrice both nodded. "Down on your knees Granger," Pansy said moving down to her knees as well.

Patrice stood above the two women waiting to adjust Hermione's pose as needed.

"You'll sit back on your heels, like this," Pansy said and demonstrated the stance. "You'll have your forearms relaxed against your thighs and your palms facing upward."

Hermione mimicked the stance.

"Keep your back straight Ms. Granger," Patrice said softly. "You'll keep your head high and look him in the eye when he walks into the room. Submission is not about you being bullied by him, but rather about the trust you place in him to take care of you as a partner."

Patrice tilted Hermione's chin slightly and she was eye to eye with Pansy. "Beautiful," the blond woman said with a toothy smile. "He'll come in his pants when he sees you."

"She needs several sets Patrice. The white with the lace stripe over the nipple and knickers to match. The emerald baby doll with matching thong and that red and black romper should do the trick."

"Pansy," Hermione hissed. "The one set is 283 pounds; I can't afford all of those."

Pansy shook her head. "Create an account for Draco and charge it to him. He's good for it and he'll be very appreciative of where his money is going."

Hermione blushed.

"Trust us," Patrice said hurrying away to do Pansy's bidding.

"Now, the only other thing you need is some massage oil. He'll have lube to help prime your arse, but its so much easier with the oil. A massage will also help arouse you and your natural moisture will ease any discomfort."

Pansy browsed a nearby shelf until she found a bottle that she took to Patrice. "This is Hawaiian Sandalwood; it has a natural aphrodisiac property as well as a muscle relaxant additive. It's not a drug, it's an oil, but it will be great for this first time and for many times after."

"Shouldn't I be giving him the massage?" Hermione asked confused.

"Do you want to fuck his arse?" Pansy said plainly.

Hermione shook his head.

"Correct, so the massage is for you. Your arse is for him."

Patrice finished bagging the purchases and handed Hermione the bag. She got a glimpse of the receipt and almost swallowed her tongue to see the amount was over 3200 pounds. "That's a drop in the bucket for him Granger. Now call your boss and let him know that you need the afternoon off and that you'll be late tomorrow. You have a family emergency to attend too and work is getting in the way."

Hermione swallowed. "Thank you Pansy," she said softly.

"Don't get mushy Granger."

_To be continued…._


	86. Chapter 86

Submissive

By AuraAuthor

_The final installment in Monopoly…. I think_

Her mobile had alerted fifteen minutes ago that he was on his way back to his flat from work. He had asked if he needed to come pick her up, but she had told him she would meet him there and would let herself in if he wasn't home yet. In truth, she had been there for over an hour getting ready to submit herself to him completely. Of course, she was still in control, because she had made the decision, but she knew that would end soon.

Now she knelt on the plush rug next to his bed just like Pansy and Patrice had shown her. Her hair was down and straightened slightly, but her riotous curls were still in existence, thought slightly tamed. Her make-up was light but for a red lip that matched the fully bloomed rose on her bra and the red in her heels. She kept her breathing even, though she was panicking a little. She wanted to be able to fulfill his needs and even though he had said he could live without this part of his life, she wanted to give it to him.

The front door to the flat opened and she held her breath. "Hermione?" he called out. "Where are you love?"

She grinned. "In the bedroom," she called out to him.

"Are you now," she heard the laughter in his voice. "Couldn't wait for dinner huh, we are doing the show first?"

The door edged open and he stepped in, glancing around before he found her. "Fuck," he hissed out.

She kept her head high and her back straight. She didn't speak, but instead let him look his fill in silence. Her thighs were open and she knew he could just see the edge of her nether lips through the slit in her knickers. He stared at her and she felt desired. The unmistakable look of lust was all over his body and she realized that she craved that as much as she craved his looks of love and adoration.

He toed off his shoes and moved to kneel in front of her. "Hermione," he groaned out. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything," she said with confidence.

"Once we start, I don't know how in the bloody hell I will stop, but all you have to say is no and it will be done. Do you understand?"

"Yes Draco," she said, her voice quaking slightly.

He cupped her face with his hands and drew her mouth to his. He kissed her slowly and passionately taking time to lick and suck at every part of her mouth. During his exploration she kept her hands on her thighs, though it was hard not to reach for him. "Good girl," he purred to her in between kisses. "Get on the bed, arse on the edge. Plant your feet on the mattress and dig your heels into the coverlet."

She gasped when he pinched her nipple through the cover of her bra. "Now Hermione," he said with a commanding tone that left no room for questioning.

She quickly positioned herself as he had described. The only change he made was to pull her hands together above her head. He bound her wrists with a simple length of red silk and stood back to stare at her. "Look at you my sweet submissive," he cooed at her. "Laid out like a dessert cart just waiting for me to choose my flavor."

She wiggled her hips trying to ease some of the arousal that had gathered in between her legs. "No sweetheart, none of that now," he said gripping her knees and stepping between them. "You'll find pleasure soon, but only that which I give you. You are not to touch yourself and you will not come until I give you permission, understood?"

"Yes Draco," she breathed out, more aroused than she had ever been before.

He placed a pillow beneath her head to help her be able to see him as he knelt between her legs. "I want to hear you pet," he said as he stroked a finger along her slit. "I want you to moan and purr for me as a sweet kitten should."

Hermione was slightly intimidated by how quickly Draco had become dominant, but she was also insanely aroused by his actions. She hadn't realized just how much she needed this until she had finally given in to the desire.

"Look at you kitten," he said with a grin. "You are positively soaking and I haven't really touched you yet."

He sunk two fingers into her slit and massaged her velvet walls, hooking his fingers inside of her slightly. She groaned as he withdrew and plunged them into her again. "Beautiful," he murmured, thrusting into her a little faster.

When she had begun to wiggle and thrust against his hand, he withdrew his fingers and stood from between her legs. "Open your mouth Hermione," he said with that same commanding tone.

She complied and he sunk both of his fingers into her mouth. "Suck them clean," he said, "taste your sweet cunt."

She eagerly sucked his fingers and swirled her tongue around the tips. "Do you taste good kitten?"

"I don't know, I have nothing to compare it too," she said softly.

"Describe your flavor for me pet," he said kneeling back between her legs.

"It's salty," she said, gasping when he slipped his fingers back inside of her. "It's musky, but it's sweet too. Like nothing I've ever tasted before."

"It's intoxicating," he said, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue.

She cried out as he licked her from her puckered hole up to her clit. She moaned as he began to work his tongue over and around her clit. She hissed when he slipped his fingers back inside of her cunt while he flattened his tongue against her clit and laved it briskly. "Such a good girl," he purred to her. "You have such a greedy cunt kitten. It's sucking down on my fingers and unwilling to let them free. And your clit, oh kitten it's so beautiful. It's come out from it's hood and is just begging to be sucked."

He licked it again and she cried out. He leaned back from her and began to fuck her quickly with his fingers. "In a moment kitten I'm going to suck your clit. You cannot come until you feel the suction. I know your greedy cunt doesn't understand why you can't come yet, but you have to keep it in control kitten. Don't come until I suckle your pearl Hermione, do you understand?"

"Fuck," she moaned out, "yes!"

"Good girl," he purred again, continuing to fuck her hard with his fingers.

He leaned over and licked at her cunt again, brushing and teasing her clit with his tongue, but never stopping to suckle. She moaned and thrashed and panted as he pleasantly tortured her. "Now pet," he murmured as he leaned down and took her clit into his mouth and sucked.

Her vision grew dim as she orgasmed, thrusting her cunt against his mouth over and over as she came undone around his fingers and tongue. He worked her through the orgasm and kept suckling until he felt her relax beneath him. "Good girl," he said withdrawing his fingers from her cunt and bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean. "Move to the center of the bed and lie on your back. Get comfortable."

Draco was naked when he joined her on the bed a few moments later. He also had the massage oil that Pansy had recommended in his hand. "Pansy?" he asked and she nodded.

"She might be trying to kill me," he said softly before leaning over to kiss her.

"Why is that?" she asked against his mouth.

He leaned back and grinned at her. "I've wanted this so much but been afraid to even think about it and now that it is happening, I might die from the loss of blood to my cock."

She giggled.

"You would laugh at the possibility of a serious medical condition," he said with a smirk.

"Don't drag around then Draco. Let's get to it so that we can ease your cock and get some blood back to your brain."

He grinned. "All in good time kitten."

He kissed her again while reaching up to untie her hands. She immediately gripped his hair with her hands and he growled against her lips. He moved his lips down her throat, kissing and sucking as he went. He pinched her nipples through the red rose before moving to kneel between her legs. He slipped her left heel off and planted a soft kiss on the top of her foot before repeating the process on her right foot. He placed a dab of the massage oil in his palm and rubbed his hands together before moving his hands seductively over her calves and up her thighs.

"Take the bra off," he commanded.

She unsnapped the front clasp and wiggled free of the bra. "Now pinch your nipples for me kitten," he purred as he moved his hands up her thighs and beneath her arse.

She moaned at his attention. "Lift your hips," he said and she complied assisting him in the removal of her knickers. "We'll have to make use of those another time kitten," he said, "but if I don't get my cock inside of you soon, I think I'll burst."

She drew her knees up and opened her legs to him and he groaned. "Oh fuck," he hissed out.

"That's the idea," she said smartly which earned her a hard pinch on the nipple.

"Watch it cheeky," he said with a grin.

He moved a pillow beneath her hips and elevated them slightly before dragging the head of his cock down her slit. "Hands above your head Hermione," he said sternly. "If you move them, I will bind you, understood?"

"Yes," she hissed out.

He held her knees and eased his cock inside of her slickness, growling as he went. When he was completely sheathed inside of her, he leaned over and kissed her before withdrawing slowly and pushing back inside. "Look at your sweet cunt taking all of my cock kitten," he purred. "Your cunt looks so beautiful stretching around my cock and taking me to my balls."

"Draco," she moaned out.

He took his thumb and rubbed her clit roughly. "Come around my cock Hermione love, let me feel your walls tighten around me now."

His command sent her over the edge and she drew her knees into his sides as she squeezed his cock with her cunt. "Draco," she moaned.

"That's it baby," he said, thrusting shallowly into her body. "Take all of me baby."

She met his thrusts with her hips, but kept her hands above her head as he had demanded. "Draco," she moaned out as he withdrew from her.

"On your knees, arse in the air," he said moving away from her.

She moved to her hands and knees and sat quietly while he retrieved something from a cabinet in the bathroom. He tossed a new tube of lubricant onto the bed before he rejoined her. "Cross your arms and press your cheek to the mattress," he said, helping her to move into the position he wanted. "I'll go slow Hermione, but I will be inside your arse in a few minutes and I plan to come in your arse. Can you reach your clit from your position?"

She shifted a little and her fingers brushed against her swollen clit causing her to moan loudly. "Good," he said, pushing her legs slightly apart and kneeling behind her. "Don't touch yourself until I tell you."

She felt the coolness of the lubricant as he squirted it onto her little hole. "Have you ever done this?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

"You'll love it," he said, "but if you don't just tell me to stop and I will, okay?"

"Okay," she said and smiled at him to reassure him.

He lubricated his first two fingers as well before placing one just inside her rectum and swirling it gently. He worked first one finger and then two into her hole. "Feel okay?" he asked.

"It's different," she said, "but in a good way. It makes me feel full. Very full."

He moved his fingers in and out of her hole, stretching her. "Relax for me kitten," he said softly.

He pulled his fingers from her and she felt the head of his cock push at her entrance. She felt more lubricant coat her rectum and hummed as the head of his cock breached her. She moaned as he eased his way in, withdrawing slightly, and then pushing again encouraging her body to take more and more of his cock. "I'm almost completely in love," he said, his voice cracking with desire.

She moaned as he pulled back slightly and then pushed into her completely until his balls were pressed against the mouth of her cunt. "Oh fuck," she moaned out.

"Okay?" he asked, with some difficulty.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"It's so fucking tight Hermione," he said, gripping her hips with his hands. "Fuck you are so tight."

He eased out slightly and then pressed back in and she moaned at the pleasure of the intrusion. "Draco," she hissed. "Oh, fuck this is good!"

He gripped her hips and paused with his balls bumping against the mouth of her cunt. "Touch yourself Hermione," he said. "I'm not going to last long and I want you to come before I fill your arse up."

She reached in between her legs and brushed against her clit, groaning at the feeling. "Fuck I hope your ready baby because I can't wait anymore," he said before withdrawing and plunging back into her arse, fast and hard.

She flicked and rubbed her clit as he fucked her arse and true to his word he orgasmed quickly, but she was right behind him. He spurted stream after stream of semen into her arse and cried out her name as he came inside of her. "Fuck," he moaned as he leaned over her back and placed kisses along her spine before finally resting his forehead against her back.

"That was pretty amazing Draco," she whispered.

He slipped his softening cock from her and stared at the dripping semen that ran from her arse to the mouth of her cunt. "What's pretty amazing is the look of our come mixing behind you love. It is a fucking erotic sight for sure. I might just come again watching it drip from you."

She giggled and wiggled her arse which made more flow from her. He slapped her arse and grinned when it jiggled from the force. "Cheeky," he said.

"You love it," she replied.

"Fucking right I do."

He left her for a moment before returning with a warm, damp towel to clean her. "I'll run a bath for you to soak and get you some ibuprofen, you're going to need it for tomorrow's soreness."

She rolled onto her back before sitting up and taking his face with her hands, kissing him fiercely. "The first of many times of soreness," she purred.

"I love you," he said.

"And I you," she replied.

~FIN~


	87. Chapter 87

Damn Cupids

By AuraAuthor

Draco ducked inside the prefect's bathroom, narrowly missing the heart shaped arrow that lodged in the door. "Fucking valentine's day," he growled out.

"Hiding from the cupid's too?" came a female voice from within the bathroom.

Draco glanced up to see Hermione Granger seated on an odd-looking chair that she must have transfigured from something in the bathroom. "I hate this fucking holiday," he hissed. "What's got you hiding though Granger? Surely you've got the Weasel or Potter or McLaggen to protect you from those vicious arrows."

Hermione scoffed. "Negative on all three fronts. I'm perfectly content to be on my own. We are all to young to be in any kind of serious relationship right now."

"Casual sex for you then?" he asked with a grin expecting her to blush.

"Sex is good for you Malfoy," she said with a straight face. "It's a wonderful stress reliever and it is good exercise."

He eyed her with one eyebrow quirked upwards. "Really Granger? Good exercise?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if I'm honest, it feels good and that's what is most important I suppose."

"And you really know something about how sex feels Granger? You've experienced it? Not just read about it in one of your precious books?"

"And what Malfoy? If I'm experienced does that make me a lesser person in your eyes? Of course, I'm not sure how much lower I could be according to your psycho feelings about blood."

Draco pouted. "Now hold on Granger you know I don't think that way. You know that you are bloody brilliant and if you did manage to steal someone's magic then they deserved to lose it because you were smart enough to take it from them."

She snickered. "But obviously I was born with the talent."

"Obviously," he drawled out. "Now back to my original question, do you have an answer?"

She huffed. "I have experience if you must know, but I don't sleep around."

"Who would have thought?" he said with a grin. "The sweet little bookworm has had her cherry popped."

"Do you have to be so crude Malfoy? The fact that you even made that statement shows me that you aren't mature enough to discuss sex, let alone have it with someone other than your hand."

He whistled. "This is getting good."

He walked over to stand in front of her. "What kind of chair is that?"

She huffed again. "It's called a bean bag chair."

"Transfigure me one then."

She glared at him. "And what is the magic word Malfoy?"

"I assumed you knew the spell Granger, since you created the chair," he said with a smirk.

"You are an ass," she said with a laugh.

"But a charming ass," he shot back at her.

She waved her wand and transfigured a towel into one of the bean chairs. He sat down and promptly landed on his ass. "You have to burrow down it or you'll fall off every time," she said giggling.

He followed her directions and found the chair was quite comfortable. "I don't know that I'll be able to get up without crawling on the floor," he muttered.

"That's part of the charm," she said with a giggle.

He watched her quietly for a moment. "Who created those arrows? Do you know?"

"Some sort of glee club or some such nonsense. They want everyone to be in love for the holiday," she scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Especially since the spell is so temporary. Falling in love should be forever, don't you think?"

She closed her book and grinned at him. "I never took you for a romantic Malfoy."

"We all have our moments," he said with a shrug. "Those damn cupids are inducing those moments at an alarming rate for the student body of Hogwarts."

"They'll fade by tomorrow," she said licking her lips. "We could just hide out here until it's all over."

"Are you suggesting that we spend valentine's day together Granger?"

"I'm suggesting that we avoid those damn cupids by hiding out in the prefect's bathroom until this bloody holiday is over," she retorted.

"That's a shame," he said with a sigh.

"Why's that Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "I thought it might be nice to spend my Valentine's day with someone that I like."

She swallowed. "And that someone is me?" she whispered.

"Could be Granger," he said, not making eye contact. "Would you be interested if it was?"

"I… I've never thought about it Draco," she said softly. "I mean you are handsome and intelligent. You can hold a great conversation when you aren't being a git."

"But?"

"I've never really thought about it because… well because you consider me beneath you."

"I'd like to have you beneath me… Hermione," he said with a smirk. "But I have never thought of you as being less than me."

She scoffed. "That's not how I interpret our interactions."

He leaned over in the bean bag chair and grimaced at the noises it made with his movements. "It was an act Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well thanks to those damn cupids you have the next twenty-four hours to show me how different you are from the person I know and despise."

"Challenge accepted," he said with a smirk.

"Damn cupids," she said with a giggle.

~FIN~


	88. Chapter 88

Gallery

By AuraAuthor

"You look absolutely sinful in that dress," he whispered in her ear. "You should have warned me before you wore it to a function where I couldn't pull you in a dark corner and fuck you raw."

She gasped and rubbed her thighs together trying to ease the desire that had begun to pool in between her legs. "Draco, hush."

"I don't think so pet," he whispered. "I've had an erection since we walked into this bloody gallery and since I can't ease it, I'm going to torture you as well."

"How darling?" she asked with a smirk. "You can't do anything in front of all these people."

"How you underestimate me love," he purred.

He drug his fingers down her spine slowly, barely touching her skin, but it was enough to make her shiver in delight. "I would love nothing more than to press you into a corner. You'd be able to feel my cock pushing at your backside begging for entrance through our clothing. I would rut gently against you, the best way to relieve the ache of my erection, and my actions would make you drip for me pet."

She hissed as his had cupped the small of her back and led her to the next sculpture they were meant to be viewing.

"I'd gently pull this insanely low-cut garment down and expose your pert breasts to the wall. I'd cup your breasts gently as I rutted against your backside and kissed by way across your shoulders. I'd suckle your ear lobe and plant open mouthed kisses against your throat and it wouldn't be long before you were pushing this delectable arse of yours back into my crotch."

He shifted behind her and pinched her bum quickly, making her jump in the process.

"Then with your breasts exposed to the cool of the room, I'd ease my hands up this ridiculously short skirt and slide my fingers along the wet slit of your kickers. I know you're positively dripping for me Granger," he purred to her.

"Jokes on you," she whispered, rubbing her bum against his cock.

"How so?" he growled back at her.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," she said before gently pulling his chin over her shoulder and kissing him sweetly. "Now darling I need to go speak to Luna and tell her how exquisite all of the artwork is, be a good boy."

She walked away from him, swaying her hips erotically.

"If that isn't a fuck me walk, I don't know what is," Blaise said moving to stand next to Draco offering him a flute of champagne.

"Quit looking at my wife's arse Zabini," he said gruffly, snatching the glass from his hand and downing the contents. "If you were to hazard a guess, how long is appropriate to remain at a friend's gallery for an art show, before say, taking your wife home and fucking her into the mattress of your bed?"

Blaise chuckled. "I'd say however long you can stand is a minute too long."

"Thanks for the advice Blaise. You are a good friend," Draco handed him the glass and didn't spare him a glance when he said, "but if I catch you looking at her arse again, I'll punch you."

"Hermione darling," he said moving quickly across the gallery with a smirking Blaise Zabini standing behind him.

~FIN~


	89. Chapter 89

Snow

By AuraAuthor

"You're like snow," she said softly stepping back from him.

"How so Granger?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

She sighed. "You're beautiful, but cold. I'm afraid if you thawed just a little, you'd freeze like black ice and be deadly."

"How can I convince you I'm warm?" he asked.

"Time," she said. "Seasons change and snow melts to reveal spring flowers and warmth."

He nodded. "Time."

MMMMM

"He's waiting for the trial," she said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"We'll both testify," Harry said with a frown. "We both know he was just protecting his family."

"Will it be enough," she whispered.

"Time will tell," he whispered back.

"Seasons change with time," she said softly. "Snow melts to see spring."

Harry nodded silently.

MMMMMM

"House arrest isn't so bad," Harry said patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded. "It could have been Azkaban."

"It probably should have been," Ron said with a scowl.

She frowned at him.

"He'll be free soon, this is just a season," Harry said with a smile. "Snow is melting and spring is drawing near. Just have to give it time."

"Time," she whispered with a nod.

MMMMM

"She won't come see me here mother," he said looking out the window.

"She could my dove, don't give up hope."

He shook his head.

"She won't. Her memories of this place are… tainted."

"Give her time son," his father said. "This to is a season that shall pass."

"Time," he said softly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

MMMMM

"You aren't good enough for her," the red headed man said.

"You don't deserve her," the messy haired man repeated.

"I know," he replied. "But I need her."

"If you hurt her," the messy haired man said.

"If you hurt her," the red headed man growled.

"I'll only be hurting myself," he replied.

MMMMM

She smiled softly at him and reached out to touch his hand.

"Your hands are like ice," he said, rubbing her hand with his.

"Yours are like spring," she said with a wink.

"The snow has melted and spring has arrived," he said with a smirk.

"Our season has finally come," she said.

"We only had to give it time," he replied.

~FIN~

_Inspired by a quote from an unknown source, I know it's weird, especially with what I usually write. AA_


	90. Chapter 90

Tinder Hookup

By AuraAuthor

"Come on Granger! You can't seriously think that you'll find someone on that app! I mean our world is just now figuring out muggle technology! No one good is going to be on that thing," Draco said snatching her phone from her hands. "And who named the bloody thing anyway?"

Hermione grabbed for her phone but he held it out of her reach. "If you must know Luna named the app. She thought it was catchy and easy to remember."

"It's misspelled," he pointed out. "Occultist is spelled with an O not and A."

"Alliteration is important Malfoy," Hermione said grabbing for her phone again. "The _Accultist Attraction Application _is meant to be a helpful tool in introducing wizards and witches to new people. It's not a dating app necessarily. You can also search for friendship in those with similar interests to yours."

"And you can search for casual, meaningless sex," he said typing in her password and opening the app in question. "Have you matched with anyone?"

"I haven't looked," she said grabbing for the phone again. "A great blond-haired git has had my phone."

"You didn't check friendship Granger," he said without looking at her. "You checked romance. You do know that there are like two witches for every wizard on this thing, right? The odds of you meeting someone are not in your favor."

"You've been reading my books again haven't you," she said finally snatching the phone out of his hands.

"I get bored," he said with a shrug. "Besides those hunger books are decent. Much better than those shit romance novels you read. Real men aren't like that you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I know Malfoy. But that's why it is considered fantasy romance."

"You've got a match by the way," he said, turning to walk away from her. "It says you two are 96% compatible or something."

"Really?"

She typed in her password and opened the app quickly. An envelope in the bottom left corner showed that she did indeed have a match. "You gonna open it?" he asked, suddenly standing in front of her again, his own mobile in his hands.

"Should I?" she asked, suddenly aware of how ridiculous this all sounded.

"Up to you," he said with a shrug. "It could be your prince charming or it could be a troll."

"I've dealt with a troll; they aren't all that pleasant."

He smirked. "It's your chance to take," he said softly. "Or…"

She glanced up at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Or?" she prompted.

"You could go out to dinner with me tonight," he said, swallowing deeply.

"Malfoy… I… I don't know what to say?"

"Yes, would be a good start."

She quickly glanced down at her phone at the little red one that appeared next to the envelope and then back at him. "Yes," she said pressing the home button and closing the screen. "Dinner would be great."

MMMMM

_Later that evening…_

"I've really enjoyed this evening Mal… I mean Draco," she said her stomach fluttering slightly.

"I'm glad Hermione," he whispered, gently touching her cheek. "I'd like to kiss you good night, if that's okay?"

She nodded and then melted into his mouth as he placed it over hers. The kiss was passionate but not overdone and it left her wanting more. He broke away from her and drew in a ragged breath that made her grin. "We have… we have to take this slow," he said.

"Are you reminding me or you?" she asked.

"Me mostly," he said biting down on his bottom lip. "I want to take you inside and ravage you, but that would not be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"And you are a gentleman," she said.

"Hermione, quit looking at me like that, I'm not fucking you on our first official date."

"Then tomorrow night you can, after our second official date," she said with a grin.

He stuttered briefly before he spoke. "Deal," was all he said before backing down the steps that lead to her flat.

She had just turned to unlock the door when he spoke again. "Hermione?"

"Change your mind?" she asked turning back to face him.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "Did you ever look at the match?"

She shook her head. "You were a better choice."

He nodded. "It's fine if you check it now. I know you chose me first. I'll ring you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "Tomorrow."

He whistled softly as he moved back towards his car and she let herself into her flat. She opened her mobile by typing in the password and started to delete the app, but curiosity got the better of her. She clicked the envelope and grinned when the smirking face of Draco Malfoy filled her screen as her first match. She took a screen shot and sent him a text with a red heart and a laughing face emoji.

"I should have known," she told her empty flat.

~FIN~


	91. Chapter 91

Her Skirt Up

By AuraAuthor

The library had closed to all the other years a half hour ago, but Draco was still present. The returning eighth year students were allowed extra hours in the library at night because they needed the time to make up classwork that had been missed. He used the time to be alone and away from the torment of those he went to school with that judged him harshly. If he had known how bad returning was going to be, he might would have opted for house arrest instead, but he didn't want to be trapped with his parents either.

He picked up a stack of books from one of the long tables and floated them to the sorting bin to be put up by Madam Pince tomorrow. If the older woman trusted him, she might let him do it, but she didn't have any trust in him yet so he left it for her. He gathered two more books and was turning to leave the library when he heard the first moan.

He paused in his actions and held his breath. Another soft moan filled the stacks of the library and he grinned. Someone was having a very pleasant moment. He knew he should leave well enough alone and head out for the night, but something about those moans were so enticing he couldn't leave. There was something about those sounds that aroused him and he needed to know who was making them.

He moved silently through the stacks stopping every few steps to listen to the noises. He was getting closer and the moans were getting more intense. Whoever it was making the noise was getting closer to a pleasant end. He rounded a shelf and stopped dead in his tracks. He held his breath as he watched the scene in front of him.

She was exquisite. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She had been wearing them a lot lately. She had her school tie off and her blouse unbuttoned. She was rubbing her left breast and pulling gently at the nipple. Her knickers were gone and the fingers of her right hand were working her sex steadily. She had one leg drawn up, with her heel planted firmly in the chair giving him the perfect view of her thighs and neatly trimmed pussy. Fuck but this was erotic.

He bit down on his fist when she moved two fingers inside of herself, still brushing her clitoris with her thumb. Her hips moved gently against her fingers and she moaned with each thrust. Merlin but this was hot. He knew if he offered to help her, she would hex him to an inch of his life, so instead he opted to rub his crotch through his trousers to ease the tension.

She threw her head back and worked her fingers more firmly against her clit. Her left hand grabbed at her breast and tugged at her nipple with fervor. "Oh fuck," she hissed out slowly, jerking her hips faster.

She was close. He could see it written on her tense features. He slipped his hand inside his trousers and imagined that it was her jerking him off while he fingered her pretty pussy. When she moved faster, he mimicked her actions, using the precum that had gathered on his tip as additional lubricant to make the work easier. He bit his lip as he watched her grab the table with her left hand and thrust her hips harder against her fingers searching for her release.

Suddenly she cried out and her actions slowed. He kept going, fisting his cock until he watched her withdraw her slick fingers from within herself and stare at them with wide eyes. "Thanks Draco," she murmured kissing the tips of her fingers before wiping them off on her skirt.

The use of his name sent him over and he came inside his pants without a care in the world. He pulled his hand from his pants, a little irritated at the squelch of come in his shorts, and took his fist to his mouth. "Thanks Hermione," he said planting a kiss on his knuckles. "Now to have the real thing," he said leaving the library to formulate a plan of seduction.

!FIN!


	92. Chapter 92

His Pants Down

By AuraAuthor

She strolled into their shared common room just after eleven. She knew he was in his room because his bag was tossed on the table they shared for schoolwork. The embers of the fire were low, but she was ready to go to bed and wasn't terribly concerned about the room being chilly in the morning.

She gently placed her bag on the table beside his and stretched her arms above her head with a wide yawn. She was debating about whether or not to shower when she heard the low moan. She paused in her actions and listened intently. The moan sounded again and this time she knew it was him.

She crept silently down the short hall that led to their bedrooms and grimaced slightly when she heard him speak. "Oh, fuck yes, just like that," he moaned out.

She rolled her eyes. He could have had the decency to put up a silencing charm if he was going to entertain company. "Oh Merlin," he moaned out.

His door was open, just a crack, but enough that she could see inside his room. She wanted to slam it closed and interrupt his coital experience but the knowledge seeking part of her wanted to watch. She knew it was perverted. She knew it was wrong and if he caught her it would be all over the school by tomorrow morning that she was a voyeuristic creep. If she could cast a silent disillusionment charm she would, but she hadn't quite mastered the technique yet.

She moved a little closer and was able to see him through the door of his room. He was laid back on the bed with his pants and shorts around his ankles. His legs were over the edge of the bed and bent at the knee like he had been seated first and then laid back for comfort. His cock was in his right hand and his left hand stroked his sac. Her mouth dropped open as she realized that he was masturbating. Now she had to watch. She was fascinated by the erratic but smooth movements of his hand up and down his shaft.

She hadn't seen enough cocks to know whether or not he was impressive, but she knew he looked like he could get the job done. His penis was long and ended with a thick head that was currently bright red from his attentions. He hissed through his teeth as he palmed the head of his cock and thrust upward into his hand. His sac was dangling towards the mattress and she was impressed with the way he tugged at it as he masturbated. There was a thick vein that ran along the underside of his shaft and she concentrated on it as he moved his hand up and down.

She wondered who he was thinking about. She wondered why he was doing this for himself when any number of girls at Hogwarts would have been willing to wank him off or suck him off just for the pleasure of his company. It wasn't like he ever wanted for company.

He moaned again; this time more rugged. "Hermione," he hissed out, "fuck just like that baby."

Her mouth dropped open again. He was thinking about her as he wanked. She should have been disgusted, but she was actually pleased and aroused. She watched him work himself up and down, occasionally palming his head and thrusting his hips. His motions became uneven and his breathing became heavier. "Fuck Hermione," he hissed out as a stream of white semen shot out of his cock onto his hand.

He kept pumping his cock as stream after stream erupted onto his hand and stomach. It was an impressive amount of come and she wondered how long it had been since he had gotten off. She had just taken care of herself the night before in the library, but she knew that girls didn't need the release as often as guys did, at least according to Harry. "Fuck," he hissed out when he was done, "wish it was the real thing."

Hermione stepped back from the door and stood stock still. If she opened her bedroom door he would hear and know she was back. Her only option was to grab her bag and pretend like she was just getting back to their dorm. She tiptoed back to the common room and opened the door before slamming it closed. She picked her bag up and dropped it on the table before walking to the small kitchen and fixing a glass of water.

"Good fucking thing I wasn't asleep," she heard him say from behind her. "What's with all the noise Granger?"

She whirled around and stared at him for a moment. He looked so put together, not like the Malfoy of a minute ago that was thrusting into his hand. "If you were with someone, I wanted you to know I was here."

"I always put up a silencing charm Granger," he said with a huff.

"Not always," she muttered before hurrying to her room. She had some things to think about before she went to sleep.

~FIN~


	93. Chapter 93

Everything Changes

By AuraAuthor

"Well this is going to suck Merlin's balls," Draco mouthed off storming into Blaise's office and slamming the door.

"Hello to you too," Blaise said with a wide grin. "What brings you round then?"

"I have to spend six to eight months on an undercover operation for the fucking ministry in Brazil of all places!"

"Brazil is beautiful mate and the women, Merlin's balls they are fucking gorgeous," Blaise said confused.

"That's the problem," Draco said plopping down on a chair and leaning his head back.

"The beautiful country or the beautiful women?"

"The women."

"You started batting for the other team or something? I know we all fooled around at university but the last I checked pussy was your preference."

Draco grunted. "I'm going with Granger."

"To Brazil?"

Draco grunted again.

"I'm afraid I'm not following mate. What difference does it make that you're going with Granger?"

"We are undercover as a newlywed couple working with the dragon habitat to get it up to code," he grumbled.

"Still not following mate, its not like you have to shag her. You aren't really married," Blaise said confused.

"I can't shag anyone, that's the problem."

Blaise stared at him still confused. "What?"

"It's part of the contract that we both have to sign. Neither one of us will fuck around while we are down there because it might tip someone off to the fact that we are undercover."

Blaise chuckled.

"It's not funny you fucker," Draco shouted, which only made Blaise laugh harder.

"You know what this means," Blaise said, trying to catch his breath.

"That my balls are going to turn blue and I'm going to develop carpal tunnel?"

Blaise burst out laughing again. "No Draco," he said taking a breath, "it means you're going to end up fucking Granger before the year is out."

Draco glared at him, shot a hex at him that made his tongue stick to the rough of his mouth, and left the office letting Blaise's assistant know the counter curse as he passed by her desk. "Shagging Granger," he muttered, "that will be desperate times."

MMMMMM

She strolled into Pansy's shop with a sullen face. "What has you looking like someone killed your kneazel?" Pansy asked.

Hermione leaned over the counter. "I have an undercover mission to Brazil. I'll be gone for six to eight months."

Pansy squealed. "Isn't this what you wanted? I mean that's great Hermione! Why do you look so sullen?"

"I'm partnered with Malfoy."

"So, Draco's not so bad. You can handle him."

"We are pretending to be Newlyweds."

Pansy frowned. "That's, different. But you can still handle it Hermione."

"There's a clause in the contract that says no sex outside of our false relationship for the duration of the time we are in Brazil."

"Oh," Pansy said softly.

"That's a long time Pansy. Especially for Malfoy."

"Well he won't force you…"

"That's not what I'm worried about and you know it witch," she spat at the other woman.

"He can jerk off for the time, besides it will encourage the two of you to solve the case quicker."

Hermione sighed. "We'll be living together. There are two bedrooms in the condo, but we have to sleep in the same room in case we are under surveillance."

"Does Draco know that?"

She shook her head. "He also doesn't know that we have to pretend to have sex at least once a day because the ministry fully believes we are going to be watched. We have to sell it Pansy. We have to make it look real. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell him that with a straight face."

"Fuck," Pansy said. "So, let me get this straight. For the next six to eight months you are going to be shacked up with Draco Malfoy pretending to be his wife and therefore pretending to have sex at least once a day."

Hermione nodded.

"And you have an insane crush on him," Pansy said softly and Hermione nodded.

"Granger's got a crush," Draco said from behind them walking into the shop. "Merlin bless the wizard. He ought to think about relocating."

Hermione glared at him. "He is," she said. "In fact, he's relocating to Brazil." She turned back to Pansy. "I'll see you later Pansy. I've got to go get a wardrobe together for this fucking trip."

Draco watched her go silently and was therefore unprepared when Pansy smacked him. "What the fuck was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"You are an incredible arse," Pansy said punching his shoulder.

"What else is new, but that doesn't explain why you hit me witch? And what's up with Granger? Since when is she interested in anyone? She might as well be a nun or some such thing since she spends more time in books than with people."

Pansy hit him again.  
"Ow! Stop!"

"You are so fucking rude. Why are we friends again?"

"Because I popped your cherry at university and you've wanted a taste of me again?"

"Or because I popped your cherry at university and no one has ever lived up to me," she replied.

"Touché," he said with a grin. "Now Granger?"

"She doesn't want to go on this trip with you."

"Makes two of us."

"She doesn't want to be alone with you."

"Why? She worried the bloke she's a crush on will think something happened?"

Pansy stared at him, but didn't speak.

He stared back until it finally dawned on him. "Me?"

Pansy nodded.

"Me? Grangers got a crush on me? Why? I've never been anything but an arse to her!"

"I think if she understood it, she could do something about it, but she doesn't get it herself."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events. The next months might not be so bad after all."

"Draco," Pansy growled. "Don't use this against her."

He chuckled. "Oh no Pansy, I wouldn't dare. I'm just thinking I might not have to make due with my hand after all."

"Draco," she growled again.

"Oh what? Don't want me to sully Gryffindor's princess with my magical cock?"

"She's never," Pansy said with menace. "And you aren't going to take that from her on a whim or because your cock needs attention."

Draco was stunned. "Never?"

Pansy shook her head.

"I thought surely with Potter, fuck she dated Victor Krum! How has she never?"

"If I'm honest she was probably saving it for you, but don't you take that away from her Draco Malfoy or you'll find my wand up your arse permanently."

Draco drug a hand down his face. This mission just got ten times harder.

"Oh, and she said she hadn't mentioned it to you yet, but you have to sleep in the same room and pretend to have sex daily because they suspect you'll be under surveillance."

"Fuck," he said. This mission just got one hundred times harder.

MMMMMM

One Month into the Mission

"This place is pretty nice," he said glancing around our shared condo. "And a king size bed to boot. We'll have some fun there for certain."

He wiggled his eyebrows in my direction and I scoffed. I waved my wand and cast a spell to determine if there were any monitoring devices in the condo. The spell located two, one in the main living area and one in the master bedroom. "Want to take a shower with me?" I asked in what I hoped was a saucy voice.

His eyes lit up with mischief. "Certainly, my love. I think a shower is the first place that should be christened on this trip."

I rolled my eyes and moved to the bathroom turning on the shower before turning back around to face him. He took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt. "See something you like Granger," he asked breaking my concentration.

"Oh Merlin," I groaned out but didn't answer his question. "The sweep showed two listening devices so for now all of our conversations will have to take place in here beneath a silencing charm. I'm not sure how many muggles and wizards we are dealing with and until we know we have to be cautious."

He dropped his shorts and smirked at me. "Ok," was all he said.

"Draco what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower. You're welcome to join me, but regardless you'll have to stay for at least fifteen minutes. Can't let the perverts listening to us think that I don't have any stamina."

He reached for his shorts and I turned my back to him. I knew my face was as red as a beet. I also knew that he was testing me because he chuckled at my discomfort.

Two Months into the Mission

"It really is a beautiful country," Granger said standing next to me on the balcony.

I glanced at her and smiled. "Some parts are more beautiful than others."

She turned her face slightly and blushed. "Draco Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I would say that you just paid me a compliment."

"Well, you are beautiful and you are my wife however temporarily. I think compliments are in order."

She shook her head and frowned. "We've still got at least four months here Draco. Don't start messing with my head. I can't deal with it."

"Who's messing with your head?" he asked. "You really are a beautiful woman. You've always been cute, but now… now you're simple beautiful."

She blushed deeply and I loved making her cheeks turn that color. "What do you say we pretend to fuck on the couch tonight? Make them listen to ever grunt and groan?"

She blushed deeper and then chuckled. "Just don't forget to call me Mia. You've almost screwed up too many times."

I smirked at her. "Make sure you call me Drake, Mrs. Mallory."

"I don't know that you are talented enough to make me call your name," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"That sounds like a challenge."

Three Months into the Mission

Granger crouched down next to the barn that housed several nests of baby vermillion horntails. I could see her from my position next to the medical building but I couldn't get her attention without giving myself away. "Merlin please let her not be stupid," I muttered to myself.

She moved slowly, almost crawling along the wall of the barn, stopping beneath an open window and listening. I knew she could hear a conversation between one of the workers and one of the poachers. I watched intently praying to Merlin that she wouldn't get caught.

She caught my eye and pointed to the window. I nodded my understanding and moved to where I could see the front of the barn. I wanted this mission to be over with, living with Granger and keeping my hands to myself was proving difficult. Pansy never should have told me the woman had a crush on me, but I was glad she mentioned that Hermione was unspoiled. Anytime my dick took over thinking I just reminded him that she wasn't ours to touch and he calmed down. At least for now he calmed down, if I had to keep this up much longer, I wasn't sure I would be able to cope.

Granger caught my eye again and motioned that she was going to move to the front of the barn. I wasn't sure what her plan was until I heard her speak. "It's ok Drake," she said loudly. "I'm going to poke my head in and check on the baby vermilions and then we can head back to the condo. I know you're back is killing you and you could use a massage."

"I'll wait for you in the infirmary," I yelled back at her and stepped out of sight to watch for those that sprinted from the barn.

Four Months into the Mission

"You two have done well," the head of the dragon sanctuary said patting my shoulder in the process. "I would have never thought that you weren't a real couple the way you behaved. And you managed to take down all of the poachers! The ministry definitely sent a great team."

I smiled softly at him, my heart breaking just a little that Draco and I weren't a real couple. "Thank you, sir. We don't expect anymore trouble, but if anything comes up don't hesitate to call us."

"Are you leaving now?" he asked.

"I'm leaving in the morning," I said. "Draco should already be gone. He has another mission to work on now that this one is finished."

"And you?"

I chuckled. "I get the paperwork. It's what I'm good at, after all."

MMMM

I let myself back into the condo with a heavy sigh. I knew he was gone but the darkness of the place we had shared for four months was still painful. He had been so different here. There were times it felt like we were a real couple. Times that he would gently stroke my back or hold my hand when no one was looking for us to prove anything too. Those were the times that it hurt the most that all of this was fake.

I sat down on the sofa and grimaced. We had faked sex here a couple of times and while the actions were fake the arousal between my legs was not. Neither was his erection that I could feel as he rutted against me. Of course, there was nothing for me to think about there. He had been without sex for months now and he was not a man used to doing without. He was turned on because he was in need and that was all there was too it. Any witch would probably have gotten the same reaction out of him.

I heard the bathroom door open and shut and I jumped up from the couch, my wand in hand. "Put it away Granger," he said tugging a shirt over his head.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here, at least for now."

"But I thought you were leaving. I thought you left this morning."

He grinned, "That was the plan, but plans change. I didn't want to leave without you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

I frowned.

"Here's what I do know," he said moving to stand in front of me. "Over the last four months I've gotten to see you in a different light. I've touched you and kissed you and held you and at some point, in time it quit being pretend. I'm not sure when, but last night, trying to tell you goodbye was one of the most difficult things that I have ever done."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"So, I spoke to the ministry this morning after you though I left. I asked for a three-day extension so that we could rest and they granted us both the extra leave. I've also arranged for us to stay here in this same condo. I've removed the listening devices and we can be real now. What do you say?" he asked.

My mouth dropped open. "I… why? Why would you want to stay here with me? What do you mean that it stopped being pretend? You can't stand me Draco. You've been more than clear."

He shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"This is going to change everything," I said softly.

"Probably," he said with a grin. "But I think it will be a pleasant change."

I smiled. "We'll see. You are still an arsehole most of the time."

"Hey you married me!"

"Pretend married you."

"For now," he said before placing both hands on my face and pulling my mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

~FIN~


	94. Chapter 94

Shaving

By AuraAuthor

She leaned against the doorframe of the master bathroom and grinned. His biceps flexed gently as he swirled the brush in the bowl creating a lather of soap. He glanced over at her and returned the grin. "And just what are you grinning at?" he asked with a wink.

"Can I help?" she asked walking into the bathroom and scratching a line down his back.

"You want to help me shave?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Sure," she said moving in front of him and scooting her butt up on the counter between the sinks.

She took the cup from him and began to swirl the brush increasing the amount of lather. Then she gently swiped the brush along his cheeks and down his throat, coating his face with the fresh smelling soap. He grinned at her and leaned forward slightly. "Take your time," he said huskily, "I don't need any nicks or scrapes darling."

She reached over and turned on the warm water in the sink before gripping the razor gently. "Shave with the grain pet," he purred at her. "I don't want a rash."

She moved the razor slowly along his cheek bones, rinsing it off in the warm water with each swipe. She tenderly swiped at his upper lip and along his chin, ensuring that each spot was cared about. His throat was next and he jutted his chin out to make the area tauter for her newly developed skillset.

When the job was done, she took a hand towel and patted his face clean before wetting one end of the towel in warm water. She used that end to wipe off the remnants of lather before turning the water off and leaning away from him. "My shirt looks good on you," he said, sliding a long finger down her throat and chest until it stopped at the few buttons that were fastened.

"My towel looks good on you," she said with definite arousal. "But I think it would look better on the floor."

She pulled the towel end that he had tucked in around his waist and licked her lips as the towel fell to the floor. She placed a warm palm over his heart and softly raked her nails along his chest and abdomen. He flexed beneath her attentions, but kept his gaze fixed on her. She was determined to break his gaze from hers and she didn't play fair. She flattened her hand over has abdomen and slid it downward until she was gripping his new erection. She tugged gently on his cock before palming the head and giggling when he closed his eyes and grunted.

His eyes flew open and he glared at her. "Think that's funny, do you?" he asked. "Don't think I'll return the favor then?"

She smirked at him. "Just what do you think you could do to me Draco? I literally have your balls in my hands," and she gave his sac a squeeze to emphasis the point that she was holding him.

He thrust forward in her hand and gripped her thighs. "Such a naughty thing you are Ms. Granger," he said pushing her legs apart and stepping in-between them. "I think I should fuck you right here on this counter."

"As punishment?" she asked quietly with a wide grin.

"Which we both know you find pleasurable," he hissed at her. "Let go of my cock and let me put it where it's supposed to go."

She did as he asked and slipped from the counter leaning over it in the process. Draco lifted the hem of his button-down shirt and slapped her arse firmly. He lined his cock up with her entrance and surged forward. "Such a good girl," he purred as he moved in and out of her cunt. "Helping me shave and offering your sweet pussy to me like this, such a good girl."

He gripped her hips and began to rock back and forth into her core. "You've been such a good girl that I think you deserve to be filled with me cum pet. What do you think?"

She grunted and moaned. "I want to come too," she hissed out.

"Do you deserve it pet?"

"Merlin yes!" she shouted at him.

"Then do it," he growled at her, moving his hand between them to swipe at her clit and encourage her orgasm.

It only took a moment of him manipulating her bundle of nerves before she was pulsing around him and he was coming deep inside of her. She grinned at him in the mirror before winking at him. "I think I'll need help shaving more often witch," he said, pulling himself from her and slapping her arse.

~FIN~


	95. Chapter 95

Magic Lamp

By AuraAuthor

"I know you can't make people fall in love," she said to the genie. "I know it's not fair of me to even think about asking you for something like that."

"But," the short, leprechaun like man asked?

"I want him," she whispered hoarsely. "I want him so much and it's not fair that I can't have him."

The genie shook his head. "What if you wished for a glimpse at your true love instead?"

Hermione frowned. "I see Ron every day. Why would I ask for a glimpse of him?"

"I didn't say of him," the genie replied. "I said of your true love. I could show you a vision of your future or what your future could be, if you wish for it Hermione."

"This is my last wish," she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Not your last," he said. "You don't have to set me free."

She shook her head. "You should be free. All creatures should."

"Then ask your wish Hermione Granger. Rub the magic lamp and ask for a glimpse of what your future could be with your one true love. Then you can set me free."

She swallowed. "This seems so silly."

"So, does pining after the wrong man."

"All I can say is that if you show me Harry Potter I'll fall over laughing. He's like my brother."

The genie grinned. "You'll have to take the chance and see Hermione."

Hermione took the bronze lamp in her lap and rubbed it along the side. "Genie, I wish to see a glimpse of my future with my one true love and Genie, I wish to set you free."

The room became dark suddenly and Hermione felt fear. Had she made a mistake in setting the genie free? She had read they could be tricky. "Turn around Hermione," the genie's voice boomed.

She turned to face a beautiful enchanted portrait of a family. The plaque beneath the portrait was labeled the Malfoy family. The family consisted of Draco Malfoy and three beautiful children along with a very happy Hermione. "Life's funny," the genie said from beside her. "Enemies can become friends as well as lovers."

Hermione stared at the portrait. "It's not Ron," she whispered. "I had a plan with Ron."

"It doesn't have to be him either," the genie said. "You always have a choice."

She glanced at his now unbound wrists and smiled. "You're right, I do have a choice. I plan to make the right one. After all, it would be a shame if those beautiful children didn't get to exist."

~FIN~


	96. Chapter 96

Convention

By AuraAuthor

_This is a sort of follow up to the very first story in this series._

The lines were longer than she expected. Apparently, Wizarding World was still a much beloved series and getting a photo or autograph from Draco Malfoy was going to take longer than a minute. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment as she stared around the room full of people. There were lots of people in costume and even more wearing t-shirts and other various memorabilia. She had on a basic Wizarding World t-shirt with her blue jean shorts and a personal photo of Draco in her hand.

She wasn't sure if he would remember her. She hoped of course, it was the reason she had brought this photo with her because no one else had one like it, but their one night after a delayed flight had been just a night of casual sex. They had parted ways the next morning and he hadn't asked for her number or anything. He hadn't tried to friend her on social media or mentioned anything about her in his interviews that she watched. She felt stupid standing in this line waiting to see him again. How many other women had he shagged after a late flight or odd movie premiere? She had believed him when he said he didn't sleep around, but now she was doubting herself.

She watched him from her place in line as he interacted with fans and smiled fondly at his easy-going nature. He really was the polar opposite of her and that was probably why they had hit if off so well. He conversed easily with the couple that was standing in front of him and it was so obvious that he enjoyed these conventions. Sure, he made money, but he also seemed to enjoy the interactions with the fans.

She eased up slowly with the line, now bored and more interested in watching those people around her. There was a group dressed as goblins from the wizarding bank that posed for pictures with different fans. Another group was dressed as death eaters from the films and each bore the dark mark on their arm. She smiled softly to herself when she recalled that Draco bore a similar tattoo as well as two others on his body. The thought of his tattoos took her back to that night in the airport hotel. He had been a passionate lover and so careful with her desires. They had made love as well as fucked and she hadn't been with anyone since.

It had started off as an easy snogging session and then become so much more. He had taken her from behind and moved atop her body before eventually having her straddle him. They hadn't slept at all, but it had been worth the effort. She sighed softly to herself as she remembered the way his hands felt as they gripped her hips and how his cock had felt as it slipped in and out of her core.

"It's your turn Miss," a voice said breaking her out of her memories.

She stepped forward with a wide grin. "Hi," she said breathily.

"Hi," Draco said with a nod before reaching for her picture. "Who do I make it out to then?"

She tried to hide the hard punch to her gut at his question. "Oh, um, no one, if you would just sign it for me please."

He eyed her quietly. "Right then do you want it autographed as Draco or as the character Tom Felton?"

"Tom Felton is just a character you played," she said softly. "You are really Draco Malfoy and that's who I want to sign the photo."

He nodded and glanced down at the photo, pausing for a moment before scrawling his signature across the bottom of the sheet in his distinctive silver pen. "It was a pleasure," he said with a slight smile handing her back the photo.

"For me as well," she muttered stepping away from the table and wandering into the crowd.

She left the building quickly. Trying to get away from the crowd of people before she broke down and cried. She knew it was stupid to think he could have remembered her, but it still hurt that he didn't. She raced around the edge of the building and sat down on the ground to have a good cry before she went back into the convention. She was grateful that she hadn't worn any make up because the mess would be too much to correct after she finished sobbing into her palms.

She heard the crunching of shoes over the sidewalk as someone approached her position. She tucked her head into her lap and silently prayed they would leave her alone. The feet stopped next to her and she grimaced as the pair of white trainers turned towards her position. "These actors can be real jerks sometimes," a somewhat familiar voice said. "Don't take anything one of them said personally darling. They are just here to sign some shit and make some money before going back home to realize they are a has-been."

She shook her head, but didn't look up at the person standing next to her. "I'm just stupid," she muttered. "I thought he would remember me. I don't know why it hurt my feelings so bad."

"Because you thought he felt something too," he said. "You were hopeful he was more than a pleasant shag, right Hermione?"

Her cheeks flushed bright red as she realized that Draco Malfoy himself was standing next to her. "That blush is rather endearing," he said with a white toothed grin.

He held a hand out and helped her stand. "I didn't mean to make you cry love," he said, brushing one of her wild curls back from her cheek. "I just couldn't react in front of the crowd or they would have all been hounding you as well. I assume you didn't want their attention, just mine."

She smiled at him and gave a watery sounding chuckle. "I wasn't sure you'd remember. I mean, you left and didn't get my phone number or anything. I followed you on Photogram and I even sent you a direct message but then I realized I was being stupid because it was just one night for you and that's all I should have expected it to be for me."

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "I've regretted not getting your phone number everyday since the night we were together. I'm sorry about the Photogram, my account gets so many direct messages a day I just delete them. When I saw you in line I wanted to jump up from the table and drag you too me, but I couldn't. I'm sorry that I upset you and believe me when I say that I could never forget you Hermione Granger. Never."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it quickly before turning the screen to face her. The same photo of the two of them that she had him sign was in his phone. "I took one too remember."

She smiled at him shyly. "So, what now?" she asked.

"First I would like to program your information in my phone and then I would like to take you to dinner. Anywhere you want to go is fine by me as long as I get to spend some time with you."

She took his phone and added her contact information, making the photo of the two of them the one that would pop up with a text or call. "Are you finished here for the day?"

"In fact, I am, which brings up a question, did you come here just for me? I didn't think you did the convention thing."

She blushed again. "When I saw that you were going to be here, I bought tickets. I wanted to see you again and I wasn't sure of any other way."

He grinned before pressing a button on his phone. "Now you have my contact information as well Hermione. Where would you like to go?"

"My apartment?"

"Cheeky witch," he said with a grin before taking her hand and pulling her to him for a passionate kiss.

~FIN~


	97. Chapter 97

Pick Up Lines

By AuraAuthor

They were gathered around the fire pit, just a little bit tipsy from the elf wine that had been passed amongst them. "We should play a game!" Blaise shouted at the group.

"We aren't deaf Zabini," Theo Nott screamed back at him.

"Seriously though!" Blaise shouted again. "We should play a game!"

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Plebian," Blaise responded.

"Seven minutes in heaven," said Lavender Brown.

"We aren't teenagers anymore Brown," Pansy Parkinson said with a laugh.

"Charades?" said Millicent Bulstrode.

"My sweet Millie," Theo said with grin. "Such an innocent. We want something dirty and sex driven."

"How about a game of pick up lines?" Hermione Granger suggested quietly.

"Never heard of it Granger," Blaise said. "How does it work?"

"You pick a partner to try out your best pick up line on. If the partner laughs or groans then it's a dud and you have to move on to someone else."

"What if the partner likes the line?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Then you two will disappear for the rest of the evening. It's not like there are plenty of places to have a casual shag around this mausoleum you call a house Malfoy," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Anything goes?" Harry Potter asked.

"Pretty much. I mean it's based on whether or not the other person likes the line so it's not all that difficult."

"I vote we play!" Blaise shouted again. "And I'll go first!"

Blaise stood and walked confidently over to Ginny Weasley. "Hello little red," he said with a smirk.

"Hello Zabini," she said with an eye roll.

"Did you know that the word of the day was legs?"

She shook her head. "No, Zabini, I did not."

"Well, now that you know let's find a quiet place and spread the word," he said with a wink.

Ginny fell over laughing. "That was the worst!"

Zabini frowned. "Well, let's see you do better."

Ginny smirked at him before moving over to Harry Potter. "Screw me if I'm wrong, but haven't we met before?" she asked seriously.

Harry's mouth fell open and he couldn't make words. "I think your reaction means you get to make me feel good," Ginny said reaching for his hand and pulling him from the circle.

"Too bad Zabini," Harry shouted over his shoulder as he followed the red head back to the house.

"Damn," Blaise said, "who's next?"

"I'll go," Ronald Weasley said moving over to Hermione Granger. "Do you want to come over and watch porn on my flat screen mirror?"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ron!"

"Struck out!" Blaise said.

Theo stood next and moved in front of Millicent Bulstrode. "Kissing is the language of love, so how about we have a conversation," Theo said huskily making Millicent blush a bright red. "Goodnight folks, I wish you all wet dreams," he said before taking Millicent by the hand and waltzing her back to the manor.

"They make me nauseated," Weasley said with a raised nose.

"They're happy Ron, leave them alone," Luna Lovegood said with an airy tone.

"What about you then Lovegood?" Blaise said with a laugh. "Want to give it a go?"

Luna smiled sweetly. "I can certainly try."

Luna stood and walked past Ron before turning back to him. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

Ron grinned like an idiot and reached out for the blond woman's hand. "And that was a great line," he said kissing her sweetly before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking swiftly towards the manor.

"Groups getting smaller," Zabini said. "Drake you want to give it a go?"

Malfoy smirked before moving to kneel in front of Hermione. "Granger let's play carpenter."

She stared at him confused. "What?"

"I want to nail you," he said with a grin.

She laughed at him and he frowned before backing away from her. "Hey Draco," she said, "you look pale. I think you are suffering from a lack of vitamin me."

He pursed his lips before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. "Draco," she squealed.

"Hush," he said popping her on the arse. "You laughed at me woman."

"But I left with you anyway," she said with a huff.

"As if there was another choice," he said.

"Great game Granger!" Zabini yelled from the circle of friends that was left behind.

~FIN~


	98. Chapter 98

Damn Omega

By AuraAuthor

She watched the photo on the front page of the paper as he leaned in to kiss the other woman's red lips. She felt used, but she knew if he came back to her flat, she would cave to him. She would cave anytime he showed up, but if he came when she was in heat, she would jump him before he even got in the door good. She knew they couldn't' be together. She knew it was too complicated. That didn't stop her from wanting him and from pining for him though. He was her Alpha. He had to be her Alpha.

She turned the page to see a face she hadn't thought about in years. He stared back at her with a slight smirk on his face. The article said that he had returned from Brazil after a three year stay to study unique potion ingredients not found in the European continent. He looked oddly similar to the boy she remembered. His hair was longer and pulled back in a loose pony tail. His eyes were sharper, but filled with sadness. She suddenly wanted to help him. She wanted to comfort him. The desire was intense and insane. Her damn Omega was showing and she couldn't let him know that about her because he would definitely take advantage of the knowledge. Just like others that she had known. Her Alpha had promised not to take advantage of her. He said she could trust him, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Her mobile buzzed with a text message.

**Alpha: Lonely?**

** Omega: Nope.**

** Alpha: Seriously? You ticked?**

** Omega: Front page photo.**

** Alpha: Oh.**

** Omega: Yeah oh.**

** Alpha: I love her, but I want to help you through your heats.**

** Omega: Does she know that?**

** Alpha: Kind of**

** Omega: I'll find another Alpha**

** Alpha: But he won't be your Alpha.**

** Omega: You aren't my Alpha.**

** Alpha: I'm coming over. You don't mean any of this bullshit.**

** Omega: Making the flat undetectable. Won't be your second fiddle.**

The phone began to ring then, but she silenced it because she knew if she answered his voice would be enough to command her.

**Alpha: Answer the damn phone Hermione!**

** Omega: No, you'll command me and I'm not doing this anymore**

** Alpha: You need me Hermione**

** Omega: I'll live**

** Alpha: Call me when you're in heat and if I feel like it, I'll take care of you**

** Alpha: Or don't call me and suffer, that little toy of yours won't help**

** Alpha: I'm going to fuck my fiancé now, worthless Omega**

She sobbed at his last text and then turned off her phone. He hadn't been cruel when they were younger, but he was drunk on the power of the Alpha gene. He was cocky and a downright asshole when he wanted something that she refused him. She never imagined that sweet Neville would have mistreated her.

A door slammed down the hall from her flat, making her jump. Raised voices drew her attention and she grabbed her wand. She slipped the wand up her sleeve and peered out the peep hole of her door. There standing in front of her flat was a very angry Neville Longbottom facing off with an irritated Draco Malfoy. "Lift the charm Hermione," Neville growled out.

"Its obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with you Longbottom so why don't you fuck off," Draco replied coolly.

"As if you know what she wants," Neville scoffed. "You aren't her Alpha."

"And neither are you," Draco hissed. "If you were her Alpha touching Susan Bones would make you sick and proposing to Hannah Abbott would make you feel as if you were dying. Granger is not your Omega."

"Fuck you Malfoy, if you are so bloody smart whose Omega is, she then?" Neville asked turning red in the face. "And if you say Ron Weasley I'll laugh because he's a Beta ass hat!"

Draco suddenly moved his head to stare at the peep hole. His eyes burned into hers and he growled out his next word. "Mine."

Neville chuckled. "If she was yours you would be able to find her by smell alone Malfoy."

"I know where she is," Draco said nodding at Hermione as she continued to stare through the peep hole. "I'll take her when it's time."

Neville frowned. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

"You can try," he said smartly. "But once I've mated my Omega, I'll be much more powerful than you Longbottom. Maybe you should work on searching out your Omega instead of bothering mine."

"Who would want a docile Omega? They are worthless! She cowers beneath me and all she is good for is a quick fuck," Neville said with a laugh and Hermione started to cry again.

"You've hurt her now you giant arsehole," Draco said with menace, before punching Neville square in the nose. "Get the fuck out of her Longbottom and if you come anywhere near Granger again, I'll kill you the muggle way."

Neville scrambled out of the hallway and Hermione thought for a moment that he was going to hit Draco back, but one snarl of the teeth and Neville was leaving. Draco moved to stand in front of her door and stared at her through the peep hole. "I can't see you, but I know you are there Granger. When you're ready come to me, you'll be able to find me easy enough."

She pushed back from the door and sank down to her bum. Leaning back against the wall she sighed. What in the fuck just happened?

To be continued….


	99. Chapter 99

Damn Alphas

By AuraAuthor

She hadn't left her apartment in two days. She smelled him every time he stood outside her door, but she didn't go to him. She couldn't. It wasn't supposed to be this way. None of this was supposed to be this way.

When she had first presented as an Omega she was pissed. Ginny had laughed, which had made her even more angry. Ginny was also an Omega and had quickly found her Alpha in the form of Theodore Nott which was surprising. Harry had presented as an Alpha and even though it would have been odd Hermione had hoped she would be his Omega but that was not the case. He paired with a Ravenclaw girl that had been several years below them at Hogwart's.

Ron had not presented as anything other than Ron and he was grateful. Families only typically had one Alpha and one Omega per generation and when Ginny had presented as the Omega Ron had sighed with relief. When Charlie, after leaving his dragons behind for a little while, had presented as the Alpha, Ron had been disappointed but relieved. He had even introduced Hermione to Charlie in the hopes that they would match. They didn't and Hermione was left to wonder with whom she was supposed to be matched.

Her first heat had been unbearable. She had felt hot at the ministry all day long. She couldn't get comfortable no matter what she did and when Neville found her in her office in just her brassiere and skirt, he had presented, surprising everyone that he was an Alpha. They had fucked on her office floor. It had eased the heat, but not taken it completely because he didn't knot her. Neville chose, supposedly, not to knot her because he wanted them to have time together before introducing offspring into the world. She should have realized that he actually couldn't knot her because he wasn't her Alpha.

They had carried on a relationship in the public eye and had become the 'it' couple for a while, but it never felt completely whole to Hermione. She had shrugged off the feeling a dozen or more times over the last three years, but it always came back to haunt her. The first time she suspected that Neville didn't belong to her was a brief interaction with Hannah Abbot. She had run across Hannah in a grocer in Sussex and had scheduled a coffee date with the woman to catch up. The coffee date had been pleasant enough, but the entire fifteen minutes they were together all Hannah wanted to discuss was Neville.

She had asked about their Alpha and Omega relationship and if Hermione had felt the pull that an Omega does to her Alpha. She hadn't understood Hannah's question at the time. Hermione obeyed her Alpha's commands and she had said as much. "All Alpha's can command Omega's," Hannah had explained, "but only your Alpha has a pull that you can feel from anywhere in the universe. Only your Alpha can make you whole. Only your Alpha can," Hannah paused and blushed deeply, "knot you."

Hermione had left the conversation with more questions than answers and what should have been a catch-up session between two friends who hadn't seen each other in a while became a wedge in Hermione's mind. It hadn't been too long after that coffee date that Neville had canceled their plans feigning that he was too busy with work in the greenhouses to leave. She had accepted that and it hadn't hurt to badly because she wasn't in heat.

Hermione's first heat after her coffee date with Hannah Abbot had been strange. She had called Neville and left him a message that she needed him. He had never not answered the phone when she called. She had text him that she was in heat and in need. He hadn't responded. She had eventually had to use her vibrator to get some relief from the misery she was experiencing.

She had ripped his fly open and joined their bodies together before he even closed her apartment door good when he did finally show up to help her. They had fucked for hours but he hadn't knotted her and she had been left unfulfilled for the first time ever. He hadn't really been a part of their coupling and she couldn't' figure out why.

The first time she saw him with Hannah she had gone back to her flat and cried. She had confronted him about the woman but he had shrugged it off as just a friendship. "Nothing more than what I have with Susan," he had said with a grin.

She had been placated at the time. The changes started slowly. He would cancel their plans once a week and then twice a week. Eventually the only time they saw each other was during her heats and he often left her still miserable and unfulfilled. She remembered the first time he had caught her with her vibrator, trying to get some relief. He had been angry that she would use the toy in his place and he had fucked her properly that night. The attention didn't last, however, and when she saw a photo of Neville and Hannah in the entertainment section at a charity ball that she hadn't attended she knew why his attention had waned.

She had confronted him about the photo and the event. She hadn't gone because he said he couldn't' attend with her and since they were not knotted and claimed she wasn't going to take the chance that another Alpha would try to command her. He hadn't made eye contact with her to start with but as her voice became shriller and her heart broke further, he had used his Alpha to control her actions. "Hermione," he had said in that commanding tone that made her Omega respond. "Cease this nonsense."

She hadn't been able to do anything but obey. That was when Neville had realized his true power as an Alpha. That was the day that their relationship had changed from one of respect and equality to one of control.

Now Hermione sat in her apartment, alone and mourning the life she had thought existed for her. She could feel the burning beginning in her core and she knew a heat was close. She would survive it somehow.

The morning of the third day after she had spelled her flat to be unlocatable she got up and showered and left for a quick run to the market. She had grabbed a loaf of bread and a half gallon of milk as well as some green apples before heading back to her flat. She smelled him when she stepped off the elevator. His pull for her was incredible and she found herself walking towards the flat at the end of the hall. She didn't have to knock because he opened the door before, she completed the journey.

He stared at her before stepping back from the door and inviting her in with a wave of his hand. She shook her head and backed away from the door. "Hermione," he said in that commanding tone.

She stopped and shuddered. "You're no different than him," she whispered, knowing that he could hear her as if she had shouted at him. "You would command and use me just like he did."

"No," Draco said from a place still standing in this flat door. "No, you'll always have the choice Hermione."

She felt the pressure of his command leave and she sprinted for her flat without looking back. "Damn Alphas," she said leaning her head against the door to her flat.

To be continued….


	100. Chapter 100

Well folks, this is the last chapter in the Lemonade series. I decided to end this story and mark it complete at 100 chapters and this is the last one. It is also the final installment in the Alpha/Omega troupe that I've been writing! I have several multi-chapter fictions that I think I'll work on next! Thanks for reading and reviewing! AA

Damn It All

By AuraAuthor

It hit her out of the blue. She hadn't been expecting it for at least another week. When she had woken up soaked in sweat with an ache between her legs she had cried out in both pain and frustration. Why was this happening to her? She was a good person! She was a fantastic witch! She cared about the general population and had empathy for those creatures that were not treated well in the world! She didn't deserve to suffer in this manner!

She had stripped naked and lay panting in the center of her bed. She was still burning up, even with the breeze provided by the ceiling fan. What was she going to do? She groaned and let her fingers drift down to her nether lips. She was soaking wet and her sex was swollen with need. Where was he when she needed him? He told her he would take care of her, but he had obviously lied.

She brushed her fingers along her clit and hissed with a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Draco," she whispered into the dark of her bedroom. "I need you."

She gasped and reached for her wand when her bedroom door opened. "Be calm," he said. "You asked for me witch."

Her heart began to pound and she arched off the bed. "Draco," she hissed.

She felt his hands on her legs, but could not see him in the darkness of the room. His palms moved slowly up her calves, massaging them before he parted her thighs gently. The cool air that brushed over her labia made her shiver. He growled softly and she panted. His long fingers stroked her gently. "I'll take care of you pet," he whispered into the darkness.

His fingers gently pushed inside of her swollen sex and she moaned in delight. His thumb flicked carefully across her clit and she arched her back in need. "Draco," she mewled as she bucked against his hand chasing the pleasure that was just out of reach.

When he stopped the ministrations of his fingers she cried out in pain. "Draco no!"

"Easy Hermione," he said. "You won't come that way. You're too hot."

The first swipe of his tongue surprised, but delighted her. He licked her pussy in long slow strokes that made her writhe and wiggle, but he held her in place with his large, hot hand over her abdomen. He flicked his tongue over her clit before sinking two of his deliciously long fingers back into her core. "Fucking fantastic," he murmured against her clit.

He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her core, while he laved her clit with the width of his tongue. She tangled her hands in his long blond hair and began to push her hips against his mouth. "Draco!" she moaned out, as the orgasm overtook her.

She pulsed around his fingers and arched her back against his hand seeking more pleasure from his mouth. "Alpha," she hissed out and he growled against her core.

When the pulsing of her cunt stopped, he withdrew his fingers slowly. She was sated for a moment, but was unaware of how long it would last. She felt his weight leave the bed and sat up when her bedroom door opened. "Draco?"

He stood in the doorway, framed by the light of the lamp in the living room. "Next time you'll come to me pet," he said huskily. "Your Alpha commands it."

He left the room, closing the door gently behind him. She sat in the darkness, thinking. The command was there. The urge to obey was present. But it wasn't the strong demand that Neville had made of her. It was kinder in a way, more gentle. She almost felt, adored. The way an Omega was supposed to feel in the presence of her Alpha.

She slipped from the bed and grabbed a robe from the back of her bathroom door. Her Alpha had given a command and she would obey. "Damn it all," she said softly as she left the confines of her flat.

~FIN~


End file.
